Et si on s'aimait ?
by Blackopf
Summary: Cela fait quatre ans qu'il l'aime, arrivera-t-il à le lui avouer ? Première fic, Yaoi (HxH) et Hetero, Schoolfic UA, OOC,
1. la rentrée

_Salut salut ! Voilà ma première fic, je suis encore novice dans l'écriture donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis_

_Paring: KiddxLaw_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Oda (sauf l'histoire elle est à moi :3 )_

* * *

**Et si on s'aimait ?**

Chap 1: la rentrée

POV externe

Il était 10 heures, la matinée était déjà bien entamée et un vent frais soufflait doucement, ce qui était plutôt agréable car la chaleur était forte sans être pour autant étouffante. Nous étions le 5 septembre, c'était encore l'été et Law marchait tranquillement en direction du centre ville de Grand Line où se trouvait son lycée : le One piece. C'était la rentrée, il allait retouver ses amis et plus important encore _lui_, celui qui occupait ses pensées à pratiquement chaque heure du jour et de la nuit depuis maintenant quatre ans.

Il n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètre de la grille d'entrée et il voyait tous ses amis rassemblés et discutant vivement et _Il _était là aussi. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment les grandes retrouvailles, il s'était vu presque tous les jours pendant les vacances et étaient même partis à la mer ensemble pendant deux semaines. Mais cette effervescence de la rentrée leur donnait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Quand ses amis le virent, ils crièrent et se jetèrent dans ses bras pour certains tandis que d'autres se contentaient d'amicales accolades. Ils étaient tous là : Kidd, Killer, Luffy, Zoro,Sanji, Bonney, Nami, Ussop, Vivi. Ils avaient aussi d'autres amis mais eux étaient entrés à l'université cette année : Ace, Marco, Thatch et Sabo. Eux, s'apprêtaient tous à rentrer en deuxième année de lycée et se connaissaient depuis le debut du collège pour la pluplart.

Ils avaient en fait connu les quatre autres quand Luffy avait commencé à sortir avec Ace. Ils avaient fait connaissance lors d'une fête organisé par Ace dans le but de rencontrer le amis de son petit-ami et de faire fusionner si possible les deux groupes afin qu'ils puissent passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Cela avait très bien fonctionner puisque le petit groupe était désormais inséparables et qu'Ace et Luffy étaient ensembles depuis plus de deux ans.

Law les enviait un peu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était célibataire et il avait parfois envie d'un peu de chaleur humaine, bien que sa meilleure amie Bonney ne manquait pas de lui en donner, étant très caline.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer pour voir le tableau des classes et savoir dans quelles salles ils étaient. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le tableau il y avait foule mais tout le monde s'écarta en les voyant arriver. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient les plus populaires du lycée, pas seulement parce qu'ils organisaient les meilleures fêtes et étaient tous beau mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient intelligents et ouvert. Ils allaient vers les gens et c'était un plaisir de leur parler. Être populaire était plutôt un avantage en soit : les gens vous respectait et ne vous embêtait pas et même les profs les privilégiaient un peu mais c'était aussi un inconvénient puisque leurs moindres faits et gestes étaient scrutés et les rumeurs sur eux allaient bon train. Ils apprenaient parfois des choses sur eux qu'ils ne savaient pas. Dernière connerie en date : ils organiseraient régulièrement des orgies chez Sanji... ! Tout le monde y croyait et cette rumeur c'était répendue comme du feu dans de l'essence.

« on est tous ensemble ! S'écria Bonney

Non Killer et moi on est dans une autre classe bouda Ussop

T'inquiète on ira faire les yeux doux à Shanks pour qu'il arrange ça le rassura Nami

De toute façon on est tous dans la grande étude pour les informations concernant l'année, on ira le voir juste après dit Kidd »

* * *

POV Law

Celui qui venait de parler, Kidd, était mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. On ne s'était jamais quitté et au risque de paraître un peu fleur bleu, je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui, il avait toujours était là, toujours. C'était lui que j'aimais depuis quatre ans. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment j'étais tombé amoureux de lui mais je me souviens encore du moment où j'ai eu le ''déclic''. Mais jamais je ne lui dirai je n'en ai pas la force et puis...j'ai trop peur de le perdre.

Nous nous rendîmes dans la salle d'étude. Là la plupart des profs ainsi que le personnel administratif était rassemblés : Garp le directeur et aussi le grand-père de Luffy, Shanks le directeur adjoint, Smoker le CPE, Hancock prof d'anglais, Mihawk prof de maths, Robin prof d'histoire et géographie, Brook prof de musique, Franky prof de techno, Rayleigh de français, Eneru de sport, Doflamingo de physique chimie, Crococodile d'svt,Bon Clay d'art plastique. Ensuite il y a les surveillants: Baggy, Hina, Yossaku et Jhonny puis Kureha la meuf du CDI et Chopper le raton-laveur infirmier.

Enfin voilà, le directeur fit son speech, puis il y eu la distribution des classes. Killer et Ussop allèrent voir Shanks pour lui demander de les changer de classe, ce qu'il accepta évidemment. Nous sommes donc tous dans la même classe et notre prof principal est Crocodile puisque nous avons choisi la filière scientifique mais comme il ne peut pas nous blairer je sens que l'année va être mouvementée.

La suite de la journée se passa plutôt calmement à mon plus grand étonnement et le soir nous décidâmes d'aller au _café des pirates, _notre café préféré où nous avons nos habitudes. Notre table, la 11, était comme d'habitude vide et nous nous y installâmes.

Alors Law, quand est-ce que tu te jettes à l'eau me chuchota Bonney

-Jamais lui répondis-je aussi à voix basse

-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, il faut que tu lui dise

-Qu'est ce qui m'y oblige ?

-Moi !

-Et bien je m'en fiche ça fait quatre ans que c'est comme ça et pour le moment ça me convient très bien !

-Ça te convient ? Tu te fiche de moi ? Quand il est célibataire tout va bien mais quand il se met en couple avec telle ou telle grognasse, tu fais moins le fou !

-C'est vrai que dans ces moments là je suis un peu triste

-UN PEU ?! La dernière fois tu a failli faire une dépression ! Cria-t-elle

-Qui a failli faire une dépression ? Et à cause de quoi ? Demanda Kidd

-Personne ! répondis-je avec empressement, et pour rien du tout !

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne me caches rien au moins ? Me demanda-t-il l'air inquiet

-Si il te cache quelque chose et il va te l'avouer tout de suite !

À ce moment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi

-Euh...

-Je t'écoute

-Et bien...

* * *

**_Bon je trouve ce premier chapitre un peu pathétique mais il est là pour poser les bases._**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis - REVIEWS_**


	2. Ce qu'il ne saura jamais

_Chapitre 2_

_Rating: K+_

_Pairing: y en a plein mais le principal vous l'avez vu dans le chapitre précédent c'est KiddLaw_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas_

_NDA: Pour le moment j'écris vite car je suis en vacances mais ça ne durera pas (même si je ne pense pas que je serai trop longue)_

* * *

Chap 2 : Ce qu'il ne saura jamais

POV Law

« Euh...

\- Je t'écoute

\- Et bien...

\- Oui ?

\- Je repense à Hawkins de temps en temps..

\- Quoi ? Tu repenses à cette ordure ? Law on en a déjà parlé, tu sais que ce n'est pas un mec bien ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour ne pas que tu t'inquiète !

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami Law, c'est normal que je m'inquiète ! Surtout si tu as failli faire une dépression !

\- Je n'allais pas faire de dépression, tu connais Bonney elle dramatise toujours !

\- Mouais... tu me jure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

\- Oui

\- Bon. »

Les discussions reprirent tandis que discrètement je soupirai de soulagement. Bonney à côté de moi fulminais. Je sentais que j'allais prendre cher. Elle attrapa mon bras et me tira jusqu'à l'exrérieur. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin à l'abris des regards indicrets, elle me lacha, se mit face à moi les mains sur les hanches et hurla

« Trafalgar Law ! Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à lui dire ?!

\- Comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure : JA-MAIS repondis-je calmement

\- Tu crois vraiment que le lui cacher c'est mieux ? Si il s'en rend compte par lui-même il prendra très mal le fait que tu ne lui ai pas dit !

\- Ça fait quatre ans et il n'a rien remarqué, je ne vois pas pourquoi tout d'un coup il aurait le déclic.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas lui dire ? C'est encore pire d'aimer et de souffrir en silence ! »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si tu savais Bonney. Je ne peux pas lui dire parce que je n'en ai ni le courage, ni la force. Parce que j'ai peur. Peur de sa réaction. Peur qu'il soit dégouté et ne veuille plus me parler. Peur de le perdre. Et oui c'est difficile d'être dans un coin et de souffrir en silence. C'est terrible même. Mais jamais je ne lui avouerai que je suis tombé amoureux de lui quand j'avais 12 ans, un jour où nous prenions notre douche ensemble. Évidemment ce n'était pas la première fois mais ce jour là, j'eus l'impression de redécouvrir son corps. Ses courbes, ses muscles naissant, ses cheveux mouillé et d'un coup mon cœur qui se met à battre à une vitesse folle, je rougis, je baisse les yeux mais c'est trop tard je suis amoureux. Jamais non plus je ne lui dirai que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire quand je le vois avec une fille. Je sais après tout qu'il préfère les filles mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste et de m'effondrer quand je rentre chez moi. Allant parfois jusqu'à m'arracher les cheveux et taper ma tête contre les murs. Il ne saura pas non plus que la nuit dans mes rêves, je suis près de lui, nos deux corps s'unissant tandis qu'il me souffle à l'oreille les doux mots ''je t'aime''. Non tout ça il ne le saura pas, il ne le saura jamais car c'est ainsi que je l'ai décidé.

« Parce que c'est comme ça » lui répondis-je les larmes aux yeux

Elle me regarda tristement mais n'insista pas. « Je suis là » me souffla-t-elle doucement en me prenant dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte mais refusai de craquer et de me laisser aller dans ses bras. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

* * *

Après nous être calmé, nous retournâmes avec les autres. « Eh, ça va ? » nous demanda Ussop. Je lui répondis par un sourire et me rasseillais.

« Eh, les gars ! » Dit une voix derrière nous

Nous nous retournâmes tous comme un seul homme pour voir Ace, Sabo,Thatch et Marco arriver. « Ace ! » s'exclama Luffy en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Je suis si content! Comment s'est passée ta première journée à la fac ?

\- Plutôt tranquille pour un début mais ce ne sera pas toute l'année comme ça, c'est sûr »

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur. J'aimerais tant que Kidd et moi soyons comme ça. Les discussions reprirent bon train avec les nouveaux arrivant et le serveur vint prendre nos commandes : de la grenadine bien sucré et des gâteaux pour Bonney, du perrier pour Ussop et Nami, du schweppes pour Vivi, du café noir sans sucre pour Killer, Zoro, et Thatch, une bière pour Kidd, Marco et Ace, du thé pour Sanji et un cappuccino pour moi. Luffy ne prit rien car il voulait de la viande mais ils n'en avaient pas.

« Les gars, temps que vous êtes tous là, Zoro et moi aimerions vous annoncer quelque chose

\- Oui allez-y

\- Sanji et moi sommes en couple annonça joyeusement Zoro

\- Sérieux, depuis quand ?

\- Depuis un mois, mais à la base c'était juste un essai alors on ne voulais pas vous en parler inutilement

\- En tout cas on est super heureux pour vous et que ça dure !

\- Merci dirent-ils avant de s'embrasser

\- Vivi je pense que c'est aussi le bon moment pour nous dit Sabo

\- Hn ! Aquieça-t-elle

\- Vivi et moi sommes ensemble depuis avant-hier

\- Ussop et moi aussi rajouta Nami

\- Wouah ! Que de bonnes surprises ! Dit Bonney ravie

\- C'est vrai ! Je suis super content pour vous ajoutais-je

\- Ça nous fait quatre couples : Ussop et Nami, Zoro et Sanji, Vivi et Sabo et Ace et luffy ! À qui le tour ? Demanda Bonney en me regardant avec insistance

\- Tu as quelque chose à nous dire Law ? Demanda Thatch en levant un sourcil

\- Pas pour le moment répondis-je

\- ''pour le moment'' hein ? Donc c'est une affaire en cour d'arrangement ? Dit Marco

\- Oui ! Répondis Jewelry à ma place

\- Je la fusillai du regard et tout le monde se mit à rire. Puis ils changèrent (enfin) de sujet de conversation.

* * *

« Viens dehors avec moi » me souffla Kidd à l'oreille, ce qui me donna un frisson.

Je le suivis à l'extérieur et nous commençâmes à discuter.

« Il fait beau hein ?

\- Ouais...

\- Il fait chaud aussi..

\- Ouais...

\- De qui t'es amoureux Law ?

\- Mon cœur rata un battement

\- Hein ?! Dis-je le rouge aux joues

\- Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose et puis Bonney fait tout le temps des allusion. Alors dis-moi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami et je ne suis même pas au courant. Même si c'est Hawkins, je préfère que tu me le dise.

\- Ce..ce n'est pas Hawkins bégayai-je

\- Alors qui ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite

Il soupira mais ne dit rien et s'alluma une clope

\- Et toi ? Demandais-je timidement

\- De personne, enfin ce n'est pas de l'amour je veux dire. Avec Laura c'est fini depuis un moment et je réfléchis à me taper la surveillante là.. Hina.

\- C'est une adulte et tu es mineure, ça pourrais lui attirer de gros ennuis.

\- Ouais ou alors la meuf de notre classe là Tashigi.

Mon cœur se serra. Même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, Kidd me faisait mal. Très mal. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je lui répondis « Fais ce que tu veux ! » d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je rentrai et récupérai mes affaires sous les yeux étonnés des autres. « Désolé, je m'en vais » dis-je en essayant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler. Je pris mon manteau et laissa l'argent pour mon cappuccino sur la table puis partis en courant. Kidd n'avais pas bougé, il était choqué. « Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ! » s'énerva Bonney. « Mais rien, on discutait ! » je n'entendis pas la suite, j'étais trop loin.

* * *

**Je suis plutôt contente de mon chapitre (de toute façon il pouvait pas être pire que le premier)**

**Je pensais que Kidd pourrait se rendre compte des sentiments de Law dans le prochain chapitre mais j'ai peur d'aller trop vite. Des avis ?**

**Oubliez pas reviewer ! Des reviews ! Des reviews !**


	3. remuer le couteau dans la plaie

_Voilà le chapitre 3: avec un petit lemon (c'est mon premier)_

**_Rating: M_**

_Pairing: KiddxLaw _

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est triste hein ?)_

_NDA: 3 chapitres en 3 jours, faut croire que je suis inspiré! J'ai décidé de suivre l'avis de Mijou4 et naidja52200 et d'attendre encore un peu pour la grande révélation des sentiments de Law! Encore merci pour vos avis !_

* * *

POV Law

_Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon coup et eus un léger frisson. Il commença à mitrailler mon cou de baiser et remonta peu à peu le long de ma mâchoire pour enfin atteindre mes lèvres qu'il embrassa fougueusement. À l'intérieur nos langues dansaient un ballet endiablée, ne cessant de s'entremêler. Je rompis le baiser à contre cœur pour reprendre mon souffle et il en profita pour descendre ses lèvres sur mon torse et lécher mes bouts de chairs rose déjà durci par l'excitation. Je haletais au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait jusqu'à atteindre mon boxer, le seul vêtement qu'il me restait. Il toucha la bosse bien formé par dessus le tissu, puis le retira avec une lenteur digne d'un escargot en me regardant avec un sourire sadique. « Dé-Dépêche ! » dis-je en haletant. Il se décida enfin à l'enlever et prit en main ma douloureuse érection, il commença à faire de lent va et viens mais très vite il accéléra le rythme. Des gémissements de plaisirs ne cessaient de sortir de ma bouche quand sans prévenir il remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Je me cambrai comme un arc, ouvrant grand la bouche à la recherche d'un peu d'air à mettre dans mes poumons et il accéléra ses mouvements enroulant sa langue autour de mon engin tandis que je gigotais dans tous les sens, ne sachant plus où donnait de la tête. « Je-je vais... » dis-je en suffoquant et juste au moment où je sentais un terrible orgasme m'atteindre, il arrêta brusquement tous ses mouvements et je grognais de frustration. Il me fit un sourire carnassier et attaqua de nouveau mes lèvres avant d'enfoncer un doigt en moi que je sentis à peine, vite rejoins par un deuxième qui me fit grogner d'inconfort. Il engagea des mouvements de ciseau qui me fire soupirer d'aise puis rajouta un troisième doigt et commença des vas et vient. Je recommençais à gémir tandis qu'il m'embrassait et me faisait des suçons dans le cou. Il arrêta d'un coup tous ses mouvements et plaça mes jambes sur ses épaules pour s'enfoncer en moi qui me mordis la lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur (car il faut dire que ce con était sacrément bien membré). Il attendis que je m'habitue à sa présence et je bougeais les hanches quand je fus fin prêt. Il cala sa tête dans mon cou et mis ses mains sur mes hanches alors que je passai les miennes autour de son cou. Ses mouvements d'abord lent, accélérèrent. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière sous le plaisir que ses coups me procuraient, mes yeux étaient révulsés, de la bave coulait de ma bouche grande ouverte qui tentait désespérément de se rappeler comment aspirer de l'air afin d'oxygéner mon cerveau complètement vide. Je n'arrivai plus à retenir mes cris de plaisir. Mon amant me pilonnait avec vigueur et tendresse, martelant ma prostate. Je sentais un orgasme gros comme un ouragan se rapprocher et je m'accrocher à mon amant comme si ma vie en dépendait, lui lacérant le dos avec mes ongles. Bientôt je n'en pus plus et me laissa submerger par l'orgasme, hurlant mon plaisir à qui voulait l'entendre. Je sentis mon amant se libérer en moi avant de s'écrouler sur moi et de me chuchoter à l'oreille « Je t'aime Law » « Moi aussi...Kidd » _

Je me réveillais en sueur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Encore une fois. Je fus ébloui par de la lumière et je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé toutes les lampes de mon appartement allumées. Je regardais mon réveil, il affichait trois heures du matin. Je tentais de me souvenir des événements de la veille.

Flash-back

_-De qui t'es amoureux Law ?_

_-Hein ?! _

_-Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose et puis Bonney fait tout le temps des allusions. Alors dis-moi ! Je suis ton meilleur ami et je ne suis même pas au courant. Même si c'est Hawkins, je préfère que tu me le dise._

_-Ce..ce n'est pas Hawkins _

_-Alors qui ?_

_-Je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite... Et toi ? _

_-De personne, enfin ce n'est pas de l'amour je veux dire. Avec Laura c'est fini depuis un moment et je réfléchis à me taper la surveillante là.. Hina._

_-C'est une adulte et tu es mineure, ça pourrais lui attirer de gros ennuis._

_-Ouais ou alors la meuf de notre classe là.. Tashigi._

_-Fais ce que tu veux ! _

Fin du flash-back

Je suis ensuite partis précipitamment pendant que Bonney engueulais Kidd et arrivée à mon appart' j'ai pleuré jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Mon ventre grogna. Avec tout ça je n'avais même pas mangé mais étant trop fatigué pour cuisiner je me fis juste un sandwich et m'assit devant la télé. Je restais ainsi une quinzaine de minute puis retournai dans la chambre et me recouchai.

Je me réveillai doucement et m'étirais. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je regardai mon réveil : trois heures...de l'après-midi. NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Je me relevais d'un coup. Comment avais-je pus dormir tout ce temps ?! Je regardais mon portable : 15 appels manqué de Bonney, 4 appels manqué de Kidd, 2 sms de Nami, 3 de Luffy et un message vocale de Vivi. Ils allaient me tuer. Mais en même temps j'étais content de ne pas aller en cours et de toute façon c'était trop tard maintenant. Je me rallongeais et leur envoyais à tous un message comme quoi j'étais malade ce matin et que j'étais resté au lit toute la journée mais que je reviendrai demain donc qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas.

Ceci fait je me levai et allai à la cuisine me préparer un grand bol de céréales que je mangeai en regardant la télé. Je restais ainsi jusqu'à 17h avant que Bonney m'appelle. Je décrochai :

« Allo ?

-Law putin, enfin tu décroches ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre !

-Je suis désolé

-C'est vrai cette histoire de maladie ou c'est à cause d'une touffe de cheveux rouge que tu ne veux pas voir ?

-Haha ricanai-je. Un peu des deux à vrai dire

-Tu veux que je passe te voir ?

-Non ça ira je vais juste me reposer un peu, je reviens demain t'inquiète !

-Bin oui je m'inquiète c'est mon boulot ! Bon à demain alors !

-Ouais à toute !

Je raccrochai. Entendre la voix de Jew' m'avais fait un bien fou. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Étant en trop grande forme pour aller dormir vu que j'avais dormi toute la journée, je pris quelques livres de médecine et m'installai confortablement dans mon lit. Qu'est ce qu'on était bien là. Je lus jusqu'à 22h, quand je sentis le sommeil me rattraper, je m'allongeai et reréglé mon réveil pour demain en mettant son volume au maximum puis je rejoins les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Un bruit assourdissant me sortis brutalement de mes rêves et je tombai par terre. Je repris mes esprits et éteint la sonnerie de mon réveil. J'avais passé la nuit à rêver de mon roux national bien que l'idée de lui faire face ce matin me faisait peur. Mais quand faut y aller faut y aller hein ?

Je me douchai, m'habillai et pris un croissant avant de sortir de mon appart'. J'habitais au 200 rue de Sabaody dans le quartier du Nouveau-Monde à seulement 10mn à pied de mon lycée. Je marchai donc d'un pas tranquille et tous mes amis se jetèrent sur moi en me voyant arriver car''Je leur ai vraiment fait peur''. Mais j'avais beau chercher, aucune tête rousse à l'horizon. J'interrogeai Bonney mais elle ne me répondis pas. Que se passait-il ? J'allai demander à Killer de quoi il retournai « Il n'a pas dormit chez lui cette nuit. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. ». Oui je comprenais très bien. Trop bien même et je compris du coup pourquoi la rose n'avait rien voulu me dire. Elle ne voulait pas me blesser. Je vis Kidd arriver en courant. Il s'arrêta devant moi essouffler.

« Waw d'où tu arrives comme ça ? Demandais-je

\- Du quartier de West Blue, j'ai pas dormis chez moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

\- Oh oui je vois bien

\- T'inquiète, je te raconterai les détails pendant le premier cour

_Non merci, savoir que tu as couché avec cette salope me déprime assez comme ça _pensais-je

\- Je serai ravi d'entendre ça répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur »

La sonnerie retentit et nous rentrâmes en cour. Bien évidemment je m'assis à côté de Kidd qui était impatient de me raconter ses exploits de la nuit dernière.

« Je me suis fait Tashigi ! Commença-t-il. Y a pas grand monde au balcon mais elle a un sacré derrière ! Et puis tu entendrais ses gémissements mec ! Elle ferait changer un gay de bord !Euh...je dis pas par rapport à toi ou...Bref ! Elle entre dans mon top 5 de mes meilleures coups franchement ! Je réfléchis même à remettre ça ! Par contre faut pas que son père Smoker l'apprenne ou je suis foutu ! »

Pendant tout son petit discours, je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, faisant l'effort surhumain d'avoir un air neutre alors que je sentais chacun de ses mots me briser un peu plus. Mais je ne devais pas le lui montrer, il ne devait rien voir. Alors j'hochais la tête de temps en temps, faisant une petite remarque de ci de là , l'écoutant me raconter chaque détail de sa nuit avec la brune.

« Sinon, toi ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il

-Ouais, j'avais juste une migraine t'inquiète.

-Ah ok. Sinon toi niveau sexe t'en es où ? Tu me racontes plus rien ! T'as toujours pas réussi à conclure avec ton ''mystérieux'' amoureux ?

-Non, disons que c'est un peu compliqué... mais on couche régulièrement ensemble..

-Sérieux ?!

-Ouais, dans mes rêves ajoutais-je avec un sourire que j'espérai pas trop faux »

Cela sembla avoir l'effet escomté puisqu'il éclata de rire et que le prof (Crocodile) le changea de place en le menaçant de le mettre à la porte s'il continuait. À la sortie du cours Jew vint nous voir pour savoir de quoi on parlai pour que cela finisse dans un tel éclat de rire. Kidd lui expliqua qu'il m'avait raconté tous les détails de sa nuit torride avec la fille de Smoker et que je lui avais parlé mes rêves érotiques avec mon amoureux.

« Tu lui as raconté les détails de ta nuit ?! S'exclama-t-elle

-Oui, pourquoi t'es jalouse ?

-Bien sûr que non idiot ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers moi l'air inquiet. Je lui fis un sourire que je voulais rassurant et qui voulait dire _Tout va bien ! Je suis à deux doigts de péter un câble mais tout va bien ! _Et elle me fis un regard compatissant. Kidd qui n'avais pas remarqué notre petit manège repris sa route en nous disant de nous dépêcher car notre prochain prof était Mihawk. Nous le suivîmes et le reste de la journée se déroula calmement.

* * *

**Bon y a moins de suspense à la fin que pour les 2 premiers chapitres mais je voulais pas en rajouter pour pas que ce soit trop long!**

**Oublier pas de me donner vos avis ! Surtout pour le lemon car c'est mon premier et que je le trouve un peu bancale :/**

**Dites moi aussi, si vous trouvez que Law devient trop à fleur de peau (j'ai l'impression qu'il pleure trop)**

**Des Reviews ! Des reviews !**


	4. La gaffe qui pourrait tout changer

_Et voilà le chapitre 4!_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Disclaimer Tout appartient à Oda Eiichiro le dieu vivant !_

_NDA: Je sais que c'est pas une heure pour poster un chapitre mais je m'en fous ! Merci au reviewers pour leurs avis sur le dernier chapitre :)_

* * *

Chap 4 : La gaffe qui pourrait tout changer

POV Law

Nous étions dans notre dernier cour de la journée. Physique chimie : avec l'extravagant Doflamingo. Ce mec est tout simplement Fou, malade, barré et incroyable mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Déjà sa tenue : un pantalon orange, des chaussures pointu, une chemise à moitié ouverte et un espèce de manteau rose à plume sans oublier ses superbes lunettes violettes dont je ne saurais décrire la forme. Je ne sais pas qui est son styliste mais il est grand temps qu'il le remplace. En ce qui concerne son cerveau, une chose est sûre : ils sont plusieurs dans sa caboche et croyez-moi, ils font une sacrée fiesta. Parfois il saute sur une table et rapproche sa tête de l'élève se trouvant derrière, le fixant ainsi pendant parfois 10mn en s'humectant les lèvres et arborant un sourire pervers. C'est pourquoi je me mets toujours au fond afin qu'il ne me remarque pas. Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle et j'étais d'ailleurs assis à côté de Kidd qui pionçait tranquillement.

Alors que j'étais à deux doigts de faire pareil, mon portable vibra : c'était Luffy qui se trouvait deux tables devant moi.

_**De Luffy à Law **_

_**On s'ennuie hein ?:(**_

_**De law à Luffy**_

_**Trop ! Je pense que je vais dormir.**_

_**De luffy à Law**_

_**Il reste que 15mn**_

_**G faim !**_

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**Je sais mais c'est tjrs mieux que rien**_

_**Mdr t'as tt le temps faim ! Tqt on ira au café après, on prendra d crêpes !**_

_**De Luffy à Law **_

_**Ouais !**_

_**Dis Law je peux te poser une question ? (t pas obligé de rep)**_

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**Vas-y dis**_

_**De Luffy à Law**_

_**Tu serais pas amoureux de Kidd par hasard ?**_

Je soupirai et regardai le roux endormi à côté de moi. Ça se voyait donc tant que ça ? Ça ne me dérangeait pas que Luffy le sache, après tout c'était quelqu'un de confiance, j'espérai juste qu'il ne ferait pas de gaffe.

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**Ça se voit tant que ça ?**_

_**De Luffy à Law**_

_**Tt le monde c rendu compte ! je viens juste prendre confirmation. Tu vas lui dire ?**_

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**Je sais ap, j'en ai pas encore trouvé le courage et g peur de sa réac**_

_**De Luffy à Law **_

_**Tu sauras ap tant que t'essaieras ap ! **_

Là Luffy marquait un point. Le seul moyen de le savoir était de lui dire.

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**Jsp comment m'y prendre..**_

_**De Luffy à Law **_

_**J'en ai parlé avec Ace, il propose qu'on le cuisine tous ensemble pour tâter le terrain.**_

_**Mais je comprends pas pq il veut le cuisiner, on va pas le manger, si ?**_

_**De Law à Luffy**_

_**MDR, nn on le mange pas tqt ! Dis lui que c ok, je t'expliquerai après ce que c'est !**_

La sonnerie retentit enfin et je vis Kidd bailler et s'étirer, content de sa sieste.

« On va au café ?

Bien sûr ! Répondis-je en souriant »

Nous rejoignîmes les autres qui attendaient devant la salle et nous mîmes en marche pour le café. Bonney attrapa mon bras et me força à ralentir pour qu'on se retrouve un peu à part.

« J'ai reçu un sms d'Ace disant que ce soir on cuisinait Kidd pour toi

Oui apparemment les autres ont remarqué mon attirance pour lui et ils veulent tous m'aider

C'est super, ça va enfin avancer cette histoire et pour une fois ce ne sera pas parce que j'essaie de forcer les choses ! Dit-elle en levant les bras et les yeux au ciel

Haha c'est vrai! En tout cas merci pour tout ! dis-je en souriant »

Nous accélérâmes le pas pour être à nouveau avec les autres.

J'essayais de paraître confiant mais il n'en était rien. À l'intérieur mon estomac se nouait à mesure qu'on s'approcher du café et mon cœur battait si vite que j'en avais des vertiges. Dans ma tête c'était un sacré bordel, des milliers de questions dont j'appréhendais les réponses s'y bousculait : Comment allait-il réagir ? Me détesterait-il ? Finalement est ce que le cuisiner était une bonne idée ? N'allait-il pas s'énerver ? Et si quelqu'un faisait une gaffe ? Allait-il me rejeter ? Quel boisson allais-je prendre ? Avais-je assez d'argent ? Les kiwis était-ils des œufs pourris ?

Bon il fallait que je me calme : inspire-expire-inspire-expire !

« Qu'est ce qui a Law ? Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda Kidd

Je me figeais en entendant sa voix et bégayais un « O-Oui...oui t'inquiète.. » _Niveau de crédibilité : -35984541829 _Kidd leva un sourcil (même s'il n'en a pas) mais ne dit rien.

Nous arrivâmes au café et prîmes notre table habituel où nous attendais déjà les 4 fantastiques : Ace, Marco, Thatch et Sabo. Après avoir commandé nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien. Je sautais intérieurement pensant que mes amis avaient oubliés leur plan mais je fus bien vite ramené à la réalité en entendant Ace demander à mon roux :

« Ne Kidd, t'es déjà tombé amoureux ?

\- Et bien...Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir dit-il en haussant les épaules

\- Et tu es déjà sorti avec un mec ? renchérit Nami

\- C'est quoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il choqué

\- Pour savoir répondis-t-elle l'air innocent

\- Beh...non plus

\- Et tu voudrais pas essayer ? Tenta Luffy

_Arrêtez les gars ! Si vous vous y mettez tous il va se douter de quelque chose !_ Pensais-je en me rongeant les ongles

\- Wow wow wow ! C'est quoi toutes ces questions d'un coup là ?! Dit-il à demi énervé

\- On se disait que si depuis tout ce temps tu ne trouvais pas chaussure à ton pied, je veux dire par là que tu n'étais toujours pas tomber amoureux, c'était peut-être parce que tu t'étais trompé de bord. Expliqua calmement Bonney

\- Hein ?! Cria Kidd

\- Réfléchis Eustass ! Ça fait des années que tu enchaînes les filles sans trouver ''la bonne'' ! Peut-être qu'en essayant chez les garçons tu trouverais !

\- Bordel mais vous êtes devenus fous ma parole !

\- On te donnes juste des conseils Kidd ! C'est pour t'aider ! Tenta Killer pour le calmer

\- Et bien vous pouvez vous les garder vos conseils ! Moi ? Gay ? Jamais !

Mon cœur se serra en entendant ses paroles. Bien que je tentais de garder un air neutre, Jew compris tout de suite que ça n'allait pas et commença elle aussi à s'énerver.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si fermé ?

\- Je ne suis pas fermé ! Mais je ne suis pas gay non plus ! trancha-t-il

\- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer sans même avoir testé ? Lui demanda Vivi

\- Je m'en serais rendu compte quand même ! Tiens, Law, toi qui me connaît depuis toujours, est ce que je te semble gay ?

\- Non murmurais-je mais peut-être que si tu essayais... tentais-je

\- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! J'arrive pas à le croire! Vous avez même embrigadé mon meilleur ami ! Honte à vous tous !

Je baissais la tête. _J'aurais dû m'attendre à cette réaction._ Cette fois les autres s'énervèrent aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi têtu ? Cria Nami exaspéré

\- Moi ?! Mais c'est vous qui me posez des questions débiles !

\- Ces questions ne sont pas débiles ! Hurla Luffy

Tout le monde fut choqué en le voyant dans cet état. Il était debout, le visage rouge, les poings serrés.

\- Calme-toi Luffy.. lui dirent doucement Ussop et Ace

\- Non je me calme pas ! Kidd si on te pose toutes ces questions depuis tout à l'heure c'est parce que..

\- Parce que ? Interrogea-t-il

\- Parce que Law t'aime ! Cria-t-il

Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux se rendant compte de sa gaffe. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et me regarda effarés « Dé-Désolé Law » bafouilla-t-il. De mon côté j'étais pétrifié. Ce que je craignais le plus était arrivé. Luffy avait gaffé. Je regardai Kidd. Il arborait un visage choqué et son regard allait frénétiquement de Luffy à moi et de moi à Luffy . Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tous les autres nous regardaient tous les 3, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je déglutis difficilement, pris mon sac et quitta le café aussi vite que mes jambes tremblotantes me le permettaient. Le roux me regarda faire puis quand il comprit que je partais, il sauta de sa chaise et me suivit à l'extérieur. Il attrapa mon bras et m'obligea à lui faire face. Il attendit quelques secondes et me fixa dans les yeux comme si les réponses à toutes ses questions y étaient inscrites puis demanda : « Est ce que...ce qu'a dit Luffy...est vrai.. ? Tu...maimes ? » je hochais la tête et il lâcha mon bras pour prendre la sienne dans ses mains.

« Kidd je.. tu n'es pas obligé de..

\- Depuis quand ? Me coupa-t-il

\- Quatre ans..

\- Quatre ans ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit Luffy qui me l'apprenne ?! s'énerva-t-il

\- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et j'avais peur de ta réaction ! Peur que tu me rejettes.. peur de te perdre... dis-je les larmes aux yeux

\- Je vais y réfléchir..

\- Je n'attends rien de toi, je veux au moins qu'on reste ami parce que je... continuais-je sans me rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein ?! Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?!_

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je vais y réfléchir répéta-t-il calmement Après tout les autres ont raison je devrais peut-être essayer une fois..

Et sur ces mots il retourna à l'intérieur du café, me plantant là alors qu'il commençais à pleuvoir. _Il va y réfléchir..._

* * *

_Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, je ne savais pas trop comment le mettre en forme mais j'aime assez le résultat_

_J'ai mis du langage texto pour les sms pour que ça fasse plus vrai_

_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_


	5. Des larmes et des règlements de compte

_Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! un peu en retard je suis désolé :3_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ma triste vie)_

_NDA: je suis déolée pour l'attente, ne me tuez pas :$_

* * *

Chap 5 : Des larmes et des règlements de comptes

Je me tournai et me retournai sous mes couvertures. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, comme depuis une semaine.

_Flash-back_

_« Est ce que...ce qu'a dit Luffy...est vrai.. ? Tu...maimes ? _

_-Kidd je.. tu n'es pas obligé de.._

_-Depuis quand ? _

_-Quatre ans.._

_-Quatre ans ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit Luffy qui me l'apprenne ?! _

_-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire et j'avais peur de ta réaction ! Peur que tu me rejettes.. peur de te perdre... _

_-Je vais y réfléchir.._

_-Je n'attends rien de toi, je veux au moins qu'on reste ami parce que je... Quoi ?!_

_-Je vais y réfléchir. Après tout les autres ont raison je devrais peut-être essayer une fois.. »_

_Fin du Flash back_

Kidd m'avait dis ça il y a maintenant une semaine et il ne m'avait toujours pas donné de réponse. Je n'arrêtai pas d'y penser et n'arrivai plus à dormir. Moi qui avait déjà des cernes, celles-ci avaient doublé de volume et je ne mangeai quasiment plus, ayant l'estomac trop noué par le stress pour avaler quoique ce soit.

Au début j'étais sûr qu'il allait me rejeter, mais si il prenait une semaine pour réfléchir c'est peut-être qu'il doutait, non ?

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, j'allai avoir un sacré mal de crâne si je continuai à réfléchir autant et pourtant réfléchir était ce que je faisais de mieux. Mais là tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'attendre qu'il me donne sa réponse puisque je ne pouvais pas la deviner. Quoique je m'en doutais...

Je continuai à me tortiller ainsi et à me triturer le cerveau jusqu'à 4h du matin où je finis enfin par m'endormir.

* * *

Je marchais en direction du lycée, j'étais exténué. Je n'avais dormi que 3h et je n'avais toujours rien mangé. J'arrivai devant la grille.

« Salut Law ! m'appela une voix

\- Salut Sanji dis-je en me retournant

\- Oh tu as une petite mine dis moi. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui oui, je suis juste.. fatigué

\- À ce moment je vis Kidd passé à côté de nous. Il me lança un regard avant de continué rapidement sa route.

\- Il ne t'as toujours pas donné de réponse ?

\- Non et en plus il m'évite. Je ne comprends pas son comportement, si il veut me rejeter, j'aimerais au moins qu'il me le dise clairement plutôt que de fuir chaque fois que j'approche !

C'est vrai que la façon dont il agit à ton égard est curieuse.. »

POV Kidd

Je viens de passer à côté de Law, il discutait avec Sanji. Je m'asseyais sur un banc de la cour loin des autres, en attendant que ça sonne. Ça fait une semaine qu'il m'a fait sa déclaration. Enfin déclaration.. tout est relatif. Si Luffy ne l'avait pas crié au café, je n'en saurai toujours rien et c'est ce qui me chagrine un peu._ Chagrine ? Chagriner ? Je connais ce mot ? _

Enfin bref cela fait une semaine que je me triture le cerveau à la recherche d'une réponse à lui donner mais je ne trouve rien. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui sinon je le saurai. Bon je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux c'est vrai, mais je connais la théorie : le cœur qui bat vite, on pense tout le temps à la personne, on rougit quand elle nous regarde, on veut la prendre dans ses bras, on est jaloux dès que quelqu'un d'autre l'approche... _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah mais ça veut dire que Law ressent tout ça pour moi ! Depuis quatre ans en plus !_

Quoiqu'il en soit je ne sais toujours pas quel réponse lui donner et ça me travaille un max. Je ne veux pas lui dire oui car je n'ai aucune attirance même physique pour lui, alors ce serait lui mentir. Mais je ne veux pas lui dire non parce que je risque de lui briser le cœur « Je ne suis pas en porcelaine » me dirait-il mais c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire mal ! Remarquez qu'au moins je me souci de lui car d'habitude faire mal ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire !

_Raaaah ! Réfléchir c'est pas mon truc, c'est plutôt le style à Law ça ! _Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on forme une bonne équipe : lui, calme et réfléchi, moi, colérique et violent. Law était le seul capable de calmer mes excès de rage. C'était aussi lui qui me soignait quand j'étais blessé - souvent après une bagarre -. Pour moi nous étions complémentaires, c'était évident ! Je tenais énormément à lui. Comme un petit-ami ? Non, comme un frère et c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais me résoudre à sortir avec lui. Bon je pense que ce n'est plus la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça, j'ai ma réponse. Restait juste à trouver le bon moment pour lui dire.

POV Law

Sanji et moi rejoignîmes les autres dans la cour. Je remarquai que Kidd s'était assis sur un banc , seul, loin de nous, il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. C'était moi qui le mettais dans cet état ? « Ne t'inquiète pas Law » me chuchota doucement un voix derrière moi. Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à Nami qui me faisait un sourire compatissant. _Contrairement à ce que vous croyez je ne suis pas en porcelaine. J'accepterai la décision de Kidd quelle qu'elle soit ! _« Je ne m'inquiète pas, mais réfléchir autant n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il va avoir un sérieux mal de crâne s'il continue » lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. Elle gloussa puis partis voir Ussop. Je me retournai pour voir mon roux mais le banc était vide, il s'était volatilisé.

La sonnerie retentit et nous rentrâmes en cour. Nous avions Crocodile et j'étais toujours à côté de Kidd pendant ses cours. Durant cette semaine nous avions continué à rester à côté même si il osait à peine me regarder, qu'il ne me parlait plus et que dès que la cloche de fin de cours sonnait il bondissait de sa chaise comme un lion sortit de sa cage pour s'éloigner de moi au plus vite.

Il était déjà assis à notre place habituelle mais cette fois quand il me vit approcher il appela Killer pour lui dire de se mettre à côté de lui. Killer m'interrogea du regard mais je me contentais de hausser les épaules et de m'asseoir à côté de Vivi.

Le cours durait depuis déjà une heure et impossible de me concentrer dessus. Je n'arrêtai pas de penser à Kidd et à son comportement étrange de ce matin. Pendant toute cette semaine il ne m'avait pas parler mais il n'avait pas trop non plus cherché à m'éviter. Et tout d'un coup BAM ! Est ce que c'était en rapport avec sa décision ? Il allait me dire non et couper totalement les ponts avec moi ? Cette pensée m'attristait fortement.

La sonnerie retentit enfin quand les 2h furent écoulées et nous allions maintenant en math pour 2h avec Mihawk. _Vraiment une matinée de merde ! _Cette fois je n'essayai même pas d'aller vers lui et m'assit directement à côté d'Ussop. Les 2h passèrent à une lenteur folle et je dû lutter pour ne pas m'endormir. _Si Mihawk me voit dormir il va me faire la peau ! _

Cette seule pensée me réveilla et je suivis tant bien que mal le cours.

* * *

J'aimais bien l'heure du déjeuner. C'était folklorique : Sanji et Zoro qui se disputaient, Nami qui les engueulais et les frappais, Zoro s'énervait contre elle mais se ravisait bien vite quand elle menaçais d'augmenter sa dette qui devait maintenant s'élever à des millions Luffy et Bonney qui n'arrêtaient pas de se resservir, si bien que le cuisiner finissait toujours par s'énerver (au bout de la 12è fois quand même), Ussop qui se mettait des baguettes dans le nez pour amuser la galerie, Kidd qui s'énervait contre les élèves qui le regardaient, Vivi qui tentait désespérément de le calmer, Killer qui semblait désespéré du comportement de ses amis et moi qui m'amusais énormément de ces scènes dignes des meilleurs films comiques.

Quand le calme revint un peu, Kidd se rapprocha de moi et me demanda discrètement de le suivre. Nous sortîmes de la cantine et allâmes dans le parc de l'école. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc et un silence pesant s'installa. Mon meilleur ami se mordait la lèvre et passait frénétiquement sa main dans ces cheveux. Il ouvrait parfois la bouche puis la refermait et recommençait son petit manège : signe qu'il cherchait ses mots. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit enfin la parole.

« Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière

-J'ai vu ça répondis-je doucement essayant de le rassurer

O-Oui..enfin.. Il prit une grande inspiration et balança d'un coup : Désolé mais je préfère dire non Law. J'y ai longuement réfléchit et je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement que comme un frère. Pour le moment en tout cas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te dire non au début mais je ne pense pas que sortir avec toi sans sentiment alors que tu en as pour moi est mieux. Le fait que tu sois un garçon joue aussi un peu puisque physiquement parlant tu ne m'attire pas mais ce n'est pas ce qui a été déterminant dans ma décision, je me suis vraiment basé sur ce que je ressentais pour toi et... malheureusement... ce n'est pas de l'amour... »

Il osa enfin me regarder et ce qu'il vit paru profondément le choqué puisqu'il arbora un visage triste. Je ne compris pas ce brusque changement d'attitude puis je sentis qu'il y avait beaucoup d'eau sur mes joues et que ma vue se troublait. Pourtant il ne pleuvait pas. Je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de pleurer. Les larmes coulaient les unes après les autres sans que je puisse rien faire pour les stopper. J'entendis au loin la voix de Bonney. Les autres s'étaient rendu compte de notre absence et avaient finis par se douter de ce que nous faisions. Mais alors qu'ils espéraient nous retrouver enlacés, ils me virent en larmes.

Jew' me prit dans ces bras puis me tira pour qu'on se mette à part. Luffy nous suivit pendant que les autres s'énervaient après Kidd.

« Law.. murmura Bonney en essayant d'essuyer mes larmes

-Je m'attendais à cette réponse dis-je calmement je savais qu'il dirait ça mais comme un con j'ai quand même espéré et voilà le résultat...

-Dis pas ça Law, Kidd est un imbécile, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate !

-Non il a juste écouté ses sentiments

-Pardon Law.. dis Luffy en sanglotant

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je n'avais pas gaffé, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé

-Ta gaffe a juste un peu accéléré les choses mais tout ça aurait finit par se produire dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Au moins grâce à toi je suis fixé : Kidd ne m'aime pas. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. »

Bonney me regarda tristement puis nous prit dans ces bras. Nous restâmes comme ça un petit moment puis rejoignîmes les autres. J'allai vers Kidd.

« Restons amis d'accord ? » il hocha la tête positivement. La sonnerie retentit, nous retournâmes en cours.

Les cours se finirent à 15h et comme d'habitude nous allions au café. « Ace et les mecs nous attendent au café, ils n'ont pas eu cours aujourd'hui » nous annonça Luffy. En rentrant dans le café nous vîmes en effet les 4 garçons, nous attendant à notre table habituel. Mais quelque chose était bizarre, l'ambiance semblait lourde et je remarquai que Ace regardait Kidd avec dédain. Dès que nous fûmes assis il engagea les hostilités.

« Alors à ce qu'il paraît Kidd, tu as rejeté Law ?

_Merci de me rappeler ce terrible échec que je viens de vivre.._

\- P'têt bien et alors ?

\- Comment ça ''p'têt bien'' ? T'assumes pas ?

\- Oui j'ai dit non ! Répondit Kidd en haussant le ton car il n'aimait pas la façon dont lui parlais Ace

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

\- Non ça vous regarde pas !

\- Si ça nous regarde ! Law est notre ami alors ça nous regarde ! Donc tu vas porter tes couilles et nous dire clairement pourquoi tu l'as rejeté ! Explosa Ace

\- D'où tu me donnes des ordres d'abord ? Ok si tu veux tout savoir j'ai dis non car je considère Law uniquement comme un ami et que je ne suis pas gay ! Hurla Kidd

\- Tu n'es pas gay ?! Qu'est ce que tu en sais que t'es pas gay ? As-tu seulement testé pour affirmer cela ainsi ? Tu sais quoi Kidd ? T'es juste un froussard ! Tu as rejeté Law non pas parce que tu n'es pas gay mais parce que tu as peur du regard des autres ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est entretenir ta réputation de bourreau des cœurs chez les filles ! Aboya Ace

\- J'en ai rien à foutre du regard des autres ok ?! J'aime les filles et j'ai pas besoin d'essayer quoique ce soit pour savoir que je suis pas une pauvre tapette ! Gueula le roux »

À ces mots, tout le monde le regarda choqué. Luffy, Zoro et Sanji lui firent un regard assassin et Ace termina simplement par : « En fait tu es juste homophobe.. » d'un ton si froid qu'il fit trembler même Kidd bien qu'il n'en montra rien. De mon côté je bouillonnais. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que mon meilleur ami avait eu de telles propos ! Enfin, était-il toujours mon meilleur ami?

« C'était donc ça. » dis-je d'un ton glacial qui le figea sur place

\- Bien sûr que non Law, tu es mon meilleur ami et je..

\- Ferme-là ! » Criai-je d'une façon que je ne me connaissais pas et qui surpris tout le monde. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon propre meilleur ami..enfin, puis-je vraiment encore t'appeler ainsi ?

Ace allons nous en. Je ne veux pas d'un homophobe à ma table. » dit Luffy d'un ton dur.

Le grand brun aquieça et se leva. Ils furent peu à peu suivis par tous les autres.

« Tu viens Law ? demanda Bonney

\- Oui je vous suis » lui répondis-je en me levant

« Non Law ne pars pas » m'implora Kidd mais je l'ignorai et suivis le groupe.

« Écoute moi ! dit-il en haussant le ton

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » lui criai-je. Et je partis sans me retourner.

* * *

**Voilà ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres :) Law se rebellent enfin ! Mais pour combien de temps ?**

**Bon je sais que les réactions sont un exagérées mais c'est pour le bien de la suite que je fais ça**

**J'espère que vous êtes pas déçu (surtout celle qui ont failli me tuer pour l'attente)**

**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**


	6. Tourner la page

_Et voilà le chapitre 6! Bon il est un peu court je l'admets mais j'étais obligé (pour le suspense)_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw _

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_Aure-mi: Merci de ne pas m'étriper,c'est très gentil. je voulais vraiment que Law se rebelle histoire de faire souffrir Kidd un peu parce qu'il y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours les même qui prennent chèr ! Haha j'aurais aimé que ce chapitre là aussi soit plus long mais c'est pour le bien et l'organisation de l'intrigue. Merci pour ta reviews. _

_naidja52200: Merci pour ton avis. ça y est ton Hawkins chéri entre dans la danse et ça va pas être triste ! Merci pour ta reviews._

_TheCrazyKitty: Oui enfin il se rebelle, les choses vont prendre une tournure intéressante comme tu vas le voir. Merci pour ta reviews_

_Roblochon: (j'adore ton nom) Merci pour ton avis et ta reviews. Voilà le chapitre attendu _

_black wolf: Merci pour ton avis et ta reviews_

* * *

Chap 6 : Tourner la page

POV Kidd

Nous étions Lundi, et depuis la dispute du jeudi soir, aucune personne du groupe ne m'adressait la parole. Même Law. Quand je l'appelais, il me lançait un regard noir et continuer sa route. Il m'avait mis sur sa liste de rejet automatique d'appel sur son portable et ignorait mes sms. C'était simple, pour lui je n'existais plus. Quant aux autres ils n'étaient guère plus sympa : Zoro et Sanji montraient les dents dès qu'ils me voyaient, Bonney et Nami me lançaient sans arrêt des regards noir, Ussop m'ignorait tout bonnement, Vivi même si elle semblait triste de cette situation et m'envoyait parfois des petit sourire compatissant ne me parlait pas non plus , Luffy s'arrangeait toujours pour être le plus loin possible de moi et je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Thatch, Ace, Marco et Sabo. Seul Killer me parlait encore mais seulement en dehors du lycée car il avait peur des représailles, ce que je pouvais comprendre.

Je ne savais pas comment arranger cette situation. Comment je pouvais améliorer les choses si personne n'acceptait de me parler ? J'avais tout fait pour parler à Law et lui dire combien j'étais désolé. J'avais beau le harceler de message et d'appels et tenter désespérément de l'arrêter dans la cours pour lui parler, il refusait catégoriquement de m'écouter.

« Raaaaaaah ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?!

\- Je ne sais pas tu pourrais commencer par t'excuser me proposa Killer

\- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Ils me fuient comme la peste !

\- T'as essayé avec Law ?

\- C'est justement lui le pire ! Dès que je suis dans son champ de vision il part.

\- Dans ce cas je vois pas ce que tu peux faire..

\- Moi non plus mais je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça !

\- Ça ne fait que 3 jours Kidd, laisse leur le temps de digérer tout ça et peut-être qu'ils accepteront de t'écouter. Je pense que c'est encore trop frais, il faut laisser couler et attendre que ça se tasse un peu.

\- Tu as raison... mais ça me tue qu'on en arrive là ! Ils me connaissent, ils savent bien que quand je m'emporte je dis des choses que je ne pense pas ! Surtout Law ! »

Killer ne répondis rien. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. Cette situation me minait, je n'aimais pas être en guerre avec les autres, je voulais tellement m'excuser et que tout redevienne comme avant...et pourtant m'excuser était loin d'être dans mes habitudes.

Je sentis une brise fraîche me caresser les cheveux. C'était vraiment agréable avec cette chaleur. Killer et moi étions sur un banc dans un parc. Quand j'étais petit, Law et moi venions souvent ici nous amuser. À cette pensée pleins de souvenirs me revinrent en tête : quand nous faisions d'énormes châteaux dans le bac à sable, quand nous grimpions dans les arbres, quand on jouait à cache-cache, quand je l'avais enterré dans le sable, quand je me battais avec des gamins qui se moquaient de nous et qu'il soignait mes blessures après. J'eus un pincement au cœur, Law me manquait terriblement. Ne pas pouvoir lui parler me faisait tellement mal. Pire, il me pensait homophobe alors que j'avais toujours accepté son homosexualité et que j'avais tabassé tous ceux qui se moquaient de lui à cause de ça. Je n'avais jamais voulu lui faire de mal, ni à lui ni à tous les autres. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je leur avais dis jeudi, alors qu'ils pensent ça de moi...

« Bon je vais rentrer Kill'

\- Ok à demain »

Je me levai et sortis du Sabaody park. Law habitait à deux pas d'ici, dans cette rue de Sabaody. Moi j'habitais un peu plus loin dans la rue Punk Hazard au 315. je mis mes mains dans mes poches et me mis en route.

POV Law

En rentrant chez moi je vis Kidd. Il était dans ma rue, il semblait rentrer chez lui. Il était dos à moi et ne me vis donc pas. Cela faisait 3 jours que nous étions en froid et que je ne lui parlais pas. C'était d'ailleurs très bien comme ça. J'étais en colère contre lui, comment avait-il pu dire de telles choses ? J'étais bien placé pour savoir que quand il s'emportait il disait parfois des choses qu'il ne pensait pas mais cette fois c'en était trop et nous nous étions tous mis d'accord pour ne plus lui parler pendant quelques temps afin qu'il prenne conscience de ses actes. Évidemment j'étais toujours amoureux de lui mais je préférai garder mes distances. Mon but maintenant était de me débarrasser des sentiments que j'avais pour lui, tourner la page. Je voulais oublier Kidd par n'importe quel moyen.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

**De … à Law**

**Salut Law, c'est Hawkins (je te le dis car il est très probable que tu aies effacé mon numéro) tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à mon comportement depuis notre rupture et j'ai changé. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas et que tu penseras que ce ne sont que de belles paroles... mais tu me manque vraiment Law ! Je repense souvent à toi ces derniers temps et je t'assure que si tu me donnes une dernière chance tu ne le regretteras pas. On pourrait peut-être prendre rendez-vous une première fois et voir après si on va plus loin ou pas. Réfléchis-y s'il-te plait.**

Dieu aurait-il entendu mes pensées pour m'envoyer ainsi Hawkins sur un plateau d'argent ? Ok la dernière fois il avait été un vrai bâtard : il m'avait insulté et trompé plusieurs fois. Mais malgré ça il pourrait m'être utile: c'était l'ennemi juré de Kidd et me voir sortir avec le blond ferait enrager le roux. De plus cela pourrait m'aider à tourner la page Kidd et à l'oublier.

Mais bon, ne pas se précipiter. D'abord prendre rendez-vous avec Basil pour voir ce que ça donne, ensuite on décidera de la suite des événements.

**De Law à Hawkins**

**C'est ok, on se retrouve où ?**

**De Hawkins à Law**

**Je suis super heureux que tu acceptes ! Au café des pirates demain après les cours ?**

**De Law à Hawkins**

**Ok**

* * *

« Tu as très bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Basil ! Ça t'aidera à oublier l'autre con !

\- Je pense aussi, surtout qu'il le déteste

\- Haha ! J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction, il va péter un câble !

\- C'est sûr »

Je venais de mettre Jew' et Nami au courant de ce que m'avais dit Hawkins la veille. Elles pensaient comme moi que c'était une bonne idée. J'avais d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec lui dans un quart d'heure, après ce fichu cours d'anglais ! Les minutes paraissait être des heures. Les cours de cette fichu Hancock était plus que barbant. Aucun garçon de la classe n'avait la moyenne en anglais car elle détestait tous les hommes sauf Luffy - mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi - par contre les filles avaient toutes d'excellentes notes puisqu'elle prônait la solidarité féminine, bref une givrée de plus. Pendant le cours Kidd n'avait pas arrêter de me lancer des regards. J'avais retrouvé mon sourire (moqueur) et cela semblait l'intrigué. Il comprendra bien vite.

La sonnerie retentis enfin et je me mis en route avec les autres qui allaient -évidemment- aussi au café. Quand nous arrivâmes, ils allèrent directement à notre table habituel tandis que je cherchais Basil des yeux. Je le vis assis à une table près du bar, à côté des grandes plantes d'intérieur. Je le rejoins. De là où on était les autres ne pouvaient pas nous voir. Cela risquait de faire rager la rose et la rousse qui espéraient nous épier et ne pas perdre une seule miette de notre rendez-vous. Il me vit arriver et fit un petit -tout petit - sourire.

« Bonjour Basil-ya

\- Bonjour Law »

Hawkins et moi étions sortis ensemble l'année dernière pendant 4 mois. J'aimais bien évidemment Kidd à ce moment là mais il m'avait proposé de sortir avec lui et j'avais quand même accepté de tenter le coup. Il avait assez changé depuis cette époque. Même si il était assis, je pouvais voir qu'il avait encore pris des centimètres. Il avait toujours ses long cheveux blonds qui étaient maintenant ondulés, ses traits s'étaient virilisés, il était plutôt classe, il semblait calme et sérieux.

« Comment tu vas ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Bien merci

\- Je suis content que tu aies accepté de venir.

\- Je n'avais rien à perdre

\- Quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps ? Tu as eu d'autres copains ?

\- Bof non pas vraiment, seulement quelques aventure à droite à gauche, rien de sérieux

\- C'est à peu près pareil pour moi. Il faut croire que la crise touche tout, même l'amour.

\- Haha je crois aussi »

Nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'à 19h. Les autres étaient partis depuis longtemps et j'étais tellement pris dans notre conversation que je n'avais pas entendu les appels de Nami et Bonney.

Ce rendez-vous avec Hawkins avait été agréable. Il n'avait pas changé que physiquement, il était aussi plus mature et ouvert qu'avant. À l'époque il tirait souvent la tronche sans raison mais maintenant il souriait presque...j'ai bien dit presque. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, de nos vies, de ce qu'on avait fait depuis notre rupture il y a près d'un an. Basil était maintenant en première L (littérature), il prenait des cours de magie et faisait de la divination pour les gens pour se faire de l'argent - ça lui en rapportait pas mal apparemment - . Il avait déménagé de chez ses parents et s'était émancipé. Il avait maintenant un petit appartement chic dans le quartier du Nouveau-Monde, rue Punk Hazard comme Kidd au 249. Il n'est pas étonnant que je ne l'ai jamais croisé dans le quartier, il est si grand, on pourrait s'y perdre. En tout cas tout s'était très bien passé et nous avions déjà prévu de nous revoir. C'était décidé, j'allai oublié Kidd.

* * *

**Law va-t-il vraiment tourner la page ? Mystère et boule de gomme !**

**Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre et croyez moi il va pas être triste !**

**Sinon ce chapitre, vous êtes pas déçu de l'avoir attendu j'espère ? **

**Je vous promets de faire des efforts pour la longueur des chapitres !**

**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**


	7. Réconciliation et plus si affinités ?

Le chapitre 7 ! Je vous assure que j'ai vraiment essayé de le faire plus long, mais après y a plus de suspense c'est nul :(

Rating: T

Pairing: KiddxLaw toi même tu sais

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_naidja52200: Haha je suis contente si tu aimes sa description. Bon il fallait bien que Kidd souffre un peu et que Law se rebelle sinon c'était pas drôle :p Merci pour ta reviws._

_Aure-mi: Mais non mais non Law ne peut pas oublier Kidd ce serait trop simple. Moi non plus je suis pas fan du HawkinsxLaw mais c'est pour la fiction alors voilà... J'espère que tu seras pas déçu d'avoir attendu. Merci pour ta reviews._

_TheCrazyKitty: Non law n'oubliera pas kidd (ce serai trop triste imaginez) Merci pour ta reviews._

_The Mad Reader: C'était peut-être prévisible mais c'est comme ça que je tenais à faire la suite. j'ai précisé que les personnages étaient OOC donc après il faut aimé ça. Je voulais justement qu'il perde un peu cette fierté et montrer une autre facette d'eux. Je prends néanmoins ta critique en considération pour ce qui est d'éviter l'overdose de guimauve._

_black wolf: Je suis contente alors si je t'ai fait changé d'avis. Merci pour les compliments, Moi aussi j'adore Kidd. Merci pour ta reviews._

_Mijou4: T'inquiète Basil n'est pas vraiment méchant, au contraire son intervention va faire avancer les choses. Tant mieux si tu trouves qu'il y a moins de guimauve, c'était le but recherché. Merci pour ta reviews._

_NDA: Je réfléchissais depuis longtemps à ce chapitre j'espère que vous l'aimerez._

* * *

Chap 7 : Réconciliation et plus si affinités ?

POV Law

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je voyais Basil. Nous étions désormais le 30 septembre. Je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à Kidd. Il continuait à essayer de m'appeler, m'envoyer des messages et m'interpeller dans la cours : sans succès. Il était aussi au courant que je revoyais Hawkins puisque les rumeurs allaient vite et cela paraissait le mettre en rogne. Tant mieux c'était en partie le but recherché.

« Alors Law, quand est ce que tu officialises avec Hawk' ? Demanda Bonney

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'attends sa demande.

\- Ah, d'accord

\- Et toi avec Killer ? Il t'a fait sa demande non ?

\- O-Oui mais j-je ne sais pas...encore qu-quoi dire bafouilla-t-elle les joues rouges

\- Tu ne sais pas encore ? Demandais-je d'un ton moqueur

\- Oui bon ça va ! Je pense que je vais dire oui murmura-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le sol

\- Aaah c'est super ! Ma rose va enfin se caser !

\- Oui bon voilà c'est bon ! »

Je ris doucement, elle était trop mignonne. Nous étions en marche pour le café où je devais rejoindre Basil tandis qu'eux resteraient entre eux. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait reparlé à Kidd – même si je soupçonnais Killer de le faire dans notre dos – mais son absence ne semblait pas les déranger pour le moment. Nous entrâmes dans le café et j'allai directement vers le blond qui m'attendait au même endroit que d'habitude.

« Bonjour Law

\- Bonjour Basil

\- Je suis désolé mais ce soir je ne pourrais pas rester, j'ai rendez-vous pour une divination.

\- Ah.

\- Mais je tenais quand même à ce qu'on se retrouve car j'ai quelque chose à te demander

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà ça fait quelques temps qu'on se revoit déjà et j'aimerais savoir si ça te dirait qu'on officialise notre relation ?

\- Et bien je vais y réfléchir

\- Pas de soucis, prends ton temps. À demain. »

Et il quitta le café. Je décidai donc de rejoindre les autres.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ? Demanda Bonney inquiète

\- Non mais il a un rendez-vous il ne pouvait pas rester

\- Ah j'ai eu peur

\- Et il m'a proposé d'officialiser notre relation

\- Sérieux ?! Et qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Crièrent-ils tous avec une synchronisation presque parfaite

\- Que j'allais réfléchir.

\- Mais y a pas à réfléchir Law ! Fonce !

\- Je ne vais pas réfléchir, je sais déjà ce que je vais lui dire mais il faut bien le faire poireauter un peu et puis je veux que tout le monde sache qu'il m'a demandé, surtout un certain roux ! Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur

\- Tu as raison ! Fais bien enrager ce sale roux homophobes de mes deux ! M'encouragea Ace »

_Je vais me gêner tiens ! _Même si Kidd me manquait un peu – Parce qu'après tout on était ensemble depuis la maternelle – l'idée de le faire rager me plaisait beaucoup.

« Bon tant qu'on est dans le sujet j'ai quelque chose à dire annonça Bonney

\- Nous sommes tout ouïe

\- Killer ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pour ce que tu m'as dit hier et bien... je.. j'accepte dit-elle en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate

\- Oh, j'en suis heureux alors dit Killer rouge aussi

\- Super un nouveau couple ! S'exclama joyeusement Luffy

\- Bon dans ce cas je me lance aussi ajouta Thatch

\- Oh ? Dit Ace intrigué

\- Marco...ahem..veux.. veux-tu eh bien... veux-tu sortir avec moi bégaya Thatch

Marco fit un petit sourire amusé

\- Avec plaisir

\- Super ! S'écria Thatch en l'embrassant

\- Enfin vous vous décidez tous les deux ! Rigola Ace

\- C'est vrai depuis le temps ! Ajouta Sabo

\- Je sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais du coup on est tous en couple ! Enfin sauf Law mais ce sera réglé d'ici demain alors on peut le considérer comme tel. Remarqua Nami

\- C'est vrai ! Maintenant on pourra organiser des soirées couples s'écria Luffy

\- Euh... On va p'têt pas aller jusque là quand même.. dit Ussop

Tout le monde ria

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est une super idée je vous signale bouda Luffy

\- Mais oui, elles sont toujours super tes idées. Le réconforta Ace en l'embrassant »

Et la fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Nous nous quittâmes vers 18h. Je rentrai avec Vivi qui habitait sur la route que j'empruntais pour rentrer chez moi. Nous marchions en silence quand elle prit la parole : « Kidd me manque... » Je ne dis rien.

« Pas à toi ?

\- Si bien sûr que si, on est... ou était je ne sais plus vraiment, meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle. C'est la première fois qu'on a une aussi grosse dispute...

\- Alors...pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ?

\- Ce qu'il a dit la dernière fois m'a énormément blessé..

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ne le pensait pas..

\- Je le pense aussi.. mais je veux qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il a fait, qu'il comprenne qu'il m'a réellement blessé !

\- Ça fait quasiment 2 semaines Law, je pense qu'il a compris..

\- … »

Vivi avait raison. Bien que je répète sans arrêt que je voulais faire rager Kidd et que je ne voulais plus lui parler, je n'en menais pas large. Je n'ai jamais été séparé de lui aussi longtemps. On avait toujours tout fait ensemble : on avait toujours été dans la même école, dans la même classe, assis à côté on partait en vacances ensemble, on allait au cinéma, au parc, en ville ensemble. Et même quand on était séparé on s'appelait tout le temps pour se raconter se qu'on faisait. Je le traitais d'homophobe mais il avait toujours accepté mon homosexualité et avait tabassé les gens qui se moquaient de moi à cause de ça. De plus même si j'affirmais vouloir sortir avec Hawkins, j'avais toujours des sentiments pour lui. Au début c'était facile de lui lançait des regards noirs, de rejeter ses appels, et de l'éviter car la colère avait pris le dessus sur les sentiments. Mais maintenant même si la colère était toujours présente, elle avait finit par retomber.

Non je ne pouvais pas flancher maintenant et lui retomber dans les bras comme ça. De toute façon il ne m'aimait pas alors j'allai bien être obliger de l'oublier et sortir avec Basil était pour le moment la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé.

« J'ai encore des sentiments pour Kidd et je sais que si je me réconcilie avec lui, ils vont de nouveau s'amplifier. Alors je préfère attendre encore un peu, garder mes distances avec lui pour l'oublier un peu avant de revenir.

\- D'accord »

Nous arrivâmes devant chez elle. Je lui souhaitait bonne nuit et rentrai chez moi.

* * *

POV Kidd

Aujourd'hui le lycée était en effervescence. Tout le monde était au courant que Killer et Bonney sortaient ensemble mais aussi que Hawkins avait demandé à Law de sortir avec lui. Le lycée entier avait les yeux rivés sur eux et tout le monde attendait avec impatience que le brun donne sa réponse.

J'étais à doigts d'exploser, si personne ne me retenait j'aillai littéralement péter un câble et il y aurai un mort : un blond nommé Basil Hawkins. J'étais au courant qu'il se revoyait depuis quelques temps et cela me mettait hors de moi. Comment Trafalgar pouvait-il sortir avec un mec pareil ?! J'étais jaloux, Law méritait mieux que ce déchet. _HOP HOP HOP ! Jaloux ? Moi je suis jaloux ? Mais pourquoi je suis jaloux ? _Non, enfin bref, on s'en fout. Le plus important était que je lui parle avant qu'il ne fasse la connerie de sa vie ! Nous étions en art plastique. Le cours se finissait dans une heure et nous aurions donc finit la journée. Law allait sûrement retrouver l'autre à ce moment là. Je devais donc l'intercepter à la sortie du cours.

J'étais tellement stresser par le timing que je regardai l'heure toutes les 30 secondes. Quand la cloche sonna, je bondis de ma chaise qui se renversa. Alors que j'allai rattraper Law, Bon Clay m'arrêta et m'ordonna de remettre la chaise correctement. Il me fit ensuite un long discours sur la dégradation du matériel qui dura bien 5 minutes. Quand il croisa mon regard meurtrier il me laissa enfin partir.

Je courus comme un dératé jusqu'à l'extérieur. Dans la foule de lycéen qui sortait, je ne réussis pas à le retrouver et décidai donc d'aller au portail en me disant qu'il finirait bien par y passer. En l'atteignant je vis Bonney et le groupe qui était tous là à discuter, ils attendaient sûrement Law donc ils devaient savoir où il était. « Les gars ! » Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, me dévisageant d'un air mauvais.

« Où est Law ?

\- Pourquoi on te le dirai ? cracha Jew'

\- Parce que je dois l'empêcher de faire une connerie ! Il ne doit pas sortir avec Hawkins !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est lui que ça regarde !

\- Bonney ! Tu considères Law comme ton meilleur ami non ?

\- Oui mais..

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il devrait pas sortir avec ce mec , qu'il ne lui fera que du mal !

\- Oui je dois bien avouer que ça ne me plaît pas non plus mais c'est sa décision et je la respecte !

\- Et bien moi je ne l'accepte pas ! Il mérite mieux et je suis sûre qu'au fond vous pensez tous comme moi ! Alors je t'en prie dis moi où il est. »

Elle soupira

« Derrière le gymnase..

\- Merci Jew' »

Je me rendis le plus vite possible à l'endroit indiqué. En effet Law et Hawkins étaient là, sur le point de s'embrasser. « Non Law ! » Je l'attrapai de justesse et le tirai vers moi.

« Je t'interdis de le toucher Basil ! » Le concerné leva un sourcil

« Parce que tu as un droit de propriété sur lui peut-être ?

\- Non, mais je refuse qu'il sorte avec un gars comme toi ! »

En entendant ça, Law se dégagea brusquement de ma prise.

« Qui t'as demandé ton avis ?!

\- Personne mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Tu ne sortiras pas avec lui !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Je fais ce qui me chante !

\- Tu mérites mieux !

\- Ah bon ? Comme qui ? Toi ? Ah non c'est vrai tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne m'aimes pas alors je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire ! »

À ces mots je me figeai. C'est vrai que je l'avais rejeté. Mais depuis cet événement quelque chose en moi avait changé. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je regardai Law différemment.

Je m'approchai de lui. J'attrapai son avant-bras et le rapprochai de moi. Je regardai ces yeux, il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait en colère. Je baissai ensuite mon regard vers ses lèvres et l'embrassai.

POV Law

J'écarquillai les yeux. D'un coup, tout s'était arrêté. Le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Kidd était en train de m'embrasser. Je sentis sa langue frotter contre mes lèvres et j'entrouvris celles-ci pour la laisser rejoindre sa jumelle. Elles s'enroulèrent d'abord doucement et peu à peu se mirent à danser un ballet endiablé. C'était un baiser fougueux et pleins de passion. Malheureusement je finis par manquer d'air et je dus rompre à contrecœur ce moment dont j'avais tant rêvé.

Nous nous regardâmes essoufflé, un peu de bave coulant sur le menton. Hawkins se gratta la gorge. Nous le regardâmes surpris, l'espace de quelques secondes j'avais complètement oublié son existence.

« Euh...je...désolé bégayai-je

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Du bonheur. Dit-il simplement en partant. »

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Kidd. « C'est pas si différent d'avec les filles en fait...on retourne avec les autres ? » Il commença à marcher. _Pas si différent d'avec les filles ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _Je le suivis et attrapai son bras qu'inconsciemment je serrai de toutes mes forces. Il me lança un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien. « Je ne veux pas me réveiller. » murmurais-je. Kidd m'entendit et fit un petit sourire que je ne saurais dire sincère ou moqueur.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres, les 4 fantastiques les avaient rejoint – Ace, Sabo, Thatch et Marco-. Ils nous regardèrent tous avec des regards interrogateurs je ne dis rien et gardai un air neutre attendant que Kidd prenne la parole. Il prit son air le plus sérieux, prit une grande inspiration et dit simplement : « J'ai décidé d'essayer avec Law. » Tout le monde le regarda choqué : les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte tandis que je manquais de tombés à la renverse.

« Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein ?!

\- Vous avez bien entendu. »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !**

**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**


	8. En couple ?

_Chapitre 8 !_

_Pairing: à votre avis ?_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à Oda (sauf l'histoire elle est à moi :3 )_

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_Mijou4: le verbe ''essayer'' c'est parce qu'en fait il s'adresse aux autres (parce que c'est vrai que essayer pour déclarer son amour..). Pour la réaction de Marco il est amusé par le comportement de Thatch qui bégaie et tout. Sinon je me suis en effet appliqué pour enlever la guimauve présente dans les précédent chapitres. Merci pour ta review :)_

_naidja522200: Bon toi j'ai déjà répondu à ton pavé pour t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Merci pour ta review :)_

_TheCrazyKitty: Je trouve ça trop mignon la jalousie. Sinon pour le Lawlu sans être vraiment fan j'aime bien. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Mathiewpr: Law actif avec Kidd je trouve ça bizarre mais j'essaierai. J'ai mis tout le monde en couple parce que ce sera - un peu - plus important dans la suite. Robin je savais pas trop quoi en faire en fait. et oui je sais les réactions sont exagérées mais c'est une fiction hein ? J'aime les bisous sur le gras du bras :3 Merci pour ta review :) _

_littlemonkeyheart: Merci pour ta review :)_

_Vivianne95: Ahah je vais essayer. Merci pour ta review :)_

* * *

Chap 8 : En couple ?

POV Law

_« J'ai décidé d'essayer avec Law. »_

_« J'ai décidé d'essayer avec Law. »_

_« J'ai décidé d'essayer avec Law. »_

5 mots. Pour former une phrase que je ne cessais de me ressasser dans la tête depuis que Kidd l'avait prononcé.

Après cette ''déclaration'' qui avait choqué tout le monde. Kidd nous avait proposé d'aller au café afin de pouvoir discuter sans avoir les ¾ du lycée en train de nous épier.

Nous étions donc maintenant à l'endroit en question et un silence pesant régnait. Nous attendions tous - surtout moi - que Kidd s'explique sur son annonce de tout à l'heure et celui-ci affichait une mine pensive, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois

\- Moi aussi je m'excuse, je suis allée trop loin lui dit Ace

\- En fait si on t'a mis de côté ces derniers temps c'était surtout pour que tu comprennes que tu en as blessé beaucoup à cette table ajouta Sanji

\- Je comprends, et je vous assure que je ne suis pas homophobe loin de là et...

\- Oui oui bon c'est réglé maintenant est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir sur notre sujet le plus important, c'est-à-dire ce que tu nous as annoncé tout à l'heure ? Pressa Bonney impatiente

\- Ah ça...et bien...

\- Et bien ? Demanda Ussop

\- En fait...

\- En fait ? Interrogea Nami

\- Vous avez fait l'exercice de math que Mihawk nous a donné hier ?

\- Non c'est une vraie galère répondit Ussop

\- Ouais moi non plus je...NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET ! Hurla Bonney

\- Je n'ai pas changé de sujet !

\- Si ! Finis ta phrase de tout à l'heure !

\- Ma phrase ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je...

\- Fini ta phrase bon sang ! Cria Bonney

\- Je ne sais pas comment la finir..

\- Tu n'as quand même pas dit ça comme ça ? Le questionna Zoro

\- Non mais...

\- MAIS QUOIIIIII ? s'impatienta Jew'

\- Mais calme toi ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose... et puis c'est pas facile avec tout le monde autour...dit Kidd en rougissant légèrement

\- Vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous laisse seul pour parler ? Proposa Sabo

\- Non c'est bon on va sortir dis-je en me levant »

Kidd me regarda surprit puis aquieça et me suivit. Une fois dehors une légère brise me caressa le visage. Le vent frais en cette fin de soirée était très agréable. Nous nous mîmes dans un endroit à l'abris des regards : une petite ruelle juste à côté du café qui devrait nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Kidd se triturait les doigts et fuyait mon regard.

« T'as fait le devoir maison d'histoire pour demain ? Me demanda-t-il toujours sans me regarder

\- Oui pourquoi ? Répondis-je doucement

\- J'y arrive pas, tu sais que j'ai du mal dans les matières littéraires... tu pourras me le passer ?

\- Oui si tu veux.

\- Merci... le temps est agréable tu trouves pas ?

\- Eustass-ya s'il-te-plait...

\- Désolé mais tu sais bien que moi et ce genre de chose c'est pas...

\- Oui je le sais mais tu sais toi aussi que j'ai besoin d'éclaircissement sur ce qui vient de se passer

\- Bah le message était plutôt clair non ? Dit-il en rougissant

\- Certes mais je ne veux pas me faire de fausses joies alors je veux t'entendre le dire

Un ange passa.

\- Eustass-ya !

\- Bon je...en fait...je-j'ai changé d'avis

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien finalement je ne verrai peut-être pas d'inconvénient à ce que toi, moi et les autres ne nous considérions plus comme pas en couple.

\- D'accord maintenant essai sans la triple négation.

\- Bon... ! Il grogna Si ta proposition tient toujours et bien... je voudrais bien qu'on sorte ensemble... »

Il était devenu rouge pivoine en disant cette dernière phrase ce qui me fit rire intérieurement. Il était adorable. Oui, le terrible et bagarreur Eustass Kidd était à cet instant a-do-ra-ble. Mais je ne le lui dirais jamais de peur qu'il me tue dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je ne dis rien et m'approchai de lui. Je relevai son menton pour l'obliger à me regarder un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres et l'embrassai. D'abord surpris il finit par répondre au baiser et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je souris contre ses lèvres m'avançai pour coller nos deux corps. Le baisai dura quelques minutes puis nous nous séparâmes essoufflé et les joues rouges. Kidd tourna la tête vers l'angle de la ruelle.

« Oh les vilains !

\- Qu'y a-t-il dis-je en suivant son regard ? »

Je vis 4 têtes respectivement : brune, bleu, rose et rousse regarder dans notre direction et se retourner vivement en voyant qu'on les avait remarqué. Kidd ricana « ils sont incorrigibles » j'aquieçai et nous sortîmes de la ruelle.

« Ayez l'air naturelle » chuchota une voix. Arrivée à l'angle du café nous vîmes Jewelry appuyé contre le mur et souriant, Vivi toute droite et se tenant les mains, Nami qui regardait le ciel les bras croisé l'air de rien et Luffy assit par terre qui jouait avec un bâton en sifflotant. Je ne pus retenir un fou rire devant cette scène et je fus vite rejoint par Kidd.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda le roux aux 4 énergumènes

\- Rien de spécial répondit Vivi

\- On se grille une clope ajouta Bonney

\- Aucun de vous ne fume leur fis-je remarquer

\- Et beh il faut un début à tout dit Luffy

\- Alors pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a de clopes dans la bouche ? Interroga le roux

\- Et bien...Et bien 2 secondes on allait s'y mettre lui répondit Nami

\- Ok je veux absolument rester voir ça

\- Voir quoi ? C'est pas un spectacle continua la rousse

\- Même lui dis-je

\- Bon Luffy passe nous les clopes

\- Euh...j'en ai pas...

\- Ah mince moi non plus dit Nami

\- Ni moi ajouta la rose

\- Moi non plus continua la bleu

\- Bon... Bah ce sera pour une prochaine fois dit Jew' en souriant

\- Ouais ! Dirent-ils tous en cœur et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du café

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je croyais qu'il nous avait tout fait mais là ça dépasse toutes mes espérances ! Dit Kidd en riant

\- le pire ce fut le ''ayez l'air naturel'' !

\- Clairement ! »

Après nous être remis d'un nouveau fou rire, nous rentrâmes enfin dans le café. Toute la table se tourna comme un seul homme vers nous. Nous nous assîmes et restâmes là sans rien dire pendant 5 longues minutes.

« Alleeeeeez ! Dîtes nous ! » Supplia Luffy. Je regardai Kidd avec un sourire moqueur.

« Eustass-ya ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous cessiez de nous considérer comme pas en couple

\- Heeeeeein ?

\- Et en français ça donne ? demanda Ace

\- On sort ensemble grogna presque Kidd en rougissant

\- ALLELUIA ! hurlèrent-ils en coeur »

J'eus une pensée pour les serveurs du café et tous les autres clients qui devaient en avoir marre de nous entendre gueuler tous les soirs. Ça devait être insupportable.

Je fus soudain coupé dans mes pensées par une masse rose qui se jeta sur moi et manqua de nous faire tomber tous deux à terre.

« Enfin mon Law ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! On peut dire que vous m'aurez bien fait attendre !

\- Depuis le temps que TU attendais ça ?

\- Bon ok depuis le temps que NOUS attendions ça

\- Je préfère !

\- Bon pour fêter ça je paye la tournée s'enquit Thatch

\- Ils sont pas tous majeur lui dit Sabo

\- On s'en fout les serveurs nous aiment bien ils diront rien dit Marco

\- Oui et puis bon c'est pour une grande occasion quand même ajouta Nami

\- C'est vrai que Kidd et Law en couple, même dans un film tu verras pas ça rigola Zoro

\- Et pour le temps que ça leur a pris continua Killer

\- Bref il faut fêter ça conclut Thatch »

Ils commandèrent des bières pour toute la table et la soirée se prolongea jusque assez tard dans la nuit – 23h l'heure de fermeture du café – malgré le fait que nous avions tous cour le lendemain.

Malgré l'heure tardive Kidd me raccompagna jusque chez moi. Une fois sur le pas de ma porte il me demandanda

« Ahem.. Euh..Law. Tout ça...enfin sortir avec un garçon c'est nouveau pour moi alors je me demandai si ça te dérangeai pas qu'on reste discret sur notre relation quelques temps ?...non pas que j'en ai honte hein ! » Je lui souris, l'embrassai et lui murmurai « Pas de soucis » et nous nous séparâmes.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre 8 ? Bon je sais j'avais promis pour la longueur des chapitres mais écoutez on fait comme on peut !**

**Surtout que le chapitre 9 ne devraiy pas tarder alors c'est un mal pour un bien non ?**

**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**


	9. Des débuts difficiles

_Chapitre 9 !_

_Pairing: je vous laisse deviner_

_Rating: T (pour le voc)_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à Oda_

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_d'un guest: Dsl quand j'ai voulu modérer ta review elle n'est pas apparu mais je te réponds quand même. Je sais c'est vrai que dans le dernier ils parlent tous ça fait beaucoup. Oui Kidd est chou en mode un peu girly comme tu dis. Merci pour ta review_

_TheCrazyKitty: Haha je suis contente que tu ai aimé. Oui je sais et je vous jure que pour la longueur des chapitres j'essaye mais bon c'est pour le suspense aussi. Merci pour ta review_

_naidja52200: Tu n'as pas fait de pavé. Haha oui le pauvre il prend un peu chèr. Des rebondissements ? oui il y en aura mais pas dans l'immédiat. merci pour ta review_

* * *

Chap 9 : Des débuts difficiles

POV externe

Cela faisait une semaine que Kidd et Law était ensemble. Maintenant que tous ceux du groupe étaient en couple, on pouvait les comparer et les séparer en deux catégories.

D'un côté : Kidd et Law

De l'autre : tous les autres.

Les autres couples étaient souvent fourrés ensemble, affichaient leur amour sans aucune gêne et tout le monde les trouvaient mignons.

Kidd et Law même s'ils étaient souvent ensemble, ne montraient rien de plus que de l'amitié et tout le monde était perplexe quant à leur relation. Amour ? Amitié ? Amour ? Amitié ? Personne n'était sûr de rien et les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Il faut dire que Kidd même quand il était avec Law restait distant. Il refusait qu'ils s'embrassent en public, se donnent la main ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui révélerai leur homosexualité, ce qui attristait assez Law même s'il n'en montrer rien.

Certes le roux avait demandé à ce qu'ils restent discret mais là c'était un peu exagéré puisqu'il acceptait à peine que le brun le touche .

POV Law

« Mais pourquoi tu ne lui parle pas ? Demanda Bonney

\- Parce que.

\- Ce serait mieux de lui dire les choses en face plutôt que de te plier à tous ces caprices

\- Je ne me plis pas à ces caprices, tout ça c'est nouveau pour lui, je ne veux pas le brusquer.

\- Tu parles.

\- Même s'il ne veut pas s'afficher pour le reste tout se passe très bien alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

\- Justement à propos de ce ''tout le reste''... commença Luffy

\- Oui ?

\- Avec Kidd vous.. ?

\- On ?

\- Est ce que vous avez déjà... ?

\- Est ce qu'on a déjà quoi ?!

\- Bah à ton avis ! Est ce que vous avez déjà fait le truc que tous les couples font ?!

\- Ah...ça...Euh non...et je pense que ça va être compliqué...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'a aucune expérience à ce niveau – du moins avec les hommes – et chaque fois que j'essaie d'engager le sujet, il détourne la conversation...

\- Contraint à l'abstinence... c'est triste quand même... dit Bonney

\- Eh ! Ne prenez pas cet air comme si c'était la fin du monde ! Y a pas que ça dans un couple ! Je peux largement attendre !

\- Hmm... ? Vraiment ? Firent-ils d'un air dubitatif

\- Bien sûr que oui je ne suis pas un obsédé qui n'a que ça en tête !

\- Mouais mouais...

\- Comment ça ''mouais mouais'' ?!

\- Mais on te croit hein ! »

Je claquai ma langue contre mon palet et mis fin à la conversation. L'abstinence n'était pas un problème, j'y étais contraint depuis des mois et puis Kidd finirait bien par être en manque et s'y mettre.

Nous étions rentrés plus tôt dans la salle de cours en attendant que les cours recommencent pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Les autres étaient restés dehors pour profiter du soleil.

À la sonnerie, Vivi entra dans la salle et nous annonça qu'on devait aller en étude car Hancock était absente.

Fichue Boa pestais-je. Elle n'était jamais malade, quand elle était absente c'était juste qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire cours et comme elle faisait les yeux doux à Shanks, il ne lui disait rien.

Nous allâmes donc en étude. À peine entrée dans la grande salle nous vîmes un carnage. L'étude venait à peine de commencer que c'était déjà le bordel. Yossaku tentait désespérément de faire taire les élèves en les menaçant de les coller mais sans succès. Le capharnaüm ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Je soupirai et rejoignis les autres aux places qui se trouvaient près de la fenêtre. Eux non plus ne se gênait pas pour parler comme s'ils étaient dans la rue et Ussop, Kidd et Killer jouaient même aux cartes. Je m'assis à côté d'eux et sorti mes affaires pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs afin d'être tranquille ce soir.

POV Luffy

Je sortis un sandwich de mon sac et m'assis en tailleur sur ma chaise. Nous étions en étude et c'était un vrai bazar. Tout le monde bavardait, dormait ou jouait sauf Law - mais lui c'était un cas à part, il travaillait tout le temps – et moi qui mangeai. Au début je regardai Kidd, Ussop et Killer jouer aux cartes mais à force c'était lassant.

Je vis Law s'arrêter et regarder Zoro et Sanji devant lui qui s'embrassaient et se taquinaient. _Ah...ce que j'aimerais que Ace soit là pour qu'on fasse pareil. _Law aussi semblait les envier. Il faut dire que lui et Kidd était loin d'avoir ce comportement l'un envers l'autre. Certes ils sortaient ensemble depuis seulement une semaine mais Kidd osait à peine le frôler en public. Le pauvre je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Je ne sais pas comment je me sentirai si Ace était comme ça avec moi. Il soupira et se remit au travail.

Cela m'attristai un peu de le voir dans cette situation. Je connaissais Law depuis longtemps et il avait toujours été là pour m'aider et me conseiller, que ce soit pour mes problèmes de couple ou autre, et maintenant que c'était à moi de l'aider je ne savais pas quoi faire. Jew' avait beau lui dire de parler avec Kidd, il ne l'écoutait pas.

Ussop, Killer et Kidd avaient finit leur partie et le roux alla s'asseoir à côté de Law pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Ils commencèrent à discuter et Kidd mit ses mains sur la table. En voyant cela, le brun tenta de lui prendre la main mais le roux les enleva précipitamment et continua à parler comme si de rien n'était. Même si ce ne fut qu'une demi seconde je vis dans les yeux de Law de la tristesse et de l'agacement mais évidemment il ne dit rien.

Cette scène acheva de me convaincre. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, et de pas trop stupide pour une fois.

Je me levai donc de ma chaise et me dirigeai vers Bonney et Vivi qui bavardai.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Kidd et Law ! » les interrompis-je. Elles me regardèrent surpris puis soupirèrent.

« Toi aussi tu as vu la scène de la main ? Demanda Vivi

\- Hn !

\- Si Law ne veut pas lui parler, ils n'avanceront jamais dit Bonney

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler à Kidd vu que Traffy ne veut pas le faire.

\- Haha ! Traffy ! Il te tuerai s'il t'entendait ! Sinon oui c'est une bonne idée de lui parler. Ria Vivi

\- On lui dit maintenant ?

\- Non, j'ai peur qu'il se brusque, il vaut mieux attendre qu'on soit vraiment seul. Genre ce soir en allant au café ou après.

\- Ok »

* * *

POV Kidd

Nous étions en route pour le café, lorsque je sentis quelqu'un tirer sur ma chemise. Je me retournai, c'était Vivi. « Viens en arrière avec moi » me chuchota-t-elle. Je ralentis le pas aussi discrètement que je le pus – car ce n'est pas mon fort – et restai à l'écart avec Vivi puis nous fûmes rejoint par Jew' et Lu'.

« On voudrait te parler commença la bleu

\- C'est à propos de Law continua la rose

\- Et de votre couple finit le brun

\- Oui et bien ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi distant avec Law ?

\- J-je ne suis pas spécialement distant..

\- Tu rigoles ! Dès qu'il te frôle tu t'écartes !

\- Ça me fait bizarre d'être en couple avec mon meilleur ami voilà tout !

\- Peut-être mais Law souffre... enfin souffre c'est peut-être un grand mot.. mais il n'aime pas cette situation, c'est comme si tu avais honte..

\- Mais je n'ai pas honte mais le regard des gens..

\- Tu t'en fous des gens !

\- Bien sûr que je m'en fous mais ce n'est pas si simple ! J'ai toujours été coureur de jupon alors ils vont forcément me regardai différemment et je vais du coup être obligé de leur péter la gueule tu comprends ?

\- Je suis sidéré par ce raisonnement..

\- Sortir avec Law a apporté des changements dans ma vie auxquels je ne m'attendait pas donc pour le moment c'est difficile.

\- Je comprends mais s'il-te-plait fait quelques efforts..comme le laisser t'effleurer par exemple !

\- Oui bon ça va hein !

\- Non ça va pas, il fait beaucoup d'effort depuis que vous sortez ensemble et il prend énormément sur lui. Tu le connais c'est un mec hyper patient.. mais vraiment Kidd, va un peu plus vers lui

\- Ok je vais faire des efforts..

\- Promis ? Dirent-ils en cœur

\- Promis grognai-je »

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. Je regardai Law qui marchait avec les autres plus de 30 mètres devant nous. Il riait. _Il prend vraiment son mal en patience depuis tout ce temps ? _

Nous arrivâmes au café. Les 3 mousquetaires – qui étaient en fait 4 – n'était pas encore là. Nous commandâmes les boissons et commençâmes à discuter. J'étais assis à côté de Law. Je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi : Sanji était appuyé contre Zoro qui avait un bras derrière ses épaules, Ussop tenait la main de Nami, Bonney était sur les genoux de Killer et Luffy et Vivi était à côté n'ayant pas leurs copains respectifs.

Nous discutions de la pluie et du beau temps lorsque les 4 fantastiques arrivèrent. Ace et Sabo allèrent directement se placer à côté de leur copain respectif tandis que Thatch et Marco s'assirent ensemble en bout de table. Les discussions continuèrent.

Bref, seul Law et moi n'étions pas proche, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Law qui même s'il gardait un air neutre, semblait un peu maussade. Je devais faire quelque chose.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, gêné par ce que je m'apprêtai à faire. J'inspirai un grand coup et passai mon bras au dessus des épaules de Law pour le rapprocher de moi et le gardai ainsi contre mon épaule. Tout ceci n'échappa bien sûr pas aux yeux des autres qui s'arrêtèrent tous de parler et nous regardaient – enfin devrais-je plutôt dire ME regardaient- d'un air surpris, limite choqué.

Je devins rouge pivoine et tout à coup le parquet du café me sembla si beau que je pris le temps de le détailler : Il était marron claire et un peu plus foncé à certains endroits. Il avait de nombreuses tâches indélébiles, signe qu'il avait déjà un certain âge. On voyait des petites tâches de café, de boue par ci par là et les pas des serveurs résonnaient dessus. N'ayant plus rien d'intéressant à regarder, je me décidai enfin à relever les les rebaissai aussi vite en voyant qu'ils me regardaient tous encore, Law y compris. Il avait un petit sourire signe qu'il avait apprécié mon initiative.

« Un problème ? Demandai-je en m'adressant aux autres

\- Non...aucun.. répondis Bonney d'un ton taquin »

Les autres eurent un rire étouffé et cela m'énerva. Je retirai mon bras des épaules de Law, pris mes affaires et sortis du café sous le coup de la colère.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ?

Bon j'ai décidé d'arrêter de trop me focaliser sur Kidd et Law (surtout que si je le fais la fiction risque d'aller un peu vite) et de mettre les points de vue des autres un peu comme là avec Luffy. Peut-être que je mettrai un peu l'histoire du point de vue de Ace et ses journées à la fac ou Sanji et ses disputes (dont là je ne parle pas) avec Zoro. Bref j'ai pleins d'idées, croyez moi on a même pas atteint la moitié de la fiction.

Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Svp :3


	10. Avancer

_Et je fais mon grand retour avec ce chapitre 10, je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour la longue attente et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu d'avoir attendu. Pourquoi ce retard ? Bof une grosse crise de flemmardise aigu + une 1ère s pas tjr simple à gérer mais avec les vacances qui approchent ça ne devrait pas se reproduire. Merci de votre patience._

_Pairing: KiddxLaw (la base)_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à Oda_

_**Réponse aux reviews**_

_TheCrazyKitty: Non bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Bon pour ce qui est du point de vue des autres couples, ta review m'a fait réfléchir. donc je pense que je ne le ferai pas tout de suite. Mais je l'ai prévu pour un autre chapitre (le 14 ou le 15) mais ce seront des parties facultatives qui ne seront pas nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire. Bref je réfléchis encore à tout ça. Merci pour ta review :)_

_littlemonkeyheart: Oui je sais qu'ils sont court (ce n'est pas faute d'inspiration loin de là) mais sinon j'ai l'impression que ça gâche le suspense -et j'aime le suspense- . Merci pour ta review :)_

_naidja52200: Oui il est tout mignon notre Kidd et je vais faire en sorte qu'il le reste. C'est pas grave si c'est court, c'est mieux que pas de review. Merci pour ta review :)_

* * *

Chap 10 : Avancer

POV Kidd

Ils ne manquaient pas d'air ces imbéciles. Ils me reprochaient de ne pas faire d'effort avec Law et quand j'en faisais ils se moquaient de moi._ RAAAAAH ils m'énervent !_

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le regardai et lorsque je vis le numéro de Bonney s'afficher, je raccrochai et éteignis mon portable pour qu'elle ne puisse plus m'emmerder. _Cette sale rose si demain je l'attrape... !_

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi tout de suite alors je décidai de faire un détour et passai par le parc de mon enfance. Je m'assis sur un banc et fermai les yeux. Je pouvais sentir le vent me caresser les cheveux. Je me sentis tout de suite apaisée. Je regardai ma montre 19h. Il était encore tôt, je décidai de refermer les yeux et de rester dans cette position encore un peu.

Quand je rouvris les yeux il faisait beaucoup plus sombre et le vent était plus fort. Un coup d'œil à ma montre 1h du matin... _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _mes yeux sortirent de leurs orbites tant j'étais sous le choc. Je pris mes affaires et courai jusque chez moi, j'allai prendre chèr !

Arrivée chez moi au 315, je vis que la lumière était encore allumée. _Et merde.. _Je me décidai tout de même à rentrer, ayant assez traîné comme ça.

À peine eus-je fermé la porte derrière moi qu'une voix me sermonna : « C'est à cette heure-ci qu'tu rentres ? » Je soupirai

« J'me suis endormi dans le parc sur le retour

\- Tu parles ! Je suis sûre que t'es encore allée chez une de ces filles ! Bon sang quand est-ce que tu vas trouver une fille bien, respectueuse, gentille, intelligente ? Hein ? »

Et voilà, elle repartait dans ces délires. J'aimais beaucoup ma mère mais parfois elle était exaspérante. Elle ne comprenait pas que ''j'enchaîne'' les filles ainsi, pour elle c'était malsain. C'est de ma mère que je tenais mes incontournables cheveux roux. Elle, les avait frisée. Elle était plutôt grande, mince et c'était pour moi la plus belle femme du monde. J'aurai voulu une femme comme ma mère : chiante mais tellement douce, qui me calmerait d'un simple sourire et me ferait de délicieux gâteaux. Koro – ma mère – m'avait eu très jeune, 17 ans si je me souviens bien. Elle m'avait conçut avec le bras droit d'un mafieux pour qui elle avait tout quitté malgré les mises en garde de ses parents – et accessoirement mes grand-parents-. Elle avait donc quitté sa famille, ses amis et son lycée -alors que c'était une bonne élève- pour suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui – selon ses dire – l'aimait aussi. Malheureusement il était mort dans un règlement de compte peu après ma naissance, je ne l'ai donc pour ainsi dire pas connu. C'en est suivit des années de galère pour ma mère qui s'est retrouvé avec cet appartement sans rien pour le payer et un bébé à charge. Mes ''grand-parents'' ayant décidé de la renier, elle avait dû se débrouiller et s'était donc prostituée. C'est d'ailleurs un soir où elle travaillait qu'elle rencontra mon ''beau-père'', un dénommé Arlong avec une sale gueule de requin mais toutefois assez riche pour nous prendre moi et ma mère sous son aile. Il ne venait pas souvent mais nous envoyait chaque moi de l'argent, permettant ainsi à ma mère d'arrêter d'exercer. Lui ne venait que lorsqu'il avait besoin de …. avec ma mère, ce qui d'ailleurs me dégoûter au plus au point. Imaginer ma mère dans les bras de ce con m'insupportai. Une femme si gentille, si douce méritait bien mieux.

C'est pour cela que même si elle m'exaspérer parfois je ne disais jamais rien à ma mère, elle avait tant souffert pour moi. Et puis je pense à Law qui lui n'a même plus de parent. C'est grâce à sa bourse scolaire et aux aides sociales qu'il paye son appart', sa bouffe et tout le reste. Vu sa situation je n'avais vraiment pas à me plaindre. Je ne lui avait d'ailleurs rien dit pour Law et moi. Je me contentai donc de soupirer et dire à ma mère « Désolé M'man ! Bon j'vais m'pieuter » Elle fit un petite moue mais ne dis rien et j'allai me coucher.

Comme tout les matins depuis une semaine j'attendais Law devant chez lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte et me vis il soupira de soulagement.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ce matin.

\- Baka ! Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir n'était pas de ta faute !

\- Hn

\- Par contre l'autre rose, si je la choppe... !

\- Elle t'a appelé pleins de fois hier soir pour s'excuser. Moi aussi d'ailleurs je t'ai appelé mais tu avais éteins ton téléphone.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs serait temps que je le rallume »

Lorsque j'allumai mon téléphone, il se mit à vibrer comme un fou. Affichant toutes les notifications que j'avais reçu depuis hier soir : 9 appels manqués + 2 sms de Jewelry qui ''s'excusaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'' pour la veille, 2 appels manqués de Law, 3 sms de Luffy qui me demandai si j'aimai la viande puis s'excusait en disant qu'il s'était trompé de contact mais qu'il était quand même désolé pour hier soir et des messages des autres sur facebook et twitter.

« Raaah mon portable va buguer si ça continue

\- Tu devrais être content qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi » je reniflai et ne répondis pas.

POV Law

Je marchai en direction du lycée avec Kidd. Sa colère d'hier semblait être retombé. Mais c'était toujours comme ça avec Kidd, la moutarde lui montait aussi vite qu'elle redescendait.

Nous arrivâmes devant les grilles, Jew' et Nami semblaient nous attendre et lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur Bonney sauta au cou de du roux en bafouillant mille excuses.

« Pardon...pardon ! Pardon !...

\- Oui bon ça va

\- Tu m'en veux pas ?

\- Grr... bon tu veux bien me lâcher ? J'aimerais respirer si ça ne te dérange pas

\- Mais réponds moi !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je réponde à des excuses ?!

\- Que tu m'en veux pas !

\- Et si je t'en veux ?

\- Et beh tu dis quand même que tu m'en veux pas !

Dans ce cas tu m'expliques où est l'intérêt de me poser la question puisqu'il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible ? »

Et voilà ils se disputaient encore. C'était un peu leur façon à eux de se montrer leur amour - amicale bien sûr -, s'engueuler. Ils avaient un peu le même caractère donc la plus grande majorité de leurs discussions se finissaient ainsi. Parfois ils allaient presque jusqu'à se battre et c'était à moi de m'interposer pour calmer le jeu.

« De vrais gamins soupira Nami

\- À qui le dis-tu ?

\- Qui traitez vous de gamin ? C'est sa faute !

\- Pardon ? Non mais je rêve !

\- Non c'est la réalité

\- Et c'est reparti ! »

Nami et moi décidâmes de commencer à aller vers les salles de classe puisque les disputes de ces 2 là ne se termineraient jamais.

POV Kidd

J'ignorai Bonney et commençai à suivre Law et Nami quand je sentis quelqu'un tirer sur ma chemise. « Non sérieusement Kidd je suis désolé pour hier. Je t'en supplie continue tes efforts avec Law. » Je reniflai et continuai ma route. Elle soupira et me suivis.

Notre premier cours était physique-chimie avec cette enfoiré de Doflamingo. Je ne supportais pas ce type. Il était complètement barge et comme il ne m'aimait pas non plus, il prenait un malin plaisir à me saquer à chaque interro. En plus il faisait peur à tous les élèves et selon certaines rumeurs c'était un pédophile. Vu sa tronche, ça m'étonnait à peine.

Bref nous allions donc en cours et je m'assis à côté de Law et le cours commença.

Au bout d'un certain temps mes paupières commencèrent à devenir lourde. Je regardai ma montre pour voir combien de temps s'était écoulé : seulement 10 minutes. Je poussais un long soupir et m'avachis sur la table choisissant de faire une petite sieste. Trafalgar m'expliquerait le cours plus tard.

Je me réveillai avec la désagréable impression qu'on me fixait. Je m'étirai un peu et ouvris les yeux. Je vis Donquixote à 2 cm de mon visage, me fixant derrière ses affreuses lunettes violettes avec un énorme sourire pervers. Je sursautai et fis un bond de 2 mètres en arrière. Toute la classe nous regardai.

« Alors Kidd on fait une petite sieste ? » dit-il sans perdre son sourire « Peut-être que 2h de colle te permettrai de la poursuivre ? » J'avais une terrible envie de lui cracher au visage mais je n'en fis rien et soutins son regard. Il n'ajouta rien et retourna au tableau.

Je me remis à ma place en grognant.

« Tu devrais un peu plus suivre les cours Eustass-ya » me dit Law de son éternel ton neutre

\- Hn

\- Comment tu vas faire à la prochaine interro ?

\- Aucun souci puisque tu vas m'expliquer le cours.

\- Hmm ? Qu'est ce qui te dis que je vais le faire ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

\- Tu m'aimes trop pour me laisser dans la merde. Répondis-je avec assurance

\- Hmm... il baissa la tête. C'est vrai...murmura-t-il mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dormir à tous les cours, surtout ceux de sciences. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, je détestai qu'il me fasse la morale. Je me tournai vers lui.

« D'accord ''Papa'' je ne dormirai plus en cours » Il eut un petit rire et n'ajouta rien. Je me détournai de Law et remarqua que certains élèves nous regardaient. « Vous voulez ma photo ?! Arrêtez de me regarder bande de cons ! » Ils se retournèrent instantanément. Tous sauf Jew' qui fit un petit cœur avec ses mains en balançant un « c'est mignoooooooon » auquel je répondis par un bras d'honneur.

Le cours continua et je me décidai à le suivre un minimum. Je lançai un léger regard à Law qu'il ne vit pas et je remarquai que ces yeux étaient fixés sur mes mains que j'avais laissé sous la table. Il se mordait imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieur et semblait hésitant. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je l'observais, il détourna rapidement les yeux et recommença à noter le cours.

J'avais bien compris sur quoi hésité Law précédemment. Après ce qui s'était passé en étude la dernière fois il hésitait à refaire le premier pas. Je soupirai. C'était à moi de faire un pas vers lui et de lui montrer que je voulais vraiment des efforts pour notre couple._ ''Couple'' ça me fait toujours bizarre de dire ça. _

Je me mis en arrière de ma chaise tout en continuant de regarder le tableau et pris doucement sa main sous la table. Puisqu'il était gaucher – et moi droitier – ça ne le gênerait pas pour écrire. S'apercevant de mon geste, il eut un air surpris puis sourit et continua à écrire.

À deux tables devant nous je vis une tête rose qui regardait sous la table et Vivi lever son pouce en l'air pour me féliciter.

Je regardai Law, il souriait toujours et avait entrelacé nos doigts. Le voir ainsi heureux me fit sourire aussi mais cela m'amena aussi pleins d'interrogations

Law était amoureux de moi, mais qu'en était-t-il de mon côté ? Étais-je au moins attiré par lui ? Les réponses à ces questions était – pour le moment en tout cas – négatives. Je ne ressentais rien pour Law à part de l'amitié et le voir ne faisait naître en moi aucun désir. Tiens parlons-en du désir. Il doit en avoir pour moi. Je me souviens même qu'à l'époque où je ne savais pas encore qu'il m'aimais et que je lui posait des questions pour en savoir plus, il m'avait dit qu'il faisait régulièrement des rêves cochons.

_Flash-back_

_« Sinon toi niveau sexe t'en es où ? Tu me racontes plus rien ! T'as toujours pas réussi à conclure avec ton ''mystérieux'' amoureux ?_

_\- Non, disons que c'est un peu compliqué... mais on couche régulièrement ensemble.._

_\- Sérieux ?!_

_\- Ouais, dans mes rêves » _

_Fin du flash-back_

Ça veut dire qu'il aimerait aller plus loin. Mais en serais-je capable ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme auparavant. Je ne sais pas comment il faut s'y prendre ni si c'est différent. Et je me vois mal aller demander des conseils à Ace ou Zoro. Law avait déjà essayé d'aborder le sujet mais je m'étais chaque fois esquivé car cela me mettais mal à l'aise. Pourtant un jour ou l'autre il va bien falloir...Non. Non, non, non. Pour le moment c'est bien comme ça, je ne suis pas prêt à passer à l'étape supérieur.

La cloche sonna à ce moment là et je lâchai la main de Law pour ranger mes affaires. Nous sortîmes de la salle et allions au cours suivant : SVT avec Crocodile. Décidément c'est une journée de merde.

Nous nous installâmes dans la salle et attendîmes le prof...qui ne venait pas. Au bout d'un quart-d'heure, Shanks fit son apparition. « Crocodile n'est pas là, vous pouvez aller à l'étude ou rester dans le parc »

Évidemment, notre choix fut l'évidence même.

Une fois dans le parc nous nous assîmes en cercle. Bonney qui s'était mis à ma droite me murmura avec un sourire « Bravo pour tout à l'heure ! Je suis fière de toi ! » Je levai les yeux et ne répondis pas.

* * *

POV Law

Il était maintenant midi et nous étions à table en train de déjeuner. Comme d'habitude – parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne – c'était la foire.

« Ussop vient on met des baguettes dans notre nez proposa Luffy

\- Ouais ! aquiesça Ussop

\- Oi marimo ! Pousse-toi un peu tu prends toute la place !

\- Tais-toi du sourcil ! J'aimerais manger tranquille !

\- Ils sortent vraiment ensemble ces 2 là ? Se demanda Nami

\- À ce qu'il paraît ouais rigola Vivi

\- Hey Luffy ! Ne pique pas dans mon assiette ! s'énerva Kidd C'est valable pour toi aussi Bonney !

\- Mais tu manges pas...

\- Je peux pas manger si vous essayez sans arrêt de prendre ma bouffe ! »

Je riais intérieurement, ces scènes du midi me faisait beaucoup rire. Tout d'un coup une voix interrompis notre repas.

« Excuse moi Kidd, je peux te parler une minute ? » c'était Tashigi. Je fronçais les sourcils en l'entendant s'adresser à Eustass-ya avec une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

Kidd la regarda puis se retourna vers son assiette pour vérifier que personne n'essayait de piquer dedans.

« C'est-à-dire que je peux pas trop là... c'est important ?

\- Oui plutôt... mais ce n'est pas grave je voulais surtout te donner ça. »

Elle lui tendis une lettre où était écris KIDD avec du rouge à lèvre et qui empestait aussi le ''Lady million''. Le roux prit la lettre et la remercia. Elle repartit aussitôt.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda toute la table. « Je sais pas » répondis l'intéressé. Il sortis la lettre de l'enveloppe.

« Lis la à voix haute » dit Ussop. Kidd s'éxécuta « Chère Kidd, cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé et je dois bien avouer que cela m'attriste. Chaque jour je repense à cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble et je... » Il baissa la voix à la lecture de cette phrase et me regarda. « Continue. » dis-je d'une voix plus ferme que je ne l'aurais voulu. « Et je m'imagine à nouveau dans tes bras. Tu m'attire réellement et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais tenter ma chance avec toi. S'il-te-plait, prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Tashigi »

* * *

_**Voilà Voilà! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si longue pour ce chapitre. ça se reproduira pas, Foi de Cha' ! :)**_

_**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**_


	11. Plus qu'assez

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet déjà le chapitre 11 ! :O Pour le coup j'étais tellement inspirée que j'ai écris ce chapitre d'un coup !_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Rating: T (pour le voc)_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Oda_

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

_TheCrazyKitty: Oui ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié. Pour le moment ils sont pas près d'arriver sous la couette (désolé de te faire attendre). Moi aussi je déteste tashigi et là je le montre bien. Je crois que tu vas vouloir tabasser Kidd après avoir lu ça haha. C'est une bonne idée je vais voir ça. Merci pour ta review :)_

_naidja52200: Merci, j'essaie vraiment de développer les pensées et ressenti des 2 persos même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. La maman de Kidd je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit au top et j'ai pris Arlong bah... parce que je savais pas qui prendre d'autre. Doflamingo je le déteste donc je me fais un plaisir de le rendre - encore - plus détestable. Oui merci pour la faute j'avais pas vu. Tu vas la voir tout de suite la réaction de Law. Merci pour ta review :)_

_mijou4: Tu voulais vite la suite et bien la voilà. Merci pour ta review :)_

_NDA: J'ai mis ''Plus qu'assez'' dans le sens ''J'en ai plus qu'assez!'' Vous voyez ?_

* * *

Chap 11 : Plus qu'assez

POV Law

Je serrai les dents et serra mon poing si fort, que le verre que je tenais éclata. Remplissant ma main droite de morceaux de verre. Évidemment, ma réaction choqua tous mes amis. Il était déjà rare que je m'énerve alors me voir dans cet état les heurta énormément.

Kidd, quant à lui se mordit la lèvre, et pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons je vis de la peur et de l'appréhension dans son regard.

Je me levai et dis simplement « Je vais soigner ma main » avant de disparaître derrière les battant de la porte de la cantine. J'entendis Eustass crier mon nom et me suivre. Je décidai donc d'accélérer.

POV Bonney

Law venait de sortir de la cantine suivit de près par Kidd.

De mon côté j'étais outré. Comment cette sal*pe de Tashigi pouvait oser écrire une lettre de ce genre ?! ''Chaque jour je repense à cette nuit que nous avons passé ensemble..'' Tout ce qui intéresse cette fille c'est le sexe !

Bordel ! Elle venait foutre sa merde alors que Law et Kidd avait enfin avancé !

« J'vais la niquer !

\- C'était trop beau pour être vrai toute cette histoire. C'était obligé qu'une merde de ce genre arrive. Dit Zoro

\- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?! Alors que Law avait enfin réussis à mettre le grappin sur Eustass et que celui-ci commençait à faire des efforts !

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup du sort soupira Nami

\- Le problème c'est que même si Kidd lui dit non elle n'abandonnera pas si facilement. Elle fera appel à son sex-appeal pour mettre Eustass dans ces filets et à ce moment là Law n'a aucune chance expliqua Zoro

\- C'est vrai que vu que Kidd a toujours préféré les filles, Law ne peut pas rivaliser ajouta Sanji

\- Dans ce cas on doit aider Law ! Dit Luffy

\- Et comment ?

\- En mettant Tashigi hors d'état de nuire ! Dit Bonney

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'hésite entre un simple kidnapping et un meurtre

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Bah quoi ?

\- T'es pas sérieuse quand tu dis ça ? Demanda Ussop

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Je crois que je viens de contracter la maladie de je-ne-peux-pas-faire-ce-genre-de-chose

\- Il a raison Bonney. Ce n'est pas faisable...

\- Alors que dois-je faire ? Laisser cette p*te prendre le mec de mon meilleur ami ?

\- Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre et espérer que Kidd prendra la bonne décision !

\- Je déteste attendre !

\- Peut-être mais on ne peut pas faire grand chose d'autre qu'attendre et espérer »

POV Kidd

Je courrais derrière Law qui ne cessai de tourner dans les couloirs dans le but de me semer. Malheureusement pour lui je le rattrapai et le forçai à se retourner pour me regarder. Ces sourcils étaient froncés au maximum et je l'avais rarement vu aussi énervé.

« Law calme-toi...

\- Me calmer ! D'où je devrais me calmer après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?!

\- Eh ! Ne t'énerve pas contre moi je n'ai rien fait !

\- Je sais bien ! C'est cette fille là ! Qui tortille du cul à droite à gauche !

\- Je sais bien que Tashigi est loin d'être une sainte mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être énervé contre elle.

\- Ah parce que tu l'as défend ! Tu es de son côté ?! Cria-t-il en me lançant un regard noir

\- Non mais je dis simplement qu'elle n'est pas au courant qu'on sort ensemble alors forcément rien ne l'empêche de tenter sa chance.

\- Et bien à ce propos ! Quand est ce que tu comptes officialisé notre couple et l'assumer aux yeux de tous ?

Je baissai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre.

\- Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à...

\- À QUOI ?

Je sursautai. Trafalgar ne criai pour ainsi dire jamais alors l'entendre hurler ainsi était encore plus choquant. Je me rendis alors compte que des larmes de rage perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- J'en ai marre d'être le seul à vouloir avancer...murmura-t-il »

Il se dégagea alors de ma poigne et partit en direction des toilettes. Je compris qu'il valait mieux que je ne le suive pas. Je décidai donc de retourner avec les autres en attendant qu'il se calme.

À table les gars semblait stresser et me voir revenir seul ne les rassura pas.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as réussi à le calmer ? » demanda Bonney. Je hochai la tête négativement. « Il faut que j'aille le voir » décida-t-elle mais Killer la retint par la manche. « Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul pour le moment » elle aquieça et se rassit.

« Alors Kidd qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Law ? Demanda Vivi

\- Je l'ai rattrapé dans les couloirs. J'ai voulu le calmer mais il a commencé à s'enervé contre Tashigi, alors je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas sa faute et qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et...

\- PARDON ?! Tu as défendu la p*te au lieu de soutenir ton petit-ami ?! Et tu t'étonnes qu'il t'en veuille ? S'énerva Bonney

\- Non j'ai simplement dit que comme elle ne savait pas qu'on était en couple, voilà elle a tenté sa chance et il m'a demandé quand est-ce que j'officialiserai notre relation aux yeux de tous

\- Il a raison à ce propos. Il serait peut-être temps que tu te décides à assumer votre relation. Me dit Sanji

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'assume pas, c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'on s'affiche comme ça devant tout le monde !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que...

\- Parce que tu en as honte ?

\- Absolument pas mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas en fait...

Nami soupira

\- Kidd ce qu'a fait Law tout à l'heure était une GROSSE crise de jalousie. Ce qui est compréhensible puisqu'une des dernières filles avec qui tu as couché recommence à te tourner autour. Les filles, c'est ce que tu as jusqu'ici toujours préféré, l'homosexualité c'est tout nouveau pour toi et tu n'as pas encore de vrai attirance pour Law. Forcément celui-ci ne se sent pas en confiance et doit rester sur ses gardes quand une fille t'aborde. Tout à l'heure au lieu de défendre Tashigi tu aurais dû le rassurer plutôt que de te mettre du côté de Tashigi même si je te rejoins sur le fait que comme elle ne savait pas que vous étiez en couple, rien ne l'empêchait de te draguer»

Ce petit speech de Nami me fit grandement réfléchir. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Law état amoureux de moi donc forcément quand une personne me draguait il se sentait menacé et devenait jaloux. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte et le rassurer plutôt que de le contredire ainsi. Je ne suis décidément qu'un imbécile. Mais moi et les mots ça n'a jamais été simple.

À ce moment là, Law fit sa réapparition. Il revint s'asseoir et continua son repas le visage fermé, signe qu'il n'avait pas envie de parlé. La fin du repas se fit donc dans le silence.

* * *

POV Law

Il était 17h c'était la fin des cours. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Kidd depuis le midi. Il ne manquait pas d'air celui-là ! Se mettre du côté de cette conne plutôt que de celui de son meilleur ami/petit-ami.

Comme d'habitude après les cours nous devions allé au café mais en voyant Kidd prendre une autre direction je fus intriqué et dis aux autres que je préférai rentré directement chez moi. Je ne sais pas si ils m'avaient cru mais en tout cas ils n'avaient rien dit.

Je suivais maintenant le rouquin ''en mode furtif'' et je le vis rejoindre quelqu'un.

Devinez qui c'était ? TAAAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ils continuèrent donc la route ensemble et semblaient bien rigoler. Ils s'arrêtèrent au glacier prendre des glaces et reprirent leurs chemins. _De vrais tourtereaux !_

J'eus un pincement au cœur. Je n'avais jamais eu de vrai rendez-vous avec Kidd vu qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on se montre comme un couple. Du coup nos ''rendez-vous'' se résumaient à aller aux arcades ou au cinéma puis boire une bière au bar. Même si je n'étais pas un grand romantique j'aurais quand même aimé pouvoir l'embrasser ou lui tenir la main en ville sans avoir à constamment vérifié qu'il n'y ait personne autour.

Eustass paraissait détendu avec elle, il ne regardait pas constamment autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les regardaient.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le quartier de West Blue. Ils allaient donc chez elle.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison violette aux volets bleus et Tashigi sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte. J'en conclu qu'elle habitait là.

Planqué à l'angle de la rue, j'attendis qu'ils rentrent dans la maison pour courir jusqu'à la première fenêtre et me penchait légèrement pour voir l'intérieur.

C'était le salon. La maison pourtant de style victorienne était décoré d'une façon assez moderne même si la plupart des meubles étaient gris – pas étonnant de la part de Smoker puisque le gris c'est sa vie – mais ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer la déco.

Les ''tourtereaux'' n'étaient pas dans cette pièce. Alors que j'allais me diriger vers la fenêtre suivante, je vis la brune entrer suivi du roux. Elle enleva sa veste et commença à parler. Je m'approchai un peu plus pour les entendre.

« Vas-y installe-toi. Mon père ne rentre que dans 1h.

\- Non merci de toute façon je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vais aller droit au but.

\- Alors dis moi tout.

\- C'est à propos de ta lettre

\- Ah, tu l'as lu ?

\- Oui et...

\- Et... ? Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

\- Je ne peux pas accepter qu'on tente quelque chose.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Mais visiblement la brune était contrariée, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas chez moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je te trouve vraiment magnifique, gentille et tout mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Je suis déjà en couple.

Cette fois je jubilai. Riant intérieurement de la tête que faisait la brune qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et les poings serré

\- QUOI ? MAIS AVEC QUI ?

\- Je-je ne peux pas le dire...

\- Hmmm...

\- Je suis désolé...Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Tu es sûr de toi Eustass ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu pense que cette fille est mieux que moi ?

\- Et bien...

\- Qu'elle peut t'offrir des nuits comme celle qu'on a passé il y a un mois ?

Elle commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de Kidd qui recula contre un fauteuil sur lequel il se retrouva assis, la brune en face de lui. Il déglutit.

\- Tu penses qu'elle a mieux que ça ! » Dit-elle en soulevant son débardeur. Révélant ainsi une pulpeuse poitrine qui – même si je ne m'y connaissais pas – devait être un bon 95B.

Kidd ouvrit la bouche, de la bave perlant aux coins de ses lèvres. « Réfléchis bien Eustass » dit -elle en se retournant et commençant à frotter ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe de Kidd qui formait déjà une bosse. _Non Eustass-ya ! Ne te laisse pas avoir !_

J'aurais voulu crier mais j'avais peur de la réaction de Kidd si il se rendait compte que je l'avais suivis. Cette foutue Tashigi ! J'étais sûr qu'elle ferait un coup comme ça ! Cette sale garce !

Elle continua son petit manège entre les cuisses du roux puis se retourna et lui dit à l'oreille « Quitte-la pour moi » avant de lécher l'oreille de Kidd qui émis un petit gémissement. Elle mitrailla ensuite sa mâchoire de baiser avant de descendre sur son cou. Eustass se laissait complètement faire, n'essayant aucunement de la repousser il semblait au contraire aux anges.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Et lui ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ? _Il n'aurait pas gémi comme ça si ça avait été moi. _Cette pensée fit mon cœur se serrer et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Pendant ce temps, la brune qui continuait ces baisers commença lentement à remonter. Elle s'arrêta, lança un regard aguicheur à Kidd qui avait les joues rouges puis s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

POV Kidd

Alors que Tashigi s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, j'entendis un « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » Nous nous tournâmes brusquement vers la fenêtre où je vis Law. Celui-ci se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire griller commença à partir en courant. Je sautai de mon fauteuil, bousculant Tashigi au passage et me ruai à l'extérieur. Je rattrapai Law.

« Law attend ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Lâche moi !

\- S'il te plait laisse moi t'expliquer !

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu préfères Tashigi ? Ça ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai compris !

\- Non Law ! Je me suis laissé emporter mais je ne voulais pas...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Cria une voix

Je me retournai et vis Tashigi qui s'était remis dans une tenue correcte, les poings sur les hanches et qui semblait passablement énervé.

\- Pourquoi il nous espionnait ?!

\- Il ne nous espionnait pas...

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Écoute Tash' il faut vraiment que je parle avec Law.

\- Non d'abord tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe à moi

\- C'est ça ! Va lui expliquer, lui rouler une pelle et laisse moi partir.

\- Law c'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- C'est pas ce qu'il croit de quoi ? Pourquoi tu dois lui justifier se qu'on faisait ? T'as pas à d'explication à lui donner sur ce qu'on faisait tous les 2 vous êtes pas en couple que je sache !

Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Non bien sûr que non, on est pas en couple haha...

Cette fois ce fus trop pour Law qui me poussa rageusement et repartit en disant « J'en ai assez »

* * *

**_Alors ? Alors ? Les réactions des autres ? La stratégie de Tashigi ? Eustass a-t-il honte ?_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	12. Tête de cerise

_Chapitre 12 !_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Oda-sama_

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

_TheCrazyKitty: Je n'aime vraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiment pas Tashigi non plus et la mettre en méchante me permet de déchainer ma haine sur elle. Boh il faut pas en vouloir à Kidd mais c'est vrai que j'en fais vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs à Law mais je l'aime (si si je vous assure). Merci pour ta review :)_

_littlemonkeyheart: Voilà la suite que tu attendais impatiemment (et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu). Je déteste tashigi alors pour moi la mettre dans le ^role de la méchante était plus qu'une évidence. tant mieux si c'est surprenant (d'autant plus si ça l'est agréablement). Merci pour ta review :)_

_Vivianne95: Ne t'inquiète pas il va faire ses preuves. Merci pour ta review :)_

_mijou4: Haha pour moi Tashigi était l'évidence même comme pétasse. c'est vrai que kidd est salop pour le coup mais ne t'inquiète pas je leur ai prévu des moments de bonheur quand même je suis pas méchante à ce point. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Eva-Gothika: C'est vrai que les réactions de Law sont un epu féminine mais en même temps qui ne serait pas jaloux en voyant quelqu'un tourner autour de la personne qu'il aime. Je trouve que ce sont surtout les réactions d'une personne amoureuse même s'il est vrai que parfois j'exagère un peu. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Mawenn: Voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review :)_

_NDA: Bon promis après ça je laisse Kidd et Law un peu tranquille avec un peu de bonheur._

* * *

Chap 12 : Tête de cerise

POV Kidd

Je marchai vers le lycée en baillant. J'avais d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et manquer de tomber par terre à chaque pas tellement j'étais fatigué. Ma soirée d'hier avait été longue.

Flash-back

« J'en ai assez » il commença à partir

« Non, Law attend, laisse moi t'expliquer !

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, alors reste avec l'autre conne et laisse moi tranquille.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à se comporter comme une vierge effarouchée celui-là ?

\- Toi on t'as pas sonné !

\- Je t'en pris Law calme-toi ! »

Il me regarda le visage crispé et les poings serrés puis d'un coup se relâcha complètement. Il se retourna et recommença à partir. J'allai à lui pour l'arrêter mais il se retourna et me lança un regard si froid que cela m'en dissuada. Je le laissa donc partir, impuissant.

« Roooh mais c'est quoi son problème à celui-là ? » bougonna Tashigi. Je ne répondis pas. Cette fois j'avais vraiment merdé et la réaction de Law était compréhensible. Après tout on étais en couple et j'avais failli le tromper – ce qui serait sans doute arrivé s'il n'avait pas crié –, je me sentais minable.

« Bon ça te dit qu'on rentre et qu'on reprenne où on en était ? » demanda la brune d'une voix sensuelle

\- Non désolé mais je vais rentrer chez moi dis-je en regardant dans la direction où Law était partit

\- Oooooh mais pourquoi ? Alors qu'on pourrait tellement s'amuser ensemble. Susurra-t-elle en se frottant à moi qui la repoussait sans vergogne.

\- Non je suis fatigué dis-je fermement. »

Je rassemblai mes affaires et partit à mon tour.

Mais durant tout le chemin du retour je ne cessais de penser à Trafalgar. Il devait terriblement m'en vouloir. Qui sait ? Il allait peut-être même casser après ça. _Non! Non, non et non ! Je ne veux pas ça ! _

Law m'avait aimer silencieusement pendant quatre ans. Quatre ans pendant lesquels j'avais été complètement aveugle – c'est le cas de le dire – et n'avais rien remarqué. Quand je l'ai appris j'ai réfléchis puis refusé et je l'ai insulté. Après plus d'une semaine j'ai changé d'avis et accepté sa demande pour voir ce que ça faisait de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il avait été énormément patient durant toute cette semaine et je faisais tout foirer. _Un vrai connard._

Je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser les choses comme ça. Je devais lui parler et lui demander de me laisser une autre chance. Je changeai donc de direction et me dirigeai vers son quartier.

Une fois devant chez lui je sonnai, sonnai, resonnai, aucune réponse. Je décidai donc de l'appeler : je tombai sur la messagerie. Vraiment il ne me facilitait pas les choses. Je reculai un peu et remarquai que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. _Peut-être qu'il dort...Hummm non il n'est que 18h30. Il est sûrement allé chez Bonney lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et maintenant ils doivent être en train de me traiter de tous les noms._

Jugeant que cette hypothèse était probablement la bonne, je m'assis sur le perron en attendant que Trafalgar revienne.

Pour m'occuper je surfais sur les réseaux sociaux et jouais à des jeux. Quand je regardai de nouveau ma montre il s'était déjà écoulée une heure et l'air se rafraîchissait. _ C'est qu'il se fait attendre dit donc ! _

Je restai là à attendre encore une bonne heure et décidai de marcher un peu dans la rue. Une heure de plus s'écoula ainsi et je me rassit sur le perron. Déjà 21h30 mais je n'abandonnai pas. Il ne devrait pas tarder, ce n'était pas son genre de sortir tard en semaine. J'essayai de nouveau de l'appeler : 1 fois, 2 fois, 3 fois, il ne répondait me recroquevillai sur moi-même et attendit,...attendit...attendit encore jusqu'à minuit passé. Mais où était-t-il bon dieu ! Je commençai à grelotter tellement j'avais froid et toujours pas de Law à l'horizon. Allons il n'y avait pas d'autre entrée pour rentrer dans ce fichu appartement, il n'avait pas pu m'éviter.

Je pris de nouveau mon portable pour essayer de l'appeler et me rendis compte que ma mère m'avais déjà appelé plusieurs fois. _Mince, j'aurai dû la prévenir... _

Je lui envoyais un message lui disant que je n'allais pas tarder et attendit encore un peu.

Presque 1h du matin. Je décidai de rentrer chez moi, dépité.

« Ah beh c'est pas trop tôt ! » cria une grande femme rousse depuis le salon de notre appartement. « Non mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je te signale que tu as cours demain ! Que dis-je ?! Dans quelques heures !

\- Désolé m'man...

\- Et le pire c'est que tu ne réponds jamais à mes appels ! Mince alors tu pourrais prévenir au moins !

\- J'ai oublié...

\- Oublié ta mère ? Et bien merci !

\- Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et m'affalais sur le fauteuil à côté de moi triste et fatigué. Ma mère se calma aussitôt.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas mon cœur ?

\- Rien...

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! Tu veux du clafoutis à la cerise ?

\- Oui... »

Elle alla à la cuisine et me ramena une énorme part de clafoutis avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. _Putain c'est vraiment la meilleure ! _

Je me rassit correctement et elle s'installa à côté de moi.

« Dis moi tout » murmura-t-elle doucement. J'hésitai un moment puis me lançai.

« Dis maman, je t'avais dis que Law était gay ?

\- Oui mon cœur et alors ?

\- Et bien qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Je veux dire tu trouves pas ça bizarre...ou même dégoutant ?

\- Hahahahahah elle rit de son petit rire claire et chantonnant. Pas du tout ma tulipe ! Je trouve cela tout à fait normal.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui ! L'important c'est d'être avec la personne que tu aimes, peu importe que ce soit une fille, un garçon ou une tortue.

\- Donc l'homosexualité ça te dérange pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu sois ami avec Law ni qu'il mette les pieds à la maison !

\- hmmm tu marques un point.

\- Et donc ? Quel rapport avec ce qui te chagrine ?

\- Et bien...

\- Oui ?

\- Je...je suis... devenu...gay...Enfin pas vraiment hein ! Pour le moment c'est juste un test pour voir mais je..je...bégayai-je

\- Calme toi ma tête de cerise ! Calme toi ! Ça ne me dérange absolument pas au contraire !

\- Au contraire ?

\- Oui j'ai toujours pensé que si tu ne trouvais pas ce qu'il te fallait chez les filles c'est parce que les garçons te conviendraient mieux. »

Je rougis en entendant ma mère dire ça. C'était exactement la même chose que mes amis m'avaient déjà dit

« Et bin justement je sors avec Law et...on s'est disputé

\- C'est pas grave ça, ça fait parti d'un couple. Pour quoi vous vous êtes disputé ?

\- J'ai failli le tromper...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien on sort ensemble depuis une semaine mais personne à part notre groupe n'est au courant. Du coup...Tashigi une ''ex'' en quelques sortes est venue me donner une lettre dans laquelle elle me proposait de sortir avec elle et...

\- Et ?

\- Et le soir quand je suis allée chez elle pour refuser...elle m'a chauffé et je me suis laissé avoir. Law qui m'avait suivit a tout vu et l'a évidemment très mal pris...

\- C'est compréhensible ! Ce que tu as fait est terrible ma tulipe! Même si cette fille est en grande partie fautive...

\- Je sais...

\- Mais dis-moi si ça fait une semaine que vous sortez ensemble comment se fait-il que personne d'autre que tes amis ne sois au courant ? Surtout que d'après ce que tu m'as dis une fois, les rumeurs vont vite dans ton lycée.

\- C'est parce que...j'ai demandé à ce qu'on reste discret...

\- Comment ça discret ?

\- J-je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas qu'on s'affiche...plus que nécessaire...

\- Hum...tu veux dire que tu as honte de votre couple..

\- Non, j'ai pas honte mais...

\- Si ma tête de cerise, mon instinct me dis que c'est ça.

\- …

\- Écoute mon chéri, c'est normal que tu aies un peu honte. Après tout tu es en couple avec un garçon, ton meilleur ami qui plus est et ça te fait bizarre. Ce qui est parfaitement normal. Ça te fait peur. En plus je te connais, quoique tu en dises tu accordes une assez grande importance aux regards des gens parce que tu n'est pas aussi sûr de toi que tu le paraît. Tu as peur qu'on te rejette, qu'on te repousse. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tu as tes amis non ? Et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, eux on accepté votre relation. Alors les autres ? Tu as Law et tes amis donc qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire des autres. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent tant que tu es entouré de ceux que tu aimes non ?

\- Si...

\- Alors arrête de te soucier de l'avis des gens. Demain tu iras voir Law, tu t'excuseras et tu l'embrasseras devant tout le monde pour lui montrer que tu n'as plus honte. C'est le seul moyen de le récupérer parce qu'il verra que tu es décidé à faire des efforts et comme ça la fille Tishagi ne t'embêteras plus.

\- Tashigi maman..

\- Peu importe ! »

Fin du flash-back

Notre discussion avait duré jusqu'à presque 3h et quand j'étais allé me coucher j'avais mis un temps fou à m'endormir, les mots de ma mère passant en boucle dans ma tête.

Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne _C'est ma mère après tout, elle m'a fait !_

Mon seul but désormais était de récupérer Law en faisant exactement ce que m'avais dit ma mère.

J'arrivais au portail du lycée qui était en train d'être fermé par les pions. Pas étonnant vu que j'étais en retard. J'aurais voulu rester au lit, ce que ma mère aurait d'habitude accepté si elle ne connaissait pas l'enjeu de cette journée. Elle était en fait contente que je sorte avec Law et ne voulait pas que je perde ''la seule personne intelligente, poli et sympa'' avec laquelle je sois jamais sorti.

Me voilà donc tel un zombie titubant dans les couloirs à la recherche de ma salle de cours. Je regardai mon carnet de liaison, ma classe devait être en techno. _PARFAIT je vais pouvoir finir ma nuit. _Et Franky ne me dirait rien vu qu'il aimait bien notre groupe.

J'allais donc en cours de techno. À mon entrée tout le monde me regarda d'un air surpris mais un regard noir les ramena bien vite à leurs activités. Franky ne me demanda pas de billet de retard et continua son cours. Je vis que Law était assis à côté de Bonney, derrière Nami qui me gratifièrent toute deux d'un regard noir. Quant à Trafalgar il m'ignora purement et simplement. J'allai m'asseoir au fond de la classe et m'endormis en deux minutes.

Je me réveillai en entendant quelqu'un m'appeler. « Kidd ! Oi Kidd ! Dépêche toi où tu vas être SUPER en retard pour ton cours suivant ! » Je papillonnai des yeux et me rendit compte que j'étais seul avec Franky dans la salle. _Merde _! Je bondis de ma chaise en remerciant Franky et couru jusqu'au cours suivant.

D'habitude quand je m'endormais en cours c'était Law qui me réveillai vu que c'était souvent le seul que je ne frappai pas pour avoir osé interrompre mon sommeil. _Il faut absolument que je lui parle. _Il valait mieux que j'attende le midi.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de ma salle, une craie frôla mon œil et je retins un cri de surprise. Derrière la porte se trouvait Mihawk qui me toisait d'un air mauvais et je compris que je pouvais directement aller en étude.

POV Law

Kidd venait de se faire virer de cours. Tant mieux je n'aurais à voir sa tête pendant 1h. J'avais très mal pris son comportement d'hier. Autant je l'aimais, autant ma patience avait des limites. Qu'il ne veille pas qu'on s'affiche: d'accord. Qu'il ait besoin de temps pour aller plus loin : d'accord. Mais qu'il se jette dans les bras de la première venue dès que j'avais le dos tourné : là c'était trop.

Seul Nami et Bonney étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. N'ayant pas envie de rentrer chez moi et ruminer ma colère je décidai d'aller chez Jew' pour parler. Quand j'arrivai la rousse était déjà là. Je leur ai tout raconté. Évidemment la seule réaction de la rose fut de vouloir aller casser la gueule à Kidd tandis que Nami soupira en disant que j'avais décidément choisi le pire. Sa remarque me fit sourire même si au fond de moi je trouvais qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tord. Eustass était quelqu'un de chiant et compliqué et c'est aussi ce qui m'avait attiré chez lui.

Après cela c'était posé la question de l'avenir de notre couple. Jew' me conseilla de casser, Nami n'eut pas d'avis. Pendant ma discussion avec les filles le roux m'appela plusieurs fois. Bien évidemment je ne répondis pas et décidai même de passer la nuit chez la goinfre au cas où il choisirait de venir me voir – c'est-à-dire de passer à mon appart' – je n'avais pas envie qu'on se confronte à nouveau tout de suite, je préférai attendre le lendemain.

Mais même aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler et je n'avais toujours pas pris ma décision : Rupture or not rupture ?

À midi j'allai avec les autres à la cantine. Eustass nous avait rejoint. Nous ne nous étions toujours pas parler mais de temps à autre nos regards se croisaient.

À table c'était – comme d'habitude – le souk. Tandis que j'essayai désespérément de protéger ma nourriture des mains de Luffy, la même voix qu'hier interrompis notre repas.

« Kidd chéri ! Geignis une voix

\- Oh non pas elle murmura Bonney qui traduisait tout bas ce que je pensai tout haut _(NDA : Je revisite les expressions!)_

\- Ah...Tashigi... dit sans conviction le roux

\- Tu viens manger avec moi mon cœur ?

\- Pourquoi il te suivrait ? Demanda Luffy

\- Parce qu'on sort ensemble et que j'aimerais qu'on mange en tête à tête !

À ce moments tous les regards convergèrent vers kidd qui semblait aussi surpris que nous, n'étant visiblement pas au courant de cette ''relation''.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu nous baragouine espèce de folle s'énerva Bonney

\- Tu ne leur a pas dit Kidd ?

\- ….

\- Et bien moi je vous le dit, on est en couple !

\- Première nouvelle dis-je en lançant un regard noir à Kidd, ce qui sembla le faire réagir

\- Désolé tashigi dit-il en se levant

\- Hum ?

\- Désolé mais comme je te l'ai dit hier ça ne va pas être possible nous deux.

\- MAIS POURQUOI?! hurla-t-elle si bien que tous les gens autour nous regardaient

\- Parce que comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué je suis déjà en couple..

\- ET AVEC QUI ?

\- Hum..hum...et bien...

\- C'est cette conne de Bonney c'est ça ?!

\- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! J'AI PAS DES GOUTS DE CHIOTTES PAREIL MOI ! Cria la concerné

\- FERME LÀ TOI ! JE T'EMMERDE ! S'énerva à son tour le roux

\- Alors c'est qui ? Nami ? Vivi ?! Continua la brune

\- Non et non !

\- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne me donneras pas le nom de cette fille !

À ce moment Kidd me regarda

\- Ce-ce n'est pas...

\- Ce n'est pas quoi ? »

Eustass se mordit la lèvre et voyant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, il souffla un coup puis m'empoigna par le col de mon pull. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur d'appréhension visible dans ses pupilles et colla ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Mon cerveau eut un bug. Un GROS je mis un bon bout de temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Kidd était en train de m'embrasser en plein milieu de la cantine, devant tout le monde. _What the fuck ?!_

Il décolla enfin ses lèvres des miennes et je vis qu'il était rouge. Essoufflé, je devais sûrement l'être un peu aussi. Tashigi semblait sous le choc. Elle était comme pétrifié, exactement comme tout le monde autour. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Kidd m'embrasse ainsi, SURTOUT devant tout le monde. Cela parut faire tilt dans la tête de Tashigi qui reprit peu à peu contenance.

« Tu-tu es devenu gay ?

\- hum...oui... »

Cette fois Tashigi s'évanouit carrément et beaucoup de personne dans l'assemblée autour parurent choqué. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait pour mon homosexualité mais celle de Kidd c'était une nouveauté que personne n'aurait imaginé.

Derrière nous Luffy se leva et commença à applaudir, vite suivis par les autres. Bientôt tous les gens autour se joignirent à eux lançant même des ''félicitations'' et des ''vous allez super bien ensemble''. Eustass rougit violemment et à ce moment là il aurait pu faire concurrence à une tomate voire une cerise.

* * *

Voilà Voilà ! Vous remarquerez qu'en ce moment je fais des efforts dur la longueurs des chapitres

Bref Promis je vais les laisser un peu tranquille maintenant!

Des reviews ! Des reviews !


	13. Enfin un peu de bonheur

_Chapitre 13 ! Bonheur - 13 Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas ! :D ...en fait si c'est une coïncidence mais c'est une bonne chose non ?_

_Bon alors le lemon c'est pas pour aujourd'hui mais pour me faire pardonner de cette attente j'ai mis un passages coquins et une m*sturb*tion !_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw (forever)_

_Rating: M_

_Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Oda-sama_

_**Réponses aux reviews** \- d'ailleurs je pense que je vais recommencer à répondre par PM - _

_littlemonkeyheart: Mon dieu une foule de fan qui m'acclame ! :O Merci ! Merci à tous ! Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta reviews :)_

_TheCrazyKitty: Je suis heureuse que tu aime ma fiction :) Il a vraiment une maman parfaite en effet! D'ailleurs c'est fini ! Plus de Tashigi ! Que du bonheur - pour le moment - Merci pour ta reviews :)_

_LeLamaDuFutur: Bon...Ton pseudo est trop badaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas qu'elle s'approche de Zoro - parce que c'est le plus beau ! Merci pour ta reviews :)_

_Krabe: Court et concis merci. Merci pour ta reviews :)_

_NDA: Je suis un peu partie en vrille à certains moment.._

* * *

Chap 13 : Enfin un peu de bonheur

POV Kidd

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que j'étais en couple avec Law.

Après le baiser de la cantine, Tashigi avait arrêté de me harceler et la vie avait pu reprendre son cours. Trafalgar m'avait pardonné pour l'histoire avec Tashigi mais avait promis de se venger. C'est pourquoi quelques jours après je m'étais retrouvé à chanter dans un karaoké – chose que je haie profondément – déguisé en lapin – j'ai réussi à négocier car à la base c'était un costume de bunny girl – et évidemment lui et les autres s'étaient fait une joie de se moquer de moi et de prendre des vidéos pour les balancer sur les réseaux sociaux. Cette punition était toujours mieux que la première qu'il avait eu : m'utiliser pour ses expériences et ses tests médicaux. Heureusement – ou pas – Bonney m'avait défendu en disant que je ne serai pas un bon cobaye étant donné que vu ma tête j'avais sûrement déjà servi pour beaucoup d'expériences et que je devais maintenant être inutilisable. Law fut de son avis – je ne sais pas si je devrais en être heureux ou pas – et se rabattit donc sur le karaoké puisque je détestais ça.

À présent nous étions jeudi soir et nous étions tous réunis au café.

« Eustass tu peux venir dehors avec moi s'il-te-plait ? Chuchota Ace

\- Ouais je te suis. Nous sortîmes et nous mîmes à l'abri des regards.

\- Bon il faut que je te parle de deux choses.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Que ça le soit ou pas je te le dirai quand même.

\- Oui mais c'est pour savoir s'il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement.

\- Hmmm...oui prépare toi.

\- Ok... je respirai un grand coup. Vas-y !

\- D'abord pour l'anniversaire de Law dans quelques jours, tu as prévu quelque chose ?

\- C'est ça que tu appelles grave ?!

\- Je te signale que c'est dans 3 jours ! Donc oui pour l'organisation, les cadeaux et tout le tintouin ça commence à être grave !

\- …

\- Tu avais oublié hein ?

\- Non pas du tout !...Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah...comme cette année on est...en couple... je...je savais pas si je devais comme d'hab organiser une fête ou plutôt une sortie en...a..amou...amoureux... dis-je en rougissant légèrement

\- …

\- …

\- Le fait que vous sortiez ensemble ne t'oblige pas à organiser une telle sortie...même si c'est vrai que vu que vous n'avez jamais eu de vrai rencards ça ne pourrait que lui faire plaisir.

\- Oui mais bon on fait quoi pendant ce genre de sortie ?

\- T'es sérieux ? T'as jamais eu ce genre de rendez-vous avant ?

\- …

\- Et puis même si t'en as pas vécu, c'est facile à improviser ça, t'as pas besoin d'aide !

\- …

\- Bonney a raison, t'es vraiment le pire soupira-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette

\- Grrrrr ne me parle pas de celle là ! Grognai-je

\- Bon un rencard c'est simple : Vous passez l'après-midi ensemble dans un parc d'attraction, à la patinoire, au cinéma ou autre. Le soir tu l'emmènes au restaurant où tu lui offres son cadeau. Puis vous rentrez chez toi – ou chez lui – et vous terminez la soirée avec une partie de jambe en l'air !

\- ...c'est obligé la dernière...chose ? Dis-je en devenant aussi rouge que mes cheveux

\- Pour bien terminer un rendez-vous je pense ouais

\- Argh...

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne l'avez toujours pas...fait ?

\- N-non

\- Alors là j'en ai la peau du cul cloué au sol ! Toi Eustass Kidd le premier obsédé du pays tu n'as toujours rien fait avec Law ?!

\- Enfin c'est...enfait...

\- Tu sais pas comment t'y prendre hein ?

\- …

\- Tu veux que je t'explique ?

\- NOOOOOOOOOOON ! NON! NON ! NON ! Surtout pas toi !

\- Ok ! Ok !

\- …

\- …

\- En fait j'ai peur de ne pas...de ne pas avoir...

\- De pas bander ?

\- Voilà...

\- Ça c'est vrai que c'est le risque vu que tu t'es converti...du jour au lendemain...

\- Et j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal..

\- Ça c'est sûr que si ça arrive il le prendra pas bien !

\- …

\- Ce que tu peux faire pour en avoir le cœur net c'est de te masturber !

\- Heeeeeeein ?!

\- Te branler ! Te caresser la saucisse ! Te faire l'amour tout seul !

\- Oui j'ai compris ce que ça voulait dire mais en quoi ça va m'aider ?!

\- Tu le fais en pensant à Law et tu verras si ça t'excite !

\- Ok...

\- Et surtout t'oublie pas de me faire part des résultats dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil

\- Ta gueule !

\- Bon la deuxième chose c'est par rapport aux vacances de Noël !

\- Hn

\- l'oncle de Marco qui part je-sais-pas-où lui à relaissé sa maison de vacances qui est à la mer.

\- La même que celle où on est allé cet été ?

\- Voilà ! Donc je voulais savoir si t'étais partant pour venir !

\- Hmmm ouais mais je sais pas trop. Je suis pas très chaud à laisser ma mère seule pour les fêtes...

\- Ah ouais... bon en tout cas on partirai du 29 au 4 donc on ne fêterai que le nouvel an ensemble.

\- Ok je verrai

\- Super ! Bon on retourne à l'intérieur ?

\- Ouais ! »

Nous rentrâmes dans le café et je réfléchis à ce que je pourrai faire Dimanche pour l'anniversaire de Law. Je n'étais pas un romantique né alors les rendez-vous c'était pas tellement mon truc mais pour une fois je devaisfaire un effort.

Je me rassit entre Law et Ace.

« Ace t'as parlé du voyage au chalet pour la moitié des vacances ?

\- Hn

\- Et donc tu viens ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux laisser ma mère seule...

\- Ah oui...Vois ça avec elle d'abord...

\- D'ailleurs tu fais noël avec nous hein ? Comme chaque année ?

\- Si vous me voulez toujours ria-t-il sinon je resterai à l'appart'

\- Tout seul ?! C'est hors de question !

\- Je ne serai pas tout seul !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non la télé sera avec moi !

\- … Tu viens c'est tout !

\- Bon et bien puisque j'ai le choix entre venir et venir... je pense que je vais venir

\- Excellent choix ! Il était nettement meilleur que l'autre !

\- C'est vrai parce que je ne me sentais pas trop de venir alors que ce serai tellement mieux de venir.

\- Oui en plus tu serai venu alors que là tu viens !

\- Ouais c'est définitivement mieux comme ça !

\- Ouais ! »

Nous fûmes pris d'un fou rire et les autres qui n'avaient pas suivis notre conversation – stupide – nous regardèrent surpris. Je secouai la main pour leur dire de ne pas chercher à comprendre et ils recommencèrent à parler tandis que nous essayions tant bien que mal de reprendre notre souffle.

À 19h Law et moi quittâmes les autres et nous dirigeâmes vers son appartement où je devais aussi passer la nuit puisque nous devions réviser ensemble pour l'interro de math de demain. C'était la première fois que j'allais dormir chez lui depuis que nous sortions ensemble.

Une fois à l'intérieur nous nous installâmes à son bureau et sortîmes nos affaires. Au bout de 15 minutes de révision je sentis un pied frotter contre mon mollet. Croyant d'abord que c'était involontaire, je n'y pris pas garde. Mais les frottements se firent de plus en plus insistant, commençant même à remonter à mon genou. Je regardai Law avec stupeur et rougis violemment tant j'étais gêné. Lui semblait complètement normal et ne leva ses yeux vers moi qu'au bout de quelques minutes. « Qu'y a-t-il Eustass-ya ? Tu ne comprends pas quelque chose ? » il se rapprocha de moi et mis sa main sur ma cuisse. « Tu veux que je t'explique ? » susurra-t-il près de mon oreille. Sa main se décala et se mis à caresser l'intérieur de ma cuisse, remontant doucement vers mon entrejambe.

J'étais figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'avais les joues en feu et je devais bien avouer que les caresse de law me procuraient de doux frissons. Malgré cela quand je sentis que sa main allait rejoindre mon entrejambe je l'arrêtai. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à franchir ce cap. Il fit une moue boudeuse et me fit un rapide baiser chaste avant de retourner à ses révisions.

J'allai me repencher sur mes cours quand je me rendis compte que mon pantalon était désormais trop serrer. Je baissai les yeux et aperçut une bosse au niveau de mon entrejambe. Elle n'était pas proéminente mais assez grosse pour être remarqué. Je manquai de tomber à la renverse à ce constat. Au moins j'avais trouvé la réponse à mes interrogations de tout à l'heure. Néanmoins je repliai les jambes contre ma poitrine pour ne pas que Trafalgar s'en aperçoive et tente d'aller plus loin.

Après cela je fus incapable de me concentrer sur mes révisions. Mon cerveau bouillonnait et je ne cessais de rougir en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Law venait de se montrer très entreprenant et cela m'avait troublé, même excité. Dans toutes mes relations j'avais toujours été l'entreprenant et pourtant cette fois c'était moi la pucelle qui ne se sentait pas prête et refusait les avances. À cette pensée je rougis encore plus et pris ma tête dans mes mains.

Je remarquai que Law m'observait. Mon petit manège semblait l'amuser puisqu'il avait un de ses sourires moqueurs dont lui seul a le secret.

« J'ai fini de réviser, je vais prendre une douche

\- O-Ok »

J'attendis que le son de l'eau qui coule parvienne à mes oreilles pour me décider à bouger. Je me dirigeai directement vers les toilettes. Je devais me débarrasser de cette bosse et pour cela il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

Je fermai la cuvette et m'assit dessus. Je baissai mon pantalon et mon caleçon puis prit mon érection en main. Je commençai de lents vas et viens. J'essayai de me concentrer sur l'image de Law. Sans grande surprise mon érection s'accentua et j'accélérai les vas et viens. Je commençai à haleter, excité par l'image de Law allongé sur mon lit – habillé – et avec son éternel sourire moqueur. Mais tout d'un coup j'eus un flash, et imaginai Law nu, les joues rouges, jambes écartées, me suppliant de le prendre. L'imaginer dans une telle posture me fit immédiatement jouir avec un petit cri aigu. _Déjà ?! _ Fut la seule pensée rationnel que j'eus.

C'est seulement après que je me rendis compte que dans l'effervescence de l'action, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre de papier et que j'avais aspergé la porte avec ma semence. Me rendant compte que je n'entendais plus l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain, je me dépêchai de tout nettoyer et de me rhabiller.

Je sortis des toilettes les joues rouges et un peu essoufflé. J'allai à la cuisine me laver les mains. « Quelque chose ne va pas Eustass-ya ? Tu es rouge. » Je levai les yeux vers le brun qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce et ce que je vis me foudroya.

Imaginez Trafalgar Law torse nu devant vous avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour des hanches et une sur les épaules, les cheveux mouillés, la peau perlée de gouttes d'eau suintant sur son corps et mettant en valeur sa peau halée. Laissant ainsi apparaître ses muscles fin, ses jambes minces tout en restant athlétique et l'eau associé à la lumière de la pièce révélant des reflets bleus foncé dans sa chevelure. Je pense qu'on en viendrait tous au même verdict. C'est-à-dire que Law est à cet instant un appel au viol.

Je baissai les yeux, plus gêné que je ne l'avais jamais été et le visage plus rouge que mes cheveux. _Et croyez moi c'est difficile d'être plus rouge que mes cheveux !_

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » dit-il en s'approchant. J'hochai la tête et il mis sa main sur mon front. Il fit une moue dubitative et retourna dans la chambre. Je soufflai un coup. _Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place moi !_

En sortant de la douche, je vis Law en caleçon et t-shirt allongé sur son lit et lisant un livre. Il tourna la tête vers moi. Comme lui un peu plus tôt, je ne portai qu'une serviette autour des hanches et une deuxième sur les épaules. La vue sembla lui plaire puisqu'il se lécha les lèvres. Je restai là à le regarder me dévorer du regard pendant quelques secondes puis en reposant les yeux sur son livre il me dit « Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller si tu ne veux pas que je te viole ». cette phrase me fit rougir – décidément ça devenait une habitude – et allai prendre des affaires dans mon sac. Je mis un jogging et un t-shirt – habituellement je dormais en caleçon mais je n'étais pas très chaud à l'idée de me faire violer. Je m'allongeai aux côtés de Law et nous restâmes sans rien dire pendant une dizaine de minute puis une question germa dans mon esprit.

« Law ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu as attendu 4 ans pour me dire que tu m'aimais ?

\- Hmm...j'avais peur de ta réaction...que tu le prenne mal ou que tu veuilles t'éloigner de moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que je suis pas comme ça...

\- Oui mais bon tu préférais les filles et j'avais aussi peur que si on sortait ensemble et que ça ne marchait pas on ne soit plus ami, qu'on ne se parle plus. Il leva les yeux de son livre et les planta dans les miens. Pour moi l'amitié primait sur l'amour.

\- Law...je te promets que même si on casse on restera amis. On est ensemble depuis la maternelle. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre comme ça.

\- ...je l'espère dit-il en souriant. »

Il retourna à son livre.

« Dis moi...

\- Hm ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te plaît chez moi ? Enfin...pourquoi moi et pas...Ace ou Basil par exemple ?

\- Basil ça n'a toujours été que de l'attirance, rien de plus. Ace...qui voudrait sortir avec cet idiot ? Ria-t-il

\- Un autre idiot ? Riai-je à mon tour

\- Hahaha on est méchant. Non pour répondre à ta question...c'est toi...parce que c'est toi. Je ne peux pas vraiment te donner de meilleur réponse. J'aime tout chez toi : ton caractère de cochon, tes cheveux rouge qui défie les lois de la gravité, ta peau trop pâle, tes regards assassins qui en feraient fuir plus d'un, cet espèce de grognement que tu appelle ton rire, tes lèvres si rouge qu'on croirait que tu te maquille, tes muscles surdéveloppé, ton pantalon jaune préféré qui est hideux, tes gros doigts boudiné, ta danse de la joie quand tu as une bonne note, tes yeux ocre, ton visage qui te donne l'air d'être tout le temps énervé, ton odeur qui sent le parfum 'only the brave', tes grimaces quand tu dors et que tu te baves dessus, tes pétages de câbles répété, ton sourire carnassier, ton pénis qui la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ressemblait à un anaconda, tes orteils, tes oreilles, ton intestin grêle, TOUT !

\- C'était mignon...puis ça s'est sérieusement cassé la gueule...non sérieusement comment on peut aimer un intestin grêle ?

\- C'est parce que c'est le tiens.

\- Sinon pour ta gouverne j'ai pas un caractère de cochon, mon rire ne ressemble pas à un grognement, mon pantalon jaune est magnifique, mes doigts ne sont pas boudiné, mon visage ne me donne pas l'air énervé et mon pénis est plus gros qu'un anaconda !

Il ria et m'embrassa. J'éteignis la lumière et le serra contre moi tandis que nous nous endormions.

* * *

**_Bon... Alors je suis un peu partit en vrille à certains moments et la fin est un peu guimauve..._**

**_Je saurais pas vous dire pourquoi je suis partit en sucette mais la guimauve c'est parce qu'il faut un peu de romantisme de temps en temps..ne ? :3_**

**_Bref vous savez comment me faire part de vos remarques!_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	14. La femme de ma vie

_Voilà le chapitre 14! Rien de bien excitant, il est surtout axé sur Kidd et sa relation avec sa mère - qui parfois le désespère -_

_Pairing: Kidd et sa maman même si c'est pas vraiment un pairing_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Un jour j'achèterai ses personnages à Oda-sama! mais pour le moment ils ne m'appartiennent pas_

**_Je réponds de nouveau aux reviews par PM_**

* * *

Chap 14 : La femme de ma vie

POV Kidd

Mon interro de math ne s'était pas très bien passé. J'étais fort en math mais la veille je n'avais pas pu bien révisé à cause d'une personne dont je ne citerai pas le nom mais qui s'appelle Trafalgar Law. J'aurai sûrement la moyenne, sans plus.

Moi qui pensais que cette interro serait mon seul problème ce matin, je m'étais fourré le doigt dans l'oeil. Interro surprise d'SVT, renvoie du cours de physique-chimie, une montagne de devoir à faire en français, un long monologue de Bon Clay, 2h de colle le mercredi suivant par Boa Hancock. Je crus que cette journée ne finirai JAMAIS !

Je n'eus même pas la force d'aller au café avec les autres et rentrai directement chez moi.

J'eus à peine passé la porte qu'une tornade rousse se jeta sur moi.

« Mon bébééééééééééé !

\- Qu'est ce qui me vaut cet accueil si chaleureux ?

\- Le fait que ce soit le week-end et qu'il y ait pleins de chose dont nous devons parler ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Comme ?

\- Viens t'asseoir. »

Elle me tira jusqu'au canapé où m'attendait déjà une tasse de café chaude et une part de tiramisu. _Putin mais qu'est ce que je ferais sans cette femme ?! _Je m'assis et but une gorgée du café qui me réchauffa tout le corps.

« Maman t'es la femme de ma vie !

\- Je sais ! Je sais !

\- Ça va les chevilles ?

\- Non elles deviennent énorme !

\- On se demande pourquoi !

\- Bref ! Comment s'est passé ton interro de math ?

\- Euh...

\- La cata c'est ça ?

\- Quand même pas mais pas super non plus...

\- Serait-ce parce que toi et Law n'avaient pas révisé hier, préférant vous adonner à des activités plus...physique ? Dit-elle avec un un sourire en coin et un air lubrique.

\- Quoi... ?

\- Oh tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

\- …

\- Est ce que vous avez fait... ?

\- Maman ! La coupais-je en rougissant. Tu-tu...

\- Oh mais tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire !

\- Tout sauf ça !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu faisais bien ça avec les autre filles non ?

\- Peut-être mais je ne te le racontais pas !

\- Oui mais cette fois je veux savoir ! Juste oui ou non pas besoin de détail !

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ?!

\- Parce que mon fils sort enfin avec une personne bien et que je veux être sûr que tout se passe bien !

\- …

\- Bon alors ?

\- Et bien...rien...

\- Comment ça rien ?

\- Je ne me sentais...pas prêt...murmurais-je

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

\- Je répéterai pas !

\- Oh la la mais quel tête de mule ce gosse !

\- On se demande de qui je tiens ça !

\- Je ne me sens pas visée dit-elle d'un air innocent

\- Au fait Law peut passer noël avec nous hein ?

\- Quelle question ! Bien sûr comme chaque année ! D'ailleurs il faudra réfléchir à son cadeau.

\- À ce propos, puisqu'on parle de fête et de cadeau, dimanche c'est son anniversaire.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Alors qu'est ce que tu as prévu ?

\- Et bien...Ace me conseille un rendez-vous, vu qu'on en a toujours pas eu.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée ça ! Tu vas l'emmener où ?

\- Justement je sais pas, c'est la première fois que je fais ça, j'ai pas d'idée...

\- Pas de soucis ! Super maman est là !

\- Tant mieux ! Je t'écoute.

\- Il y a un salon de la médecine qui a ouvert au parc des expo ! Même si toi ça ne t'intéresse pas je suis sûr qu'il adorerait, lui qui veut devenir chirurgien !

\- Mouais... c'est une bonne idée.

\- Et après vous pourriez aller boire un café et faire un tour au parc

\- Hn

\- Puis le soir...Oh ! Pour la soirée je connais un super resto qui sert des tapas à tomber par terre ! C'est un peu cher mais ça vaut le coup !

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Ensuite vous pourriez rentrer chez lui...ou ici ça ne me dérange pas... et ''dormir'' ensemble.

\- O-oui dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

\- Tu rougis dit-elle en souriant et me pinçant la joue

\- Mamaaaaan ! Tu me mets mal à l'aise ! Répliquai-je en cachant ma tête dans mes mains

\- Oh tu sais que je rigole ma tête de cerise !

\- Je préférerai franchement qu'on aille chez lui et que les autres nous y attendent pour faire une petite fête.

\- Tu es sûr ? ça couperai un peu le 'romantisme' de la sortie

\- Je sais mais...je préfère ça...

\- Bon d'accord

\- Tant qu'on est là. Ace m'a proposé de partir à la mer avec les autres.

\- À la mer ?

\- Oui au bungalow de Marco comme on a fait cette été

\- Oh mais c'est super vous partez quand ?

\- On partirai le 29...mais je veux pas te laisser seul pour le nouvel an...

\- Oh mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. En plus Arlong m'a dit qu'il viendrait sûrement.

\- Oh tiens celui-là... ça faisait longtemps...

\- Il te manque ?

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! J'le déteste avec sa face de requin !

\- Mais tu sais bien...

\- Oui qu'il nous a été d'une grande aide ! Je sais ! Et je te promet que quand je travaillerai je t'enverrai de l'argent et tu n'auras plus à voir ce con !

\- Oh mon cœur ! Quand tu travailleras tu auras ta famille dont tu devras t'occuper alors ne te préoccupe pas de ta vieille mère. Enfin... pas si vieille que ça non plus !

\- Non la plus belle et la plus gentille !

Je pris ma mère dans mes bras. C'était VRAIMENT la femme de ma vie.

\- Par contre j'ai pas d'idée de cadeau pour dimanche...

\- Haaaaa...c'est vraiment moi qui doit tout faire...

\- Euh...qu...p..pas du tout !

\- Bon alors...hmmm...là comme ça j'ai pas d'idée...

\- Hmmm...

\- Ah si ! Pourquoi pas une bague ?

\- Non ça fait trop meuf et trop engageant...on sort ensemble que depuis 1 mois et puis c'est son anniversaire pas la saint-valentin alors je veux pas un cadeau trop cucul

\- Bon...une chaîne alors ?

\- Oui ! Ça c'est mieux ! Une chaîne en argent !

\- Oui bonne idée !

\- Bon j'irais l'acheter demain alors et il faudra aussi que je réserve dans ton restaurant... de tapas ?

\- Oui ça s'appelle ''tapeamos'' !

\- Ok.

\- Bon quel heure il est maintenant ?

\- 20h passé...on commande une pizza ?

\- Tu sais où se trouve le numéro !

\- Même plus besoin je le connais par cœur ! »

Je composai le numéro de la pizzeria sur mon téléphone et appelai.

« VitePizza bonjour !

\- Oui allo Ben ?

\- Tiens Eustass ! Ça faisait longtemps !

\- Pas tant que ça !

\- Oh si ! Ça doit bien faire une semaine que vous n'avez rien commandé !

\- Haha c'est vrai que ça fait un moment alors !

\- Bah oui c'est en grande partie sur vous que repose mon chiffre d'affaire !

\- Haha je ne sais pas si cette constatation devrait me faire rire ou pleurer !

\- Bon sinon pour la commande je vous met la même que d'habitude ?

\- Oui !

\- Ok ! Je serai là dans 10 minutes !

\- Merci ! »

Je raccrochai et prévins ma mère de l'arrivée imminente des pizzas. Nous cherchâmes ensuite un bon DVD devant lesquels les manger.

« Et pourquoi pas Transformers 3 ? proposai-je

\- Non je n'aime pas ce genre de film avec des robots, ça me fout les jetons. Quand on a regardé le 2 je n'ai plus pu me servir de la voiture pendant une semaine tellement j'avais peur qu'elle se transforme pendant que je suis dedans.

\- Hahahahahaha ! Ah oui je m'en souviens ! Tu préférais attendre le bus sous la pluie !

\- Et pourquoi pas 'nos étoiles contraires' ?

\- Ah non ! Pas un film à l'eau de rose !

\- …! elle se mit à bouder

\- Boooooooooooooooooooon d'accord !

\- Merci ! Cria-t-elle en me sautant au cou

\- Oui bon ça va ! »

Au même moment les pizzas arrivèrent.

« Yo Ben !

\- Haha ! Salut Kidd ! Tiens une 4 fromage, 1 chorizo, 2 royal et une piment-poivron !

\- Super ! Merci !

\- Je suppose que vous faîtes la soirée DVD qui va avec ?

\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Tu veux rester ?

\- Non j'ai pas mal de commande ce soir. Un autre fois !

\- Ok ciao !

\- Ouais ciao ! »

J'apportai les pizzas dans le salon, ma mère était en train de mettre le DVD.

Nous commençâmes à manger : les 2 royal pour ma mère et les 3 autres pour moi. _On est vraiment des morfales !_

Ma mère démarra le film. Sans trop rentrer dans les détails – que je n'ai pas compris – il s'agit d'un film d'amour : CE QUE JE DETESTE LE PLUS AU MONDE ! C'est pourquoi je m'endormis sur les genoux de la femme de ma vie au bout de vingt. Un peu plus tard celle-ci me réveilla en pleur. Apparemment quelqu'un était mort. Bon. En ayant marre de l'entendre geindre, je la réconfortai un peu puis partis me coucher.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai à 13h – bon c'est plus tellement le matin mais on va faire comme si – et mangeai les restes de pizzas d'hier en guise de petit-déjeuner. Ma mère qui était déjà levé depuis un moment me somma de me dépêcher puisqu'on avait des courses à faire.

30 minutes plus tard nous étions dans la voiture, direction la bijouterie. Durant le trajet j'envoyais des messages aux autres pour les prévenir de nous attendre chez Law demain soir vers 22h. Bonney ayant le double des clés de l'appartement du brun, cela ne devrait pas poser problème. Cette dernière me répondit d'ailleurs que même si elle était contente de participer à l'anniversaire, elle aurait préféré qu'on finisse la soirée en ''amoureux''. Je soupirai et sortis de la voiture qui s'était maintenant arrêté devant ''la toupie à bijoux''.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Me demanda un jeune femme blonde en tailleur Gucci

\- Oui, nous cherchons une chaîne en argent. Répondis ma mère

\- Très bien, veuillez me suivre. La vendeuse nous amena à un stand. C'est pour offrir ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant de haut en bas et en léchant ses lèvres.

\- Oui... répondis-je un peu gêné

\- Très bien dit-elle avec un sourire séducteur Nous en avons de différentes tailles et formes. Celle-ci est très longue et conviendra très bien à une fille, celle-là avec d'épais maillons est plus faîtes pour les hommes mais il y aussi celle là fine mais plus courte que la première et à laquelle on peut mettre un pendentif. Elle ira d'ailleurs pour les deux sexes.

\- La dernière me semble bien. Ne Kidd ?

\- Ouais j'l'aime bien.

\- Elle est à 169 euros. Mais c'est vous...je suis prête à vous faire une remise. Dit-elle en me regardant aguicheur.

\- Ce serait sympa en effet...

\- Très bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à la caisse. »

Nous allâmes à la caisse et elle nous fit une remise de 30%. la chaîne nous revint donc à 118 euros ce qui était déjà pas mal.

« Votre petite copine à de la chance susurra-t-elle en me tendant le paquet

\- En fait c'est un petit COPAIN rétorqua ma mère en prenant le sac »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et retourna à la voiture. Je la suivis rouge de gêne.

« On va où maintenant ? Demandai-je

\- Au parc des expos pour prendre les ticket pour le salon de la médecine.

\- Hn »

Arrivé là-bas nous prîmes donc les billet et je pris un programme pour voir un peu ce qui serai prévu demain.

Nous terminâmes par le restaurant.

« C'est pour un anniversaire expliqua ma mère

\- Très bien. Combien de personne y aura-t-il ?

\- Seulement 2. mon fils et son petit-ami.

\- Maman geignis-je tu peux pas juste dire 'ami' ? Il a pas besoin de connaître les détails !

\- Oh pas la peine d'avoir honte !

\- Je n'ai pas honte mais ça me gêne !

\- Ouais ! Ouais ! Ils pourront avoir du champagne ?

\- Ils sont mineurs ?

\- ...Non.

\- Alors ça devrait être possible dit le chef de salle d'un air sceptique

\- Super ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Mais de rien madame. »

Nous retournâmes dans la voiture.

« On a enfin finit soupirai-je

\- Oh attend j'aimerai qu'on repasse à 'la toupie à bijoux' j'ai oublié de prendre un truc »

Une fois garé devant la voiture, elle me dit de rester dans la voiture et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit paquet.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Un cadeau pour Arlong » Je manquai de vomir et me tût aussitôt.

* * *

_**Alors ce chapitre? Il est pas excitant mais le prochain le sera tellement que vous me pardonnerez pour celui là :3**_

_**Et puis Kidd et sa mère ils sont pas trop chou ?**_

_**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**_


	15. L'anniversaire

_Hellooooooooo _

_Bon...c'était quand la dernière fois que j'ai posté un chapitre? Le 12 janvier ? Ah ouais...ça fait quasiment un mois quand même... mais bon 1°S + bac blanc= bah faut bosser ! (Bon j'avoue que la flemme a un peu joué mais qu'un tout petit petit petit petit peu)_

_Bref je me suis dépassé niveau longueur pour me faire pardonner cette longue absence! Promis j'ai fait de mon mieux ne me lapider paaas !_

_J'avais promis qu'il serait top, j'espère que vous le trouverez à la hauteur!_

_ Voilà c'était mon blabla, pour la lecture c'est plus bas! Bisous sur le gras de votre bras !_

_Pairing: Faut-il vraiment le rappeler ?_

_Rating: M (mais vous faîtes pas trop d'espoir vous risquez d'être déçu)_

_Disclaimer: Oda-sama les personnages vous appartiennent! mais si vous lisez ceci serait-il possible de trouver un arrangement pour qu'ils soient à nous deux ?_

_NDA: je dédicace ce chapitre à TheCrazyKitty (qui j'espère me pardonnera l'attente) et au club du nyaa ~ power (le nya vaincra !)_

* * *

Chap 15 :L'anniversaire

POV Kidd

Je me réveillai en grognant et posai mes yeux encore endormis sur l'heure : 13h50. J'écarquillai les yeux et sautais de mon lit. Je devais être chez Law dans 10 minutes et aller jusque chez lui – même en courant – me prendrai la moitié du temps. Je sautais sous la douche pour me rincer. Je sortis quelques minutes plus tard. Brossage de dent, un coup de déo, un peu de parfum : Niquel. J'ouvris brusquement mon armoire et pris les premières choses qui me passèrent sous la main : T-shirt noir, jean – non troué pour une fois –, mes nikes, ma doudoune grise, mon bandeau pour les cheveux : Ok. Je jetais un œil à mon horloge: 13h58. _Bordel je vais pas y arriver !_

Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Dépêche-toi ! T'es en retard !

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Merde les billets !

\- T'en fais pas quand j'ai vu que tu te réveillais pas j'ai tout prévu ! Les billets sont dans le sac posé dans l'entrée. Il y a aussi le cadeau de Law et de l'argent pour le restaurant.

\- Merci maman t'es la meilleure !

\- On le dira jamais assez ! Allez ! Sors d'ici et embrasse Law de ma part !

\- Pas de soucis ! »

Je sortis de l'appartement et courus jusqu'au quartier de Sabaody ! 196 – 198 – 200 ! j'appuyais frénétiquement sur la sonnette jusqu'à ce qu'un : «Oui ! Oui ! j'arrive !» retentisse.

Le brun ouvrit la porte. Il portait sa tenue fétiche : sweet jaune et noir, jean bleu à tâche noir, bottine noir et son éternel bonnet tacheté mais lui il le portait tout le temps.

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

\- Merci répondit-il avec un léger sourire

\- Bon allez ! On a un après-midi chargé !

\- Je dois prendre combien ?

\- Rien du tout ! Allez on y va !

\- Ok je prends mon manteau.

\- Vite ! Vite !

\- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Y a pas le feu que je sache !

\- Si ! Parce que si tu te bouges pas on va tomber dans la queue !

\- Quelle queue ?

\- Tu verras ! Allez ! »

Dès qu'il eut mis son manteau, je pris sa main et le tirai pour l'obliger à marcher vite. Ce gars n'était jamais pressé, je ne l'avais quasiment jamais vu courir en dehors d'un cours de sport, alors si je le laissais marcher à son rythme, ce fichu salon de la médecine serait fermé avant même qu'on en aperçoive l'entrée !

« Dire qu'avant tu osais à peine me frôler la main en public

\- Tu préférerais que je recommence à me comporter comme ça ?

\- Vraiment pas non. C'était juste...un constat.

\- Bon. Tiens on est pile à l'heure pour le bus ! »

Nous montâmes dans le bus et nous assîmes au fond. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et me demanda

« Alors ? Où m'emmène tu ?

\- Tu verras.

\- Dis moi.

\- C'est une surprise.

\- Je suis pas fan des surprises.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais tu le fais quand même ?

\- Oui

\- On sort à quel arrêt ?

\- Parc des expos »

Il leva sa tête et me regarda les yeux brillants.

« Ne me dis pas que... ?

\- ...?

\- Le salon de la médecine ?

Je hochai la tête positivement.

\- Je voulais tellement y aller en plus !

\- Je m'en doutais c'est pour ça que..

\- C'est ta mère qui a eu l'idée hein ? Me coupa-t-il

\- …

\- Tu la remerciera de ma part dit-il en reposant sa tête sur mon épaule

\- Tu veux peut-être y aller avec elle aussi ?

\- Haha absolument pas. Je suis bien avec toi. Merci de m'y amener.

\- Mouais. »

Nous sortîmes du bus quelques minutes plus tard et nous dirigeâmes vers le parc des expos. Nous montrâmes nos billets au guichetier avant d'entrer dans le hall principal. Des organisatrices nous tendirent un dépliant avec le plan des stands de l'exposition et au verso une présentation de chaque exposant.

« Tu veux aller voir lesquels ?

\- Tous ! »

En voyant ma tête effaré il pouffa.

« Je rigole. Il y deux stands qui m'intéressent vraiment : celui des chirurgiens et celui des universités de médecine qui donne des renseignements sur les inscriptions et autres choses à savoir. Plus la conférence sur la vie étudiante et le PACES.

\- Bon bah go alors !

\- Ouais. »

\- Je suivis Law qui se dirigeait vers un stand : celui des chirurgiens. Ils lui expliquèrent moult choses compliqués dont je ne compris pas un mot.

Nous allâmes ensuite vers le stand des étudiants en médecine qui expliquèrent à Law le déroulement des études : le concours de première année, les stages, l'externat, l'ECN, l'internat, la thèse. Il allait lui falloir 13 ans – si ce n'est plus – pour devenir un chirurgien confirmé. Cet homme était fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités.

Nous allâmes ensuite à la conférence mais là je ne suivis rien de ce qui fut dis puisque je m'endormis sur l'épaule de Law.

Je sentis quelque chose me secouer la tête. J'ouvrai doucement les yeux. Je reconnu un sweat jaune sous ma tête. « Laisse moi dormir encore un peu steuplait... » dis-je en refermant mes paupières. « Non Eustass-ya, la conférence est terminé depuis 10 minutes et tu me baves dessus ! »

Je poussais un grognement et me relevai puis m'étirai.

« Il est quel heure ?

\- 16h presque 30

\- Tu veux aller voir autre chose ?

\- Non j'ai ce qu'il me faut

\- Bon alors on bouge ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu as prévu. Quel est ton programme ?

\- Hin hin ! Je ne te dirai rien !

\- Bon bon.

\- Suis-moi. »

Nous sortîmes du parc des expos et reprîmes le bus. Nous sortîmes à l'arrêt Whisky Peak.

« Les arcades hein ?

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être surpris !

\- Waw ! Les arcades ! Je m'y attendais tellement pas !

\- Merci !

\- Mais de rien ! »

Il se doutait sûrement depuis le début que je comptais l'amener aux arcades, c'était mon lieu préféré après notre café. Même s'il ne l'avouerai probablement jamais, Law aimait aussi cet endroit. On y avait passé beaucoup de temps durant notre enfance. Pour ma part, cela avait englouti tout mon argent de poche, j'étais en passe de devenir dépendant des 'jeux'.

« Alors tu veux jouer à quoi ? Lui demandai-je

\- Donkey Kong ?

\- La base ! »

C'était mon jeu préféré. Sur 1h aux arcades, j'y passai 58 minutes.

Cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle et je passai tout mon temps sur le jeu, si bien que j'en oubliai presque Law qui s'était dirigé vers les pinces à peluches. Je finis par l'y rejoindre. Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, pourtant il avait gagné 3 peluches.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- J'essaie de récolter 10 peluches pour l'échanger contre la grosse qui est dans l'entrée mais j'ai beau faire je reste bloqué à 3 !

\- Laisse moi faire ! »

Il y avait une règle pour les pinces. Si on en gagnait 10, on pouvait l'échanger contre une grosse. Étant le champion des pinces, 10 peluches ce n'était rien.

Je gagnai les 7 manquantes à Law et nous allâmes à une caisse pour les échanger. Le brun choisit une énorme peluche d'ours polaire. Elle était plus grande que lui...voire même plus grande que demandai à l'échangeuse si on pouvait laisser la peluche ici et venir la récupérer dans les prochains jours, ce qu'elle accepta. Transporter la peluche de Law ne serai pas pratique surtout si on devait aller au restaurant après.

Les arcades fermèrent à 19h30 et nous nous baladâmes un peu dans les rues. Vers 20h j'emmenais Law au restaurant de tapas de ma mère.

Le serveur nous conduit vers une table plus isolé que les autres avec des pétales et des bougies. _Ils en font pas un peu trop là ? Même si ma mère a précisé que c'était mon petit-copain, on est venu pour un anniversaire les mecs !_

Je ne dis rien puisque cela paru plaire à Law. Une fois assis, le serveur nous donna les menus.

« Tu prends quoi ? Demandai-je

\- Je sais pas je pense que le mieux c'est qu'on commande plusieurs trucs et qu'on partage vu que c'est des tapas.

\- Ouais c'est le mieux.

\- Moi y a les noix de saint-jacques sur leurs toasts aux épinards qui m'inspirent assez

\- Hmm, moi le jambon de bayonne assaisonné.

\- Ah, y a des tomates aux fromages blancs

\- Et les crevettes à la sauce catalane.

\- Ça devraient suffire pour le moment, on verra après si on fait un deuxième round

\- Ok »

Il y eut en effet un deuxième puis un troisième round. À la fin je fus tellement pleins que je ne pus plus respirer.

« Chaud pour un dessert ? me demanda Law

\- Tu veux ma mort ?

\- Haha, tu es déjà pleins ?

\- Comment ça déjà ? J'ai mangé plus que toi je te signale !

\- Peut-être bien. »

Il commanda un fondant au chocolat et moi un café.

« En attendant le dessert, j'aimerais te donner quelque chose. » Je fis un signe au serveur qui vînt avec une bouteille de champagne et des coupes. Je sortis la boîte contenant la chaîne et la lui tendit.

« Bon anniversaire Trafalgar Law.

\- Merci Eustass Kidd » répondit-il en prenant la boîte

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit ses yeux s'agrandir.

« Elle est magnifique...Merci !

\- De rien. »

J'allais refermer mon sac quand je m'aperçus qu'il y avait une deuxième boîte avec une lettre où il était marqué Law en rouge. Je reconnus l'écriture de ma mère, c'était sûrement un cadeau de sa part. « Tiens Law c'est de ma mère » Je lui tendis la boîte et la lettre.

Il ouvrit d'abord la boîte, elle contenait un pendentif 'K' en argent. Il lu ensuite la lettre.

« Lis à voix haute.

\- Cher Law. Joyeux 17ème anniversaire. J'ai appris que tu sortais avec mon fils et j'en suis très heureuse. Je sais combien il peut être énervant et râleur parfois mais c'est un gentil garçon. Prends soin de lui s'il te plaît. Je t'embrasse. Koro.

\- Rah ! Il fallait qu'elle ramène sa fraise.

\- Tu as vraiment une mère adorable.

\- Je le sais. Merci. »

Le dessert de Law et mon café arrivèrent. Nous trinquâmes et finîmes notre repas en continuant à discuter.

Je regardai ma montre : 21h45. Le temps de retourner chez Law il sera 22h passé, les autres seront sûrement arrivé. Je dis à Law que j'allais aux toilettes et me dirigeai en fait vers le bar pour payer – j'ai toujours vu les gens faire ça alors je fais comme eux.

Je pensais que ma mère avait abusé en me donnant 80 euros pour le restaurant mais finalement elle avait bien fait. Nos deux repas atteignaient un total de 75,92 euros.

Je retournais à table et proposais au brun de rentrer. Il accepta et remit son manteau. J'en profitais pour envoyer un message à Jew' la prévenant qu'on arrivait et qu'ils se tiennent prêt. Trafalgar prit mon bras et nous sortîmes du restaurant. L'air était frais, nous préférâmes donc prendre le bus dans lequel...nous fûmes seul. Nous nous mîmes sur la banquette du fond et alors que j'allais discrètement regarder si Bonney m'avait répondu, un corps se colla au mien.

Ce n'était autre que celui de Law qui me lança d'ailleurs un regard des plus aguicheur. Il me fixa ainsi quelques secondes avant de fondre sur mes lèvres qu'il dévora avec envie. Je compris parfaitement le message – qui n'aurait pas pu être plus clair – et me laissa aller à ce baiser. Mais une lumière fit tilt dans ma tête. Si Law était aussi entreprenant c'est parce qu'il espérait que la soirée se finisse dans un lit – voire dans ce bus à en juger par la fièvre avec laquelle il m'embrassait – mais vu que ce ne serait pas le cas, répondre à ses baisers ce serait lui donner de faux espoirs non ?

Je décidai donc de doucement le repousser : premièrement pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées, deuxièmement parce que je commençais à cruellement manquer d'air. Une fois nos lèvres séparés, je gardais mes mains sur ses épaules et le regardai. Il était très essoufflé, ses joues étaient rouges – elles devaient moins l'être que les miennes – et son regard semblait toujours aussi brûlant de désir. Alors qu'il allait revenir à la charge, je le stoppai dans son élan et ne sachant pas quoi inventer comme excuse je dis juste « Pas maintenant, pas ici. »

Cela paru lui convenir mais il ne décolla pas son corps du mien pour autant et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Il pensait sûrement que je voulais attendre d'être rentré. _J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop déçu que la soirée se finisse autrement._

Nous descendîmes à l'arrêt le plus proche de chez Law. Ce dernier gardait d'ailleurs toujours son corps collé contre le mien. Arrivée devant chez lui il inséra la clé dans la serrure mais avant de la tourner il se retourna vers moi et me demanda d'une voix séductrice : « Dans le lit ou le canapé ? »

En entendant ça, ma bouche s'ouvrit jusqu'à toucher le sol. _Le lit ou le canapé ? Et pourquoi pas à même le sol tiens ? _Je secouai la tête et repris mes esprits vu qu'il attendait visiblement une réponse. « On verra sur le moment » Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prenait d'entrer dans son jeu ? Avec ça c'est sûr qu'il serait déçu !

Son sourire s'agrandit et il ouvrit la porte. Tout était noir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me sauter au cou, je tins fermement ses épaules et le poussai vers le centre de la pièce.

« SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! »

La lumière s'alluma et tous nos amis apparurent avec des confettis et des espèces de sifflet qui se déroulent. Comme il était dos à moi, je ne vis pas la réaction de Trafalgar mais il dû faire une tête assez drôle puisque tous les autres se mirent à rire.

« Tu t'y attendais pas à celle là hein ? Clama joyeusement Luffy

\- Non en effet

\- J'arrive pas à croire que pour une fois Kidd n'a pas gaffé dis Ace en me regardant »

Je lui lançai un regard noir mais ne répondis pas à sa provocation. Je m'avançais vers Law et posai une main sur son épaule. Il me regarda et sourit « Merci beaucoup Eustass-ya »

Je sentis quand même une pointe de déception dans sa voix mais c'était un mal pour un bien après tout. Il fut rapidement enrollé par les filles qui voulaient tout savoir sur la journée qu'on venait de passer. Je soupirai et rejoins les mecs qui avait transformé la table du salon en bar. Je me servi un verre de rhum jus d'orange et m'assis avec Ace et Marco.

« Alors ce rendez-vous ?

\- Pas mal. Pas mal du tout.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Salon de la médecine, arcades, restau !

\- Putin si t'avais accepté de finir la soirée seul avec lui ça aurait été le rendez-vous parfait !

\- Oui mais...là au moins c'est mieux...y a tous ses potes il est content !

\- Tu sais si c'est l'expérience qui te manque nous on peut tout t'expliquer !

\- Crève.

\- Après si tu veux t'isoler avec lui plus tard ça nous dérangera pas.

\- Bon ! Vous pouvez la fermer s'il vous plaît ? Mettez de la musique au lieu de bavassez.

Le brun ria et alla allumer la sono. Zoro vînt vers nous et nous demanda

« ça vous dis de faire un 'j'ai jamais'* histoire de se mettre dans l'ambiance ?

\- Allez chaud !

\- Si tôt ? On tiendra pas jusqu'à minuit à ce rythme ! Fit remarquer Marco

\- Ouais mais il est presque 22h30 la nuit est déjà bien entamé

\- Bon ok

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ace qui revenait

\- T'es chaud pour un 'j'ai jamais' ?

\- Toujours fidèle au poste !

\- Bah tiens quand on en parle de poste, cette fois c'est pas moi qui m'occupe d'Ace quand il sera off ! dis Marco

\- Moi non plus ! Je l'ai fait la fois d'avant ! Répliqua Zoro

\- Ni moi parce qu'il faudra déjà que je m'occupe de moi ! Ajoutai-je

\- Bah merci les gars ! Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on peut compter sur vous ! Bougonna Ace

\- Bon bah on refile la corvée à Thatch ! Finis simplement Marco en ignorant complètement la remarque d'Ace. »

Thatch qui était avec Ussop, Killer, Sabo et Sanji dû entendre qu'on parlait de lui puisqu'il nous lança un regard suspicieux.

« Qu'est ce que vous complotez dans mon dos vous tous ?

\- Rien ! Viens faire un 'j'ai jamais' » répondis Marco

Zoro alla chercher les autres et nous nous assîmes en cercle.

« Qui commence ? Demanda le vert

\- MOI ! cria Luffy. Bon...j'ai jamais...fais l'amour avec une fille »

Ace, Killer, Ussop, Sabo et moi bûmes.

« Aceeee ? Cria Luffy surpris

\- C'était avant de te connaître répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le nez

\- Hmm... » fit Luffy en gonflant ses joues

« On continue ! J'ai jamais lu de yaoi » dit Bonney

Nami, Vivi et Ussop burent

« Ussoooooop ? What the fuck ?! cria la rose

\- C'est Nami qui m'en a fait lire !

\- Namiiiiii !

\- Ça va c'était juste pour lui montrer !

\- Mais c'est qu'on apprend des choses intéressantes ce soir dit donc ! Rigola Sabo

\- Bon on continue ou on reste là-dessus éternellement ? »

Tout le monde rit. C'était à Vivi « Hmmm ….tiens on va rire ! Je suis jamais sortie avec un idiot »

Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Bonney, Nami, Marco et Law burent.

« Oi ! Fichu Marimo c'est pas pour moi que tu bois j'espère !

\- Et toi sourcil en vrille !

\- Nami...je dois le prendre comment ? Demanda Ussop

\- Marco on est d'accord que tu as bu parce que tu avais soif n'est ce pas ? Interrogea ironiquement Thatch

\- Ah bon Ace tu es sorti avec un mec idiot avant moi ? Demanda naïvement Luffy

\- Tu sais que je pourrais boire aussi Bonney ? Fit remarquer Killer

\- Euh Law...tu bois pour Basil et tes autres ex on est d'accord ? » dis-je en lançant un regard noir au brun

Il fallu 10 bonnes minutes pour que le calme revienne. C'était mon tour.

« Je suis jamais tombé amoureux. »

Tout le monde bu sauf moi. Quel idiot j'avais été aussi de dire ça. La moitié d'entre eux me lancèrent des regards compatissant en reposant leur verre, auxquels je répondis par des regards noir. Ce fut au tour de Law.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec mon partenaire actuel »

Tout le monde bu sauf lui et moi. Ils regardèrent tous Law avec des regards plaintif et Thatch lui donna même une tape sur l'épaule en lui disant « Courage ».

« Oui bon y a pas que le sexe dans la vie non ?! Explosai-je

\- Sortant de ta bouche c'est pas crédible rétorqua Bonney

\- Toi la ferme ! »

S'ensuivit une énième dispute avec la rose. Law nous calma et nous continuâmes le jeu.

Nous arrêtâmes le jeu à un peu plus de 23h, la moitié d'entre nous étant passablement éméché. Quels bande de petit joueurs, je faisais partie de ceux qui avait le plus bu et j'avais encore – presque – toute ma tête même si je me doutais que ça n'allait pas durer.

En effet ça ne dura pas puisqu'à minuit j'étais plus que joyeux. Pour ma défense je n'étais pas le seul, Ace l'était au moins autant que moi. D'où nos conversations bizarres.

« J'ai une question... dis Ace

\- Ouais dis moi

\- Le plus petit nain qui a le plus grand pénis, il fait comment pour marcher ?

\- Hmmm... Je pense qu'il reste assis...

\- Ouais c'est logique...

\- Eh j'ai une blague !

\- Ouais ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'un parisien qui a une mycose ?

\- Chai pas...

\- Un champignon de Paris ! »

Nous partîmes dans le plus extraordinaire des fou rire, si bien que je tomba de ma chaise et qu'Ace partit en courant aux toilettes pour ne pas se pisser dessus.

Quand il revînt nous recommençâmes à discuter.

« Aaaah...Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez Luffy ?

\- Non c'est quoi ?

\- Son p'tit cul !

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais ! On dirait pas comme ça mais il est sacrément bien roulé ! D'ailleurs au début j'hésitais entre Law et Luffy mais Lu' était vraiment trop chou alors je l'ai pris.

\- Je l'ai pas encore testé mais...Law aussi a un beau cul mine de rien...Plus beau que celui de beaucoup de meuf que je me suis tapé en fait...

\- Moi je te le dis tu devrais le baiser...

\- Non...pas tout de suite...

\- Dépêche-toi parce que sinon je le fais à ta place

\- Non t'oserais pas !

\- Chiche ! »

Et sur ce il partit vers la piste de danse où tout le monde était et commença un collé-serré très chaud avec Law. Cela ne plu pas à Luffy. Et à moi non plus d'ailleurs. Même si je savais que c'était de la pure provoc, je ne supportais pas de voir MON brun dans les bras d'un autre. Déjà qu'en tant normal ce genre de chose m'aurait énervé, associé aux effets de l'alcool j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser. Je me servi un verre de vodka que je bus cul sec. Je vis la main de Ace descendre sensuellement sur les hanches de Law. Cette fois c'en fus trop.

POV Law

Alors que je dansai avec Bonney et Luffy. Je sentis un corps se coller au mien par derrière. Croyant d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Eustass-ya je ne dis rien. Jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que les cheveux de la tête qui s'était posé sur mon épaule étaient bruns et que l'expression de Luffy avait changé pour devenir de l'énervement. Je tournais la tête pour reconnaître le visage d'Ace qui murmura : « Je veux voir ce qu'il va dire ». Tout en disant cela il fit descendre sensuellement une de ses mains sur ma hanche. Quelques secondes plus tard, un rugissement se fit entendre par dessus la musique. Comme si un lion venait de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Tout le monde s'arrêta net et les regards convergèrent vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait le pseudo-bar et les chaises.

J'y vis un roux enragé, se dirigeant dans ma direction et celle d'Ace. Je pouvais déjà sentir l'aura démoniaque qui émanait de lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à notre hauteur il pris Ace et le balança à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis avec un grognement animal il me saisit par les hanches et me mis sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers ma chambre à l'étage.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et me jeta sur le lit. Il vint ensuite s'allonger sur moi et posa sa tête sur mon ventre en murmurant « C'est à moi. Rien qu'à moi. » Attendri, je lui caressai les cheveux doucement pour le calmer.

Tout à coup, il se redressa et me fixa un moment. Ses yeux montraient clairement qu'il était dans un état second – pas étonnant vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il s'assit entre mes jambes et défit ma ceinture. Il enleva ensuite mon pantalon qu'il jeta par terre. Je restai immobile, trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste. Il voulait vraiment... ?

« Eustass-ya tu... ? » il me coupa par un grognement et continua à me déshabiller. J'hésitai entre être heureux car j'attendais ça depuis longtemps et être déçu qu'il doive être bourré pour prendre de telles initiatives.

La joie pris le dessus et je le laissa donc faire. Il fit voltiger mon caleçon et remonta à mes lèvres pour m'embrasser. Son baiser était chaud et désireux, ce qui acheva de me convaincre de le laisser continuer.

Il descendit dans mon cou où il fit des suçons et autres traces de son passage. Il remonta ensuite à mon oreille qu'il léchouilla et mordilla. Pendant ce temps sa main passa sur mon torse sur lequel il tortilla mes bout de chair rose déjà durci par l'excitation. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il savait y faire. Sa bouche vint remplacer ses doigts. Il les lécha, les maltraita, les agaça, sous mes gémissements de plus en plus fort que j'essayai tant bien que mal de contenir pour que les autres ne nous entendent pas.

Sans s'arrêter de jouer avec mes tétons, il descendit sa main vers mon entrejambe et attrapa mon membre déjà fièrement dressé. Je m'en voulais d'ailleurs d'être si facilement excité, mais la frustration et le manque de ses derniers mois rendaient mon corps sensible à la moindre caresse et celles de Kidd étaient délicieuses.

Il engagea d'abord des va et viens à un rythme excessivement lent. Ceux-ci accélérèrent rapidement, rendant ma respiration haletante et difficile. Il cessa de torturer mes bout de chair rose et s'adonna pleinement à sa nouvelle activité. J'étais déjà proche de l'orgasme et des larmes perlaient le coin des mes yeux. Quand je sentis sa deuxième main masser mes bourses, s'en fut trop et jouis sur ses mains.

Il retira ses mains de mon entrejambe et posa sa tête sur le bas de mon ventre. Pendant ce temps je fermais les yeux et repris mon souffle. J'attendis la suite...qui ne vînt pas. J'ouvrai les yeux et me redressai sur mes coudes pour voir ce que faisait Kidd. Sa tête était toujours sur mon ventre et sa respiration était devenu douce et régulière. Je relevai sa tête et m'aperçus que cet idiot s'était endormit.

Je soupirai. Vraiment irrattrapable. Je m'enlevais de sous lui et mis la couverture sur lui. Il était mignon quand il dormait. Il avait un visage angélique alors que réveillé il avait plutôt l'air du diable. Je caressai sa joue et posai un léger baiser sur son front. Je me rhabillai et sortis de la chambre avant d'éteindre la lumière.

POV Ace

C'est qu'il avait de la force ce con. Il avait réussis à me balancer au bout de la pièce comme si j'étais un vulgaire ballon. J'avais atterri dans le pot de fleur. Alors que je me relevai tant bien que mal, Luffy s'approcha de moi le regard noir. _Je sens que je vais prendre chèr !_

« Luffy, calme-toi s'il-te-plait ! Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fais ça !

\- Peut importe la raison je suis sûr qu'elle ne nécessitait pas que tu te frottes à Law comme ça !

\- Si ! Je voulais faire réagir Kidd ! Et pour cela je n'ai vu que ce moyen ! Je suis désolé si ça t'a blessé mon amour, je n'aime que toi !

\- Hn... »

Je pris Luffy dans mes bras et mitrailla son cou de baiser. Comme d'habitude il ne me résista pas longtemps et m'embrassa.

« En tout cas c'est bien joué ça a marché à merveille ! Dit Bonney

\- Ouais ! J'ai bien envie d'aller les espionner ! Ricanai-je

\- Non laissons-les ! Law nous racontera tout demain matin ! »

Les discussions et les danses reprirent.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, j'entendis la porte de la chambre de Law s'ouvrir. Le propriétaire des lieux en sortit et nous rejoint. _Déjà ? Il est pas très endurant le Kidd ! _Je ne fus visiblement pas le seul à être surpris puisque Jew' exprima tout haut ce qu'on pensait tous tout bas.

« Déjà ?! Je sais bien que l'alcool améliore pas l'endurance mais quand même de la part de Kidd je m'attendais à mieux !

\- Et moi donc ! Ajoutai-je

\- Il ne manque pas d'endurance mais en effet l'alcool n'a pas amélioré la situation.

\- Raconte nous tout ! On veut tous les détails ! S'exclama Jew' »

Nous nous agglutinâmes _(NDA : Je sais pas si ça existe mais bon) _autour de Law. Excités avant même qu'il n'ait commencé son récit.

« Et bien...il m'a porté jusqu'à la chambre...

\- Ouais !

\- Puis il m'a posé, enfin je dirais plutôt jeté sur le lit...

\- Ouais !

\- Il s'est allongé sur moi en murmurant que j'étais à lui..

\- Ouais !

\- Puis il s'est redressé et à commencer à me déshabiller...

\- Ouais !

\- Vous allez dire ouais à chaque fois que je vais faire une phrase ?

\- Ouais !

\- Vous écoutez au moins ce que je dis ?

\- Ouais !

\- Bon...il a commencé à m'embrasser, voilà voilà, les caresses tout le tintouin...

\- Non sois plus précis ! Donne des détails ! Ordonna presque Nami

\- Vous voulez pas aussi que je vous rejoue la scène ?

\- C'est vrai que ce serai pas mal...

\- Bon ! En gros il m'a masturbé puis il s'est endormit !

\- … !

\- Il est vraiment sérieux ce con ? S'exclama Bonney

\- Je ne sais pas si je devrais rire ou pleurer ! Ajoutai-je

\- Il a trop bu, c'était prévisible... céda Law

\- Oui mais quand même !

\- C'était bien au moins ?

\- Il se débrouille bien.

\- Putin ! Il abuse ! Alors que j'avais réussis à tout arranger ! Grognai-je

\- Ah oui d'ailleurs merci pour ça.

\- T'inquiète !

\- Il dort encore là ? Demanda Bonney

\- Oui

\- Bon je réglerai mes comptes avec lui demain alors !

\- En attendant il est que 1h alors avec ou sans Kidd, la fête continue ! S'écria Sabo

\- Ouais ! »

La soirée suivie son cours.

* * *

_*Le 'j'ai jamais' est un jeu qui consiste à donner une affirmation sur quelque chose qu'on a jamais fait. ex: "J'ai jamais vu de Lama", tout ceux qui ont déjà vu un lama doivent boire._

**_Alors ce chapitre ? C'est pas de la bombe ? Non ? Non ? Bon ok non. Mais vraiment je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux :(_**

**_Bref donnez moi vos avis !_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	16. Un petit cours et quelques soins

_Yoooooo ! petit chapitre 16 ! ( qui j'espère va vous plaire) _

_Vous vous souvenez que j'avais 'délaissé' ma fiction pour réviser mon bac blanc ? Bah je l'ai complètement raté ! xD si j'avais su je serais rester à écrire ma fic ça en serait revenu au même..._

_Au fait pour ceux/celles qui attendent les pirates awards, je sais que je devais le poster pendant les vacances mais j'ai pris du retard :3 j'espère le poster d'ici dimanche, encore désolé !_

_Bref c'était mon petit blabla inutile_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Rating: M (lemonera ? lemonera pas ?)_

_Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui au passage est très triste)_

* * *

Chap 16 : Un petit cours et quelques soins

POV Kidd

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'anniversaire de Law. Je m'étais d'ailleurs réveillé ce soir là – ou plutôt ce matin là – à 5h, dans la chambre du brun avec un énorme mal de crâne et aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après le 'j'ai jamais'.

_Flash-back_

Je descendis en quête d'un doliprane et trouvai les autres en train de tout ranger et de sortir leurs sacs de couchage pour la nuit. « Tiens il se réveille quand on va se coucher lui ! » se moqua Ace

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On est quel jour ? Demandai-je à moitié endormi

\- Il se passe que tu as dormi pendant plus de 3h tandis que nous faisions la fête. On est le 5 novembre, c'est la journée de la culture* donc c'est férié. Hier, le 4, c'était mon anniversaire, tu te souviens ? M'expliqua Law

\- Ah ouais...oui oui je me souviens...mais mes souvenirs s'arrêtent au 'j'ai jamais'...

\- Que... ?...tu as oublié tout le reste ?! S'exclama Law

\- Ouais...pourquoi ?...on a fait quelque chose de spécial ?

\- Non...rien d'important... soupira-t-il »

Il sortit ensuite vider les poubelles. Je vis néanmoins bien sa mine déçu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? grognai-je

\- C'est pas possible ! Tu es vraiment le pire ! Le pire de tous ! Cria Bonney

\- Ne crie pas..j'ai mal à la tête...

\- J'en ai rien à faire !

\- Putin Kidd elle a raison, t'abuses ! S'énerva à son tour Ace

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ?!

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait pour que 'ça' est lieu ! On arrête pas d'essayer de t'aider mais chaque fois que tu fais un pas en avant, tu en fais ensuite deux en arrière ! Continua-t-il

\- Peut-être que si vous m'expliquiez je comprendrai ! M'énervai-je

\- Ace a raison tu pourrais faire plus d'effort ! Ronchonna Jew'

\- Bon ! Puisque personne ne veut m'expliquer je retourne me coucher ! »

Et sur ce je remontai et claquai la porte derrière moi.

_Fin du flash-back_

Mes souvenirs de la soirée ne m'étaient toujours pas revenu. J'étais à présent calé dans mon lit en train de dormir quand je fus réveillé par une sonnerie. Ça venait de la porte d'entrée. Je me levai et enfilai un T-shirt histoire de ne pas me montrer en simple caleçon. En descendant je vis un mot de ma mère disant qu'elle était allée chez l'esthéticienne. J'allai ouvrir la porte.

« Yo ! » Devant ma porte se trouvaient Ace, Thatch et Zoro.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là vous trois ?

\- Enfin Kidd ! Quand on est poli on dit : que me vaut cette agréable surprise ? Dit Ace

\- Bien, dans ce cas, que me vaut cette désagréable surprise ?

\- On vient t'aider ! Annonça Thatch en souriant

\- Oh putin ! Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas bon pour moi ça !

\- Rooooh ! Ne sois pas si négatif ! Dit Zoro

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

\- Enfin breeeef ! Dit Ace en forçant le passage pour entrer dans mon appartement.

\- Je t'en pris fait comme chez toi... dis-je en le voyant aller s'installer dans mon canapé

\- On est là pour discuter entre mal dominant et te conseiller pour ton couple ! Dit joyeusement Thatch

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire qu'on va t'apprendre toutes les ficelles et les bon plans du métier ! Dit Ace en levant ces 2 pouces vers le ciel. »

Je remarquai qu'il avait un sac. Il en sortit plusieurs DVD, un carnet de croquis, divers accessoires et des bouteilles. _Qu'est ce qu'il prépare ces trois cons là ?_

Zoro et Thatch le rejoignèrent.

« Tiens Zoro, mets ça dans le lecteur DVD !

\- Je vous dérange pas au moins ? Parce que sinon vous le dîtes !

\- Crois-moi, on fait ça pour toi.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes pour moi ? Je comprends rien !

\- Viens t'asseoir. Dit Thacth en tapotant la place entre lui et Ace »

Je m'assis entre eux. Zoro nous rejoint après avoir démarré le film. _Qu'est ce que... ?_

C'était un porno gay ! Ils étaient vraiment sérieux ces idiots !

« Avant que tu t'énerves, sache que c'est pour la bonne cause !

\- Tu as 30 secondes pour m'expliquer avant de te prendre mon poing dans la face !

\- Et bien on pense très sérieusement que ton manque d'expérience est ce qui te bloque avec Law. C'est pourquoi on a pensé que venir te voir rien que nous 3 pour t'expliquer et te conseiller ne pourrait que t'être bénéfique. Expliqua Thatch

\- Oui alors avant de t'énerver et de nous rejeter, réfléchis un peu. Tout ce qui sera dit ici, restera ici. Aucun d'entre nous n'ira en parler aux autres, d'ailleurs ils ne savent même pas qu'on est là !

\- Hn

\- Tu es d'accord ? Demanda Thatch

\- Hn...

\- Bien ! Alors comme tu l'as remarqué, ceci est un porno gay. Bon ce n'est pas exactement représentatif de la réalité mais c'est pour te donner une idée. Ce que je te propose c'est qu'on le regarde d'abord une fois en entier, ensuite on le reprendra point par point pour t'expliquer les moments clés et tu pourras poser des questions. Expliqua Ace

\- Puis on t'expliquera tout sur les accessoires, lubrifiants etc. continua Zoro

\- Des questions?

\- C'est normal que j'ai envie de vous gifler ?

\- Oooh mais pourquoi tu es si bougon ?

\- Parce qu'il est 15h du mat' et que vous êtes déjà là à gesticuler dans mon salon !

\- 15h du mat' ?

\- J'me comprends !

\- Bah t'as d'la chance !

\- Bon commençons !

\- J'peux prendre un café d'abord ? Demandai-je

\- Ouais ouais dépêche !

\- On t'a réveillé ?

\- Non ? Vous croyez ? Répondis-je ironiquement

\- Mais jusqu'à quelle heure tu dors ?

\- Ça vous regarde pas. »

Je pris une tasse et l'a bu cul sec. Je retournai ensuite m'asseoir au milieu des trois idiots. Comme l'avais dit Ace nous commençâmes par regarder le DVD en entier.

« Bien ! As-tu des questions ?

\- Euh...

\- Des remarques ?

\- Euh...

\- Bon reprenons du début ! Dit Thatch en remontant le film. Là comme tu peux le voir, les deux protagonistes sont nus.

\- Jusqu'ici tout va bien...

\- Bon là ils commencent les préliminaires, l'actif, celui du dessus, prend en main l'érection de son partenaire et...

\- Ok ça va pas le faire ! L'interrompis-je

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Désolé les mecs...Je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment mais je vais pas y arriver !

\- Tu vas pas arriver à quoi ?

\- À..à ça ! À vous écouter m'expliquer ça !

\- Écoute je sais que ça peut avoir l'air glauque comme ça...

\- Non ! Ça n'a pas L'AIR glauque...Ça l'est !

\- Bon c'est pour toi qu'on fait ça je te signale !

\- Je sais mais les mecs c'est vraiment trop louche là ! Imaginez 30 secondes : Si un inconnu rentrait dans cette pièce là tout de suite, qu'est ce qu'il penserai ?!

\- Hmmm...qu'on fait une réunion tupperware ?

\- Non ! Qu'on est une confrérie gay !

\- Hmmm...quelque part c'est pas totalement faux...On est tous gay dans cette pièce.

\- Ok j'abandonne !

\- Donc on peut continuer ?

\- Faites ce que vous voulez !

\- Bon. Donc voilà les préliminaires mais cette partie tu l'as déjà faite donc on peut passer.

\- Que...Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai déjà fait ?

\- La partie masturbation tu l'as déjà fait ? Ou j'ai mal compris quand Law nous a expliqué ?

\- Si si ils l'ont fait.

\- De quoi ? Bordel je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai tu as oublié la moitié de la soirée...

\- Et le plus important en plus !

\- Bon ! Soit vous m'expliquez soit je vous pète la gueule !

\- Bon ! Après minuit pour te faire réagir j'ai chauffé Law, évidemment tu t'es énervé. Tu m'as balancé à travers la pièce puis tu as pris Law sur ton épaule et vous êtes monté. Quand il est redescendu un peu plus tard il nous a racontez que tu l'avais masturbé puis que tu t'étais endormis. Baka ! »

Le récit de Ace déclencha des flash dans ma tête : ma discussion avec Ace, sa danse collé serré avec Law, mon pétage de câble, Law allongé sur un lit le souffle court et les joues rouges, un pénis dans ma main... _Un pénis dans ma main ?! _En repensant à ça je rougis furieusement tandis que les trois autres se foutaient de ma gueule.

« Ça te reviens maintenant ?

\- La ferme !

\- Bref pour en revenir au sujet, cette partie là tu maîtrises...non ?

\- Ouais ouais passons !

\- Bon ensuite la fellation. Bon...je suppose que des filles t'en ont déjà faites donc tu sais à peu près comment ça fonctionne ?

\- Hors de question que je fasse ça !

\- Tu sais la première fois c'est bizarre mais on y prend vite goût...

\- Non non non non non ! Personne ne va prendre goût à quoique ce soit ! Je ne ferai pas ça !

\- Tu compte être l'actif ou le passif ?

\- Le.. ? C'est quoi la différence ?

\- L'actif c'est celui qui fait , le passif c'est celui qui se fait

\- Heiiiiin ?

\- En gros l'actif est au dessus, le passif en dessous !

\- Actif !

\- Alors tu devras le faire !

\- Faire quoi ?

\- La pipe !

\- J'ai dit non !

\- Essaye au moins une fois tu verras bien.

\- On peut changer de sujet ?

\- Ok passons à LA partie intéressante.

\- Oui, Kidd, comme toi, ayant couché avec des filles avant de passer chez les mecs je suis bien placé pour te dire que c'est à la fois pareil et différent.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Selon moi, l'approche n'est pas tout à fait la même, il y a aussi des choses qui changent.

\- Comme ?

\- Le doigté.

\- Le doigté ?

\- Oui. Chez les filles, cette étape est compris dans les préliminaires mais n'est pas obligatoire, or chez les mecs, à moins que ton partenaire soit masochiste elle est essentielle !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui elle est importante car elle prépare ton partenaire à la pénétration et la facilite. Regarde c'est ce que fait le gars là.

\- Ok donc il faut le faire à chaque fois ?

\- Oui. Sauf si ton partenaire aime avoir mal. Mais à ce moment là si tu es bien membré comme moi, c'est du suicide pour ton partenaire. Il aura l'impression d'être scié en deux.

\- Ah ok...mais dis-moi tu te la péterai pas un peu toi ?!

\- Moi ?

\- ''Mais si tu es bien membré comme moi'' MDR ! La tienne dois faire la taille d'un pois chiche !

\- Si tu l'avais dans le cul tu ferais moins le malin !

\- Breeeeeef ! Coupa Thatch

\- Ouais ouais on continue !

\- Maintenant la pénétration.

\- Là y a deux approches possibles. Dit Ace

\- La brutale. C'est-à-dire que tu rentres d'un coup et tu attends après que ton compagnon soit prêt. Continua Zoro

\- La douce. Tu rentres petit à petit en t'arrêtant quand il a mal et continuant quand il s'est habitué. Termina Thatch

\- Il faut forcément attendre qu'il se soit habitué pour commencer ?

\- Oui sauf si tu veux qu'il ait super mal et qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir pendant 8 jours.

\- Hmm...ok.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est la prostate ?

\- Ouais c'est ce qu'il faut faire examiner souvent là

\- Euh ouais... mais c'est aussi notre point G

\- Point G ?

\- Ouais, si tu touches la prostate de ton partenaire tu lui fais voir des étoiles.

\- Intéressant.

\- Oui. Bon je crois que ça y est on a fait le tour...

\- Tu vois que c'était pas si terrible ! Tu viens même d'utiliser le mot ''intéressant'' !

\- Hn

\- Bon les lubrifiants ! Ace prit une des bouteilles sortie plus tôt de son sac. Je vais pas te faire un dessin tu sais ce que c'est, enfin voilà, ça peut grandement accélérer la préparation et faciliter la pénétration, surtout quand on a pour actif un mec bien...

\- Bien membré comme toi on sait ! Le coupai-je

\- Bref ça peut être utile. Ensuite on t'a ramené quelques accessoires : le cockring !

\- What ?

\- C'est un anneau que tu place à la base du membre. Normalement c'est pour ralentir l'éjaculation, qu'elle arrive moins vite mais si tu le serre bien ça la bloque totalement. Théoriquement c'est pour l'actif mais moi je l'ai déjà testé sur Luffy, ça l'a rendu fou ! Ne pas pouvoir...

\- Merci Ace mais les détails sur ta vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas ! L'arrêtai-je

\- Bref tu peux l'utiliser sur toi comme sur Law. Bon après y a les plugs géants..

\- Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi ça sert !

\- Les boules anales...

\- Ça non plus !

\- On a aussi des bonbons qui...

\- NOOOOOOON !

\- Ok ok !

\- Tu veux peux peut-être qu'on te parle des positions ?

\- Non ça ira ! Merci !

\- Je pense que pour le reste Law pourra lui apprendre

\- Ouais...moi mine de rien Luffy m'a appris pas mal de chose. Tu sais pour l'histoire des plugs géants moi aussi j'étais réticent au début puis j'ai essayé et en fait ça fait mal qu'au début.

\- Ace ! Je veux plus t'entendre !

\- Bref champion maintenant qu'on t'a tout dis c'est à toi de jouer ! M'encouragea Zoro en me prenant l'épaule

\- Ouais mais...

\- Mais... ?

\- En fait j'ai juste peur de pas être à la hauteur...moi ce sera ma première fois, Law non...

\- Et alors ? Ta première fois avec une fille s'est bien passé non ?

\- Oui mais là c'est pas pareil...chai pas...

\- T'inquiète ça va bien se passer !

\- Et surtout le lendemain tu viens tout nous raconter !

\- Haha...On verra.

\- Moi je suis sûr que tu deviendras accro. Parce que mine de rien c'est chez les gays qu'il y a le plus de sex addict.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. J'en suis moi-même un depuis que je suis avec Luffy. Il est tellement...

\- - Ace ! Tu vas finir avec mon poing dans la figure je rigole pas !

\- Bon...une petite blague alors pour détendre l'atmosphère..

\- ...Dis toujours ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi les homos sont très philanthrope ?

\- Philan quoi ?

\- Sociables si tu préfères

\- Non ?

\- C'est parce qu'ils adorent agrandir le cercle de leurs amis. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil »

POV Law

J'étais tranquillement en train de lire quand j'entendis sonner. Je regardai l'horloge : 16h. Elle était en avance, on avait pourtant convenu 16h30 et je ne m'attendais donc pas à la voir avant 17h, elle qui était toujours en retard. J'allai ouvrir la porte.

M'attendant à tomber sur Bonney, je tombais en fait sur Kidd qui avait l'arcade en sang.

« Eustass-ya ? Tu as l'arcade en sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Boh rien...juste une bagarre...

\- Juste une bagarre ? Et avec qui cette fois ?

\- Ace...mais c'est rien t'inquiète...par contre est ce que tu peux t'occuper de ça steup ?

\- Avec Ace ? Mais pourquoi ? Et d'ailleurs quand est ce que tu l'as vu ? Continuai-je à l'interroger tandis qu'il rentrait dans l'appartement.

\- Mais c'est pas pour un sujet grave je t'ai dit. On s'est juste un peu disputé...

\- Un peu ?

\- ...Il m'énervait alors je lui ai pété le nez. »

Je poussai un long soupir et lui dit de m'attendre dans la chambre. J'allai pendant ce temps chercher mon matériel. Voir Kidd dans cet état ne me surprenait pas réellement, il avait toujours été bagarreur mais là savoir que c'était avec Ace qu'il s'était battu..._Je me demande quand même bien pourquoi ils se sont battus ces deux cons là !_

Cela ne m'étonnai pas non plus qu'il vienne me voir pour me demander de m'occuper de ses blessures, ça aussi j'en avais l'habitude. Le roux ayant horreur des hôpitaux, il profitait d'avoir dans son entourage un futur chirurgien qui s'y connaissait déjà assez bien. Je pris ma trousse de premiers secours et le rejoignit dans ma chambre. Il était assis sur le lit et m'attendais. Je me baissai pour être à sa hauteur et commençai à appliquer du désinfectant sur la blessure. Il grimaça légèrement. Il releva ensuite les yeux et mon regard croisa le sien. Il était si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Nous nous fixâmes ainsi quelques secondes, aucun d'entre nous ne faisant de mouvement de peur de briser ce moment. Je le sentis ensuite doucement s'approcher, je fis de même et fermai les yeux au moment où nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. C'était un baiser chaste, doux. Quelques secondes plus tard nos lèvres se décollèrent...pour mieux se retrouver. Ce baiser-ci était plus fougueux, passionné. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieur pour quémander l'accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvris à peine mes lèvres qu'une langue vint s'infiltrer dans ma bouche et commença un duel pour la dominance avec sa jumelle. Je me battis de toutes mes forces mais Kidd finit par prendre le dessus. _Parce que je l'ai laissé faire !_

Je commençais à manquer d'air mais je ne voulais pas mettre fin à ce délicieux moment. Malheureusement, mes poumons me hurlèrent que je devais absolument reprendre mon souffle si je ne voulais pas mourir et cela sembla être la même chose pour Kidd puisqu'il mit fin au baiser. Nous mîmes quelques minutes à reprendre notre souffle. Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, la respiration haletante. Une fois qu'il eu repris son souffle, Eustass attrapa mes hanches et me colla à lui. Je tombai ainsi à genou entre ses jambes, cuisses contre le lit et visage au niveau de son cou. Il me réembrassa puis pencha ma tête sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur accès à mon cou. Il y fit plusieurs suçon et mordilla ma jugulaire. Il passa une main sous mon pull et caressa mon torse ce qui me fit frissonner. Sa main rejoins un de mes bout de chair rose. Il le titilla, le malmena, l'agaça durant plusieurs minutes. Bien que ce soit agréable, je décidai de passer aux choses sérieuses en empoignant à pleine main l'entrejambe de Kidd qui était déjà bombé. Je malaxai la bosse à travers le tissu et le roux cessa tout mouvement. Rejetant sa tête en arrière il soupira de bonheur. Je défis sa ceinture et sa braguette avant de baisser son pantalon. Il releva ma tête et m'offrit un baiser à la fois fiévreux et pleins de désir, il semblait prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. Tout en lui rendant son baiser je baissai son caleçon et pris en main son phallus. J'engageais de lents mouvements de va et viens, sentant son érection grossir entre mes doigts. Elle gonfla encore et encore, si bien que bientôt mes doigts n'arrivaient plus du tout à en faire le tour. Je rompis le baiser, voulant voir de mes propres yeux la taille de la verge qui se trouvait entre mes doigts.

Vous voyez ce que c'est un titanoboa ? Vous savez ces serpents préhistoriques qui mesure de 10 à 15m et font plus de 1m de large ? et bien...le membre de Kidd était dans ces mensurations là, facile !

Une fois arrivée aux choses sérieuses j'aurai sûrement trèèèès mal, mais cette idée m'excita plus qu'autre chose et un filet de bave coula de ma bouche. Je déglutis et me pencha en avant pour me mettre au niveau de l'entre-jambe du roux. Je passai un rapide coup de langue sur le gland. Délicieux. Tout en accélérant la vitesse de mes va et viens, je léchai sur toute sa longueur le sexe gonflé devant moi. Une main vînt appuyer sur ma tête comme pour m'ordonner d'arrêter de jouer. Mais je voulais encore le faire languir un peu alors je continuai mon petit manège ne passant que le bout de ma langue sur le membre tendu à l'extrême, suçotant le gland, descendant lécher les bourses. Il grogna de frustration « Pitié Law... » Kidd me supplier ? Tiens, c'est si rare que ça vaut le coup d'obéir. Alors qu'il continuai de grogner, je pris l'érection en bouche. Je l'entendis soupirer d'extase. Heureux de mon petit effet je commençai par de lents va et viens que j'accélérai peu à peu. Mais n'arrivant jamais à le prendre en entier, je tentai d'atteindre la base du membre en faisant une gorge profonde. Il cria de plaisir alors que je gémissais autour de sa longueur. Je repris mes va et viens, les faisant les plus profond et langoureux possible. Eustass ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir et je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon jean. Il convulsa avant de jouir dans ma bouche. J'avalai toute sa semence et tentai de reprendre mon souffle, mais Kidd ne m'en laissa pas le temps et me prenant par les hanches, il me propulsa sur le lit derrière lui avant de se jeter sur moi. Il attaqua ma bouche et la dévora tout en me déshabillant. Je répondais avec plaisir à ses baisers et faisait de même avec ses vêtements.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me retirer mon jean, la sonnette retentit. _Non. Non. NON ! Pas maintenant ! _J'attrapai ma tête et Kidd me regarda. « Tu attendais quelqu'un ? ». Je hochai la tête positivement « Bonney ». Il soupira et se releva « Quelle chiante celle-là » murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi. À contrecœur je le suivis et me rhabillais aussi.

Kidd se dirigea vers la porte. « Kidd attend ! » il se retourna et me regarda. Je pris un sparadrap et le mis sur son arcade encore un peu sanglante. « Ce n'est pas très profond, tu n'as pas besoin que je te fasse de point de suture. Dans quelques jours il n'y aura même pas de cicatrice . » Il me remercia d'un hochement de tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. Je passai devant lui et ouvrit la porte. Devant celle-ci se trouvait une Jewelry Bonney toute guillerette mais déchanta vite en nous voyant tous les deux.

« Kidd ? Mais qu'est ce que tu... ?

\- Bon on se voit demain en cours. La coupa le roux en partant

\- Euh ok...mais... elle se tourna vers moi. Qu'est ce qu'il... ?

Je lui lançai un regard mi-noir mi-fatigué et elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- Oh non ! Je vous ai interrompu ? Oh je suis tellement désolée ! Kidd non ne part pas ! Je m'en vais ! Reste !

\- C'est pas grave... soupirai-je. Ce sera pour une autre fois...

\- Noooon Law je suis tellement désolée ! Elle se mit à genou. Pardonne moi !

\- Oui oui je te pardonne. Allez entre. Tes maths ne vont pas se faire toutes seules ! »

POV Kidd

Sur la route de mon appartement je repensais à ce qui s'était passé avec Law. Si l'autre conne rose n'avait pas débarqué on serait sûrement allé jusqu'au bout. À vrai dire j'avais totalement perdu le contrôle. Quand Law m'avais fixé, je m'étais complètement noyé dans ses yeux gris, et mon corps avait bougé tout seul. Et cette fellation...Oh mon dieu...est ce vraiment possible d'avoir une bouche pareille ? Si chaude et humide...et l'homme qui la possède sait drôlement bien s'en servir. Ces préliminaires étaient sûrement les meilleurs de ma vie.

En rentrant chez moi je m'aperçus que les trois autres cons étaient partis. Lorsque je je les avais quitté, Ace était par terre en train de se tenir le nez, Thatch venait l'aider pendant que Zoro se tordait de rire.

Alors que j'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé je remarquai que ces idiots avaient laissé leurs accessoires et les bouteilles de lubrifiants. _Raaaaah ! Je vais les tuer c'est pas possible ! _

Je pris les affaires et allai les balancer au fond de mon armoire pour éviter que ma mère tombe dessus. Quand on parle du loup il se montre toujours, ma mère rentra pile à ce moment là.

« Ma cerise ?

\- Je suis là maman. Dis-je en retournant au salon

\- Ah mon cœur ! Alors ton après-midi ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Et bien... »

_Et bien pour te faire un bref résumé : je dormais tranquillement quand Ace, Thatch et Zoro sont venus à la maison pour me donner un cours d'éducation sexuel. Bien que ça partait d'une bonne volonté, j'ai finis par casser le nez d'Ace qui n'arrêtait pas de dire de la merde. Évidemment il ne s'est pas laissé faire et m'a ouvert l'arcade. Je suis donc allé chez law pour qu'il me soigne et ça a failli finir en partie de jambes en l'air ! Voilà voilà. Et toi ?_

« Et bien rien de spécial... et toi ?

\- Boh après être allée chez l'esthéticienne je suis passée chez une amie

\- Ah génial. »

* * *

_*La journée de la culture est un jour férié au Japon qui est normalement le 3, mais là bon...j'en avais besoin alors je l'ai mis le 5._

_Les titanoboas ont réellement existé (si si ! je sais ça fait peur)_

**_Voilà Voilà. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? pas trop déçu que je vous fasse encore lambiner pour le lemon ?_**

**_Promis c'est pour bientôt !_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	17. Commérages

_Yooooo_

_Bon... Je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire.. " TOUT CE TEMPS POUR UN CHAPITRE AUSSI COURT ET AUSSI MERDIQUE ? MAIS TU NOUS PREND POUR QUI ? "...Et à cela...je n'ai rien à répondre... enfin si.. entre temps y a eu la flemme, la fatigue, la 1°S, le code, les cours de conduite et pleins de choses dont vous vous foutez mais y a aussi eu... le manque d'inspiration... Pas que je sache pas ce que je veux pour la suite hein.. d'ailleurs j'ai tellement d'idée pour la fin que je sais pas quoi faire mais le problème c'est qu'il me fallait un chapitre de transition et que je savais PAS DU TOUT quoi y mettre...donc voilà...j'ai fait un truc nul..._

_D'ailleurs **SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS ÊTRE DÉÇU A TOUT JAMAIS NE LISEZ PAS CE CHAPITRE ! NON MAIS VRAIMENT JE VOUS ASSURE C'EST NUL ! VOUS NE RATEREZ RIEN ! IL EST ABSOLUMENT FACULTATIF POUR LA SUITE DE L'HISTOIRE !**_

_Bon et pour celles/ceux qui décideraient de le lire quand même et bah...ne pleurez pas trop_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne)_

_Rating: T (langage)_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à Oda (et je pense que finalement c'est mieux comme ça)_

_NDA: Merci à celles qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre, ça m'a vraiment motivé (si si je vous assure) à écrire la suite _

* * *

Chap 17 : Commérages

POV Kidd

« Yo Kidd ! »

_Oh non pas lui ! _Nous étions lundi. L'abruti qui venait de me parler était Ace. Il avait un sparadrap sur le nez mais son énorme sourire toujours bien en place. Il me prit par l'épaule.

« Alors comme ça notre cours d'hier t'a chauffé ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Haaaa...Kidd...on sais que t'es allé chez Law hier

\- Qu-Qui t'a dit ça ? Dis-je en rougissant

\- Bonney !

\- Mais quelle conne celle là ! Elle peut pas tenir sa langue ? Si je la choppe !

\- Ah la la la ! Ce n'est pas le problème ! Moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce que vous avez fait avant qu'elle arrive.. susurra-t-il avec un clin d'oeil

\- C'est vrai Kidd, qu'est ce que vous avez fait avec Law hier après-midi ? Demanda Zoro qui arrivait par derrière

\- C'est notre petit cours qui t'a inspiré ? Demanda à son tour Thatch qui arrivait avec Zoro

\- Fermez-là ! Ç-ça vous regarde pas !

\- Oh ça sent la soirée hot ça !

\- Comment ça pourrait être une ''soirée hot'' alors que c'était en plein milieu de l'après-midi ?

\- T'occupes et raconte nous !

\- NoooN !

\- Allez Kidd et si tu veux nous aussi on te racontera nos parties de jambes en l'air si ça peut t'aider à te sentir moins mal à l'aise !

\- Je m'en tape de vos parties !

\- Alleeeeez Kidd ! Te fais pas supplier comme ça !

\- …

\- Allez ! Sans rentrer dans les détails.

\- Sauf si tu veux les mettre, nous ça nous dérange pas.

\- Dis nous tout !

\- On a...On a fait quelques...préliminaires...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Ace

\- Mais t'es malade de crier comme ça ?!

\- J'EN ETAIS SÛR ! Ah mon poulain ! Mon Kidd ! Je suis si fier de toi si tu savais ! Cria Ace en me secouant

\- ON est fier de toi Kidd ! Ajouta Thatch

\- Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtés ? Demanda Zoro

\- Un chewing gum rose nous inteerompus.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA cette conne !

\- Quand je vous dis qu'elle est conne !

\- Enfin bref ! Kidd nous sommes fier de toi et de ta fulgurante avancée ! Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons là pour te coacher pour la prochaine étape !

\- NON SURTOUT PAS ! Merci mais vous m'avez assez coaché comme ça !

\- Non non non ! T'es notre poulain, on te lâche pas comme ça !

\- Tu vas voir ! On va te transformé en dieu du sexe !

\- Pitié non... »

POV Law

« Traffyyyyyy !

\- Luffy-ya ?

\- Bonney m'a dit que quand elle était allée chez toi hier, tu étais avec Kidd !

\- Ah celle-là...elle ne peut jamais se taire...

\- Alors raconte ! Raconte !

\- Oui raconte raconte ! Crièrent en cœur les filles qui arrivèrent par derrière

\- Je n'ai rien de spécial à raconter.

\- Menteur ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire ?

\- Oui franchement dis nous ! Dis nous !

\- En rentrant bien dans les détails !

\- Haaa...disons que nous avons fait...quelques préliminaires...

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? Comment ? Dans quel position ?

\- Ce genre de détail ne vous regarde pas. Sales curieuses ! riai-je

\- Booooh boudèrent-ils

\- Dis nous au moins s'il en a une grosse ?

Je leur lançai une œillade perverse, regardai à gauche puis à droite avant de leur chuchoter :

« Énorme.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaa !

\- Dis nous en plus !

\- J'en ai déjà assez dit comme ça ?

\- Alleeeeeeez ! Vous êtes allés jusqu'au bout ?

\- Eustass-ya semblait prêt mais... je regardai Bonney. Un léger contretemps nous a interrompu

\- Je suis désoléééééééé

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-je en souriant

\- Kidd s'est enfin décidé ! C'est un petit pas pour Kidd mais un grand pas pour l'humanité ! Cria Nami

\- Je comprends pas trop ce que l'humanité vient faire là.. mais elle a raison ! C'est génial que vous ayez autant avancé.

\- C'est vrai je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se décide avant vos 1 an.

\- Il faut croire que nous l'avons sous-estimé ria Vivi »

Nous arrivâmes devant le lycée où Ace, Thatch, Zoro et Kidd se chamaillaient. Ils devaient sûrement être au courant de ce qui s'était passé hier. Bonney était une vraie pipelette.

« Salut les gars !

\- Ah Traffy ! On parlait justement de toi !

\- Et de ce que tu as fait avec Kidd hier !

\- Mais il refuse de nous donner des détails...

\- Vous avez vraiment besoin de ce genre de détail ?

\- Oui ! Parce que c'est quand même grâce à nous qu'il a finit par se décider !

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- Oui on est passé chez lui hier aprèm pour lui donner un petit cours d'éducation sexuel

\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ?! S'exclama Bonney

\- Parce que t'avais pas besoin de le savoir ! Rétorqua Kidd

\- C'est pas à toi que je parle !

\- Mais c'est moi qui suis concerné ! »

Et s'en suivit une énième dispute. La 36548ème depuis qu'ils se connaissent pour être précis. À force c'est devenu un rituel, c'est d'ailleurs plutôt quand ils ne se disputent pas qu'on s'inquiète.

« Enfin breeeeeeeeeeeef ! Les coupais-je Je vous rappelle qu'on a cours ! D'ailleurs Ace et Thatch qu'est ce que vous foutez là, vous devriez être à l'université !

\- On commence à 11h et il fallait absolument qu'on vienne soutirer des détails croustillant à Kidd sur ses parties de jambes en l'air. Expliqua Ace

\- Ouais bah maintenant cassez-vous ! Rétorqua Eustass

\- Pas avant que tu m'aies tout raconté !

\- Ta gueule ! Dégage !

\- Boh t'es pas drôle !

\- Je m'en tape ! Partez !

\- Aaaaah...la journée commence bien. Soupirai-je en rentrant dans le lycée »

* * *

_**Si vous avez vraiment lu ce chapitre j'espère que vos yeux n'ont fondu... Promis les vacances arrivent, j'aurais le temps, je vais me rattraper.**_

_**Si vous vous attendiez à un lemon, un vrai je veux dire, il va falloir attendre encore un moment ;)**_

_**Des reviews ! Des reviews ! **_


	18. J-4

_Chose promise, chose dû. Un nouveau chapitre! (un peu court mais plein d'amour!) _

_Bon il est mieux que le précédent c'est sur et la suite arrivera rapidement. en fait c'est une partie que je n'avais pas prévu à la base, puis l'idée m'est venu en me demandant "COMMENT BIEN LES FAIRE LANGUIR AVANT LE LEMON?" Et bien voilà comment! Mesdames et messieurs vous allez encore attendre un petit bout de temps ;) (mais il sera d'autant plus savoureux à vos yeux! décidément je fais de sacré rimes aujourd'hui) _

_Enfin bref vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de mon blabla, sur ce bonne lecture!_

_Pairing: Kiddxlaw (même si là y pas vraiment de pairing)_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: Les négociations sont en cours mais pour le moment tout est à Oda_

**_NDA: Merci à Mathiewpr, Miyakko, A et Saito Rin pour leurs reviews (et leurs encouragements)_**

* * *

Chap 18 : J-4

POV Law

« Mais quelle galère, mais quelle galère ! Soupira Ace

\- Tu l'as dis bouffi ! Appuya Zoro

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez vous deux ? Demandai-je aux deux énergumènes

\- On est déjà le 21 décembre et j'ai toujours pas acheté de cadeau pour Luffy...

\- Moi pareil !

\- Ah ouais toi non plus tu as rien acheté à Luffy ?

\- Mais non ! J'ai rien acheté à Sanji idiot !

\- Ah.

\- Ah les cadeaux de noël c'est toujours la galère... moi non plus je n'ai aucune idée de cadeau pour Kidd...

\- En plus il faut aussi acheter des cadeaux pour l'idée stupide de Bonney là..

\- Oh putain j'avais oublié ça aussi !

\- En plus moi je suis complètement à sec niveau tune...je vais bientôt devoir me prostituer si ça continue...

\- Qui voudrait coucher avec une algue verte ?

\- Ta gueule le pyromane !

\- Eh ! C'est pas parce que j'aime le feu que je suis pyromane !

\- C'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux vert que je suis une algue !

\- Bon les gars c'est pas trop le moment de se disputer là.

\- Ouais...soupirèrent-ils »

Le mois de novembre était passé à une vitesse folle et nous étions déjà mi-décembre. C'était bientôt noël et je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'allais offrir à Kidd. Sachant que je devais en plus acheter un cadeau à Luffy, car Bonney avait eu la joyeuse idée que tout le monde se fasse des cadeaux. Elle avait écrit tous nos noms sur des bouts de papier et chacun avait tiré au sort un nom : j'avais eu Luffy. Mais ça Ace ne le savait pas car on devait gardé secret le nom pioché.

Nous étions donc tous les 3 assis à la terrasse d'un café à se demander comment nous allions nous sortir de cette mouise. Non parce que, Noël c'était dans 4 jours.

« Et si ? Je lui faisait un chèque ? Proposa Ace

\- Un chèque ? T'as du fric au moins ?

\- Non.. Ah si ! Moi, nu, attaché et emballé dans du ruban ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu lui as déjà offert l'année dernière ? Lui fit remarquer Zoro

\- Si mais bon...c'est l'intention qui compte...

\- Bah il vaudrait mieux, en effet, se concentrer sur l'intention avec toi parce que si on se base sur les cadeaux ça donne pas grand chose !

\- T'as une meilleure idée toi peut-être ?

\- Non..

\- Alors pourquoi tu parles ?

\- Plutôt que de se bouffer le nez on devrait plutôt aller voir les magasins vous croyez pas ? Les coupai-je

\- Mouais grognèrent-ils »

Nous nous levâmes de nos chaises en déposant sur la table de quoi payer nos boissons respectives puis nous dirigeâmes vers le centre ville. Toutes les boutiques avaient leurs vitrines remplies de décorations en tout genre : guirlande, fausse neige, houx, lumières colorées...les rues brillaient de mille feux.

« Tiens Zoro il y a une boutique de vêtements pour homme là, pourquoi t'achèterai pas une cravate à Sanji ?

\- Oh non c'est trop compliqué...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Sanji possède toutes les cravates possible et imaginable ! Il commande même les nouvelles collections 1 mois avant qu'elles ne sortent. En trouver une qu'il n'a pas relèverai de l'exploit ! Pareil pour les chemises !

\- Ah je vois...moi non plus je ne peux pas acheter de vêtements à Kidd...il a des goût si particulier...

\- Hmmm non moi je peux peut-être acheter un nouveau t-shirt à Luffy...il met tout le temps cet espèce de vieux t-shirt rouge...à moins que ce soit une veste ? Ça vous ennui si je vais faire un tour ?

\- Non non on te suit. »

Nous rentrâmes dans le magasin et commençâmes à faire le tour des étalages. Visiblement cette année la mode était aux jeans troués, le modèle préféré d'Eustass-ya mais moi je détestais ça – sauf sur lui parce que ça lui va vraiment trop bien. Ace alla voir la vendeuse pour lui demander conseil.

« Bonjour madame, je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouveautés ?

\- Oui c'est pour un adulte, un adolescent ou un enfant ?

\- ...Un peu des trois...

\- ...Je vois.

\- Suivez moi »

Elles nous guida jusqu'à un étalage situé au centre du magasin avec une pancarte ''dernières nouveautés'' à côté. _Si seulement nous savions lire._

« Il y a là des vêtements parfait pour n'importe quelle catégorie d'âge.

\- Et il y a toutes les tailles ?

\- Absolument

\- Merci

\- Mais avec plaisir, je suis à votre disposition pour toute information complémentaire »

Nous fîmes le tour de l'étalage. Il y avait en effet de tout mais rien qui nous plaisait.

« Oh les mecs ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Appela Ace. Il avait trouvé une pile de t-shirt qui portait tous un logo tête de mort – pirate – customisé différemment. « Luffy adore les histoires de pirate ! Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire ! Reste juste à trouver le bon. » il fouilla dans le tas et en sorti un avec une tête de mort portant un chapeau de paille.

« Genre une chance pareille ça peut exister... marmonna Zoro

\- C'est comme si ils l'avaient conçu spécialement pour Luffy ! Dis-je tellement je n'en croyais pas mes yeux

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est évident que je prends celui-là ! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse. Ace paya et fit emballer le t-shirt. Il était aux anges. Nous sortîmes donc du magasin.

« Aaaaah ! J'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait !

\- Bah t'as de la chance ! Bougonna Zoro

\- Ouais, nous il faut encore qu'on cherche...

\- Et moi je suis tranquille !...Ah non merde ! Il faut que je prenne un cadeau pour la personne du tirage !

\- Ouais

\- Quoique bon ça à la limite t'as jusqu'à ce qu'on parte à la mer puisqu'on se verra pas tous ensemble avant

\- Ah ouais. Bah je verrais si je trouve un truc bien sinon ça attendra une autre fois. »

Nous continuâmes notre petit tour des boutiques. Nous fûmes attirés par un bazar, qui vendait toute sorte de chose moins chère. Chacun fit le tour de son côté.

En regardant de mon côté je tombais sur un chariot de peluche. Tout excité je fouillais dedans (car oui on peut être un sadique et aimer les peluches) pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Je tombais sur une peluche de cracken, plus grosse que les autres. Parfait. Elle plairait sûrement à Luffy . Je continuais à faire le tour mais ne trouvant rien d'intéressant j'allai à la caisse pour payer la peluche.

Quand j'eus finit Ace et Zoro me rejoignirent.

« Tu as trouvé un cadeau pour Kidd ?

Non c'est pour mon tirage

\- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ? Pour qui ?

\- Je te dirais pas.

\- Ooooh t'abuses...

\- Bon on continue ?

\- Ouais »

Nous retournâmes à notre lèche-vitrine et fîmes le tour de plusieurs boutiques sans succès.

« Oh c'est quoi ça ? Dit Ace en désignant un stand sur le trottoir, il était tenu par un jeune homme

\- Bonjour monsieur, que vendez vous ici ?

\- Des vivre cards

\- Des quoi ?

\- C'est normal que vous ne connaissiez pas, c'est tout nouveau ça vient de sortir.

\- En quoi ça consiste ?

\- En fait si vous vous faîtes faire une de ses cartes elle contiendra votre ADN. Le but c'est de la donner à un proche car grâce à celle ci, peut importe à quelle distance de vous il se situe, il peut vous trouver.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La carte indique toujours la direction dans laquelle vous vous trouvez et aussi votre état de santé ?

\- La santé ?

\- Oui. Si vous êtes malade elle rétrécit, si vous êtes en bonne santé elle garde sa taille.

\- Coooool

\- Zoro tu devrais prendre ça pour Sanji proposai-je

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que comme ça il n'aura plus besoin de cavaler dans toute la ville pour te trouver chaque fois que tu te perds ! Se moqua Ace

\- Tss !Je ne me perds jamais !

\- … Ace et moi regardâmes Zoro d'un air sceptique. Il soupira et se gratta la tête

\- Bon ça vaut combien votre truc là ?

\- 300 berrys

\- Oh c'est pas chère !

\- Normalement c'est plus chère mais je fais des remises pour les beaux gosses ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Zoro

\- Désolé mais cette vivre card est pour mon petit ami

\- Ah … dommage soupira-t-il Bon il me faut un morceau d'ongle s'il vous plait

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah oui pour l'ADN expliqua-t-il en lui tendant un coupe-ongle

\- Ah ouais. Il prit le coupe-ongle et s'en coupa un bout avant de le donner au vendeur

\- Merci. »

Il prit le morceau d'ongle et l'incorpora dans une sorte de poudre. Il mit le tout dans une cassette – un peu comme celle des imprimantes, là où on met le papier – et versa un peu d'eau dessus. Il ferma ensuite l'espèce de tiroir et mis en marche la machine. Celle-ci gronda puis se mit en marche. Un petite feuille en sortie.

« J'écris quel nom dessus ?

\- Zoro

\- Ça fera 800 berrys !

\- Quoi ? Mais tout à l'heure c'était 300 !

\- Oui mais je ne fais des remises qu'aux beau gosses CELIBATAIRE !

\- … Zoro soupira et sorti l'argent de sa poche »

Il prit ensuite le bout de papier et partîmes.

« Je comprends pas comment ce truc fonctionne..

\- Laisse moi voir lui dis-je »

Je pris la feuille dans mes mains et elles se mit automatiquement à onduler. Je la posait à plat sur ma main. Centimètre par centimètre elle se dirigeait vers Zoro.

« Wouha ! C'est comme si elle était attiré par toi !

\- Ah donc c'est comme ça ?

\- Ouais mais en fait une fois dans tes mains elle ne bouge plus puisqu'elle ne peut pas te diriger vers toi même.

\- Logique.

\- Bon il reste plus que moi à trouver un cadeau pour Eustass-ya

\- Ouais ! Tu veux aller où ? Demanda Ace

\- J'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui acheter.

\- Une chaîne ?

\- Même s'il m'en a acheté une, il n'aime pas trop ça lui...

\- Un bracelet ?

\- Non ça fait meuf...

\- Une montre ?

\- Il en a déjà une...

\- …

\- ...Je sais ! Du parfum !

\- Bonne idée ! Mais ça coûte chère !

\- Tant pis, il le vaut largement.

\- Mooooh c'est mignoooooon se pâma Ace

\- Ta gueule ! Allons à la parfumerie ! »

Dès que nous arrivâmes à la parfumerie nous fûmes assaillis par les vendeuse.

« Bienvenue et bonne fêtes de fin d'année ! En quoi pouvons nous vous aider ?

\- Euh nous voulons un parfum pour un homme...

\- Vous avez une préférence particulière ?

\- ...Généralement il met un parfum de la marque diesel ''Only the brave''

\- Dans ce cas savez si c'est l'original ou un des dérivés ?

\- Euh...je ne sais pas...il l'a depuis longtmemps

\- Bien c'est donc sûrement l'original. Savez-vous que Diesel a sorti dérivés de ce parfum : ''Only the brave Tattoo'' et ''Only the brave Wild'' ?

\- Non je ne savais pas.

\- Si votre ami est habitué à son parfum, ça peut être l'occasion pour lui de changer tout en restant dans une senteur qu'il appréciera, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous tromper.

\- Bien alors j'opterais pour l'un des dérivés alors.

\- Tattoo ou Wild ?

\- Wild ! Dirent Ace et Zoro en cœur. C'est tout à fait lui !

\- Le Wild s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien je vais vous le chercher vous pouvez passer à la caisse. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse.

« Et voilà une bonne chose de faîtes ! Non sans blague les cadeaux de noël c'est vraiment prise de tête ! Dit Ace

\- Les cadeaux TOUT COURT c'est prise de tête ! Ajouta Zoro

\- Mais vous adorez en recevoir.

\- Ah ça oui ! Répondirent-ils en cœur »

La vendeuse arriva avec mon cadeau déjà emballé.

« J'ai pris la liberté de l'emballer puisque c'est un cadeau si j'ai bien compris.

\- Oui

\- Bien, cela fera 10 000 berrys s'il vous plaît.

\- Ouh ! Dur ! Souffla Ace

\- C'est un parfum de marque et qui dure. Dit la vendeuse qui avait entendu

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas je m'y attendais. »

Je payai et nous sortîmes du magasin. Heureusement que noël ce n'était qu'une fois par an.

* * *

**_Voilà Voilà_**

**_Alors ce chapitre comment vous l'avez trouvé ? la suite sera J-3 !_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	19. J-3

_Yooooooo !_

_Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (Blague) Non plus sérieusement, je suis en retard parce que je travaille sur d'autres projet: j'espère poster avant la fin du week-end un Two-shot et une traduction mais rien n'est sûr._

_Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'annonce. Je saurais pas vous dire si on approche de la fin (mais promis on approche du lemon) car j'ai plusieurs idées de fin et je sais pas encore laquelle choisir. n'hésitez pas à me partager vos idées !_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw (même si là y a pas vraiment de pairing)_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (review si c'est triste)_

_NDA: Merci à Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 pour sa review !_

* * *

Chap 19 : J-3

POV Kidd

« Ah bordel ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elles foutent ?!

\- Elles ? Il y a Luffy dedans je te rappelle.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis ELLES !

\- Heureusement qu'il ne t'entend pas...

\- Bah pourtant quand ils arriveront ils vont m'entendre ! Ils ont 10 minutes de retard !

\- On est pas pressé...De toute façon tu ne sais même pas ce que tu vas acheter à Law

\- Justement ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on commence à faire les magasins tôt ! Pour que j'ai le temps de tout voir et de réfléchir !

\- Parce que tu réfléchis toi maintenant,

\- Killer, tu vas te prendre mon poing dans la figure ! En plus c'est de ta faute si on est là à attendre comme 2 pecnos !

\- Ma faute ?

\- Si t'avais pas dis à ta meuf qu'on allait faire les courses aujourd'hui, elle aurait pas décidé de taper l'incruste avec ses copines !

\- Encore une fois je te rappelle qu'il y a Luffy dedans !

\- J'm'en balec !

\- Eh oh ! Les gars ! Cria une voix à quelques mètres. C'était Jewelry et ses 3 acolytes

\- Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Lui répondit Kidd

\- Désolé je me faisait belle pour mon chéri ! Expliqua la rose avant d'embrasser l'homme en question

\- Hn. renifla le roux

\- Vous nous attendez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Vivi

\- 2h !

\- 10 minutes.

\- Bon ne tardons plus et allons faire nos achats avant que toutes les bonnes affaires s'envole ! Dit Nami

\- Vous avez des idées de cadeau vous ? Moi je sais pas du tout ce que je vais offrir à Ace...

\- Pff moi non plus ! C'est une galère noël ! Ajouta Kidd

\- Moi je sais ! Souri Bonney en regardant Killer

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais ? Dit l'intéressé

\- T-t-t-t ! mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Bien sûr que si il faut que je t'achètes un cadeau ! C'est le minimum vu tout ce que tu fais pour moi !

\- Bon ! Quand vous aurez fini de vous rouler 36 pelles on pourra y aller !

\- Ta gueule Kidd ! »

nous commençâmes à arpenter les rues marchandes à la recherche de cadeaux pour nos compagnons respectifs et pour le tirage organisé par Bonney.

« Commençons par cette boutique ! Cria Jew' en rentrant sans même attendre notre avis.

\- Une boutique de déguisement ? Dis-je sceptique

\- Pourquoi pas dit négligemment Vivi

\- Vi' tu vas offrir quoi à Sabo ? Demandai-je

\- Je sais pas encore, un chapeau je pense... celui qu'il a commence à se faire vieux...

\- Hmm...Au moins toi tu as une idée...

\- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux galérer... tu connais Law depuis toujours ! Tu connais chacun de ses goûts et de ses préférences ! Qui d'autre mieux que toi peux choisir ses cadeaux ?

\- Ma mère...

\- …

\- C'est pas d'ma faute ! Je suis nul pour les cadeaux !

\- Tu es vraiment le pire... soupira-t-elle »

Nous rentrâmes dans la boutique choisit par Bonney.

« Non Kidd ! Reste dehors et prend Killer avec toi !

\- Allons bon ! Pourquoi je devrai rester dehors avec lui il peut très bien y aller seul non ? Et puis si tu voulais pas qu'il voit ton cadeau t'avais qu'à pas venir avec nous !

\- De toute façon tu ne va pas acheter un déguisement à Law alors je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire !

\- Ça me fait que je n'ai pas à obéir à tes ordres !

\- Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous ! Je vais aller dehors seul alors tout va bien ! dit Killer pour nous calmer

\- Par pitié ! Bonney ! Kidd ! Faîtes la paix pour la journée ! Y en a marre de vous entendre gueuler sans arrêt !

\- Hn ! Je pris le bras de Killer et le tirai à l'extérieur On avance sans vous ! Vous aurez qu'à nous rejoindre plus tard ! »

Je n'écoutai pas leur réponse et marchai. Au moins j'étais seul avec Kill', sans l'autre tornade rose pour nous emmerder.

« T'as une idée de ce que tu vas prendre au chewing gum ?

\- Hmmm oui, je pense que je vais lui acheter la grosse veste en laine qu'elle a vu dans une boutique la semaine dernière

\- Tu sais que c'est elle que j'ai pioché au tirage au sort ?

\- Kidd ! Il ne fallait pas le dire !

\- Balec ! Il faut que tu m'aide !

\- Désolé mais la veste en laine c'est la seule idée que j'ai eu jusqu'ici...

\- Raaah !

\- ...Pour ce qui est de ses goûts : elle aime la bouffe mais ça tu le savais déjà, elle déteste tout ce qui est rose sauf ses cheveux, c'est une fana de vêtement, elle se maquille peu mais adore les parfums...

\- Bon bah je vais prendre ça alors

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Un parfum. Tu viens de dire qu'elle aimait les parfums non ?

\- Ah oui mais c'est super chère... il ne te restera pas assez pour un cadeau à Law...

\- T'inquiète ma mère m'a filé pleins de coupons de réduction, on va marchander !

\- Bon j'envoie un texto aux autres pour les prévenir

\- Ok »

Killer et moi arpentâmes les rues à la recherche d'une parfumerie et d'une boutique de vêtements. C'est la boutique de vêtements que nous trouvâmes en premier. C'est en entrant que nous comprîmes que ce ne serait pas gagner. En effet, le magasin faisait la veste en laine dans 40 styles différents et Killer était incapable de se souvenir de la version qui plaisait le plus à sa chérie.

« Bonjour je peux vous aider ? Demanda une vendeuse

\- Euh...Pas vraiment en fait...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On cherchait une veste en laine...

\- Oui ! Nous en avons plein !

\- Justement...y en a tellement qu'on sait pas laquelle prendre...

\- Dans ce cas le mieux c'est d'en prendre une qui vous plaît et si jamais ça ne plaît pas à votre amie elle peut toujours venir l'échanger contre n'importe quelle autre grâce au ticket de caisse.

\- Bon...bah faisons ça

\- Je vous laisse choisir une veste, je vous attend à la caisse

\- Merci beaucoup

\- Reste à savoir laquelle prendre dis-je

\- Autant la prendre au hasard puisqu'elle peut toujours venir la changer répondis Killer

\- Ouais »

Le blond choisit donc une veste verte avec des fleurs jaunes dessus.

Après avoir payé nous sortîmes du magasin. Alors que je désespérai de trouver la parfumerie, une affiche attira mon attention. Apparemment, dans une librairie à deux pas d'ici, un chirurgien influent faisait une séance de dédicace pour son nouveau livre _Savoir et Pratique _qui s'annonçait déjà comme l'une des meilleures ventes de fin d'année. _Aucun doute c'est ce qu'il me faut pour Law._

« Kill ça t'ennuie si on fait un détour par la librairie ?

\- Tu veux acheter un livre ? Killer me regarda inquiet

\- Pas pour moi ! Pour Law !

\- Ah ça me rassure ! »

Je lui donnai une frappe sur l'arrière de la tête et il rigola.

_Putain si c'était pas pour Law que je faisais ça, j'aurai déjà péter un câble ! _Il y avait une énorme file d'attente. Près d'une centaine de personnes étaient venues acheter le livre et se le faire dédicacer.

« Il va au moins falloir faire la queue pendant une heure dit Killer

\- Law a vraiment de la chance de m'avoir ! Grognai-je

\- On ne le dira jamais assez

\- Envoie un message aux autres pour leur dire de ne pas nous attendre

\- C'est déjà fait »

_Trafalgar Law, je viens de me taper une heure et demie de queue pour ton cadeau alors celui que tu vas m'offrir a intérêt à être à la hauteur !_

En effet, après 1h30 de queue ça allait être à nous, il ne restait qu'un personne devant nous et nous étions les derniers.

« Bonjour Messieurs. nous salua le chirurgien

\- Bonjour ! Nous voudrions un livre dédicacé s'il vous plaît. Demandai-je

\- Euh... la vendeuse du magasin qui accompagnait le chirurgien nous regarda gêné. À vrai dire nous venons juste de vendre le dernier...

\- Quoi ? Hallucinai-je

\- Notre stock est épuisé, nous n'en avions prévu que 100.

\- Ah, je suis vraiment désolé messieurs. Malheureusement vous êtes les 101ème.

\- QUOI ?! »

Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Je venais de me taper toute cette queue et ils m'annonçaient qu'ils n'avaient plus de livre ? Des veines apparurent sur mon front et je serrai mes poings. J'allai exploser et étant donné que Law n'était pas là pour me calmer, j'allai faire de gros dégâts.

« Par pitié Kidd ne t'énerve pas... supplia Killer » La libraire s'était caché derrière l'auteur du livre, ils me regardaient tout deux avec appréhension.

« JE FAIS LA QUEUE PENDANT UNE HEURE ET DEMIE ET VOUS M'ANNONCEZ QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS DE LIVRE ?! tonnai-je

\- Kidd calme-toi ! Tiens j'ai quelqu'un pour toi ! Dit Killer en me tendant son téléphone »

Je lui arrachai son téléphone des mains sans quitter des yeux les deux sources de ma colère.

« Eustass-ya ? Ma colère retomba instantanément en entendant cette voix

\- Law... ?

\- Eustass-ya que se passe-t-il ? Killer m'a dit que tu étais à deux doigts de péter un plomb.

\- Hn...

\- Je ne sais pas quel est l'objet de ta colère mais quoiqu'il en soit reste calme, d'accord ? La voix à la fois douce et grave de Law m'apaisa

\- Oui je ne ferai pas de vague...

\- Ça me rassure d'entendre ça. À jeudi pour le dîner.

\- À jeudi. »

Et il raccrocha. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Entendre la voix de Law quand je piquai de grosses crises de colère m'avait toujours calmé. Le brun le savait. C'est pourquoi le réflexe de Killer – c'est-à-dire l'appeler – ne l'avait pas étonné et qu'il n'avait pas plus cherché que ça à savoir pourquoi j'étais en colère. Je rendis son portable à Killer et pris ma tête dans mes mains.

« Quand est-ce que vous recevrez de nouveaux exemplaires ? Demandai-je de nouveau calme

\- Demain normalement. répondis la vendeuse d'une petite voix, toujours cacher derrière le chirurgien

\- Bien. Mettez moi un exemplaire de côté. Je viendrai le chercher. La vendeuse aquieça et partit noter ma commande. Demain vous refaites des dédicaces ?

\- Euh non, je pars rejoindre ma famille sur la côte Est... mais si vous voulez je peux vous le faire sur un papier qu'il pourra utiliser en marque page.

\- Ça devrait faire l'affaire merci. »

\- Il fit comme convenu et la vendeuse revînt me donner un ticket pour retirer le livre. Nous sortîmes donc du magasin.

« Finalement tout est bien qui finit bien. Sourit Killer

\- Hn

\- C'est quand un même un pouvoir magique qu'il a Law... te calmer juste comme ça. Par le son de sa voix !

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça... Au début c'était parce qu'il était le seul a trouvé les mots pour me calmer...puis au fur à mesure sa seule voix a suffit à m'apaiser...

\- Si les filles étaient là elles diraient : ''Oooooooh c'est mignoooooooon'' imita Killer avec une voix plus aiguë, ce à quoi je répondit par un regard noir.

\- Ta gueule et allons à la parfumerie qu'on en finisse ! »

Il ria mais n'ajouta rien. De mon côté je voulais juste acheter ce fichu parfum et me prendre un café.

« Kill on pourra aller au café après ou tu as d'autres courses à faire ?

\- Non j'ai déjà un cadeau pour mon tirage donc c'est bon. Tiens la parfumerie est là. »

Une fois entré dans le magasin nous fûmes pris d'assaut par les vendeuses.

« Pouvons-nous vous aider ? Dirent-elles dans une synchronisation quasi-parfaite

\- Non. Je leur répondis d'un ton sec et passai à côté d'elles

\- Désolé s'excusa Killer devant les vendeuses qui semblaient désemparées, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une réponse négative

\- Elles sont agaçantes à sauter sur les gens comme ça! Grognai-je une fois éloigné

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable réprimanda Killer

\- Bon je prends quel parfum pour le chewing-gum ?

\- Son préféré c'est le lady million

\- Bon bah prenons ça alors »

Nous fîmes 3 fois le tour du magasin avant de tomber sur le bon parfum. En effet il était assez chère, il coûtait 25000 berrys mais en fouillant dans mes réductions je vis que je pouvais l'obtenir pour 12000. j'allai donc à la caisse pour payer.

« Et voilà une bonne chose de faites ! Soupirai-je

\- On va se poser au café ? J'ai dis aux autres de nous y rejoindre.

\- Je dis pas non »

Nous nous posâmes au café et je pus enfin souffler. C'était définitivement mieux quand c'était ma mère qui s'occupait des cadeaux mais cette fois elle m'avait obligé à y aller en disant ''Law est ton petit-ami alors ce n'est plus constamment à moi de m'occuper des cadeaux ! Donc tu vas te comporter en gentleman et aller chercher un bon cadeau à ton amoureux'' J'avais tiqué lorsqu'elle avait dis ''amoureux'' car je n'étais toujours pas sûr de mes sentiments pour Law. Du coup je n'avais rien dis.

« Alors avec Law ça avance ?

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Bah vers l'avant ! Ria-t-il. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Dans le sens est ce que tu te sens bien avec lui ? Est ce que tu commences à ressentir des trucs pour lui ?

\- Oui je me sens bien... mais je saurais pas dire si je ressens vraiment quelque chose..

\- Et vous n'avez rien fait depuis la dernière fois ? Il sous-entendait par là si on avait fait d'autres préliminaires

\- Que dalle et je me suis arrangé pour !

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller plus loin ?

\- Disons que pour l'instant en tout cas je n'en ressens pas le besoin..

\- Tu sais que quand on va partir à la mer vous allez dormir ensemble ?

\- Oui...et c'est ce qui m'inquiète...

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te bloque..

\- Si demain on te demandait de coucher avec un mec, qu'est ce qui te bloquerai ?

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir mais bon...tu sors avec lui, vous avez déjà fait 2-3 trucs dons bon

\- …

\- Tu ne sauras pas si tu n'essaies pas.

\- Je sais.

\- Eh les gars !

\- Et revoilà les 4 fantastiques...

\- Vous avez fini ? Demanda Luffy

\- Ouais depuis 15 minutes

\- Vous avez acheté quoi ?

\- On a fait la queue pendant 1h30 pour acheter un livre à Law et au final y en avait plus... raconta Killer

\- Mais nooooon ? Kidd t'es pas devenu fou ?

\- Si

\- Mais j'ai appelé Law et ça l'a instantanément calmé

\- Ah ouais...je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour te calmer comme ça d'un coup dit Nami

\- Et vous vous avez acheté quoi ? Demanda Killer

\- J'ai acheté une gourmette avec mon prénom dessus pour Ace, parce que j'ai la sienne.

\- Moi je te le dis pas ! Rit Bonney en l'embrassant

\- Moi j'ai pris des lunettes pour Ussop !

\- Montre !

\- Mais ça va lui faire une tête de mouche !

\- Hahaha faudra absolument prendre une photo !

\- Serveur 3 cafés et 1 chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît ! »

Finalement cette journée se terminait bien.

* * *

**_Alors alors ?_**

**_c'est pas mon meilleur mais il tient quand même la route. _**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	20. J-2

_OH MY GOD C'EST LE CHAPITRE 20 ! _

_J'aurai jamais cru que dans ma vie je posterai un chapitre 20... Non sérieux je pensais pas que la fiction serait si longue... Bon aller ça suffit: la prochaine fois lemon pour tous ! (ou pas)_

_Bon ce chapitre a pris du retard: d'abord parce que j'étais pas franchement inspiré...mais bon je pouvais laisser les autres personnages dans un coin et dire qu'on s'en fou...mais j'ai quand même mis Kidd parce que je peux pas faire un chapitre sans Kidd ou Law (Bah oui c'est leur histoire à la base quand même), ensuite retard parce qu'il est prêt depuis dimanche...mais que j'ai oublié de le poster (c'est malin), eeeeeet y a pas de troisième raison...enfin si... la flemme..._

_Bref tout le monde s'en tape de mon blabla, ça se trouve personne ne le lit...: Tiens ceux qui ont lu mon petit mot écrivez Pizza dans votre review, ça me permettra de savoir qui lit, qui lit pas, enfin surtout de savoir s'il y en a qui lise ?_

_Pairing: Kidd x je le dis pas sinon c'est spoil_

_Rating: T (pour cause de viol...non je dec: vous verrez!)_

_Disclaimer: A l'heure où nous parlons les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (Review si c'est triste)_

_NDA: **Merci à Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Saito Rin, yui-neko, Eva-Gothika et Muwnder pour leurs reviews !** Je vous fais des bisous sur le gras du pied !_

* * *

Chap 20 : J-2

POV Sanji

K'so Marimo ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui offrir pour noël ? Une montre ? Il en a déjà une... Des chaussures ? Il ne jure que par les baskets...Un GPS ? Cette sale tête de pelouse a perdu celui que je lui ai offert pour son anniversaire et de toute façon il se perdait quand même alors bon...

« Oi Sanji ! » J'aperçus Sabo au loin qui m'appelait.

« Hey beau blond !

\- C'est de toi que tu parles ?

\- Haha ! Tu sais bien que c'est de toi !

\- N'exagérons rien

\- Bon tu sais ce que tu vas acheter à Zoro ?

\- ...Un cerveau !

\- Ça tombe bien je crois qu'ils en vendent en solde dans ce magasin.

\- Et toi , tu as trouvé pour Vivi ?

\- Oui je lui ai acheté une robe : c'est une longue robe blanche avec une petite ceinture en perle dorée. Elle la voulait depuis longtemps.

\- Ça m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ai pas acheté...

\- Oui...ses parents ont quelques difficultés financières en ce moment alors elle fait attention...

\- Ah...

\- Bon ! Allons chercher un cerveau !

\- Ussop ne devait pas venir ?

\- Si mais il a dis qu'il nous rejoindrait plus tard.

\- Ok... tu m'avais aussi dis que Marco et Thatch ne venaient pas ?

\- Non comme ils ne sont jamais d'accord sur les cadeaux je croient qu'ils se débrouillent ensemble.

\- Bah il sont pas con eux et les autres ?

\- Ils ont tous déjà fait leurs courses !

\- En même tant on est sacrément con de faire nos courses au dernier moment...

\- Boh moi j'ai déjà tout acheté, je t'accompagne juste !

\- Ouais ouais...

\- Bon tu veux aller où ?

\- Au magasin de bricolage

\- POURQUOI FAIRE ?!

\- Acheter une tondeuse pour qu'il tonde sa pelouse !

\- Tu...tu parles de ses cheveux là ?

\- Ouais ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je me demandais... Sabo chuchota la question dans l'oreille de Sanji

\- Tu vas jamais le croire mais oui.

\- Oooooh ça doit faire bizarre non ?

\- On s'habitue...

\- Hm... »

Je continuai à discuter avec Sabo tout en marchant dans la galerie marchande du centre commerciale. Il me fit remarquer combien mon histoire avec le vert était improbable. C'est vrai qu'au tout début, Zoro et moi nous détestions... puis à force de dispute nous avons quand même finis par nous trouver 2-3 points commun. C'était à la base à cause d'un pari entre nous que nous nous étions mis en couple : le premier qui jette l'éponge a perdu. Le but était donc de supporter l'autre le plus longtemps possible tout en lui pourrissant la vie pour le faire abandonner... mais cela avait eu l'effet totalement inverse puisque nous avions finis par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Bref, ne sachant pas quoi acheter pour la cervelle d'algue, je pris un polo bleu marine. Ça irait très bien. Bon, maintenant un cadeau pour mon tirage...

« Tu as pris quelque chose pour ton tirage ?

\- Non pas encore même si je sais à peu près ce que je veux

\- Tu veux aller dans quelle boutique ?

\- Justement je sais pas du tout où le trouver

\- Y a une boutique de bazar là tu veux y aller ?

\- Tu m'as chauffé »

Nous rentrâmes dans le magasin. Il y avait pas mal de monde. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Ce type de magasin était le paradis quand il restait 2 jours avant noël et qu'on avait pas d'idée.

« Bon je propose qu'on se sépare et qu'on se retrouve à la caisse.

\- Ok on verra qui arrive à deviner le tirage de l'autre rien qu'en se fiant au cadeau.

\- Haha ce sera tellement simple pour moi, le cadeau que je veux acheter hurle presque le nom de la personne à qui je vais l'offrir.

\- Dans ce cas j'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

30 minutes plus tard j'attendais Sabo devant le magasin. Je cachais mon cadeau derrière mon dos et bien qu'il soit assez gros j'espérais qu'il ne le verrai pas. Je l'aperçu à la caisse en train de payer. J'essayai de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il avait acheté avant qu'il l'emballe. Il me remarqua et leva la boîte pour que je puisse voir. J'éclatai de rire en lisant le nom du jeu qu'il avait acheté. Les gens autour de moi me lancèrent des regards surpris.

Une chose était sûr, le cadeau de Sabo était pour Law. Il faudra absolument que je prenne une photo de la tête du brun quand il l'ouvrira, ce serait horrible de ne pas garder un souvenir du regard qu'il va lui lancer.

« Je suppose que tu as deviné à qui était destiné cette boîte ? Dis Sabo qui s'avançait vers moi

\- Rappelle moi de prendre mon appareil photo quand on va ouvrir les cadeaux !

\- Haha ! Et toi montre ce que tu as pris ?

\- Regarde

\- À tous les coups c'est pour Ussop !

\- Bingo !

\- J'ai hâte d'être au 29 pour voir les cadeaux de tout le monde !

\- Bonney a eu une bonne idée finalement...

\- Ouais. Tu veux peut-être qu'on aille chez moi déposer nos achats avant de rejoindre Ussop ?

\- Bonne idée ! D'ailleurs tu sais ce qu'il a acheté toi ?

\- Ouais en fait il est allé au magasin à l'autre bout de la ville pour acheter des bottes noires.

\- Ah... là je saurai pas vraiment dire pour qui se sera... ça pourrait aussi bien être toi que Ace voir même Thatch...

\- Hmm...je dirai plus Ace quand même...

\- Oh putin je viens de penser à un truc !

\- Quoi ?

\- Imagine si Kidd a eu Jew' au tirage !

\- Hahahahaha ! Oh ce serait énorme ! J'aimerais trop voir ce qu'il lui aurait acheté ! »

\- Sabo et moi quittâmes le centre commerciale en rigolant.

POV Kidd

« Comment ça vous n'avez pas reçu les nouveaux exemplaires ?!

\- Je suis vraiment désolée... le camion qui transportait les livres a glissé sur une plaque de glace et est tombé dans un fossé...

\- C'est pas mon problème !

\- Je ne peux rien faire... »

Je vais péter un câble...Je vais VRAIMENT péter un câble...Law vient me chercher avant que je casse tout. « Démerdez vous pour trouver un livre...ou je vais tout casser dans cette librairie » dis-je d'une voix anormalement calme. La vendeuse hocha vigoureusement la tête et partie dans la réserve.

« Moi j'en ai un et je suis prêt à te le donner b-e-a-u g-o-s-s-e ! »

Je me retournai en souriant pour savoir qui était ma sauveuse mais ce sourire se transforma en grimace quand je vis la personne qui venait de me parler. C'était une couguar d'au moins 70 ans ! Elle était ridée de partout et ses cheveux étaient blonds grisonnant. Elle portait des talons haut, une minijupe léopard qui en révélait BEAUCOUP TROP même si elle avait des collants, un débardeur noir et un gros manteau style ours polaire.

« Euh...

\- Il est chez moi, c'est juste à côté. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil qui me fit frissonner d'horreur

\- Euh... je vais quand même attendre de voir si la vendeuse n'en trouve pas un...

\- D'accord...je serai au rayon disque si tu as besoin de moi chéri ajouta-t-elle. Et elle partie en se dandinant. »

_Booooooaaaaah je vais vomir ! _Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je viens vraiment de me faire draguer par une couguar ? Quelle horreur ! Quelle horreur !

Je vis la vendeuse revenir et priai pour qu'elle m'annonce une bonne nouvelle. Seulement, vu comme elle se cachait derrière le gros livre des registres, j'en déduisais que cela ne marchait pas. « Je suis...je suis vraiment désolée monsieur... » Elle semblait au bord des larmes. Je fais vraiment si peur ? « Ce n'est pas grave je vais me débrouiller »

Prenant mon courage – et mon estomac – à deux mains, je me rendis au rayon disque.

* * *

_Bordel mais QU'EST CE QUE JE FOUS ICI ?! _J'étais à présent chez la 'mamie' qui m'avait proposé son livre. Elle habitait dans la rue juste en face de la librairie.

« Il est dans la chambre, c'est par là. » Elle me fit passer devant elle et une fois dans la chambre elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Un horrible frisson me traversa le corps, j'avais un TRÈS mauvais pressentiment.

« Au fait big boy tu ne m'as même pas dis ton prénom

\- K-Kidd... murmurais-je

\- Enchantée Kidd. Moi c'est Ko-ko-ro

\- Ah..ah et bien...Kokoro-sama pourrais-je avoir le livre que vous vouliez me donner ?

\- Chuuut...Pourquoi tant d'impatience... elle approcha son visage du mien que je reculai à mesure qu'elle avançait.

\- Je suis mineur vous savez.. ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Le viol et la corruption de mineur est puni par la loi...

\- Hm...

\- C'est au moins cinq ans de prison...

\- HmHm...

\- Et une amende...une grosse amende... Je trébuchai en évitant de justesse de tomber sur le lit derrière moi. Je continuai à reculer.

\- Mais oui embrasse moi

\- Heurg...l'arrière de ma tête avait atteint le mur, j'étais pris au piège. Le livre s'il vous plaît...

\- Plus tard

\- S'il vous plaît je suis pressé...

\- Hm... Elle fit une moue boudeuse et pris un livre sur une étagère. Elle le feuilleta un peu avant de me le tendre. »

Je le pris et me tournai. C'était bien le livre qu'il me fallait. Enfin. Surtout que Law venait dîner à la maison demain soir donc je n'aurais pas eu le temps de courir les autres librairies. Je glissai l'autographe que m'avait donné le chirurgien la veille, entre les pages du bouquin.

« Merci beaucoup Madame je... » Je me retournai et ce que je vis retourna mon estomac. Pendant que je lui tournai le dos elle s'était mis en sous-vêtement !

« Tu as toujours autant envie de partir Kiddou-chan ~ ?

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh ! »

Je hurlai, hurlai, hurlai de toutes mes forces. Tant pis si les voisins rappliquaient ou au contraire tant mieux, ils pourraient me sauver. Tout en continuant à hurler je la poussai et sautait par la fenêtre – heureusement que nous étions au rez-de-chaussée. Je fis abstraction des orties dans lesquelles je venais de tomber et courrai. Je sautai par dessus le portail, les gens autour de moi me dévisageai mais je les ignorai.

Je continuai ma course jusque chez moi – ou plutôt jusqu'à mes toilettes – et vomit tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de mes tripes.

Après ça, celui qui ose affirmer que je ne tiens pas à Law, je lui crève les yeux.

* * *

**_Alors alors ? Boh je vous ais prévenu que j'étais pas hyper inspiré..._**

**_Selon vous quelle est la question qu'a posé Sabo à Sanji ? Quel est le cadeau de Law ? Celui d'Ussop ?_**

**_Pas trop choqué par la tentative de viol sur mineur en la personne de Kidd ? J'ai eu cette idée comme ça (Oui j'adore faire souffrir Kidd je l'avoue :3)_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	21. J-1

_Hello !_

_Bon pour les news: Le bac de français est enfin passé, j'aurais donc tout le temps qu'il faut pour écrire de plus je pars en vacances dans 1 semaine et j'aimerais avoir finis la fiction (mais c'est pas sûr que j'ai le temps vu qu'il reste quand même 5-6 chapitres)_

_J'ai 2 autres fictions de commencer mais je ne pense pas poster les premiers chapitres maintenant notamment parce que je pars un moment._

_Bref voilà, voilà pas de quoi sauter au plafond_

_Ah et au fait la question de Sabo était: Est ce que c'est vert en bas ? (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire)_

_Réponses aux guests: _

_Kaze: Yo ! Oui je pense que tu avais déjà laissé une review. Hihi tu as trouvé le cadeau de Law mais pour la question c'est faux :3 Merci pour la pizza ça me fait chaud au coeur_

_Dodge3: Merci beaucoup je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma fic ! Et merci pour la pizza ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)_

_Eloise: ...JE T'AIME ! Non plus sérieusement j'ai adoré ton coup de gueule ! Après le comportement des amis est peut être pas très réaliste mais c'est comme ça que j'ai voulu l'histoire. Sinon imagine toute l'histoire se serait arrêté au chapitre 7 ça aurait été dommage non ? Et puis ils ne l'obligent pas être gay ils veulent le faire réfléchir. Pour le caractère de Law je te l'accorde je lui ai vraiment enlevé toute sa fierté le pauvre. J'accepte ton point de vue et je pense que tu as raison sur quelques points après bon ç reste une histoire il faut pas le prendre trop au sérieux non plus :)_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas_

_NDA: Merci à Miyakko, Kaze, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Saito Rin, Mijou4, littlemonkeyheart, Eva-Gothika, Dodge3 et Eloise pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

Chap 21 : J-1

POV Kidd

« Bon Kidd tu te dépêches ? Law va bientôt arriver !

\- Ouais ouais j'arrive ! »

J'essayais tant bien que mal de mettre ce fichu nœud papillon. Pourquoi je fais ça déjà ? Ah oui, parce que ma mère estime que même si on est que 3 on doit quand même s'habiller classe bla bla bla et puis il faut que je me fasse beau pour Law bla bla bla on en finit pas. J'entendis la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonner. « Kidd va ouvrir ! » Je grognai et jetai mon nœud papillon sur mon lit.

J'allai ouvrir la porte et tombai évidemment sur Law. Il avait des fleurs.

« C'est pour moi ? souris-je.

\- Non désolée sourit-il en retour

\- Je suis déçu.. » dis-je d'un air faussement triste

Il rit doucement et m'embrassa. Je le fit entrer et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Ma mère sourit de toutes ses dents en nous voyant.

« Bonsoir Law !

\- Bonsoir Koro-ya. Tenez c'est pour vous. Dit-il en lui tendant les fleurs

\- Oh merci ! Il fallait pas !

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est la moindre des choses après tout c'est grâce à vous que je ne suis pas seul à chaque noël.

\- Law tu fais parti de la famille. Il est donc évident que tu passes noël avec nous ! Et puis je t'ai déjà dis au moins 100 000 fois d'arrêter de me vouvoyer !

\- Merci pour tout.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Oooooh c'est fou ce que vous êtes beaux mes amoureux !...Kidd tu n'as pas mis ton nœud !

\- J'arrive pas à l'enfiler !

\- Ahhhhh...Law tu veux bien l'aider s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai pas tout a fait fini avec le repas donc vous pouvez rester un peu en haut.

\- D'accord mais vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas un coup de main en cuisine ?

\- Non ne t'en fais pas ça ira.

\- Très bien. »

Law et moi allâmes donc dans ma chambre. Il prit le nœud papillon sur le lit et releva le col de ma chemise pour l'attacher. J'en profitai pour détailler sa tenue. Il portait un jean slim noir qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses jambes, des chaussures vernis noires, une chemise blanche avec les manches retroussées et une cravate noir. Sans oublier son éternel chapeau blanc avec des tâches noirs. « Tu es beau » murmurai-je. Il sourit. « Toi aussi tu es beau Eustass-ya »

POV Law

Je finis d'attacher le nœud d'Eustass-ya et celui-ci alla dans sa salle de bain pour se parfumer et se recoiffer. J'en profitais pour faire un peu le tour de la chambre. J'avais dormi ici des milliers de fois mais je ne me lassais pas de fouiner dans les affaires du roux. J'ouvris donc son énorme placard en bois d'ébène et regardais ses vêtements. Il en avait une tonne. Il n'avait jamais mis la moitié des fringues qu'il possédait et préférait se cantonner à ses jeans déchirés et à son éternel – horrible – pantalon jaune. Je jetais un œil à ses nouvelles chaussures quand une boîte caché sous cette amas de souliers attira mon attention. Je reposai les chaussures et pris précautionneusement le mystérieux carton. Je m'installai sur le lit et l'ouvris.

Je n'en crût pas mes yeux. C'était très rare que je tombe des nus mais là j'avais l'impression d'avoir chuté du haut d'un building. Le coffret était remplis de divers accessoires d'ordre...sexuel. Il y avait des menottes, des cockrings, des plugs géants, des boules anales, des lubrifiants et différentes sortes de bonbons dont je connaissais parfaitement l'utilité. _Où est ce qu'il s'est procuré tout ça ?...Peut-être qu'il avait prévu ça pour ce soir...Non non, le connaissant il n'a rien prévu du tout._

C'est à ce moment là que Kidd revînt dans la chambre. lorsqu'il me vit sur le lit puis vit ce que j'avais dans les mains il vira au rouge cramoisi.

« Ce...C'est...tenta-t-il

\- Tu m'explique Eustass-ya ? Demandai-je avec un sourire narquois en lui montrant les menottes

\- …

\- C'est pour ce soir ? En entendant ma question il devint encore plus rouge – enfin si c'est réellement possible.

\- Hnng...Ce...C'est pas moi ! C'est ces 3 cons là !

\- Qui ?

\- Ace, Thatch et Zoro ! Ils se sont ramenés avec tous ces trucs... !

\- Et bien...ils se sont pas foutu de toi. C'est un sacré matos que tu as là.

\- Hmpf...

\- On pourrait tester tout ça ce soir qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Dis-je d'une voix séductrice. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse en entendant ça.

\- Ce...ce soir ?

\- Hn.

\- Euh...Euh...C'est à dire que...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Eustass-ya je te taquine.

\- A...Ah.

\- Tu t'es déjà servi du plug géant ?

\- Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert...

\- C'est pourtant évident...

\- Peut-être mais je ne préfère pas y penser. coupa-t-il rapidement

\- Et tu sais ce que c'est ces bonbons ?

\- Non...mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas que je sache...

\- Détrompe toi c'est très utile.

\- C'est...quoi ? Demanda-t-il aussi timidement qu'un enfant

\- C'est des bonbons qui servent à dilater...

\- STOP ! Je ne veux pas connaître la fin de cette phrase !

\- Tu es vraiment trop coincé. On dirait une pucelle de 15 ans !

\- M'en fiche... bouda-t-il »

Je ris doucement et m'approchai pour l'embrasser. Il continua à rougir.

« Les garçons ! À table ! »

Nous descendîmes rejoindre la mère de Kidd dans la salle à manger.

« Oh ma cerise ! Qu'est ce qui se passe tu es tout rouge !

\- R-Rien.

\- Pourtant tu n'es pas décoiffé donc vous n'avez rien fait si ?

\- MAMAN !

\- Oh je te charrie ! Allez asseyez-vous je vais chercher l'entrée.

Avant même que nous soyons assis elle était déjà de retour.

« Et voilà ! Plateau de fruits de mer et foie gras ! » Elle s'assit en face de moi tandis que j'étais à côté de Kidd et le repas se déroula sans encombre.

Au moment du dessert, Koro envoya Kidd chercher la bûche ainsi que les petites assiettes. Une fois qu'il eu passé la porte de la cuisine elle prit la parole.

« Alors Law dis moi tout !

\- À propos ?

\- De Kidd ! Comment ça se passe ?

\- Assez bien. Même si c'était dur au début, je vois bien qu'il fait de gros efforts.

\- N'aie pas peur de le bousculer de temps en temps hein parce que sinon avec celui tu risque de faire du sur place pendant un bon bout de temps !

\- Haha. D'accord je le ferai.

\- Sinon ça va il est pas trop coincé ?

\- Évidemment c'est un peu dur pour lui parce c'est encore récent. Je pense qu'il a juste besoin de temps.

\- Et moi je connais assez mon fils pour dire qu'il est juste têtu !

\- Hahaha, ne soyez pas si dur avec lui.

\- Ooooooh mais il le faut ! Pour y arriver avec lui il faut être encore plus borné que lui !

\- Ça je le sais bien...

\- Hn...il tient ça de moi »

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et Kidd revînt à ce moment là. « Qu'est ce que vous vous complotez dans mon dos vous deux ? » demanda-t-il soupçonneux. « Ça tu ne le saura pas ! C'est entre nous ! » répondit Koro en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Bon tu la coupe cette bûche ?

\- Ouais ouais t'as 2 secondes ! »

Tout d'un coup un téléphone se mit à sonner. « Oh c'est le mien. Commencez à manger sans moi j'arrive. » dit Koro. Eustass commença à couper la bûche. Il me servit la première tranche, la deuxième à sa mère et se coupa la dernière. Il se rassit et commença à manger. Bien évidemment il utilisa sa main au lieu de la petite cuillère à sa disposition et s'en mis pleins les doigts. Je l'observai avec un sourire moqueur et m'approchai de lui.

POV Kidd

Law qui me regardai manger depuis quelques minutes avec cet éternel sourire dont lui seul a le secret, s'approcha de moi. Il prit la main pleine de crème avec laquelle je venais de manger ma part de bûche et entrepris de me lécher les doigts. Sa langue retraça lentement le contour de chacun de mes doigts. Tout en me fixant, il les suça ensuite. Enroulant sa langue autour, pour ne laisser aucune miette de sucre.

Quand il en eut finit avec ma main, il se pencha vers moi et passa son muscle rose sur le coin de mes lèvres où il restait un peu de crème. Puis il baissa les yeux sur mes lèvres et fondit dessus. Ce fut d'abord doux et chaste mais il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser qui se fit alors plus passionné. J'attrapai ses hanches pour le rapprocher de moi et il mit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Cette fois je perdis la bataille pour la domination et me laissais entraîner par Law.

Subitement, il rompis le baiser, me fixa dans les yeux et se replaça correctement sur sa chaise. C'est à ce moment là que ma mère revint en souriant. Je me replaçai aussi en rougissant – _il va pas falloir que ça devienne une habitude de rougir sans arrêt ! _

« Oh...j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

\- Non non je vous attendez pour manger la bûche.

\- Oh comme c'est gentil. Heureusement qu'il y en a qui ont de bonnes manières. Dit-elle en me regardant.

\- Tu as dis d'attaquer sans toi ! Me défendis-je »

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin finis. Nous commençâmes à débarrasser.

« Mais non laisse Law je vais m'en occuper !

\- Enfin Koro-ya, vous avez déjà fait toute la cuisine, laissez moi au moins vous aider à faire la vaisselle !

\- Non ! Non ! Non !

\- C'est la moindre de chose après le délicieux repas que vous venez de nous offrir.

\- Noooooooon ! Je suis aussi têtu que mon fils et il est hors de question qu'en tant qu'invité tu fasses la vaisselle ! Allez houste ! Va jouer avec Kidd ! »

Ah la la... ma mère cette grande gamine. 'Va jouer avec Law' _On a plus 10 ans quand même ! _ Trafalgar finit par rendre les armes et reposa les assiettes dans l'évier.

« Oh Kidd ! » appela ma mère. Elle me chuchota à l'oreille : « Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi j'ai des boules quiès et je t'ai glissé des préservatifs dans ta table de chevet ! Allez file ! » Et sur ces mots elle me poussa hors de la cuisine.

« Tout va bien Eustass-ya ?

\- O-Oui...juste ma mère qui raconte des conneries.. »

Il sourit et remonta à la chambre. Je le suivit et une fois en haut la vision que j'eus me rendit perplexe. Je regardai Law en train de se déshabiller, mon lit 2 place, la boîte à conneries toujours posé dessus. Law, le lit, la boîte. Law, le lit, la boîte. Law, le lit, la boîte.

« Je vais dormir dans le canapé ! Dis-je en sortant

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Law en me rattrapant

\- Parce que...

\- Ne t'en fais pas...moi aussi ça me gênerai un peu de le faire alors que ta mère est à côté. Je ne compte pas te violer ce soir...Je le ferai à la mer. » Il souffla ces derniers mots dans mon oreille et un frisson me parcouru.

Cette fois je ne ressentais pas de la gêne mais plutôt...de l'excitation. « J'attends de voir ça » répondis-je. Et une fois déshabillé nous nous mîmes dans le lit. Je posai mes lèvres sur celles de Law pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. J'éteignis ensuite la lumière et passai mes bras autour du brun pour le coller à moi dans une étreinte possessive avant d'enfourner ma tête dans ses cheveux. Un doux sourire collé aux lèvres.

* * *

**_Alors ? Et non ce n'était pas pour ce soir le lemon...mais il arrive à grands pas !_**

**_Je sais que la mère de Kidd peut avoir l'air envahissante et trop tourné sur LE sujet mais c'est parce qu'elle est restée jeune dans sa tête et qu'elle connaît les angoisses de son fils et qu'ils se disent tout (ou presque) sans tabou. Evidemment si vous avez un avis sur le sujet n'hésitez pas à le partager._**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	22. Joyeux Noël

_Hey hey !_

_Désolée j'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Bref le chapitre tant attendu de noël j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !_

_J'ai choisi de faire les points de vue des autres couple car beaucoup m'ont dit qu'elles trouvaient ça intéressant mais pour celles qui ne voulaient que Kidd et Law vous pouvez lire juste leur partie, ce n'est pas du tout handicapant pour la suite de l'histoire._

_Bref, un blabla court pour une fois._

_Réponses aux guests_

_Dodge3: Haha je suis heureuse de voir que la mère de Kidd a un sacré fan club! Vous êtes beaucoup à l'aimer! Il allait absolument que le boîte revienne car après tout, ce que fait ou dit Ace ressort toujours et ne reste pas sans conséquence. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Pairing: Pleins_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à Oda_

_NDA: **Merci à MissWalker92, littlemonkeyheart, Mathiewpr, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Saito Rin, Doge3 et Eva-Gothika pour leurs reviews !**_

* * *

Chap 22 : Joyeux Noël !

POV Kidd

Je me réveillai sur quelque chose d'à la fois doux et chaud. Les rayons du soleil me caressaient le visage, signe qu'il était déjà près de 11h. _(NDA : OUI Kidd peut dire l'heure qu'il est juste avec 2 rayons de soleil qui transpercent ses volets fermés) _Je m'étirai et m'aperçus que la source de chaleur longeait mon torse et atteignait mes genoux où une chose non identifiée lui faisait des chatouilles. J'ouvris lentement les yeux que je refermais aussitôt quand il furent touchés par la lumière. Je recommençais l'opération en papillonnant légèrement des yeux cette fois. Je compris que j'étais en fait allongé de tout mon soul sur Law qui dormait encore. Mes bras encerclaient son torse où reposait ma tête quelques secondes plus tôt. Lui-même avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules tandis que l'autre était au dessus de son visage. Je reposais le mien sur son torse et humais son odeur. Je me sentis instantanément apaisé et eus sur le coup presque envie de me rendormir...Mais il fallait que j'aille emballer son cadeau – car oui ce n'était toujours pas fait, en même temps je l'ai eu qu'avant-hier...dans des circonstances que je préfère oublier. Je me laissais doucement glisser sur le côté pour ne pas le réveiller puis me glissai hors du lit.

La bouche pâteuse et les cheveux en bataille je descendis nonchalamment les marches de l'escalier. Ma mère en chemise de nuit était déjà en train de s'activer autour de je-ne-sais-quoi. Elle me fit un grand sourire quand elle me vit.

« Coucou mon chéri !

\- Hn...

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Gnn...

\- Oh ! Tu pourrais me répondre autrement qu'en grognant ! Dit-elle en me tendant une tasse. Moi il faut pas me parler tant que j'ai pas eu mon café.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi énergique de bon matin ? Demandai-je en buvant

\- L'énergie est la joie éternelle ! C'est William Blake qui l'a dit !

\- Hn...

\- Bon alors cette soirée hier ?

\- On l'a passé avec toi je te rappelle.

\- Oui mais après ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard du style : ''si tu vois ce que je veux dire''

\- Après on s'est couché on a dormi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu as très bien entendu !

\- Oooooooh mais c'est pas possible ça ! Tu es vraiment le pire ! Si Law te quitte on saura pourquoi ! Quel coincé alors !

\- Chhhhht fais moins de boucan Law dors encore !

\- Mouais ! »

Elle se tourna et me mis un plateau dans les mains. Il contenait 2 tasses de café, 2 verres de jus de fruit, du chocolat chaud, des croissants, des chocolatines, des toasts, de la confiture, du sucre, des gaufres et du nutella.

« Wohaaaa mais c'est pour quoi tout ça ?

\- Pour le petit-déjeuner ! Tu vas apporter le petit-déj au lit à Law !

\- O...Ok...pour une fois que j'ai le droit de manger dans ma chambre !

\- Mouais ! Je sais très bien que tu le fais en cachette.

\- Hmpf...

\- Oh ! J'oubliais le plus important ! »

Elle alla récupérer sur la commode un paquet et une enveloppe qu'elle posa en plus sur le plateau qui commençait à vraiment devenir lourd.

« C'est le livre que tu as acheté à Law. Oui parce que ça aurait été trop te demander de l'emballer ?

\- Hmpf..

\- Et l'enveloppe c'est de ma part !

\- Ok ok. Bon je monte. »

Une fois en haut je vis le brun assis sur le lit, semblant doucement sortir de sa léthargie. Il me regarda les yeux encore brumeux et je m'assis près de lui, posant le plateau entre nous. Il baissa les yeux et sourit avant de m'embrasser.

« Joyeux Noël Eustass-ya

\- Joyeux Noël Law »

Je lui tendis son paquet. Il le prit puis se tourna pour récupérer quelque chose par terre. Il me présenta un petit paquet en forme de cube. Je me doutais déjà de ce que c'était et je n'en était que plus excité. J'ouvris mon paquet en premier et mon intuition était la bonne : le parfum de Diesel 'Only the brave' mais pas n'importe lequel, le tout dernier le Wild ! Celui que je voulais. « Merci Law c'est exactement ce que je voulais » je commençais d'ores et déjà à m'en asperger tandis qu'il ouvrait son cadeau. Il écarquilla les yeux et les releva vers moi les pupilles pleines d'étoiles.

« _Savoir et Pratique_. C'est le livre de John Sweny mon idole, le meilleur chirurgien du Japon !

\- Je sais pas je connais pas son nom.

\- Oh Kidd ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Dit-il en m'embrassant encore et encore. J'en rêvais la nuit !

\- De rien. Répondis-je en lui rendant ses baisers

\- Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était impossible d'en trouver ces derniers jours... Comment l'as tu eu ?

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler ! Coupais-je alors qu'un horrible frisson me parcourait l'échine. Mais tu as intérêt à bien en prendre soin vu ce que j'ai dû faire pour l'avoir !

\- Oh ça tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le chérirai comme la prunelle de mes yeux !

\- Tant mieux. Tiens un cadeau de ma mère. »

Il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux manquèrent de sortirent de leurs orbites en lisant le petit papier.

« C'est trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter !

\- Tu accepte et tu la ferme !

\- Non ce n'est pas convenable ! »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Je le suivis.

« Koro-ya ?

\- Oh ! Joyeux Noël Law ! Cria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi ! Mais je ne peux pas accepter votre...

\- Si ! Tu le prends !

\- Non je ne peux pas me le permettre c'est beaucoup trop ! Je vous en pris reprenez ce chèque !

\- Non ! Non ! Non !

\- Koro-ya...

\- Nooooon !

\- Je vous en pris !

\- Je te préviens je vais me rouler par terre !

\- Par pitié Law je ne veux pas voir ça ! Alors prends ce foutu chèque qu'on en finisse ! »

Ma mère était têtue. Très têtue. Et par dessus ça encore un peu gamine dans sa tête. Alors quand elle voulait obstinément quelque chose et qu'on le lui refusait elle finissait par se rouler par terre et criait jusqu'à ce qu'on cède. Enfin...elle le faisait surtout à moi et Law, parfois à Arlong, mais elle évitait quand même de le faire dans les magasins ou à l'extérieur. _Heureusement_. « Bon d'accord. » finit par soupirer le brun.

« Bon ! Je préfère ! Au fait tu aimes le cadeau de Kidd?

\- Oh oui je suis aux anges ! Je rêvais déjà de ce livre avant sa sortie mais il était assez cher.

\- Ah tant mieux. Et est ce que tu sais comment il se l'ai procuré ? Parce quand il est rentré à la maison avec ce livre, il a couru jusqu'aux toilettes et a vomi 3 fois. Murmura-t-elle à Trafalgar, croyant que je ne l'entendrais pas.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas non. Quand je lui ai demandé il a frissonné et n'a pas voulu répondre.

\- Kidd tu veux bien nous expliquer ?

\- JA-MAIS ! »

* * *

POV Ace

« JOYEUX NOËL MON LUFFY ! criai-je

\- À TOI AUSSI ACEEEEEE ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras

\- Je t'aime tellement si tu savais ! Dis-je en frottant ma joue contre son front

\- Moi aussi tu n'imagine même pas !

\- Et maintenant...

\- Les cadeaux ! »

J'avais eu l'autorisation d'inviter Luffy à la maison pour noël. De toute façon son père n'aurait pas été là – il n'est jamais là – et son grand-père policier était de garde pour surveiller les routes au cas où il y aurait des conducteurs bourré à faire souffler dans le ballon. Mes parents avaient donc tout de suite dis oui, d'autant plus qu'ils adoraient Luffy.

J'étais seul devant le sapin avec le jeune brun. Mon père et ma mère dormaient encore...enfin dormaient...vu comme on venait de gueuler, il étaient sûrement réveillés. Nous brandîmes nos cadeaux en même temps puis les échangeâmes. Il déballait mon cadeau tout excité, j'attendais qu'il ait finis pour commencer.

Ses yeux se transformèrent en étoile quand il vit le t-shirt que j'avais acheté.

« Sugoiiiiiiiiii !

\- Il te plaît ?

\- Plus que ça ! C'est comme s'il avait été fait pour moi !

\- Je pense aussi !

\- Oh merci Ace ! Vraiment merci ! Nani ? Tu ouvres pas le tiens ?

\- Si si j'attendais juste que tu ai fini ! »

J'ouvris mon paquet à mon tour. C'était un chapeau orange avec un smiley content et un smiley triste accroché dessus. Il était génial et assorti à ma ceinture !

« Whoua ! Luffy il est génial !

\- Comme ça on a chacun un chapeau !

\- Oh ! Je sens une bonne odeur de la cuisine ! Ça doit être ma mère ! »

Nous courûmes jusqu'à la cuisine en criant « MANGEEEEEEEER ! »

* * *

POV Bonney

Je fus réveillé par une délicieuse odeur de nourriture émanant de ma cuisine. Tel un zombie affamé je sortis instantanément de mon lit et suivis l'odeur d'un pas peu certain. Je m'arrêteai lorsque je me cognai contre une table – parce qu'évidemment je n'avais pas pensé à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsque je finis par les ouvrir je fus stupéfaite par ce que je découvris. Un petit-déjeuner royal attendait sur la table. Je commençais déjà à baver devant toute cette bouffe.

« Joyeux Noël ma rose » cette voix, je me tournais vers le comptoir de la cuisine où se trouvait Killer que je n'avais même pas remarqué, trop omnibulé par l'odeur de la nourriture. Il portait une chemise blanche avec un jean et des chaussures italiennes. Lui qui d'habitude cachait son visage derrière une épaisse frange, il avait plaqué celle-ci en arrière de sorte que je pouvais admirer ses magnifiques yeux bleus que je ne comprenais pas qu'il cache.

Je lui sautais dans les bras. Nous n'avions pas pu passer le réveillon ensemble car nous avions tous deux des repas de famille mais il m'avait promis d'être là à mon réveil et Killer tenait toujours ses promesses.

« C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

\- Tout sauf les confitures, elles sont de ma mamie.

\- Wouhaaaa !

\- Aller mange ! »

Je me mis aussitôt à table, il prit place en face de moi. Je pris d'abord une brioche. Hmmm que c'était bon. Les talents culinaires de mon chéri ne m'était pas inconnu mais là il s'était surpassé. Soudain un éclair se fit dans ma tête et je lâchai ma tranche pour courir jusqu'à ma chambre. J'en revins avec un paquet. « Joyeux Noël mon Killer ! » Il sourit et me donna une boîte à son tour.

J'ouvris mon cadeau et il fit de même. _Ooooooh le pull que je voulais !_

« Oh c'est exactement celui que je voulais ! Comment tu t'es souvenu de la couleur et tout ?

\- À vrai dire je... mais la fin de sa phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son cadeau

\- Il te plaît ?

\- C'est...c'est celui qu'il me manquait pour terminer ma collection...je l'ai cherché pendant plus d'un an...où l'as tu eu ? Dans cette boutique de déguisement ?!

\- Aha ! Ça tu le saura pas ! »

Killer était un fan de masque. Il en avait de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles mais depuis pas mal de temps il en cherchait un. C'était celui d'un assassin : bleu et blanc. Je l'avais en fait retrouvé chez un antiquaire mais celui ci avait d'autres masques qui pourraient intéresser Killer c'est pourquoi je ne lui dirai rien et garderai cette boutique pour y acheter les masques que je lui offrirai à son anniversaire, à la saint-valentin et même noël prochain.

* * *

POV Thatch

« Marco...Marco chéri...C'est noël...Marco...Marco ? Oh tête de piaf tu me réponds ?!

y Ah Thatch...toujours aussi subtil et délicat yoi...

\- Ça fait une heure que je t'appelle !

\- Mais oui mais oui...Joyeux Noël sinon ?

\- Oui Joyeux Noël mon ange !

\- En fait je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si pressé yoi...On a fait les courses ensembles on sait déjà ce que chacun a pris à l'autre...

\- Oui mais c'est la magie de Noël !

\- Hn...Si tu le dis...

\- Bon tu viens ouvrir ton paquet ?

\- Je te remercie pour le nouveau papier spéciale carte que tu m'as offert Joyeux Noël ! Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais dormir ! »

Ah Marco mon Marco. Pourquoi es-tu toujours si têtu ? Et comment fais-tu pour passer ta vie à dormir ? Tu dors au moins autant qu'Ace sachant que lui est narcoleptique...ça me fait toujours rire quand je vous vois tous les 2 endormis au fond de l'amphi. Sauf qu'à la différence d'Ace cela ne t'empêche pas d'avoir de super notes.

« Allez ! Juste pour me faire plaisir ! Et après tu pourras retourner dormir ! » En entendant la fin de ma phrase il sauta du lit et se dirigea vers le sapin – qui n'était qu'à 3 mètres vu que nous vivions dans un studio – et s'empara de son cadeau. Il ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux.

« Waw ! Thatch ! Tu m'as offert du papier tout neuf pour mes cartes ! Je m'y attendais tellement pas yoi !

\- Fous toi de moi ! »

je pris mon paquet à mon tour. C'était – bien évidemment – un nouveau tablier de cuisine fait sur mesure comme dans les grands restaurants où je rêvais de finir.

« Oh un nouveau tablier ! Merci Marco !

\- Bon je peux retourner dormir ?

\- Oh...Et moi qui voulais te faire des pancake avec du thé et du dashi maki tamago...

\- Y a intérêt à ce que ce soit prêt dans 5 minutes yoi... dit-il en s'asseyant à table

\- Aye aye !

* * *

POV Sabo

Après avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner, je déposais le tout sur un plateau avec le cadeau de Vivi. Je posais le tout sur ma table basse. J'allumai ensuite les mini-guirlandes du sapin de noël posé dans mon salon et me dirigeai vers la chambre de la jeune bleue. Emmitouflée dans les couvertures elle dormait encore. Il faut dire qu'on s'était couché drôlement tard, 3h si je me souviens bien. Je m'assis près d'elle et l'observai. Existait-il une plus belle femme dans ce monde ? Je passai une main dans ses longs cheveux détaché et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. J'y déposai de nombreux baisers papillons qui la réveillèrent peu à peu. Elle se mit sur le dos et me regarda d'un air boudeur et endormit. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la réveille.

« Joyeux Noël ma princesse ! »

Elle continua à me toiser pendant quelques secondes puis me fit son plus beau sourire avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser.

« Joyeux Noël mon prince !

\- Tu viens ouvrir ton cadeau ?

\- Oui ! »

Elle s'extirpa du lit pour me sauter sur le dos. Je transportai donc sa majesté jusque dans le séjour où nous allions déjeuner. Elle fut d'abord enchantée en voyant le plateau dur la table basse puis se mit à pouffer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est ton sapin ! Il est vraiment trop minuscule !

\- Bah désolé mais tout le monde ne peut pas acheter des sapins de 3m de haut ! En plus on les jette à chaque fois alors pourquoi en prendre un grand ?

\- Hihi ! Tu as raison ! Tu as raison !...Mais à peine 1m quand même...

\- Bon tu le veux ou pas ce cadeau ?

\- Oui oui ! »

Elle se jeta sur le paquet et déchira complètement l'emballage. Elle se mit à sauter et à crier en voyant la robe qu'elle voulait depuis des semaines.

« Oh merci ! Merci mon Sabo ! Attends moi là ! » Elle couru jusqu'à la chambre et en ressortit avec une boîte. Je me doutais de ce que c'était et en frissonnais d'avance. Je pris le le cadeau qu'elle me tendis et l'ouvrit. Comme je le pensais c'était bien un haut de forme. J'étais si heureux. Le mien commençait à s'abîmer. Je l'embrassais de toutes mes forces et la serrai fort contre moi.

POV Nami

Je me réveillai doucement bercé par les rayons du soleil. J'étais dans l'appartement d'Ussop qui était d'ailleurs bien silencieux. Le brun n'était pas à côté de moi. Il était sûrement déjà levé. Je me levai et me dirigeai tranquillement vers la salle à manger. J'y trouvais Ussop en train de se dépatouiller avec un paquet. L avait comme d'habitude dû tout faire au dernier moment. Mais bon j'avais l'habitude. Je m'approchai doucement et le surpris au dernier moment. Il manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

« Joyeux Noël Ussop !

\- Jo-Joyeux Noël Nami...

\- Alors les cadeaux ? »

Il me donna le paquet posé sur la table. C'était un Log pose ! Un instrument que possédait tout géographe qui se respectait et comme mon rêve était d'en devenir un. Je sautai sur Ussop et le serrai contre ma poitrine.

« Merci Ussop !

\- De rien ! » répondit-il en souriant.

Je récupérai un cadeau caché sous le bar. Oui je l'avais caché car Ussop cherchai toujours les cadeaux à l'avance pour savoir ce qu'on lui avait offert. Il fallait donc ruser. Il grimaça en voyant l'endroit d'où j'avais sorti son cadeau. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Mais cette petite bouderie cessa bien vite quand il vit son cadeau. C'était des lunettes de tireur, dont aurait forcément besoin le futur meilleur tireur d'élite du Japon. Il m'embrassa passionnément et me porta jusqu'à la chambre. Nous déjeunerions plus tard.

* * *

POV Zoro

Je fus réveillé par une odeur de saké et de viandes grillés. En fait dès qu'il y avait du saké j'étais le premier à le sentir. Mais non. Je ne suis pas alcoolique. J'apprécie simplement un bonne bouteille de temps en temps. Quoi qu'il en soit ça sentait bon et vu que j'étais seul dans mon lit, je savais déjà d'où elle provenait et qui en était à l'origine. Je fus tenté de me rendormir mais l'odeur mélangé de la nourriture et de l'alcool se fit plus insistante.

Je m'extirpai donc des couvertures en grognant et en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. En arrivant en cuisine je regardai Sanji s'activer aux fourneaux.

« Tiens enfin réveiller tête d'algues ?

\- J't'emmerde !

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !

\- Viens ouvrir les cadeaux au lieu de parler pour rien dire ! »

Le blond ricana et me tendis un petit paquet que j'ouvris avec méfiance en voyant son sourire narquois. C'était un cactus.

« Je me disais que ça te ferait plaisir de ne plus être la seule plante verte de cette appartement... » Si je n'étais pas pieds nus je lui aurais balancé ma chaussure sur la gueule.

« Sale sourcil en vrille ! » et comme par habitude nous commençâmes à nous disputer. Il finit par abandonner et me donner mon vrai cadeau : un polo bleu marine. Je lui donnai donc un petite enveloppe. Lorsqu'il en sortit le morceau de papier il me regarda d'un air perplexe. Je lui expliquai donc la vivre card et son principe et il me remercia car il n'aurait enfin plus à courir à travers la ville pour me retrouver chaque fois que je me perdais. Il rit ensuite devant ma mine boudeuse et m'embrassa avant de me servir le meilleur petit-déjeuner que j'ai jamais mangé.

* * *

**_Alors ? _**

**_Les parties des autres couples sont plus courtes vu que l'important était surtout Kidd et Law mais je trouvais que savoir un peu comment ça se passait chez eux était intéressant. Bonne idée ? Mauvaise idée ? Bien/Mal fait ? Vous vous attendiez à d'autres cadeaux ?_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	23. Le grand départ

_Oy ! Me voici de retour après un mois de vacances !_

_Vous m'avez manqué...j'espère que c'est réciproque au moins ? Non ? Non ?...Bah je m'en vais..._

_Mais avant de partir je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre avec la remise des cadeaux ! :D et vous découvrirez le mystérieux cadeau de Law. (Pas si mystérieux que ça vu que vous avez quasiment toutes devinées)_

_Bref Kidd fait des siennes, Bonney la chieuse et Law est blasé._

_Bonne nouvelle: le lemon est pour bientôt !_

_Bon chapitre! o/_

_Réponses aux guests:_

_Hypocampe: Je comprends que les autres pairings ne t'intéressent pas, mais si tu as aimé le passage entre Law et Kidd c'est l'essentiel. Le lemon arrive à grands pas, encore un peu de patience :) (je sais je dis tout le temps ça) Merci pour ta review :)_

_Dodge3: Je suis contente que mon idée de faire le tour des couples pour noël t'ai plu. Et oui Kidd est plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît ! Le chapitre a mis du temps à arriver à cause des vacances, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu d'avoir attendu. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Pairing: Bcp j'ai la flemme de citer_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: C'est avec une grande tristesse que je vous déclare que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_NDA_**_: Merci à Mathiewpr, littlemonkeyheart, Hypocampe et Dodge3 pour leurs reviews !_**

* * *

Chap 23 : Le grand départ

POV Kidd :

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux, réveillé par des cris venant d'en bas. Je tournai la tête vers les volets. Les rayons les transperçant révélaient qu'il était presque 8h 30. J'étais en retard, et les cris d'en bas étaient sûrement ceux de ma mère qui voulait me le faire comprendre. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes et me redressai en soupirant. Le départ était prévu pour 9h mais Marco voulait que tout le monde soit chez lui avant pour un briefing...C'était foutu.

Soudain la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en claquant et une tornade rousse pénétra mon espace personnel. « KIDD ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ?! TA VALISE EST PRÊTE ? T'ES CENSÉ ÊTRE CHEZ LAW DANS 5 MINUTES ! T'ES À LA BOURRE ALORS BOUGE TOI ! ARLONG T'ATTENDS EN BAS! » Puis elle me tira du lit jusqu'à ce que je sois étalé sur le sol et sortie sans plus de cérémonie...Arlong...il m'avait pas manqué ce con là...Il était revenu hier soir et avait insisté pour nous emmener au restaurant. Il avait passe la soirée à faire des blagues lourdes et à raconter sa vie...rien de bien intéressant. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ma mère lui trouve...

Bon de toute façon ce n'est pas notre principal problème pour le moment. Le principal problème est que j'allais me faire lapider par les autres à cause de mon retard. Le seul moyen de limiter les dégâts...étaient d'essayer de ne pas être TROP en retard. Je me relevai donc tant bien que mal puis me traînai jusqu'à la douche.

_OH CON ! _Bordel il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude ! Ah moins que...ah oui ! Le stratagème ultime de ma mère pour m'empêcher de paresser sous la douche : couper l'eau chaude !

C'est ainsi que je pris une douche éclair et fus prêt en moins de 10 minutes.

_Merde ma valise ! _Je pris une grosse valise noire et fourrai tout se qui me passait sous la main dedans. Je la fermai ensuite et la balançai en bas des escaliers sans plus de cérémonie. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais pris une brosse à dent ou un quelconque gel douche mais je n'avais de toute façon pas le temps de vérifier. J'enfilai une paire de basket au pif – _est ce que j'en avais pris dans ma valise ?_ \- et dévalai les escaliers. Alors que je me rendai dans la cuisine pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner, ma mère m'attrapa par le col et me tira jusqu'à l'enrée. De là, elle me jeta dans la voiture puis me lança ma valise dessus. Arlong qui était déjà dans le véhicule démarra aussitôt. « Et passe de bonnes vacances ! » cria de loin ma mère. Merci.

Quand j'arrivais devant chez Law, celui-ci était devant chez lui, assis sur sa valise. Il regardait son portable. Dès qu'il m'aperçut il me dit

« Tu vas te faire tuer.

\- Tu viendras poser des fleurs sur ma tombe ?

\- On verra.

\- Arlong, on peut s'arrêter à la boulangerie ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas en retard ?

\- Si mais au point où on en est de toute façon..

\- Ok.

\- Eustass-ya tu m'arranges pas là. Tout à l'heure j'ai dis aux autres qu'on était en route !

\- Y a combien de temps ?

\- 15 minutes.

\- Et il faut combien de temps pour aller chez Marco ?

\- Même pas 5 minutes.

\- …

\- …

\- Tant pis. J'ai faim.

\- Je te préviens tu assumeras l'entière responsabilité.

\- T'inquiète ! »

Nous passâmes donc à la boulangerie où je mis 5 minutes à me décider entre un croissant et une chocolatine. _(NDA : ET PAS PAIN AU CHOCOLAT !) _

Nous arrivâmes chez Marco à 9h passé. Je saluai Arlong et nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble. Une fois au bon étage et devant la porte, je pris une grande inspiration. Law avait oris le soin de rester quelques pas derrière au cas où on me sauterait dessus. _C'est cool de se sentir soutenu. _Je toquai puis entrai. Je me pris _Guerre et Paix_ dans la gueule et tombai à la renverse.

« Bordel Kidd ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps on vous attend ?! Cria Bonney

\- On était censé partir i minutes yoi !

\- Tu pourrais pas être à l'heure une fois dans ta vie ? Réprimanda Nami

\- On va rater le train ! Bouda Luffy

\- Mais non on y va en minibus ! Contredit Ussop

\- Ah oui c'est vrai...Mais m'en fiche ! T'es à la bourre !

\- Et toi Law pas la peine de te cacher ! Repris Bonney

\- Ouais il y a une demi-heure tu nous a dis que vous étiez en route.

\- On a presque cru que vous aviez eu un accident ! Expliqua Vivi

\- Ouais fin bon. Exagérez pas non plus !

\- Je ne veux en rien être mêlé à ça. Il a dit qu'il assumerai toute la responsabilité.

\- Law sale lâcheur !

\- Breeeeeeeeeeeef. Pour faire un résumé de ce que j'ai dis aux autres : comme d'hab tout le monde participe pour les courses financièrement, on se relaie pour les tâches ménagères, on fout pas le bordel dans la ville, personne ne va dans le grenier sans autorisation, pour choisir le programme télé on fait au vote, on a établi un ordre pour les douches et vous êtes les deux derniers, si vous décidez de bouger seul de la maison vous prévenez et vous prenez votre portable qu'on puisse vous appelez. Celui ou celle qui déroge à une seule de ces règles je l'encule compris ?

\- Compris. Répondit Law

\- ...tu peux répéter ? » demandai-je. Et c'est ainsi que je me pris le tome 2 de _Guerre et Paix_ dans la gueule.

* * *

« Quand est ceeee qu'ooooon arriveeeeee ? Geignis une nouvelle fois Luffy

\- Quand tu fermeras ta gueule ! Répondis-je à bout.

\- Hmpf. Bouda-t-il

\- Bon les gars, je viens d'avoir une idée de jeu pour passer le temps.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Le premier qui fait péter un câble à Kidd à gagner !

\- Ok ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur mis à part Law qui était assis à côté de moi.

\- Pardon ! Criai-je

\- Mais c'est un jeu dangereux. On risque nos vies. Dit Killer

\- T'inquiète, Law est là si ça dégénère de toute façon.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ?! M'énervai-je

\- Déjà 1 point pour moi ! S'exclama la rose fière d'elle.

\- J'ai une chanson qui lui plaira pas ! Dit Luffy

\- Vas-y.

_\- Un éléphant qui se balançais, sur une toile toile toile, toile d'araignée et qui trouvait ce jeu, tellement amusant qu'il invita un deuxième éléphant ! _ Puis ça continue comme ça on ajoute des éléphants.

\- Cool ! Tous en cœur !

_\- Un éléphant qui se balançais, sur une toile toile toile, toile d'araignée et qui trouvait ce jeu, tellement amusant qu'il invita un deuxième éléphant ! Deux éléphants qui se balançaient, sur une toile toile toile, toile d'araignée et qui trouvaient ce jeu, tellement amusant qu'ils invitèrent un troisième éléphant ! Trois éléphants qui se balançaient, sur une toile toile toile, toile d'araignée et qui trouvaient ce jeu, tellement amusant qu'ils invitèrent un quatrième éléphant ! Quatre.. _»

Respire Kidd. Ça va aller. Reste calme. Tu ne t'énerveras pas. C'est ce qu'ils veulent et ça leur ferait trop plaisir donc tu ne t'énerveras pas. Je me répétai ces mots tel un mantra et tins bon... Jusqu'au 25è éléphant où je finis par exploser. « Fermer vos putins de gueules ! » Hurlai-je en me jetant sur Bonney. Je commençais à l'étrangler quand les mains de Law se posèrent sur mes épaules et me tirèrent en arrière.

« Juste elle Law ! Ce sera pas une grande perte !

\- Non Eustass-ya. Arrête s'il te plaît »

Entendre la voix de Trafalgar me calma malgré moi et je me rassis puis posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Vous voyez ? On risque rien tant qu'on a Law !

\- Ok ! Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

\- Je vais les tuer Law. Je vais tous les tuer. »

* * *

Après 4h de route, nous arrivâmes sur la côte. La villa de l'oncle de Marco était en haut d'une mini falaise de 10 mètres tout au plus, juste en face de le plage. Il n'y avait qu'à descendre une sorte d'escalier pour y accéder. Il y avait aussi un bateau, c'était génial pour faire du jet ski et ce genre de chose. Nous en profitions aussi pour faire du surf, du paddle, de la plongée sous marine...bref c'était l'éclate. La maison possédait 2 étages en plus d'un grenier et d'une cave. Bien évidemment nous ne mettions jamais les pieds dans la cave – trop flippant – ni dans le grenier car l'oncle de Marco y entreposait des choses précieuses. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait un spacieux salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine avec un bar. Le tout illuminé par de grandes baies vitrés qui baignait la pièce de soleil. Il y avait aussi une terrasse sur laquelle nous avions pour habitude prendre nos petit-déjeuners. Au premier étage se trouvait 4 chambres de tailles à peu près égales ainsi qu'une buanderie, au deuxième 4 autres chambres et une salle de sport – que nous utilisions assez rarement. Il y avait une piscine gonflable – pour enfant – et la ville était à 8 minutes à pied. En gros : c'était le paradis pour les vacances.

« Bon ! On va tirer au sort pour les chambres. Comme ça pas de dispute yoi. » décida Marco . Une fois que l'attribution chambre fut décidé. Nous partîmes tous nous installer.

« Bon vu que tout le monde est installé, je propose qu'on fasse l'échange de cadeau. » Proposa Bonney. Tout le monde alla prendre son cadeau et nous nous mîmes en cercle.

« Qui commence ? Demanda Nami

\- … silence dans la salle. Personne n'osait se lancer. Je grognai et me dirigeai vers Jew'

\- Tiens.

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'avait ?

\- Oui.

\- Si c'est un truc de merde je t'arrache les yeux.

\- Ouais ouais. Dis-je en repartant

\- Oh... ! C'est le parfum que je voulais ! Elle me regarda les yeux brillant puis me sauta dans les bras.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Merci ! Merci Kidd ! »

Soudain plusieurs bruits d'appareils photos se firent entendre.

« Mon dieu ! Kidd et Jew' qui se font un câlin ! C'est le genre de chose que tu ne verras qu'une fois dans ta vie. S'exclama Thatch

\- C'est encore plus rare que du pétrole ! Ajouta Ace

\- Ou de l'or !

\- De manière générale je dirai que c'est la chose la plus rare au monde. Finit Sabo. Ce à quoi tout le monde aquieça.

\- Enfoirés ! Criai-je

\- Si vous montrez cette photo à qui que ce soit je vous étripe ! Vociféra Bonney

\- Bon à qui le tour ? Demanda calmement Ace

\- Ne nous ignorez pas !

\- Au pire on y va tous en même temps. Proposa Sabo

\- Allez ! »

Et ils commencèrent à s'échanger les cadeaux, faisant comme si nous n'étions pas là. Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Au moment où j'allais exploser, la rose posa sa main sur mon épaule hocha la tête pour me dire de laisser tomber. Je la regardai un moment puis finis par soupirer.

« Merci Law ! Elle est génial cette peluche kraken. Je vais l'appeler Surume !

\- Aaaaah ! Le calendrier des dieux du stade ! Des heures de mattage en perspective ! Merci Nami !

\- Ils sont superbes ces couteaux ! Justement j'en ai plusieurs qui ont rouillé ! Merci Ace !

\- Cette chemise à pois est très belle. Merci Marco.

\- Waw ! Un lance pierre géant ? C'est ma voisine d'en face qui va être contente ! Merci Sanji.

\- Cette argent ne suffira pas à rembourser ta dette mais c'est un début. Merci Zoro.

\- Super de nouvelles bottes noire ! Ça tombe bien les miennes commençaient à partir en couille ! Je les mets tout de suite ! Merci Ussop.

\- Un phénix ? C'est mignon yoi. Je vais les mettre sur mes clés. Merci Vivi.

\- Merci Killer. Au moins avec ce bandana je n'aurais plus à porter ces lunettes de soudeur pour tenir mes cheveux.

\- Elle est super cette coque de tel Luffy ! En plus avec une photo de nous avec Ace. Merci beaucoup !

\- Merci Bonney je n'avais justement plus de produit pour nettoyer mes katanas. C'est cool.

\- Super ! Vu que je suis faucher en ce moment, ce livre va m'être pratique : ''Les bonnes adresses où aller faire ses courses pour faire de la bonne cuisine sans se ruiner'' Merci Thatch.

\- …

\- Et bah Law ? Tu dis rien ? Demanda Bonney au brun qui était le seul à être resté silencieux. Je me tournais vers lui

\- Qu'est ce que tu...HAHAHAHAHA ! »

Je fus vite rejoins par tous les autres – sauf Sabo – quand ils virent le cadeau qu'avait reçu Law. Celui-ci nous gratifia de son regard le plus noir.

« Oh Sabo t'es le meilleur !

\- Fais pas cette tête Law ! Ça va sûrement t'aider pour tes futures études !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi jouer au docteur maboul m'aidera à devenir un bon chirurgien !

\- Oh fais pas ton rabas joie !

\- Je suis désolé Law. C'était pour déconner un peu. Je pensais pas que tu le prendrai mal. S'excusa Sabo

\- Non non ne t'inquiète pas Sabo-ya. C'est un cadeau sympa merci. C'est ces idiots qui m'énervent !

\- Et si on y jouait ? Proposa Vivi

\- Allez ! »

Law soupira et nous nous assîmes tous en cercle en commençant à nous disputer pour savoir qui jouerait en premier.

* * *

_**Alors ça valais le coup d'attendre ?**_

_**Je vous laisse deviner de qui venait chaque remerciement (c'est assez simple quand même)**_

_**Tenez bon le lemon est pour bientôt !**_

_**Des reviews ! Des reviews !**_


	24. Crise de jalousie

_Bonjour ! Bonjour !_

_Voici le 24è chapitre (qui serait sortie 3 jours plus tôt si je ne m'étais pas fait envahir par un petit cousin hyper bavard !)_

_Il y a des OC qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre... pour le bien du lemon (si si je vous assure)_

_Réponse aux reviews_

_Dodge3: Je suis contente que Kidd t'ai fait rire, j'adore le mettre dans des situations de ce style. Je crois que j'ai mis la chanson "Un éléphant qui se balançait" dans la tête de toutes celles/ceux qui ont lu le chapitre ^^ ça me fait super plaisir que tu te sois jeté dessus parce que ça veut dire que tu l'attendais avec impatience :) Jamais je ne serai ennuyé par une review ! qu'elle soit longue/courte, sympa/critique parce que votre avis est important pour moi. Merci pour ta review :)_

_littlemonkeyheart: En fait je suis pas sûr de t'avoir répondu alors au cas où, je le fais/refais ici. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le cadeau de Law même si je ne suis pas sûr que lui ai apprécié :') Mooh t'es gentille :3 Merci pour ta review :) (et mille excuses si je n'ai pas répondu à ta review)_

_Raiting: T_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Oda sauf Laurent, Alvéa, Aurélie et Oliver qui sont à moi_

_NDA: Merci à Saito Rin, Mathiewpr, Dodge3 et littlemonkeyheart pour leurs reviews :)_

_NDA2: Les personnages OC sont inventés, toute ressemblance avec des personnes réelles serait purement fortuite... _

* * *

Chap 24 : Crise de jalousie

POV Law

Quelle belle matinée. Il faisait un soleil magnifique et la chaleur se faisait déjà ressentir. Dire qu'en ce moment il neigeait à Grand Line. Il n'était que 10h mais toute la maisonnée était déjà réveillée. J'étais assis au bar, sirotant un café, pendant que chacun vaquait à des occupations diverses.

« Law tu viens faire les courses avec nous yoi ?

\- Ouais on y va avec qui ?

\- Thatch, Sanji et Bonney.

\- On va faire les courses pour demain soir. Oh les gars ! Vous voulez mangez quoi demain soir ? Celui qui me dis 'des huîtres', je vous jure qu'on ne retrouvera jamais son cadavre !

\- Des huîtres. Dit Kidd en regardant Bonney dans les yeux. Il se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ta gueule. Les autres, qui veut manger quoi ?

\- Et mon cadavre ?

\- Je m'en occuperait en temps et en heure.

\- Du saumon ! Crièrent Nami et Vivi

\- Du champagne ! Dit Zoro

\- On a dit à manger Zoro !

\- Des pizzas !

\- De la dinde !

\- Des pommes de terres sautées ! Ou cuite au four !

\- Ouais des frites quoi...

\- Du saké ! Redit Zoro

\- On a dit à manger bordel !

\- Des langoustes !

\- De la bûche !

\- Des asperges !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Du rhum !

\- Zoro ça suffit !

\- Pff vous feriez mieux de choisir vous même parce qu'avec ceux-là vous avez pas finis...

\- Kidd a raison. Dit Jew' »

À ce moment là : Kidd s'évanouit, Ace tomba de sa chaise, Nami stoppa le décompte de ses billets, Sanji lâcha l'assiette qu'il tenait, je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon café et même le vent s'arrêta de souffler. Silence dans la salle. La moitié des personnes présentes fixèrent Bonney tandis que l'autre moitié tentait de réveiller le roux. « Bah quoi ? » demanda innocemment la rose. Eustass qui revenait à lui se releva en s'appuyant au canapé.

« Ça va Kidd ?

\- J'ai vu tout noir, puis tout blanc, puis 2 fois tout blanc...J'ai cru entendre Bonney dire que j'avais raison et ça m'a mis KO...

\- Ouais nous aussi, mais on a du mal entendre donc tout va bien. Dit Ace en essayant d'être rassurant.

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai dis. Tu as raison Kidd. »

Le roux retomba dans les pommes et Ace tenta de le soutenir. La salle retomba dans le silence. Nous étions tous trop choqué. Bonney disait à Kidd qu'il avait raison ? J'ai dû atterrir dans une dimension parallèle, y a un truc qui cloche. La jeune femme soupira et se dirigea vers Kidd. Elle aida Ace à le ramener à lui. Quand ce dernier ce réveilla, il aborda une mine terrifié. Il semblait se demander si la fille en face de lui était bien la Jew' qu'il connaissait.

« Bon...tu as tors et tu es un gros connard. Ça te va ça ?

\- Oh oui je préfère.

\- Bon. On va les faire ces courses ou pas ?

\- ...Oui...oui oui. Répondit Marco qui revenait à lui »

Je posai ma tasse de café et suivi les 4 autres.

« Ah. Au fait vous faîtes quoi vous ? Demandai-je aux autres

\- On va descendre en ville aussi mais pas maintenant.

\- Ouais. Et au pire on se rejoint à un restau' en ville à midi ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Le coq'pot !

\- Ok. »

Cette ville était toujours aussi belle. Toutes ces maisons blanche, toute cette vie. Elle me faisait penser à ma ville natale : Flevance...qui avait fini en ruine. Je n'y avais de toute façon pas vécu longtemps, mes seul souvenirs était des photos que j'avais reçu de mes parents et que j'avais conservé.

« Bon on commence par la bouffe ou les boissons ?

\- Les boissons, ce sera vite fait.

\- Ok

\- Je veux de la manzana et du get 27 !

\- Oh non Bonney ! Non ! C'est de la merde ces trucs là ! Prenons plutôt du Martini !

\- Ou du muscat !

\- Du jagger !

\- Ah non c'est dégueu ça ! »

Et ils continuèrent à argumenter pour savoir quels alcools prendre.

« Sinon on prends juste des trucs basique : Vodka, rhum, whisky et téquila. Comme ça on est sûr que quoi qu'il arrive ça plaît à tout le monde. Proposai-je

\- …Ok !

\- Mais je veux du jus d'orange en diluant !

\- Non du coca !

\- De la menthe !

\- Limonade ! »

Et c'était repartit.

* * *

POV Kidd

Ah le soleil !

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Du shopping ! S'exclamèrent Vivi et Nami

\- Pitié non...

\- On a rien de mieux à faire de toute façon !

\- Oh là-bas il y a des jeunes de notre âge ! Cria Luffy

\- Et donc ? Grognai-je

\- On pourrait aller les voir ?

\- Hm... »

Le temps de lui donner une réponse concluante, Luffy avait déjà foncé vers les jeunes en question. Les autres et moi restâmes d'abord interdis quelques minutes, puis finîmes par soupirer de concert et le rejoignîmes.

« Oi les gars ! Venez je vais vous les présenter !

\- Oui oui arrête de gueuler ! »

Alors d'abord il y avait Aurélie Mauléonne, Une jolie brune de 1m60. Elle venait de Bayonne, la capitale du chocolat et du jambon de pays, c'est pourquoi elle en avait TOUJOURS sur elle. Elle faisait de la danse et adorait le yaoi – pour le plus grand bonheur de Nami et Vivi. Luffy l'avait rebaptisée 'mayonnaise' parce que Mauléonne ça faisait mauléonnaise et que mauléonnaise ça ressemblait à mayonnaise. Aurélie avait dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas puisque de toute façon elle adorait la mayonnaise. Après il y avait Laurent Fish. Un 'beau gosse' selon les filles, métis aux yeux vert avec des cheveux frisés. Il aimait venir ici parce qu'il pouvait surfer, il faisait d'ailleurs des compétitions. Il venait de Dressrosa, une ville où il faisait toujours chaud et où on dansait le tango. Il avait 2 grandes sœurs Violette et Rebecca. Venait ensuite Oliver Don Bretelle, brun assez grand avec des lunettes de vue Ray ban. Je le soupçonnais d'être gay mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il était très con et snob. _C'est seulement la vérité._ Il venait d'une ville voisine de la nôtre qui s'appelait Marie-Joie. C'était un gosse de riche, ses parents avait fait fortune dans le PQ. _Surtout ne pas rire...!_ Bref c'était juste un gros connard inutile. La dernière était Alvéa Gauffre, une petite blonde aux yeux bleux très timide. Elle venait de Timideland – _Non je déconne_ – de Little Garden. Elle aimait les crêpes et le jardinage. Elle avait une santé assez fragile, c'est pourquoi elle profitait de l'air marin pour s'aérer les poumons.

Les 4 se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés ici car chacune de leurs familles venaient en vacances tous les ans. Mais pour la première fois ils avaient décidé de passer les vacances ensemble dans la même maison. Ils étaient donc comme nous, seuls dans une maison, sans adulte.

Il était bientôt midi. Nous avions proposé aux autres de manger en ville avec nous. Nous étions donc maintenant en route pour le restaurant, bien que certains avaient déjà commencé à s'empiffrer – je ne parle absolument pas de Luffy et Aurélie – en décidant de se gaver de jambon cru juste avant le repas.

« Au fait vous faîtes quoi demain pour le nouvel an ?

\- Bah rien de spécial, on le passe tous les 4. Répondit Laurent

\- Ça vous dit de le passer avec nous ? Proposa Ace

\- Bah ouais ça serait cool ! S'exclama mayonnaise

\- Hm...pourquoi pas. Dit sans grande conviction Mr snob

\- Voilà le restau ! »

POV Law

Il nous avait fallu 1h30 pour finir les courses. Et encore parce que j'avais su trouver un compromis à chaque fois, sinon on y serait encore. Nous attendions donc maintenant les autres devant le restaurant.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, ils étaient avec 4 autres jeunes, 2 filles et 2 garçons. L'un d'entre eux, un brun, fit un sourire en coin en me voyant avant de littéralement me déshabiller des yeux. Il fit ensuite une tête de vainqueur, comme s'il était sûr que c'était dans la poche et que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras... tout cela avant même de m'avoir adresser la parole.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à notre niveau, Kidd s'avança vers moi, mais il fut vite doublé par Mr je-suis-sûr-que-tu-finiras-dans-mes-bras sous les froncements de sourcils – inexistants – du roux.

« Oliver Don Bretelle. Enchanté.

\- Tr-Trafalgar Law... dis-je légèrement décontenancé

\- On les a rencontrés près du parc tout à l'heure ! Expliqua Luffy. Il y a aussi Mayonnaise, Poisson et miss timide.

\- Mon vrai non est Aurélie Mauléonne sinon. Tu veux du jambon de pays ? Demanda la fille brune

\- Le mien est Laurent Fish. Il est stylé ton chapeau, mais tu n'as pas chaud ? Interrogea le deuxième garçon

\- …Alvéa Gauffre... murmura presque la petite blonde en rougissant.

\- Moi c'est Sanji se présentèrent les autres

\- Thatch

\- Bonney. Jew' pour les intimes.

\- Marco.

\- Alors vous avez acheté quoi ? Demanda le roux en se rapprochant de moi et dégageant de son passage Oliver.

\- Pour l'alcool des trucs basique : Whisky, Téquila, Rhum, Vodka puis des diluants de toutes sortes.

\- Et pour la bouffe des pizzas, du saumon, des crevettes, de la salade, de la dinde et pleins d'autres trucs du genre. Continua Jew'

\- Et les huîtres ? Je t'avais demandé des huîtres.

\- ...Je te brûlerai vif et on ne retrouvera jamais ta trace.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience.

\- Bon on mange ou pas ? J'ai la dalle ! Geignis Luffy

\- Je prends deux kébabs, frites, coca. Dit Jew'

\- La même qu'elle. Dit Ace

\- Moi je prend deux hamburger plus un kebab et un ice tea.

\- Un panini et un coca suffiront amplement pour moi. Ajoutai-je »

Et chacun y alla de sa sauce puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le guichet, commander et payer. Mais lorsque ce fut mon tour, Oliver fit son retour _(NDA : Rime de malade tu peux pas test). _

« Laisse-moi te le payer. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil qui me fit frissonner de dégoût. Ce gars était beaucoup trop sûr de lui, ça m'horripilait, néanmoins je le laissait payer parce que ça m'arrangeait. _Oui je suis un profiteur et je l'assume_.

Nous nous asseyâmes ensuite dans le fond du restaurant pour pouvoir rapprocher les tables et les chaises. Mr Bretelle qui avait décidé de ne pas me lâcher s'était bien évidemment mis à côté de moi. Heureusement, Kidd qui l'avait remarqué s'était installé de l'autre côté. À présent les deux se toisait d'un air mauvais. Cependant ils passèrent vite à autre chose lorsque les commandes arrivèrent.

* * *

Après mangé, les 4 nouveaux nous invitèrent à leur villa, qui n'était en fait pas très loin de la nôtre. Elle était par contre un peu plus petite. Elle ne possédait qu'un étage où se trouvait 3 chambres – Laurent et Alvéa, nous avait appris qu'ils étaient en fait en couple – un salle télé, un bureau et une salle de musique. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon qui donnait sur une terrasse et une cuisine extérieur. Ils avaient aussi une petite cabane où ils stockaient leurs planches de surf, leurs bateaux gonflables et toutes sortes d'accessoire pour la plage. Qui était en fait à seulement quelques dizaines mètres de la terrasse.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à faire du surf, du paddle et du ski nautique car ils avaient un zodiac pour tracter _(NDA : un bateau gonflable auquel on met un moteur). _On criait, on riait, on déconnait...les autres personnes qui profitaient de la mer nous lançait des regards noir car concrètement on pourrissait leur après-midi...mais de toute façon où qu'on aille on foutait toujours le bordel alors... seul ombre au tableau : Oliver qui ne m'a pas lâché de l'après-midi ! Il s'était arrangé pour toujours être le plus près possible de moi. Heureusement Kidd qui avait vu son petit manège avait la plupart du temps fait en sorte d'être entre nous deux. Il m'avait même rouler une pelle – plus que – magistrale avant de lui lancer un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à vite prendre ses distances.

Le soir ils nous invitèrent à manger. Au menu : gambas grillés et onigiri – pour le plus grand bonheur de Zoro. Mr snob, comme l'appelait mon roux, avait beau être hautain et collant, il était néanmoins un très bon cuisinier.

Après le repas nous restâmes jusqu'à 2h du matin – à jouer à la pétanque et au monopoly s'il vous plaît – puis retournâmes à notre maison de vacances.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Aurélie, Oliver, Laurent et Alvéa arrivèrent vers 21h. La soirée débuta donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

C'est un peu après 23h que les choses se dégradèrent. Oliver, qui ne m'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis qu'il été arrivé et avait bu, se montrait de plus en plus insistant dans ses avances. J'étais maintenant dans l'espace qui se trouvait entre les chaises du bar et la table de la salle à manger. Les autres étaient tous sur la piste de danse, sauf Kidd qui été descendu à la cave chercher les autres bouteilles et Ace qui l'attendait devant la porte. De mon côté je tentai tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à Oliver qu'il ne m'intéressait pas, sans grand succès. Celui-ci se collait encore plus à moi et essayait de m'embrasser.

« Don Bretelle-ya ça suffit ! Je sors avec Kidd !

\- alleeeeez...il en saura riiiiien !

\- Tu n'es pas mon genre de toute façon ! Écartes-toi ! Il était en train de me coincer contre le bar.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ton difficile comme ça... ? » Il passa sa main derrière mon cou et rapprocha sa tête jusqu'à ce que...

POV Kidd

Je remontai de la cave et passai les bouteilles à Ace, qui alla les ranger derrière le bar. Contre celui-ci, se trouvait d'ailleurs Law qui semblait essayer de repousser ce sale binoclar snob. Je les fixai depuis le chambranle de la porte, bien que je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient. Seulement à un moment, je vis le gros connard s'approcher – que dis-je ?! Se coller – un peu trop à Law puis rapprocher sa tête.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je passai automatiquement en 'bête sauvage mode'.

À une vitesse dont je ne me serai jamais cru capable, j'attrapai le gosse de riche par le cou et le plaquai contre la table en verre, le surplombant de toute ma hauteur.

« Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire ?... demandai-je d'une voix bien plus grave que d'habitude

\- Hnnngn... ! De l'air ! Souffla-t-il

\- Tu veux me prendre Law c'est ça ?! Tu veux me prendre mon petit-ami sale enfoiré ?! Hurlai-je

\- Au...secours... appela-t-il dans un murmure

\- Tu ne l'auras pas ! Law est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! »

Je sentais du poids sur mes épaules mais ne m'en préoccupai pas. Tout ce qui comptait c'était mes doigts qui se resserraient – dangereusement – sur le cou de cet enfoiré. Ce dernier tirai de toutes ces forces sur mes mains. Il commençait à pâlir et semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à respirer mais je m'en fichai. Au contraire ça m'enchantai.

« Eustass-ya ! » dit une voix « Eustass-ya je t'en pris arrêtes ! Tu vas le tuer ! » mais elle semblait si lointaine que je ne la reconnaissait pas.

« Kidd reprends toi ! »

« Kidd arrêtes ! »

« J'y crois pas il est jaloux ! Kidd est jaloux les gars ! »

« Un petit peu trop même ! Il va tuer Bretelle à ce rythme là ! »

« Ce sera pas une grande perte... »

C'était d'autres voix qui parlaient. Je ne les reconnaissaient pas non plus.

« Eustass-ya...Eustass-ya s'il-te-plaît... » cette voix...encore cette voix...elle me paraissait si familière...Mais oui ! Law.

Je repris mes esprits et lâchai enfin la gorge d'Oliver qui récupérait son souffle en haletant. Je me tournai vers les autres, si Nami, Alvéa, Laurent, Vivi, Sanji et Ussop arboraient des mines choqués, Luffy, Sabo, Bonney, Aurélie et Thatch semblaient plutôt amusés, tandis qu'Ace, Zoro, Killer et Marco paraissait compatissant, comme s'ils me disaient par le regard qu'ils auraient eux aussi perdu les pédales dans une situation pareil.

Law, lui, avait surtout l'air inquiet, il avait sûrement eu peur que ça tourne mal, c'était la première fois que je ne réagissais pas directement au son de sa voix. J'allai vers lui et enfouissais ma tête dans son cou. Oui...je venais de faire une – grosse – crise de jalousie. Je m'agrippai à la chemise du brun comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sentis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Comment...tu peux sortir avec un psychopathe pareil...Law ? » Bretelle qui finissait de reprendre son souffle se relevait. Son cou portait de profondes traces de mes doigts.

« Ferme-là. » trancha-t-il en lui dirigeant un regard glacial. Je ne me préoccupai plus des autres. Je pris Law dans mes bras et le transportait jusqu'à notre chambre.

* * *

« Il a raison... tu sors avec un psychopathe... murmurai-je. J'étais assis sur le lit, Trafalgar sur mes genoux.

\- C'est faux. Tu t'emportes parfois, mais tu es loin d'être méchant. Et puis je sais qu'à moi, tu ne me ferai jamais de mal.

\- …

\- De toute façon j'ai toujours été un peu maso alors...

\- Ah bon ? J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais plutôt sado. Répliquai-je un brun moqueur.

\- Peut-être suis-je un peu des deux ? »

Il fit ce sourire narquois qui lui va si bien en me fixant intensément. Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent peu à peu pour se rencontrer dans un baiser chaud et quémandeur.

Law gémit légèrement, je lui mordillai la lèvre et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

* * *

**_"Le sadisme c'est tabou ! On en viendra tous à bout !"_**

**_Quoi ? Mais couper au moment du lemon c'est pas du sadisme ? si ? *air innocent* _**

**_Mais bref ! Comme vous le savez, le prochain chapitre est celui du LEEEEEMOOOOON ! __Ah la la... Je vous aurez fait languir quand même hein ? :3 mais ça y est le grand jour est arrivé !_**

**_Après ça il restera 2 chapitres + peut-être une épilogue...vu que les gens aiment bien les épilogues_**

**_Bref donnez moi vos avis sur la crise de jalousie de Kidd! Est-elle trop violente ? (Moi je la trouve mignonne quand même...puis l'autre l'avait bien mérité na !)_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous avez des suggestions pour lemon aussi (mais je vous réserve une petite surprise)_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	25. Bonne année

_Hey hey hey ! Me revoici pour le 25è chapitre ! Le LEMOOOOOON !_

_Bon je vais pas trop blablater parce que je me doute que 99% d'entre vous ne vont même pas prendre la peine de lire tout ce charabia et directement passer au lemon qui je l'espère va vous plaire parce que dieu sait que j'y ai passé du temps ! J'ai même négligé mon DS d'svt pour lui svp! Bon je vous embête pas plus et m'excuse pour le retard du chapitre. Bonne lecture._

**_Réponse aux guests_**

_Walker: Ouiiii ! Kaamelott c'est toute ma vie ! je n'arrête pas de voir, de revoir et de re-revoir les épisodes ! Perceval est mon perso préféré de la série. Je suis contente que tu ai compris(e) l'allusion et que tu ai aimé le chapitre. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Lyra: Moi aussi je suis triste qu'elle se finisse :( mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...mais pas de panique, il y aura quand même des chapitres bonus ! Oui Law peut se défendre seul mais c'est plus chevaleresque si c'est Kidd qui vient à sa rescousse :3 Il est trop mignon Kiddou. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Dodge3: Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la crise de notre Kidd nationale. Non. Couper au moment du lemon c'est pas du sadisme, c'est de l'amour de la souffrance des autres...ah bah oui...ah bah oui en fait c'est du sadisme, mais il en faut un peu ;) Sinon on met tout dans le même chapitre et c'est plus drôle. Voilà le lemon tant attendu, en espérant qu'il te plaira. Moi non plus je veux pas la fin de la fic :( Mais t'inquiète, oui j'en ferai une autre. à vai dire j'en prépare 4...plus mon bac, donc comment te dire que cette année va être hyper compliqué...:') Mais j'en dirai plus à la fin de cette fiction. Merci pour ta review :) _

_Lea: Coucou ! Alors déjà merci, parce que ça me fait super plaisir que tu aime ma fic. Kidd/Law c'est le best couple ever ! Je trouve que je n'ai pas trop suivi leurs caractères du manga (surtout pour Law) mais ton commentaire me fait plaisir. J'ai été un peu longue pour ce chapitre je l'admets, mais c'était le lemon, je me devais d'être à la hauteur ! Merci pour ta review :)_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw (dsl Mathiew il faut qu'on parle)_

_Rating: M _

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (parce que sinon ce lemon serait dans le manga) _

**_Merci à Saito Rin, Walker, Lyra, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Mathiewpr, Dodge3 et Lea pour leurs reviews !_**

_NDA: Psst, celle qui ont lu mon blabla, mettez pizza dans votre review ;)_

* * *

Chap 25 : Bonne année !

POV Kidd

Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent peu à peu pour se rencontrer dans un baiser chaud et quémandeur. Law gémit légèrement, je lui mordillai la lèvre et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Je baladai légèrement mes doigts le long de la fine musculature que possédait le torse du brun. Je le sentis frissonner à ce contact. Il approfondis encore le baiser malgré le manque d'air, installant ses mains derrière ma nuque. Je continuai mon inspection, retraçant le tatouage qu'il s'était fait l'an dernier, avant de descendre et de pianoter le long de ses abdos. Je les remontai ensuite vers ses pectoraux et pinçait sans aucune tendresse l'un de ses bouts de chair rose, mais plutôt que de se plaindre, il rompit le baiser et gémit de plaisir. _Effectivement il est maso ! _

Cependant il revînt rapidement à la charge et mit ses mains en action. Il commença par remonter ses mains le long de mes bras, palpant au passage mes – parfaits, énormes, sublimes – muscles puis arriva au niveau du col de mon t-shirt. Il passa ses doigts dans celui-ci puis tira fortement d'un coup sec et déchira entièrement mon haut.

« T'es sérieux là ?!

\- Il gênait. » dit-il simplement en déchirant aussi les manches qui couvraient mes épaules

Heureusement que ce n'était pas un t-shirt auquel je tenais énormément. Il passa ensuite ses long doigts fins sur mon torse d'albâtre en se mordant la lèvre comme s'il s'apprêtait à me dévorer – ce qui était sûrement le cas. Il descendit ensuite sur ma ceinture qu'il défit avant même que j'ai eu le temps de cligner des yeux et déboutonna mon jean. Il reprit possession de mes lèvres et commença à malaxer la bosse qui se formait entre mes jambes à travers mon sous-vêtement. Je dévorai sa bouche et lui mordit la lèvre inférieur presque jusqu'au sang ce qui le fit grogner. Je passai ensuite ma tête dans son cou et marquai encore une fois sa chair de mes dents. Ainsi demain tout le monde, ainsi que l'autre abruti snob, saurait à qui Law appartient. Une goutte de sang perla de la morsure, je la léchai tandis qu'il plantait ses ongles dans mes épaules.

« Ça pique... gémit le brun

\- Et pourtant tu gémis de plaisir.

\- Nnnh... »

Je remis mes doigts en mouvements et continuai ma douce torture sur ses tétons. Nous venions à peine de commencer et il avait déjà les joues rouge. Son regard n'était que luxure et sa respiration était haletante. Je retirai mes mains que je remplaçai par mes lèvres. Je passai mes mains dans son dos avant de descendre sur son arrière-train . J'utilisais ma langue pour jouer avec ses bout de chairs rose. Il se cambra, pressant ses fesses contre mes mains et j'en profitai pour les malaxer de tout mon soul, le faisant gémir encore plus. Dieu du ciel ! Avait-il toujours eu un cul aussi rond et ferme ? Il fondit de nouveau sur moi et m'offrit le baiser le plus fougueux que j'ai jamais reçu. Sa langue semblait me supplier de le plaquer sur le sol sur le champ et de le pilonner sans autre forme de procès. Mais ce serait aller vite en besogne, et je voulais au contraire faire durer le plaisir.

Je passai mes doigts et mes lèvres partout sur son torse halé, griffant, mordant, léchant, ne laissant aucun répit à mon pauvre brun, qui peinait à respirer tant il gémissait. Il n'était cependant pas en reste. Les marques de griffures devaient sûrement scarifier mon dos en ce moment.

Pressant de ses doigts mon biceps gauche, il se mit à califourchon sur un seul de mes genoux. Collant son torse au mien et pressant la bosse formée sur son entrejambe contre la mienne. Je grognai légèrement et levai ma cuisse pour appuyer plus fortement sur la sienne. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et me griffa une fois de plus.

« Griffe moi encore une fois et je t'attache !

\- Chiche. Répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres. »

Je continuai à appuyer sur sa bosse dans des mouvements circulaire. Tout en lui retirant sa chemise auparavant déboutonnée. J'échangeai ensuite nos positions et l'allongeai sur le lit. Je l'embrassai puis enlevai son jean et son boxer. Il était maintenant complètement nu sous moi. Je comprenais à présent le succès qu'avait Law avec les hommes. Il était absolument parfait. Un corps fin, mais musclé. Des fesses rondes et galbés. Des jambes longues, des doigts fins. Une peau douce, une taille de membre plus qu'honorable. Des lèvres pulpeuses, des yeux envoûtant. Des cheveux soyeux, un sourire narquois. Mais aussi intelligent, rebelle, sympathique, parfois arrogant, sadique, toujours compréhensif. Si j'avais su que je finirai moi aussi dans ses bras...

Tout à coup je sentis – pour la énième fois de la soirée – des ongles se planter dans ma chair. Mais cette fois ci, c'était un signe d'impatience, un invitation silencieuse à l'action.

_C'est donc ce que tu veux ?_

« Ne bouge pas » murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

J'allai vers ma valise et en sortie une boîte qu'il connaissait déjà bien. Je pris à l'intérieur des menottes argenté.

« C'est la boîte à accessoire que tu as reçu des garçons ?

\- Effectivement. Je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais fourré dans le tas en faisant ma valise.

\- Comme le hasard fait bien les choses. Murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres »

Je m'approchai à nouveau de lui d'une démarche féline. Me positionnant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, j'emprisonnai ses poignets et les reliaient aux barreaux du lit.

« Comme ça tu arrêteras de me prendre pour un griffoir. » dis-je en l'embrassant.

POV Bonney

« Bon...alleeeeeeeeez ! Pourquoi on entend pas de gémissements ?!

\- Peut-être que si tu la fermait on entendrait ! Répliqua Ace »

Nous étions tous réunis au deuxième étage devant la porte de notre couple national. Tout notre groupe, sauf Alvéa, Laurent et Oliver, guettait le moindre bruit venant de la chambre qui pourrait nous alerter de la moindre activité ''suspecte''.

« Vous savez que c'est du voyeurisme ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda Laurent

\- C'est pas du voyeurisme puisqu'on voit rien. On écoute juste !

\- C'est du voyeurisme auditif !

\- Décidément vous êtes tous malades dans ce groupe...marmonna Oliver

\- T'as un problème le binoclard ?! M'énervai-je

\- J'ai rien dis, j'ai rien dis ! »

Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise, sinon j'allais me faire un plaisir d'approfondir un peu plus les marques – qui prenaient maintenant une teinte violacée – présente sur son cou. D'ailleurs Kidd avait bien fait d'agir, sinon c'est moi qui l'aurait étranglé. Ah... ! Je me demandais combien de temps cet idiot allait mettre à se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour Law, puis après il faudrait qu'il les admettent...Bref on en avait encore pour plusieurs mois. J'ignorai les ronchonnements du snob derrière nous pour me reconcentrer sur ma mission de base. T.O.U.T E.C.O.U.T.E.R

« Mais...si c'est leur première fois...il vaudrait pas mieux leur laisser un peu d'intimité ?

\- Mais non mais non ! Nous répondîmes en cœur »

POV Externe

Tandis que le petit groupe se collait le plus possible à la porte pour ne rien rater, dans la chambre, Kidd qui avait désormais le brun complètement à sa merci en profita pour explorer un peu plus son corps. Il retraça les abdos du brun de sa langue et fit descendre ses mains le long de ses jambes. Mais une fois sa tête au niveau de l'entrejambe de son partenaire, il eut un air dubitatif. Juste devant son nez se trouvait le membre pulsant du brun. Le protocole voudrait que le roux prenne en bouche le sexe, mais Kidd avait un blocage. Un sérieux blocage. Il ne pouvait juste pas faire cela, pour lui c'était juste impossible. Cependant il repensa à l'après-midi où il avait été chez Law pour soigner son arcade et que celui-ci lui avait fait une fellation du feu de dieu. Il devrait lui rendre la pareil...mais c'était sa première fois et l'idée ne le mettait pas du tout à l'aise. Il ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

« Eu...Eustass-ya...tu n'es pas obligé...on verra ça une autre... ! » dis le brun pantelant en se redressant. Mais alors qu'il parlait le roux fondit sur lui et goba purement et simplement son phallus. Il poussa un fort gémissement et retomba mollement sur le lit. L'esprit vide. De son côté, Kidd...était toujours dubitatif. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il ne pensait même si ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais mis entre ses lèvres. Alors qu'il hésitait sur quoi faire pour la suite des événements, il entendit la voix suppliante de Law.

« Ah...Eustass...ya...continue...par pitié continue »

Au diable sa fierté, Kidd entama de lents – très lents – va et viens, le temps de se familiariser au goût et à sa nouvelle activité. Il augmenta peu à peu la vitesse de ses va et viens, enroulant sa langue autour du membre et lapant sa partie la plus sensible. Si dans sa tête il se disait qu'il faisait du n'importe quoi et que Law devait sûrement faire semblant d'aimer ça. Le brun, au contraire des croyances de Kidd, était en train de perdre la boule, se demandant si le roux ne lui avait pas menti sur ses attirances sexuelles et n'avaient en fait pas toujours... 'pratiqué ce genre d'activité'. Bordel de merde il était tellement doué ! _Respirer Law, n'oublie surtout pas de respirer, aussi laborieuse ta respiration soit-elle. _

Il s'agrippa comme il le put aux barreaux du lit et se mordit les lèvres dans l'espoir de ne pas gémir trop fort, mais c'était peine perdu. De plus ses pauvres lèvres qu'il n'avait cessé de malmener depuis qu'ils étaient dans la chambre commençait à saigner sérieusement.

Eustass qui avait fini par complètement se laisser porter par sa fellation, sentit le sexe entre ses lèvres se tendre un peu plus, le brun était proche de la fin. Mais alors qu'il regardait Law et s'apprêtait à lui faire signe de le prévenir quand il allait venir, celui-ci cria et un liquide chaud envahit instantanément la bouche de Kidd. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et retira sa bouche avant de cracher le jus blanchâtre.

« Bordel Law ! T'aurais pu prévenir !

\- Désolé...

\- ...qu'est ce que t'as foutu avec tes lèvres ? Elles sont dans un état ! »

À ces mots, le plus jeune voulu se mordre – encore une fois – la lèvre, mais le roux ne lui en laissa pas le temps, fondant sur celles-ci pour lécher le sang. Malgré les très désagréable picotements qu'il ressentit à ce contact, Law gémit de contentement et sa langue alla retrouver sa jumelle pour un long et langoureux baiser.

Dans le cerveau de Kidd, ça carburait. LE moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé. Il avait beau savoir que ça ne changerait absolument rien par rapport à ses relations sexuelles précédentes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un petit peu anxieux. Il avait l'impression de faire sa première fois...pour la deuxième fois. Tandis qu'il embrassait Law, il descendit sa main le long de son torse, avant de la placer sur sa cuisse dans laquelle il planta profondément ses ongles. Ce contact fit geindre le brun, dont le sexe se tendit à nouveau. Cela acheva de convaincre son petit-ami de sa masochie. Ce dernier se redressa, surplombant son amant, pour admirer son corps.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

\- Assez oui. Dit le roux d'un air taquin

\- J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose mais...la partie la plus intéressante est toujours couverte. »

Effectivement Kidd portait toujours son pantalon et son boxer. Alors qu'il allait les enlever le brun le stoppa.

« Non attend ! Laisse moi le plaisir de le faire ! Tu pourras me rattacher après si tu veux.

\- Hmm... ça me va »

Le plus grand récupéra la clé et libéra son cher prisonnier. Ce dernier s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, face à son amant qui était à genoux. Il commença par baisser le pantalon qu'il avait déboutonné un peu plus tôt, forçant Kidd à lui aussi se mettre sur les fesses pour qu'il puisse lui enlever ce tissu beaucoup trop gênant à son goût. Une fois cela fait, il lécha ses lèvres – qui saignaient encore un peu – et se positionna à quatre pattes entre les jambes du roux. Il malaxa un peu la proéminente, qui donnait l'impression que le boxer était sur le point de craquer, puis tira sur l'élastique pour atteindre enfin CE qui l'intéressait. Le membre de Kidd fièrement dressé.

Il finit d'ôter le boxer et pris immédiatement en main le phallus suintant face à lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver d'envie à la vue de ce qui se retrouverait bientôt entre ses cuisses. Dieu du ciel ! Ce serait un miracle s'il arrivait à marcher demain, encore plus s'il pouvait s'asseoir. Il pressa la verge de ses doigts, puis commença à le masturber, faisant grogner son amant de plaisir. Il accéléra ensuite ses vas et viens, sous les gémissements de Kidd qui ne s'était sûrement pas aperçu que sa voix avait pris des tons bien plus aigus que d'habitude. Law apprécia la vue du corps devant lui, le dévorant entièrement des yeux. Il le détailla, en commençant par les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage, ses yeux ocres embués par le plaisir, ses joues rougies, ses pulpeuses lèvres rouges entrouvertes, les veines de son cou visibles sous sa peau et le quelques suçons qu'il avait laissés, ses muscles tendus, son torse, ses jambes musclés, et enfin...ce merveilleux phallus...Trafalgar trouva son amant magnifique et le voir ainsi ne fit qu'augmenter son désir.

Lorsqu'il sentit le membre se contracter entre ses doigts, signe que Kidd allait venir, il stoppa tous ses mouvements et mit une claque sur les fesses du roux avant de se rallonger l'air de rien. Son petit-ami d'abord surpris, grogna de mécontentement en voyant son sourire sadique étiré sur ses lèvres. Il s'empressa de le rattacher puis se leva. Law eut un instant de panique, croyant que son bien-aimé partait et le laissait attaché pour le punir. Il soupira en voyant celui-ci revenir avec du lubrifiant et des préservatifs.

Ce dernier se plaça entre les jambes de son amant et eut un moment d'hésitation. C'était l'instant fatidique. Il mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et commença par insérer un doigt...Bordel de merde...Bordel de merde ! Était-ce réellement possible pour le corps humain d'atteindre une température pareille. L'intérieur de Law était une véritable fournaise. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un mouvement de hanche. « Bouge » murmura le brun. Eustass entama alors les vas et viens sous les soupirs d'aise de son compagnon. Il ajouta alors un deuxième doigt, qui ne sembla pas gêné plus que ça le futur médecin, ce n'est qu'au troisième doigt qu'il poussa un léger grognement.

« C'est bon. Murmura-t-il après

\- Quoi ?

\- Continu c'est bon, je suis prêt.

\- O-Ok... »

Le roux se plaça à l'entrée du plus jeune et attrapa ses hanches. Il débuta la pénétration lentement, scrutant le visage de son partenaire pour déceler un quelconque signe de douleur. Ce dernier écarquillait de plus en plus ses yeux, à mesure qu'il était pénétré. La douleur était intense mais elle provoquait en lui un plaisir tout aussi puissant. Alors il se mordit la langue – parce que ses lèvres étaient trop déchiquetées – pour empêcher un gémissement plaintif et se retînt ainsi jusqu'à ce que son amant soit complètement en lui.

Pour Kidd, se fut tout aussi dur, il avait eu un aperçu de la chaleur de Law, lorsqu'il l'avait préparé mais maintenant qu'il était en lui c'était encore pire. Il était en plus affreusement serré, le roux se sentait délicieusement compressé par le corps du brun et il luttait comme il le pouvait pour ne pas s'évanouir, assailli par le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur de son partenaire, il attendit que celui-ci reprenne son souffle.

« Vas, vas-y » souffla Law

Il donna donc un premier coup de rein. Qui fit crier de douleur le brun. Un deuxième. Même topo. Mais au troisième il frôla la boule de nerf qui ferait hurler l'autre de plaisir. Il recommença donc un peu plus fort. Cette fois-ci fut la bonne.

Il entrepris donc de marteler la prostate du brun, dont les hurlements, n'était plus que plaisir. Il fourra sa tête dans le cou de son amant et tout en remordant la marque qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt, augmenta la vitesse de ses vas-et viens. Sous eux le lit grinçait de façon tout a fait obscène et la tête de lit ne cessait de taper contre le mur. Law n'essayait même pas de retenir ces cris, il savait que ce serait inutile, il n'était déjà plus de ce monde. De la bave sortait de la commissure de ses lèvres, ses yeux étaient larmoyants et ses joues rougies par l'effort et la volupté. Kidd n'en menait pas large, il était à deux doigts de venir depuis le moment où il avait pénétré Law, mais c'était si bon, qu'il voulait faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Ils se démenèrent contre la jouissance aussi longtemps qu'ils le purent. Quand il su qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir plus, le roux se redressa et fixa les yeux remplis de luxure de son amant. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Puis vînt l'orgasme.

Le futur chirurgien hurla et se cambra dans une souplesse incroyable, tandis son cher et tendre, rugit bestialement. Une fois l'ouragan passé, ils retombèrent mollement sur le lit, à bout de souffle. Kidd se retira et s'allongea à côté de son amoureux, qui avait comme lui un sourire béat aux lèvres. Ce dernier, toujours essouflé, se tourna vers lui et lui dit avec une sincérité qui le fit trembler : « Je t'aime ». Eustass allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Law l'en empêcha. « Quand tu seras prêt. » Sur ce il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Kidd ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrit par cette vue et alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux de Law, il entendit les cloches de l'église au loin, sonner, et leurs amis crier 'Bonne année !' derrière la porte...derrière la porte ?! Ces enfoirés les avaient espionnés ! Heureusement pour leurs vies, Kidd n'avait plus la force de s'énerver. Il grogna et se jura de tous les égorger le lendemain. Mais pour le moment, il se contenta de rapprocher Law de son corps et de mettre sa tête dans les cheveux brun. Il enroula ses bras autour du corps mince et murmura « Bonne année...mon ange » dans l'oreille de son amant avant de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le lemon ! J'ai quand même réussi à vous faire languir pendant 24 chapitre quand on y pense !_**

**_Pour ce chapitre j'aimerais vraiment que vous preniez le temps de laisser un commentaire, même tout petit, car je débute encore dans le milieu du lemon et j'ai besoin de vos avis. Puis je vous ai fait attendre un bon moment alors dîtes moi au moins si vous êtes pas déçu d'avoir attendu :')_**

**_Bref_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**

**_PS: Désolée pour les fautes j'ai pas pu me relire :$_**


	26. Déjà la fin ?

_Me revoici ! _

_Je sais ça fait un mois que j'ai pas posté mais c'est très simple: je n'ai pas pu APPROCHER mon ordinateur pendant près de 3 semaines ! :0 Mais en fait ce n'est pas si mal car du coup je poste ce chapitre pour fêter les 1 an de la fiction ! qui est d'ailleurs bientôt fini ! Mais un an quand même j'ai abusé surtout pour 26 malheureux chapitres... Cependant j'espère que vous l'aimerez (même si j'en doute par rapport à la fin)._

**_Bon alors pour l'anniversaire de la fic je vais VOUS faire un cadeau (oui je suis trop généreuse) que vous allez pouvoir choisir. Donner moi une idée de quelque chose qui vous ferez plaisir: un bonus en particulier, un défi, quelque chose à rajouter dans la fiction, un OS, une nouvelle fiction ? Je donnerai les idées que j'ai retenu au début du prochain chapitre :D_**

_Je suis très contente car j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews pour mon lemon, ça m'a fait super plaisir que vous l'ayez aimé :D Merci_

**_Réponses aux guests:_**

_La: Merci pour tes compliments, j'étais vraiment inquiète pour le lemon, j'y ai vraiment passé du temps. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Dodge3: Haaaaaa tu as dis beaucoup de choses. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ai adoré le chapitre, aimé le lemon, que tu ai ris et que tu ai trouvé ça à la fois mignon et sadique car c'était le but d ! Haha tu aurais pu continué autant que tu voulais ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Je voulais faire un petit moment pour tous les couples puis je mes suis dis qu'il vallait mieux que je me centre sur Kidd et Law et que je fasse un lemon avant que vous me clouiez au pilori, lassé d'attendre. Je ne sais pas encore si je referai ce petit tour des couples vu que les avis était assez mitigé lorsque je l'ai fait pour noël. Breeeeef. Voici la suite que tu attendais tant, même tu risques d'être déçu par la fin. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Lyra: Merci pour la pizza, vous êtes 3 à lire mon blabla envers et contre tout! Oui ils se feront démonter (mais pas tout de suite) ;) Merci pour ta review :)_

_Muwnder: 2 mois sans rien lire ? il faut vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fait ! :0 Ooooh merci pour tes compliments ! Oui mon lemon ne sort pas de l'ordinaire mais bon je débute encore dans le grand monde du lemon, je dois commencer par les bases :3 mais s'il reste original c'est l'essentiel. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé !Oui tu l'a remarqué...c'est parce que je savais pas trop quoi dire sur la phase finale alors que j'étais tellement inspiré par les préliminaires...promis la prochaine fois je fais un effort :3 Tant mieux si tu en as bavé c'était le but ! merci pour ta review :)_

_Pairing: Haha_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Oda-sensei_

**_Merci à Mathiewpr, Nona Nevaeh, Keya shiro, Shikalou, La, Dodge3, Lyra, olukkalp et Muwnder pour leurs reviews !_**

* * *

Chap 26 : Déjà la fin ?

POV Narrateur

Le lendemain, Law se réveillait seul dans des draps éparpillés. Il avait terriblement mal aux poignets, il semblerait que Kidd ait oublié de le détacher. Cependant cette douleur n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il ressentait dans le bas des reins. Il avait en plus les hanches en compote et des courbatures partout. Il se cambra légèrement pour faire craquer sa colonne vertébrale avant de retomber mollement sur le lit.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un morceau de papier jaune posé sur l'oreiller de son amant attira son attention. Il relava comme il le put la tête pour voir ce qui était écrit : _J'aurais quelque chose à te dire tout à l'heure_. Cette petite phrase fit stresser Law, il était sûr que Kidd avait justement laissé la note là en connaissance de cause. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Kidd n'avait peut-être pas apprécié le moment qu'ils avaient partagé et voulait le quitter...ou alors...ce qu'il avait voulu dire hier soir après sa déclaration.

Il entendit frapper à la porte et la voix de Jewelry, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il serra sa mâchoire, il ne désirait vraiment pas que sa meilleure amie le voit dans une telle posture. Il commença à se débattre avec les menottes, cherchant désespérément des yeux la clé qui le délivrerai. Rien en vue. Il finit par soupirer et permit à son amie d'entrer. Seulement, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle ne viendrait pas seule. En effet, elle débarqua accompagné d'Ace, Luffy, Vivi et Nami qui furent choqués et TRÈS amusé de le voir rouge de honte et menotté à son lit. Bonney dû se retenir avec tout ce qu'elle avait, pour s'empêcher d'appeler les autres voir cette scène inédite. Ce qui la convainc de s'abstenir fut sans aucun doute le regard assassin de Law lui promettant un sort bien pire que la mort si elle cédait à ses pulsions.

« Alors vous pratiquez le SM et vous oubliez de vous détacher ? se moqua Ace

\- Ferme là Ace ! Chercher plutôt la clé de ses fichues menottes !

\- Hai hai ! »

Le petit groupe commença à retourner la chambre jusqu'à ce que Luffy retrouve la fameuse clé sous le lit.

« Merci beaucoup. Dit Law en se massant les poignets après s'être détaché

\- Ooooh c'est quoi ce petit mot c'est chou !

\- Ouais qu'est ce qu'il veut te dire ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- C'est pas important ! Alors comment s'est débrouillé mon poulain ? Questionna Ace

\- Plutôt bien...mais je doute que ce soit grâce à toi.

\- Pardon ?! C'est grâce à Zoro, Thatch et moi qu'il est parvenue au plus haut niveau de cette discipline ! Si nous ne l'avions pas...Oi ! Vous m'écoutez ?! S'exclama Ace qui se sentait ignoré par les autres qui discutaient

\- Non. Répondirent les autres en chœur

\- … le brun commença à bouder

\- Bon alors on fait l'interrogation des notes ? Demanda Nami

\- Ok. Accepta le futur médecin

\- Puissance sur 10

\- 10

\- Technique sur 10

\- 10

\- Vitesse sur 10

\- 10

\- Taille sur 10

\- 11

\- Douceur et prévenance pendant l'acte sur 10

\- 9,99

\- Douleurs du lendemain sur 10

\- 20

\- Note globale sur 20

\- 50

\- Haha ! Je savais que mon protégé ferait des merveilles ! Il faudra que je le félicite tout à l'heure ! Déclara Ace qui ne boudait plus

\- Tout à l'heure ? Il n'est pas dans la salle à manger ? Demanda Law

\- Non il est sorti.

\- D'ailleurs Marco va lui botter les fesses. Il n'a prévenu personne et on a beau l'appeler il ne répond pas. Soupira Nami

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Au moins 4h on pense. Marco s'est levé à 8h30 et il était déjà partit alors...

\- Si Marco avait accepter de lui répéter les règles on en serait peut-être pas là. Défendit Ace

\- Non mais dans tous les cas Kidd qui répond pas à son portable alors qu'il est tout le temps dessus, avouez que c'est quand même inquiétant. Dit Vivi

\- Hn...

\- Il n'a pas même pas laissé de mot ?

\- Si mais dans son mot il nous dit de profiter de nos dernières heures parce qu'à son retour il va tous nous égorger.

\- Haaa ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Je pense que je sais, mais je pris pour que ce ne soit pas ça. Dit Ace

\- Et quel est ton hypothèse ? Demanda Law

\- Il vaut mieux pas que tu saches non plus à mon avis.

\- Oh tu parles de... ?

\- Ouais.

\- De quoi ?! Dîtes-moi !

\- Non merci. Nous tenons à la vie.

\- Hmm...Je finirai bien par savoir de toute façon.

\- Bon on va manger ? Essaya Bonney pour changer de sujet »

Law, à ces mots, tenta un mouvement. Puis un autre. La douleur qu'il ressentait dès qu'il bougeait était horrible. Il ne pensait pas être capable de marcher pour la journée.

« Je...Je vais rester ici encore un peu...

\- Jusqu'à quand ?

\- ...Demain

\- Marco ! Law peut plus marcher ! Il faut lui amener le déjeuner !

\- À ce point ?! S'exclamèrent Marco et Thatch en montrant leurs têtes dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était chaud chaud chaud alors !

\- Tu le sais très bien ! On a tout ent... Commença Ace avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes par Nami.

\- Bref on va t'amener le déjeuner alors bouge pas !...Enfin c'est pas comme si tu le pouvais de toute façon... »

Tout à coup le téléphone du brun se mit à sonner. Il demanda à Nami de le lui passer vu qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il regarda le numéro, c'était celui de Koro. Il décrocha.

_**Conversation téléphonique**_

« Allo ? Koro-ya ?

_\- Bonjour Law tu vas bien ? Bonnne année !_

\- Très bien et vous ? Merci, bonne année à vous aussi.

_\- Et bien ça peut aller. Je m'inquiétais juste un peu pour Kidd._

\- Ah bon pourquoi ?

_\- Et bien ce matin il m'a appelé un peu après 8h pour me souhaiter bonne année. On a commencé à discuter et d'un coup ça a coupé. J'ai eu beau essayer de le rappeler il n'a pas répondu. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger mais tu pourrais me le passer s'il est à côté ?_

\- Et bien je suis désolé Koro-ya mais Eustass-ya est sorti. Vers 8h aussi à peu près, sûrement pour vous appeler. On ne l'a pas revu depuis et il ne répond pas à nos appels non plus.

_\- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre quand même..._

\- Effectivement.

_\- Bon je vais réessayer pour voir. Si vous avez du nouveau vous m'appelez ?_

\- Évidemment. À plus tard.

_\- À plus tard _»

_**Fin conversation téléphonique**_

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demandèrent les autres

\- C'était la mère de Kidd. Il ne répond pas à ses appels, elle s'inquiète.

\- Sérieux ? Je me disais qu'à la limite s'il voulait notre peau il était presque normal qu'il ne nous réponde pas, mais sa mère...avouez que ça devient inquiétant... Dit Vivi

\- J'admets que je commence aussi à m'inquiéter...

\- Vous avez tord de vous faire du soucis. Ce grand con est sûrement en train de traînasser quelque part et son portable est déchargé ou en mode silencieux. - Soupira Jew'

\- ...

\- Vous voulez qu'on aille faire un tour en ville voir si on le trouve ? Proposa Ace

\- J'aimerais bien oui.

\- Toi tu restes au lit.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Je ne peux pas rester au lit alors qu'il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à mon petit ami.

\- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir marcher alors que tu n'arrives même pas à t'asseoir ?

\- …

\- Promis s'il y a quoique ce soit on t'appelle.

\- ...ok...

\- Nami, Vivi vous venez avec moi ? Bonney tu restes avec Law. Toutes aquiescèrent

\- Je viens aussi. Ajouta Marco tandis que Thatch apportait son déjeuner à Law

\- Ok. »

Un demi-heure plus tard les 4 revinrent bredouille. Entre-temps le reste du groupe avait appris la nouvelle et s'était rassemblés dans la chambre de Law. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas très à l'aise avec tant de personne autour de lui alors que tout ce qu'il portait était une couverture. Cependant il était tellement inquiet pour Kidd qu'il se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps d'être pudique plus tard.

Le téléphone de Law se remit à sonner. À ce moment, le brun ne su pourquoi, mais il eut un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet appel. Néanmoins il décrocha quand même, c'était encore Koro.

_**Conversation téléphonique**_

« Koro-ya ?

_\- ...snif..._

\- Koro-ya que se passe-t-il ?

_\- Kidd a eu un accident..._

\- QUOI ? Hurla le futur médecin en se redressant, ignorant complètement la douleur du bas de son dos.

_\- En rappelant son portable...une jeune femme m'a répondu...Elle...Elle a..snif...Elle a dit qu'elle travaillait à la réception de l'hôpital...que le portable était dans ses affaires...que...qu'il avait eu un accident...snif...et... et qu'il avait été percuté par un camion en traversant...le passage piéton..._

\- N...Non...c'est pas possible... murmura le brun la voix tremblante

\- Law qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Kidd...accident...hôpital... Fut tout ce que parvînt à dire Law

\- Je vais démarrer le minibus. Dit Marco en sortant de la pièce

\- Je...Nous allons aller le voir...Je...Je vous appelle dès que j'en sais plus...Mon dieu Koro-ya je suis tellement désolé...

_\- Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute...Law...tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir...je sais que tu es le seul à être aussi mal que moi à ce moment...je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai si je perdais Kidd..._

\- Vous ne le perdrez pas...NOUS ne le perdrons pas ! Je vous le promets Koro-ya...

Malgré la conviction dont il essayait de faire preuve, le brun était dévasté par la nouvelle et craignait vraiment pour la vie du roux. Seulement il ne devait pas - le montrer à la mère du roux.

_\- Merci Law... Appelle moi dès que tu en sais plus s'il-te-plaît_

\- Pas de soucis Koro-ya »

_**Fin conversation téléphonique**_

Tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers la porte, Trafalgar se leva – l'adrénaline lui faisant oublier ses douleurs – et s'habilla rapidement. Il passa dans la cuisine en vitesse, prendre des anti-douleurs puis se dirigea vers le garage. Une fois tout le monde dans le minibus. Marco, qui conduisait, mit les pleins gaz jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Une fois là-bas, il se renseignèrent auprès d'une secrétaire qui les informa que le blessé était toujours en soins intensifs et qu'il faudrait sûrement patienter un moment avant de voir le médecin en charge des soins.

Il montèrent donc à l'étage des soins. Beaucoup les regardait avec étonnement, un si gros groupe dans un hôpital était rare, d'autres avec envies, étaient-ils tous venus pour une seule personne ? Elle devait avoir de la chance d'avoir de si bons amis.

Assis en face de l'horloge, la mâchoire serré, Law ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter les minutes et de stresser à mesure que le temps passait. Ce serait un miracle s'il ne faisait pas un infarctus dans l'heure suivante. Pendant ce temps Ace et Marco faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, chacun essayait de se distraire comme il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, le brun fut surpris de voir Jewelry, les yeux dans le vide, agrippant les pans de sa jupe. Elle semblait à deux doigts de pleurer. Le futur médecin prit sa main en faisant un petit sourire. Elle sursauta d'abord, ne s'attendant pas à être sortis de ses rêveries, puis voyant Law, elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolée Law

\- ...

\- Finalement je m'inquiète plus que je ne le pensais...

\- Comme tout le monde ici...

\- …

\- Je me dis qu'au moins...si le pire devait se produire...mes derniers mots auraient au moins été 'je t'aime'

\- Les miens auront été 'gros connard'...Haaaaa cet idiot n'a pas intérêt à mourir sinon je le tue !

\- Hmmm tu l'apprécies plus que tu ne le dis ne ?

\- Pffft...disons que j'ai fini par moins le détester.

\- C'est un bon début.

\- Les gars ! Le médecin de Kidd est là. Appela Ussop

\- Bonjour messieurs dames. Vous êtes ?

\- Les amis de votre patient.

\- Ah...le problème c'est que je ne peux donner d'information qu'à la famille directe ou à la compagne...

\- C'est moi. Annonça Law

\- Heu ?

\- Je suis son compagnon.

\- Bien. Souhaitez vous que nous parlions en privée ou puis-je parler devant vos amis ?

\- Vous pouvez parler devant eux.

\- D'accord. Il prit un ton grave. J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... »

Je serrai instinctivement la main de Bonney, retenant mon souffle.

« Votre ami est mort. »

* * *

**_Alors ? La mort du rouge vous attriste-elle ?_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


	27. Ou seulement le début ?

_Heyyyyy comme je vous l'ai promis, le chapitre 27 !_

_(Première fois qu'un chapitre arrive en temps et en heure alors je demande des applaudissements !)_

_Bon je sais déjà que PERSONNE ou presque ne va lire mon blabla après la fin épique que je vous ai fait dans le dernier chapitre alors je ne m'éternise pas...surtout que j'ai pas grand chose à dire..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**_Réponses aux guests_**

_Fan de Kidd: Aaah malheureusement c'est la vie. Des gens meurent...ou pas ? J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review :)_

_Dodge3: Vous étiez nombreuse à ne pas être d'accord x) haha ta famille a dû te prendre pour une folle. J'ai failli te prendre l'idée du rêve puis j'ai préféré m'en tenir à ce que j'avais prévu - sorry- Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas mourir avant de la lire ce serait dommage ! :) Merci pour ta review :)_

_Mitsukiaa: Oh noooon faut pas pleurer ! :0 J'espère au moins que cette suite va te remonter le moral :) Merci pour ta review :)_

_Pairing: Héhé_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas o/ (c'est triste d'ailleurs)_

**_Merci à Muwnder, Keya Shiro, Bluesically, Mathiewpr, wolfpopcorn, Kagami D Elie, Fan de Kidd, Monkey. , olukkalp, Dodge3, Nona Nevaeh et Mitsukiaa pour leurs reviews_**

**_NDA: je tiens à préciser que le scénario était prévu comme ça et que je n'ai rien changé par rapport à certaines crises de colère. Sur ce._**

* * *

Chap 27 : Ou seulement le début

POV Law

C'est à ce moment que le monde s'écroula. Je sentis le sol bouger sous mes pieds, et les murs commencèrent à tourner. Mes jambes finirent par me lâcher et je tombais sur la chaise derrière moi. Kidd ? Mort ?

« Impossible...murmurai-je

\- Pardon ? Demanda le docteur

\- C'est impossible ! Finis-je par crier

\- Je suis...vraiment désolé... » On pouvait sentir dans la voix du médecin qu'il se sentait réellement coupable.

Autour de moi mes amis me regardaient les larmes aux yeux. Ne sachant que dire, ne sachant que faire. Moi je n'arrivais pas à pleurer...mes larmes étaient comme bloquées. Je n'étais pas qu'attristé et consterné, j'étais aussi frustré, énervé, dépité. Dire que cette nuit que j'avais passé hier avec Kidd était la dernière...alors que nous étions enfin réellement heureux.

Et comment j'allais annoncé ça à Koro-ya ? Comment j'allais lui annoncer que l'enfant pour lequel elle s'était tant battu et qu'elle m'avait confié, était décédé sans que j'ai rien pu faire ? Oh Koro-ya, mon dieu pardonnez moi.

« Law...murmura Bonney en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je sais pas quoi dire...je pensais pas que... » elle s'effondra en larme sur mon épaule

En relevant la tête je me rendis compte que les autres étaient tout aussi bouleversés. Presque tous pleuraient sauf Sanji, Marco, Sabo, Zoro et Killer qui avaient juste la tête baissé et les yeux clos. Je savais qu'ils étaient aussi peinés que les autres, notamment Killer qui connaissait Kidd presque aussi bien que moi. Ils le montraient juste d'une façon différente.

J'entendis des pas pressés se diriger vers nous. C'était Olivier, Alvéa, Aurélie et Laurent. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas là ce matin. Ils avaient dû repartir dans la nuit.

« On a reçu un message de Nami. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les gars ? Demanda Aurélie

\- Kidd...est décédé. Murmurai-je

\- Qu..Quoi ?! Le grand roux est...non...

\- Oh mon dieu c'est horrible...murmura Alvéa les larmes aux yeux

\- Merde...toutes mes condoléances...dit Laurent »

Si Olivier ne dit rien, il arborait néanmoins un visage choqué. Peu importe combien il détestait Eustass – surtout après les événements d'hier soir – il ne s'attendait pas à une nouvelle pareil.

Je caressai la tête de Bonney qui se trouvait toujours sur mon épaule. Elle la releva un peu et je lui fis un sourire triste. Je récupérai mon portable dans ma poche puis poussai légèrement la rose pour me lever. « Je dois appeler Koro-ya » expliquai-je simplement. Ils hochèrent tous la tête et je commençai à m'éloigner.

Une fois dans un couloir vide, je m'adossai contre le mur. La tête en arrière, les yeux fermés , réfléchissant à un moyen d'annoncer une telle nouvelle à la mère du roux, à un moyen de lui dire que le fils qu'elle avait élevé seule et pour lequel elle avait tout sacrifié était mort. Koro-ya avait déjà eu tant de misère dans sa vie, elle ne méritait pas ça... _Bordel Kidd pourquoi tu nous fais ça !_

Je commençai à taper le numéro en me mordant la lèvre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots adéquats pour ce genre de situation. Tout ce que je pourrais faire serait d'essayer de la réconforter tant bien que mal.

Alors que j'entendais, les bips signalant que la connexion était en cours, je vis le médecin de tout à l'heure courir vers moi.

* * *

_Flashback_

POV Kidd

Je papillonnai des yeux puis ouvris un œil, suivis quelques secondes plus tard par l'autre. La bouche pâteuse et des courbatures dans tout le corps, je m'étirai. Ma peau entra en contact avec une autre, chaude. Je baissai mon regard sur mon amant, lové tout contre moi, la bouche légèrement ouverte, un petit sourire étirant les commissures de ses lèvres, l'air relaxé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ce moment là, passant mes mains dans la chevelure brune, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ronronner l'homme entre mes bras avant qu'il ne décide de se tourner dos à moi. Je fis descendre un de mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il frissonna. Je me rapprochai de lui, collant mon torse contre son dos. « Tu aurais dû me laisser parler hier Law. J'avais quelque choses d'important à te dire. » murmurai-je en déposant un baiser sur son épaule avant de lui lécher l'oreille. Cette fois-ci il grogna. Je décidai donc de le laisser tranquille et le recouvrai avec les couvertures.

En m'asseyant sur le lit, un petit coup d'oeil en direction du réveil m'appris qu'il n'était même pas encore 8h. Je pris donc une douche rapide pour me réveiller et laissai un mot sur mon oreiller pour Law. En descendant au salon, je me fis chauffer du café et le mis dans un thermos. Je laissai un autre mot pour la bande d'abruti avant de sortir.

L'air frais du matin qui vous passe dans les cheveux cheveux pendant que vous marchez est toujours si agréable. Je buvais mon café en marchant, profitant du calme alentours pour observer le paysage.

La mer et son écume qui venaient s'écraser sur les falaises, les crustacés sur la plage, les mouettes qui attrapaient les poissons en plein vol, les bateaux que l'ont pouvait apercevoir au loin, la brise marine qui faisait doucement tanguer les arbres. Avant même de m'en rendre compte j'atteignai la ville. Il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les rues à cette heure-ci et très peu de voiture. Je me rendis soudain compte que nous étions le premier de l'an. Je réfléchissais 2 secondes. Ma mère était sûrement déjà levé, je pouvais l'appeler. Je m'arrêtais près d'un passage piéton et composais le numéro.

1 sonnerie...2 sonneries...

_**Conversation téléphonique**_

« Ma cerise !

\- Bonjour maman. Bonne année !

\- Bonne année mon cœur ! Alors comment s'est passé ton réveillon ?

\- Très bien...j'ai juste failli commettre un meurtre.

\- UN MEURTRE ?! Kidd chéri !

\- Non mais c'est ce mec là...un snob qui vit à Marie-Joie et qu'on à rencontré ici. Il se la pète, il est con et il a essayé de me voler Law.

\- Dans ce cas oui ! Tu aurais dû le tuer !

\- J'ai essayé, mais Law m'a ramené sur terre et je lui ai laissé la vie.

\- En parlant de lui, comment va-t-il ?

\- Bien..très bien même...on...on a sauté le pas...

\- AAAAAAAh ! Mais c'est génial mon ange ! »

Tandis que j'écoutais ma mère blablater des trucs incompréhensibles en souriant, un autre homme passa à côté de moi et commença à traverser. Je décidai de faire de même, sans prêter attention à la couleur du feu. Ma mère me posa une question. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre, un énorme bruit sur ma droite attira mon attention. Je tournais la tête et vis un camion rouge me foncer dessus.

Il devait rester 2m entre le camion et moi et pourtant le temps qu'il mit à m'atteindre me parut atrocement long.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut 'courir'. Seulement mes jambes refusèrent de m'obéir.

Plus qu'1m50

Une voix lointaine, qui semblait être celle de ma mère m'appela. Ma mère. Cette battante que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. J'aurais vraiment voulu lui répondre. Lui dire 'oui', 'maman', 'adieu'...n'importe quoi. Mais ma voix resta coincé au fond de ma gorge.

1m

Je pensais à la bande d'abrutis. Je ne pourrais jamais les tuer...car je m'apprêtais à partir avant eux...mais c'est que je les aimais quand même cette bande d'idiots. Ils avaient toujours été là pour moi. Même Bonney cette sale conne qui m'exaspérait au plus au point, même Ace et ses conneries, Zoro et Sanji qui s'engueulaient sans arrêt, Thatch et Vivi avec leur gentillesse infini, Sabo et Marco les seuls qui remontaient le niveau dans notre groupe, Nami qui essayait toujours de nous extorquer de l'argent, Luffy et sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve, Ussop ce brave peureux et Killer qui me connaissait presque par cœur.

50cm

Des images commencèrent à défiler devant mes yeux. Je vis d'abord un visage, un peu floue, d'un homme brun, aux yeux ambres comme les miens avec quelques cicatrices. _« C'est donc toi mon fils ? Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. ». _La seconde d'après j'étais au parc. _« Tu t'appelles comment ? – Law et toi ? – Kidd. ». _Puis une bagarre. _« Répète un peu si tu l'oses ! »._ Puis des bandages. _« Eustass-ya il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te battre... ». _Puis le lycée. _« Pour la rentrée vous ferez tous les exercices de pages 21 à 24, un exposé en binôme sur Galilée, le compte rendu des expériences de la semaines dernières et une chercherez une expérience pour déterminer s'il y a eu ou non de la vie sur Mars. »._ Puis une soirée. _« Ahlala. La première cuite c'est toujours la pire. On rentrera quand tu auras finis de vomir. ». _Puis le café. _« Si on te pose toutes ces questions c'est parce que Law t'aime ! ». _Et enfin une chambre. _« Ah...Eustass-ya...continue...par pitié continue... » « Je t'aime »_

20

La voix m'appelait toujours.

10

Une perle humide roula sur ma joue

5

J'ouvris la bouche pour crier

0

.

.

.

.

Quand le camion me percuta et que tout ce que je sentis fut une intense et étourdissante douleur...ma dernière pensée fut pour Law...et je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir dis...que je l'aimais.

_**Fin de la conversation téléphonique**_

_Fin du flash-back_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En me réveillant, mes pupilles furent assaillis par du blanc. Je les refermais puis les rouvrit. Une salle blanche, d'un côté une fenêtre et des rideaux blanc, de l'autre côté une vitre avec des rideaux bleu qui donnait sur un couloir. Un bip qui revenait régulièrement faisait office de bruit de fond. J'étais dans un lit, accroché à des machines en tout genre..._Oh putin ! _Un hôpital. Je suis dans un hôpital ! J'ai horreur des hôpitaux !

Comment j'avais atterri là ? Impossible de remettre mes idées dans l'ordre.

La porte situé à côté de la vitre s'ouvrit. Un homme, un médecin sûrement, entra et me regarda étonné. « Et bien Mr Dawn, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous réveilliez si tôt. ». _Mr quoi ?_ Il s'avança vers moi.

« Un camion vous a percuté vous vous souvenez ? Vous avez l'omoplate fracturé, le tibia aussi. Vous avez perdu pas mal de sang et êtes couverts de bleu et d'égratignure. Étant donné que vous avez aussi une commotion je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous réveilliez avant 2 ou 3 jours mais vous êtes plus robuste que je ne le pensais. » Il prit une lampe et vérifia la réaction de mes pupilles, il vérifia ma tension et ma respiration sur le moniteur et sourit.

« Tout va bien. Votre femme et vos deux enfants sont dans le couloir, souhaitez-vous que je les appelle ?

\- J'ai une gueule à avoir une femme et des enfants selon vous ? Grognais-je. Il me reconsidéra un instant puis sa mâchoire et ses yeux se séparèrent de sa tête.

\- Shimataaaaa ! Je me suis trompé de patient ! »

Sur ce il sortit de la salle en courant. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux. Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis j'entendis des bruits dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Mes yeux croisèrent des billes noires. Law.

« Eustass-ya... »

Ces yeux se mirent à briller. Il couru presque vers moi et cala sa tête dans mon épaule. Il resta comme cela plusieurs secondes...ou minutes je ne saurais dire. Lorsqu'il se releva, je pu lire le soulagement inscrit sur son visage. « J'allais appelé ta mère...heureusement que le médecin m'a arrêté. Je sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fais si- »

Je me relevai en grimaçant sous la douleur causé par mon épaule et interrompis son monologue à l'aide de mes lèvres. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser, plaquant ses mains sur mes joues. Je sentais dans son baiser tout ce par quoi il était passé ses dernières heures. L'inquiétude, la peur, la tristesse, le soulagement. Tout ça en un baiser.

Quand nous nous séparâmes enfin, je collai ma joue contre la sienne et lui soufflai à l'oreille. « Je t'aime » Je le regardai ensuite. Il avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillé. Il mit ensuite sa main devant sa bouche et plissa ses yeux qui brillaient à nouveau. « Tu veux vraiment me faire pleurer toi idiot. ». Je souris et posai un baiser sur sa main. Alors qu'il allait répondre des bruits de course se firent entendre dans le couloir. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants avaient envahi l'hôpital.

Un rose furieuse fit irruption en premier dans la salle. Elle s'approcha de moi par l'autre côté de mon lit et me pris par le col de ma robe d'hôpital.

« TOI IDIOT ! EST-CE QUE TU SAIS COMMENT TU NOUS A FAIT PEUR ?!

\- OUAIS KIDD ! ON A TOUS CRU QUE T'ÉTAIS MORT ! Continuèrent les autres qui venaient d'arriver.

\- NE REFAIT JAMAIS ÇA ! »

Je m'aperçus que Bonney avait en fait les larmes aux yeux. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Tu as pleuré...

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as pleuré ma mort !

\- Hn...

\- Tu m'aimes bien plus que tu ne le dis, hein sale folle ?

\- Ferme là !

\- Allez viens là. »

Je lui fit un câlin forcé avec mon bras valide pendant qu'elle se débattait et que les autres soulagés de me voir en vie riait. Je tournai mon regard vers Law qui se pencha pour m'embrasser.

_Je t'aime aussi._

* * *

**_Alooooooooors ? Elle est pas belle ma fin? _**

**_J'espère que toutes celles et ceux qui voulaient me tuer/manger/torturer ont changé d'avis, et que personne ne s'est scarifié/suicidé/ laisser crevé de faim ou autre (non sans dec y en a qui m'ont VRAIMENT fait peur) car NON je n'ai pas tué Kidd et j'en suis Moi-même une fervente admiratrice !_**

**_Alors je pense faire un épilogue mais je sais pas trop quoi mettre dedans...1 semaine plus tard ? 1 mois plus tard ? 1 an plus tard ? 10 ans plus tard ? Bref donnez moi votre avis._**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews ! _**


	28. Épilogue

_Yooooo,_

_Alors avant tout je voudrais vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour la terriblement longue attente que je vous ai infligé. J'ai vraiment honte car 2 mois pour pondre...ça c'est quand même un peu pitoyable. Le fait est que je n'était PAS DU TOUT inspiré pour l'épilogue, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Et j'ai aussi souvent été dans l'impossibilité d'écrire à cause de tout mon travail (psqe Terminale S quand même les gars) et des différents évènements que je devait organisé pour mon lycée._

_Bref, toutes mes excuses, j'espère que cette petite épilogue vous plaira quand même._

_Il n'y pas de lemon parce que je préférai quand même finir sur une touche...plutôt mignonne ?_

_Bonne lecture_

**_Réponses aux guests_**

_Guest: Haha, vous faire peur était justement le but de la manœuvre et j'ai vu que vous aviez VRAIMENT eu peur, donc mission accompli. Juste pour info, Je suis une immense fan de Kidd je n'aurai JAMAIS pu le tuer ! Kidd reste Kidd en toute circonstance, il ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher une petite réplique bien cinglante et Bonney malgré son caractère elle tient à ses amis. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre. Et oui c'est déjà l'épilogue mais il y aura peut-être des bonus :D Merci pour ta review :)_

_FandeKidd: Non il est pas mort (je l'aime trop pour le tuer). Je t'aime aussi :) Merci beaucoup. Merci pour ta review :)_

_lolivamp: J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai écris sur ce qu'il se passait un an plus tard. Haha ton instinct avait donc raison ! C'est vrai qu'à force d'en lire on se méfie toujours des morts dans les fanfictions. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Dodge3: Je t'aime aussi :) On peut pas tuer Kidd, il est trop génial. Oh non faut pas pleurer :( Oui la maman de Kidd c'est la meilleure quoiqu'il arrive. J'ai suivi ton avis et j'ai fais l'épilogue 1 an plus tard. Haaaa toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin :) Merci pour ta review :)_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw (ça a toujours pas changé)_

_Disclaimer: J'ai eu beau négocié pendant 27 chapitres, les personnages appartiendront à Oda-sensei jusqu'à la fin_

**_Merci à wolfpopcorn, Mathiewpr, Monkey , Kagami D Elie, Bluesically, guest, FandeKidd, lolivamp, Dodge3 et olukkalp pour leurs reviews_**

* * *

Épilogue

~1 an plus tard~

POV Kidd

1 an plus tard, c'était de nouveau le nouvel an. J'avais enfin fini les séances de Kiné et tous les traitements qui m'avaient été imposé après l'accident.

Ce soir nous devions fêter le nouvel an chez Ace et Luffy. Car oui, étant donné que Luffy passait 90% de son temps chez le brun aux tâches de rousseur, on pouvait presque considérer qu'il vivait chez lui. Les parents d'Ace n'avaient aucun problème avec ça et au contraire adorait Luffy.

Debout devant le miroir, j'essayai désespérément de dompter ma chevelure rebelle... mais rien à faire.

« KIDD ! Dépêche toi bon sang ! Tu devrais être passé chercher Law...il y a 10 minutes ! » Cria ma mère depuis le haut des escaliers.

Je soupirai.

« Ça fait plus d'un an qu'on est ensemble. Je pense qu'à force il est habitué à mes retards. Répondis-je

\- Raaah. Plus ça va plus je me demande ce qu'il peut bien te trouver...soupira ma mère qui était maintenant appuyé contre le chambranle de ma porte.

\- Et bien c'est simple. Je suis beau, musclé, sexy, intelligent...enfin bref j'ai tout ce qu'il faut quoi, il est normal que Law ait succombé à mon charme. Expliquai-je sans me vanter

\- Si tu le dis... »

Elle s'approcha de moi et réajusta ma cravate, mit un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux et me tira jusqu'en bas.

« Allez. Arlong nous attend déjà depuis un moment et mon beau-fils aussi.

\- Ton beau fils ? Je ne suis pas encore marié que je sache.

\- C'est tout comme. Répliqua-t-elle en me jetant à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Hn

\- C'est bon on peut y aller 'long-chan

\- Ok on y va. Il démarra la voiture et sortit de notre emplacement

\- Au fait où est-ce que vous allez tous les deux ?

\- À une fête organisée par une connaissance de 'long-chan. Elle a lieu un peu à l'écart de la ville, dans le hangar situé sur la colline tu sais ?

\- Ah ouais

\- Ainsi nous serons aux premières loges quand ils lanceront le traditionnel feu d'artifice ! Et en plus on pourra admirer les étoiles...oh ! J'ai tellement hâte !

\- Et on pourrait finir la soirée en tête à tête à l'appart' non ? Dit Arlong d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle en se rapprochant de ma mère.

\- Oh oui. Excellente idée ! Répondit-elle en s'approchant à son tour

\- Ok ! Et si on restait concentré sur la route ?! » M'interposai-je en repoussant leurs têtes de chaque côté

Nous arrivâmes quelques secondes plus tard chez Law. Il nous attendait déjà sur le pas de sa porte.

« Bonsoir Law !

\- Bonsoir Koro-ya, Arlong-ya. Salua poliment le brun

\- Yo !

\- Bonsoir Eustass-ya dit-il en m'embrassant

\- Tu ne nous a pas attendu trop longtemps j'espère ? Kidd était à la bourre comme toujours...

\- Non ne vous en faîtes pas.

\- Tu sais Law je comprendrai tout à fait si un jour tu en as marre de supporter cette cerise râleuse et colérique.

\- Heh ! m'écriai-je

\- Pour le moment ça va aller. » Répondit Law en me regardant avec un sourire moqueur

Arlong redémarra la voiture et nous continuâmes notre route jusque chez les Gol et Portgas D. Ma mère et mon beau-père nous déposèrent devant une magnifique demeure aux murs blanc et aux volets rouges.

« Ils ont vraiment une sacré baraque...

\- C'est vrai que ça change de mon petit appartement merdique...ajouta Law

\- Il est très bien ton appart' c'est eux qui vivent dans des trucs gigantesque...

\- Passez une bonne soirée les enfants !

\- Merci vous aussi. »

Alors que la voiture transportant ma mère et son compagnon s'éloignait, Law et moi sonnâmes à la porte des D.

« Hey les mecs vous êtes enfin là ! Les accueillit Ace en ouvrant la porte

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous avez presque 1h de retard ! Râla Bonney

\- Il existe un dicton qui dit : le meilleur pour la fin. C'est donc normal qu'on arrive en dernier !

\- ...Ah, c'est maintenant qu'il faut rire ?

\- Tch.

\- Vous devriez vous dépêcher d'aller à la cuisine si vous voulez manger. Luffy est en train de faire une razzia sur la bouffe. Expliqua Ace

\- Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu ne sois pas avec lui...

\- Eh ! Je suis un bon hôte ! J'accueille mes invités !

\- Si tu le dis. »

Nous saluâmes les autres et piochâmes parmi les quelques morceaux de pizza qui n'avait pas été englouti par Luffy. Sabo alluma la sono et la fête pu enfin commencer.

Après avoir bu et dansé plus de 2h, je décidais de sortir un peu pour m'aérer. Une fois dans le jardin, qui devait faire la taille de 3 terrains de foot, j'installais mes fesses sous l'un des pommiers et laissai le vent me caresser les cheveux. Fermant les yeux pour profiter de cet instant de tranquillité, je passai mes main derrière ma tête. J'entendis quelques secondes plus tard quelqu'un s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté de moi. Je reconnu au parfum de cette personne, l'odeur de mon petit-ami et ne me dérangeait donc pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Je sentis les mains du brun écarter mes cuisses puis son corps se glisser entre mes jambes. Je souris en m'imaginant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je n'étais plus du tout pudique concernant ma relation avec Law. Me balader en ville main dans la main avec lui ne me dérangeait plus et le sexe...oh le sexe avec Law. C'était merveilleux . C'était même souvent moi qui allait vers lui et engageait les choses. Étais-je devenu accro ? Sûrement.

Heureux que ce soit le brun qui initie les choses je ne bougeai pas. J'attendis...et...rien. Il s'installa entre mes jambes et posa sa tête contre mon torse ensuite il ne bougea plus. J'ouvrais les yeux et haussai un sourcil.

« Law ?

\- Hmm ? Interrogea-t-il en levant ses perles grises vers mes billes ocres

\- … Je le dévisageai un instant. Non rien. Finis-je par dire en refermant mes yeux, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

\- ...ok. »

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre en écoutant le bruit du vent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula mais je ne repris conscience de la réalité qu'en sentant mon amant remuer entre mes jambes.

« Je vais rentrer je commence à avoir froid. Expliqua-t-il en commençant à se relever

\- Hn ! Je peux te réchauffer tu sais... ? Répondis-je avec un sourire narquois

\- Oh...en me prêtant ton manteau ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement innocent

\- Ha ! Approche tu verras bien... »

Il se rallongea entre mes jambes. Je passai mes mains autour de son torse et l'embrassai. L'entendant soupirer de contentement, je passai mes mains sous son manteau puis sous son t-shirt, caressant de mes doigts sa peau douce et bronzé. Je remontai doucement vers ses pectoraux sans briser le baiser. Lorsque j'atteignis ses bouts de chair rose, il haleta et sépara ses lèvres des miennes, le besoin de respirer se faisant impérieux. Je calai aussitôt ma tête dans son cou, marquant mon territoire à grand renforts de suçons et morsures tout en continuant mon jeu avec les tétons de Trafalgar.

Il poussa ma tête et clama à nouveau mes lèvres. Je commençai à descendre ma main vers son entrejambe.

« Oi les gars ! Désolée mais vous continuerez ça plus tard, il est minuit dans 5 minutes, le feu d'artifice va commencer. Cria une voix que je reconnu être celle du chewing-gum depuis la porte donnant sur le jardin.

\- Hn. Grognai-je

\- Dépêchez-vous on est tous réunis sur le balcon de la chambre d'Ace !

\- Ouais ouais on arrive ! Maintenant dégage !

\- Du calme Eustass-ya.

\- Non ! Elle m'emmerde à toujours venir au mauvais moment !

\- On ne concourra pas pour le trophée du premier orgasme de l'année mais pour le meilleur oui. Dit-il en m'embrassant. Dès que le feu d'artifice sera fini.

\- …

\- Allez viens. Dit-il en se levant

Je me levais à mon tour et nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers la demeure où les autres nous attendaient.

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**Voilà ! Alors cette fin vous plaît-elle ?**_

_**Je pense qu'il y aura des bonus,selon vos demandes et mon inspiration. Un petit lemon LawxKidd est déjà plus ou moins prévu.**_

_**À l'heure où je vous parle, ''Et si on s'aimait'' a dépassé les 16 000 vues. Elle a amassé 47 followers, 22 favorites et a reçu 129 reviews. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous dire un grand MERCI à TOUS ! Que vous me suiviez depuis un an ou un jour, tout ça c'est grâce à vous. Je n'en espérais vraiment pas tant pour ma première histoire et je suis plutôt fière du chemin parcouru et suis très heureuse d'en être arrivé là. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour dire qu'ils ont aimé ou pas les chapitres. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai avancé et que j'ai pu m'améliorer.**_

_**Évidemment tout n'est pas fini, je prépare actuellement plusieurs fictions donc une en particulier dont je suis en pleine écriture du 3è chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore quand est ce que je posterais le prologue, mais je donnerai peut-être plus d'information sur mon profil plus tard ou même ici. Je ne vous dévoile pas tout de suite le thème même si vous vous doutez du couple principal que je mettrai en scène ;)**_

_**Bref, ENCORE MERCI POUR TOUT ! Vous êtes géniaux et à bientôt je l'espère :)**_

_**Bisous sur le gras de tout votre corps !**_

_**'Cha o/**_


	29. Bonus 1

_Yooooo tout le monde ! _

_ça fait un bout de temps dis donc ! Vous devez me détester de toujours mettre 3 mois à pondre de la merde mais je vous assure que je fais ce que je peux ! :(_

_Bref voici le premier bonus d'une série de...quelques bonus...je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura mais je ne pense pas en faire 10 000 car j'aimerais me lancer dans d'autres projets. (Oui je sais ça fait 30 ans que vous entendez ça et j'ai toujours rien posté...mais c'est pas ma faute ! Soit je dois bossé soit j'ai la flemme. Elle est difficile ma vie vous savez :( )_

_Bref je ne vous embête pas plus._

_Bonne lecture_

_**Réponses aux guests**_

_Nightmare2: Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction, ça me fait très plaisir. Merci pour ta remarque je n'avais pas fais attention je l'ai modifié. Evidemment que ce sera KiddLaw, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre! merci pour ta reviews :)_

_Dodge3: Et oui Eustass reste incorrigible mais on va pas se mentir c'est mieux comme ça ;) Je suis contente que tu ai aimé mon épilogue (absolument nulle). les bonus arrivent. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Rating: K_

_Pairing: Aucun ils sont trop jeunes_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama_

**_Merci à olukkalp, Mathiewpr, Nightmare2, Dodge3 et AnimeExpression pour leurs reviews_**

* * *

Bonus 1 : Deux garçons nommés Kidd et Law

POV Kidd

Kidd était aux anges. Il avait réussi à tromper la vigilance de sa mère et à sortir en douce pour rejoindre le parc à deux pas de chez lui. Il ne comprenait pas que sa mère refuse de le laisser sortir seul. Il avait 5 ans maintenant ! Ce n'était plus un bébé ! Du moins était-ce ce qu'il pensait.

Arrivant du côté de l'aire de jeux, il se dirigea automatiquement vers la balançoire où il avait ses habitudes. Il commença à sourire en pensant que cette fois-ci il parviendrait peut-être à toucher le ciel. Cependant il déchanta rapidement en voyant un garçon assis sur SA balançoire. Kidd le dévisagea, le jeune garçon semblait avoir son âge. Son teint était mâte, ses cheveux noir, ses yeux gris et cernés. Il portait un bonnet blanc à tâche noir, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il était très mince et affichait un air indifférent tandis qu'il lisait.

Se sentant observé, l'enfant leva les yeux et détalla le garçon devant lui qui le toisait d'un air mauvais. Celui-ci avait une peau extrêmement pâle qui contrastait totalement avec ses cheveux rouge sang. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, ses yeux étaient ocres et... il n'avait pas de sourcils ? Le petit brun fronça les siens à ce constat. Il portait un débardeur blanc et un bermuda bleu. Il n'avait pas froid ? L'autre enfant avait aussi un sparadrap sur l'arcade droite. Il en conclut que le roux était soit bagarreur soit maladroit – il s'avèrera plus tard qu'il était les deux. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par ce dernier qui finit par dire froidement :

« C'est ma place.

\- Hn ?

\- C'est MA balançoire.

\- Y a ton nom écrit dessus ?

\- ...Hé ?! » Kidd fut surpris par la question, n'ayant pas l'habitude que les autres enfants – surtout ceux de son âge – lui répondent. En effet les autres avaient peur de lui et n'osaient donc pas lui tenir tête. C'était d'ailleurs aussi la raison pour laquelle il était souvent seul.

\- Et puis de toutes les balançoires qu'il y a ici, pourquoi celle-ci en particulier ?

\- … Encore une fois l'autre garçon ne trouva rien à ré fait la première fois qu'il étais venu au parc il avait pris celle-ci et avait donc repris la même les fois suivantes.

\- Soit. Si tu veux cette balançoire, prend là. J'allais partir de toute façon. Sur ce, le brun se leva et partit sans se retourner.

\- ... »

Kidd continua à fixer la balançoire encore chamboulé par les mots du garçon. Inconsciemment un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Quelqu'un avait eu assez d'audace pour lui couper le sifflet, c'était une première.

« Kidd ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Je t'ai cherché partout, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! On rentre à la maison tu es puni ! » cria sa mère, arrivant en furie. Elle l'attrapa par l'oreille et le tira jusque chez eux.

2 semaines plus tard, quand la punition fut levée, Kidd retourna au parc mais cette fois-ci avec sa mère. Cette dernière s'assit sur un banc et sortit un livre tandis que Kidd se dirigeait vers l'aire de jeux.

Le brun était assit là à la même place que la dernière fois, lisant un bouquin. Le petit roux s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur la balançoire adjacent tout en continuant de le fixer. Il se mordit la lèvre. L'enfant leva la tête et le regarda de haut en bas.

« Oh...tu es le garçon de la dernière fois...

\- ...

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Euh...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu...tu viens souvent ici ?

\- ...Le brun ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il était surpris. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce que l'autre garçon tente de le virer de la balançoire comme la dernière fois. Hmm...plus ou moins finit-il par répondre.

\- Ah...Kidd se gratta l'arrière du cou, ne sachant que dire ensuite.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Kidd ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre, surpris et heureux de l'intérêt soudain du brun pour lui. Et...et toi ?

\- Law.

\- Et...et tu as quel âge ?

\- 5 ans et toi ?

\- 5 aussi mais bientôt 6 !

\- D'accord.

\- Et sinon...tu lis quoi ?

\- Artemis Fowl tu connais.

\- Non...Je sais pas encore lire...

\- Tu connais ton alphabet ?

\- Bah oui quand même je suis pas bête ! S'énerva Kidd

\- Non non c'est juste que du coup je pourrais t'apprendre à lire si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hm. Law hocha la tête

\- Ce serait super ! Dit Kidd avec son plus beau sourire. Sourire que Law lui rendit. Mais...tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en frottant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je devrais ?

\- Euh...bah je sais pas les autres fuient quand ils me voient...

\- Ce serait pas parce que tu les frappe ?

\- Quand je les frappe c'est parce qu'ils m'énervent !

\- Et pourquoi ils t'énervent ?

\- Ils se moquent de mes cheveux et de mes sourcils...

\- Mais...tu n'as pas de sourcils...

\- Ne te moque pas !

\- Je ne me moque pas. C'est un fait.

\- …

\- Mais c'est pas grave de pas avoir de sourcil. Enfin...je crois.

\- À chaque fois les autres se moquent et s'éloignent de moi parce qu'ils pensent que c'est contagieux...dit le rouge d'un air triste en caressant l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver des sourcils.

\- Ne les écoute pas ils sont bêtes c'est tout. Moi ça me dérange pas que t'ai pas de sourcils. Expliqua Law en souriant

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Hn !

\- Alors...tu veux bien être mon ami ?

\- Bien sûr ! Répondit le brun toujours avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Super ! J'ai mon premier ami ! Viens viens ! Il faut que je te présente à ma mère ! Et sur ces mots il prit son nouvel ami par le poignet et l'entraîna vers le banc où était assise sa mère.!

\- Eh ?

\- Maman maman !

\- Oui mon cœur ? Celle-ci était surprise que son bébé ait déjà finie de jouer

\- Maman regarde c'est Law mon nouvel ami !

\- Oh ! Qu'il est mignon ! Bonjour Law moi c'est Koro la maman de Kidd. Dit-elle en souriant

\- Bonjour madame. Salua Law en hochant la tête

\- Comment ça madame ? Pas de ça entre nous. Appelle moi Koro. KO-RO.

\- D'accord Koro-ya.

\- Coroya ? Comme les bâtonnets de crâbe ?

\- Mais non mon chérie le '-ya' est un signe de respect.

\- Ah.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- Si un jour tu veux venir à la maison il n'y a pas de soucis. Je vais te donner l'adresse.

\- D'accord merci.

\- Bon ne vous occupez pas de moi, retournez jouer !

\- Ouais ! Viens Law ! À nouveau le petit roux tira son ami vers les jeux.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre chuchota le brun. Je peux marcher tout seul tu sais ? Dit-il ensuite plus fort

\- On va jouer au bac à sable ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant le brun

\- Si tu veux... »

Law soupira puis sourit. Son nouvel ami promettait de ne pas lui rendre la vie facile.

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce bonus ! La rencontre entre Kidd et Law. Au début je voulais faire un truc beaucoup plus long avec une bagarre où Kidd défend Law puis Law apprend à lire à Kidd puis ils ont leur première soirée pyjama...mais je me suis dis qu'on pouvait garder ça pour un autre bonus, surtout que je vous ai déjà bien fait attendre ! _**

**_Je pense que je ferai plusieurs bonus sur leur enfance vu que je n'en ai pas du tout parlé durant la fiction. (Plus un LawxKidd je ne t'oublie pas Mathiewpr)_**

**_Enfin bref si vous aussi vous avez des idées de bonus ou des trucs que vous aimeriez, faîtes le moi savoir ! Par contre les prochains bonus ne vont pas arriver tout de suite car j'ai un concours à réviser._**

**_Bisous !_**


	30. Bonus 2

_Yoooooo _

_Alors après deux semaines...non attendez...deux...trois...quatre...quatre mois...QUATRE MOIS ?...Euh...Bon...après mois d'absence (mon dieu c'est horrible, c'est vraiment passé si vite ? Pitié ne me crucifiez pas ! :'( ) je reviens avec ce petit bonus, d'autres sont en écritures. Je n'en dis pas plus ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

_**Réponses aux guests **_

_Lyra: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et t'inquiète je ne dirai rien. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Shikalou: Merci beaucoup. Oui il y en aura d'autres où ils sont enfants plus tard, j'alterne. Merci pour ta review :)_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing KiddxLaw_

_Disclaimer: En fait depuis tout ce temps je négociait l'achat des persos mais ça n'a pas marché, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

_**Merci à olukkalp, Mathiewpr, Monkey D Ann, Lyra et Shikalou pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

Bonus 2 : Loin des yeux près du cœur

POV externe

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Trafalgar Law, je ne suis visiblement pas disponible pour le moment donc veuillez- »_

Kidd n'entendit pas la suite du message, préférant jetez son portable sur le sol. Il prit rageusement sa tête dans ses mains et grogna. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit-ami, et près de 3 semaines qu'il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix. Celui-ci était actuellement en première année de médecine et le roux en prépa pour intégrer une grande école d'ingénieur. Leur deux emplois du temps étaient donc chargés et ils trouvaient tout juste le temps de se téléphoner. Ce qui, à force, les éloignaient et pesait sur leur vie du couple.

Ils s'étaient en effet pris la tête à plusieurs reprises à ce propos, se reprochant l'un l'autre de ne faire aucun effort pour arranger les choses. Cela durait depuis 4 mois maintenant et ils avaient passé un Noël assez tendu. Ça s'était néanmoins un peu arrangé au nouvel an qu'ils avaient fêté avec leurs amis du lycée.

Seulement il ne s'était plus vu depuis ce soir et le roux commençait à être lassé par la situation. Il réfléchit un instant l'appartement de Law était désormais à l'autre bout de la ville puisque celui-ci avait dû déménager pour se rapprocher de la fac. Tout comme Kidd. Malheureusement leurs écoles étaient très éloignés. Cependant, c'était l'après-midi, il devait pouvoir attraper un bus et être là-bas en moins d'une heure. Il enfila donc son manteau et sortit de chez lui. Il consulta le planning des bus de l'arrêt le plus proche de chez lui. C'était son jour de chance, le prochain ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kidd put monter dans son moyen de locomotion et s'assit avec ses écouteurs. Quelques temps plus tard, le bus arriva dans le quartier de Law. Le roux sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers la résidence universitaire où logeait maintenant son brun. Connaissant le code d'entrée, il put pénétrer le bâtiment sans encombre.

Cependant, jusqu'ici déterminé, il se mit à stresser. Il allait débarquer chez Law à l'improviste. Celui-ci serait-il heureux de le voir ? Il était sûrement en train de travailler, il allait le déranger...

Kidd considéra deux secondes l'idée de rebrousser chemin, puis il jeta au diable tous ses doutes. Law était son copain depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, il pouvait bien venir le voir non ? Même si le brun travaillait il pouvait bien faire une pause d'un quart-d'heure. Surtout que lui même avait mis ses révisions entre parenthèses pour lui rendre visite.

De nouveau résolu il se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta à l'étage de Law. Une fois devant la bonne porte, il prit une grande inspiration et toqua. Il attendit 2 minutes avant qu'on ne lui ouvre.

Dans l'ouverture de la porte se trouvait Law, un pull gris 3 fois trop grand pour lui, un jogging de la même couleur, les cheveux brun en bataille et le regard fatigué. Kidd sourit, son copain était vraiment trop sexy.

« Eustass-ya ? Fit un Law surpris

\- Salut bébé dit Kidd avec un sourire en coin

\- Qu'est ce que...qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens voir mon copain pourquoi ?

\- Tu tombes un peu mal... murmura-t-il en se grattant la nuque

\- Quoi ?

\- ...Tu pourrais revenir dans un quart d'heure s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là j'espère ?! Cria Kidd commençant à s'énerver

\- Non. Dit-il froidement

\- Je traverse la ville pour te faire une surprise et voilà comment tu m'accueilles ?!

\- …

\- Bah ok je me casse mais t'attend surtout- !

\- Law c'est qui ? Demanda une voix masculine depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement. »

Trafalgar se figea sur place et Kidd regarda à l'intérieur.

[Parenthèse descriptive : la résidence où logeait Law possédait des studios et T1 sur 4 étages. Le studio du brun se trouvait au deuxième étage. Le studio était orienté plein sud et possédait de grande baies vitrées qui se situaient en face de l'entrée. Le lieu était donc lumineux. La moquette était grise et les murs blancs. Le canapé-lit du futur médecin placé sur la gauche était noir. Un bureau rempli de livres et de cahiers se trouvait juste à côté de la porte, sur la gauche. Du côté droit il y avait une kitchenette avec le juste nécessaire et à côté une petite table pour manger. Entre celle-ci et la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait au fond, reposait la peluche ours blanc géante qu'avait gagné Kidd pour Law au jeu d'arcade lors de son anniversaire il y a deux ans.]

Un homme était désormais au centre de la pièce. Trempé et portant seulement une serviette autour des hanches, il semblait sortir de la salle de bain. Il devait avoir leur âge. Il avait des cheveux châtain ondulé qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque, des tâches de rousseur qui lui donnait un air un peu enfantin, des yeux vert, un teint bronzé. Son corps était fin, il n'était pas très musclé mais possédait des tablettes de chocolat non moins alléchantes. L'inconnu était aussi assez grand mais moins que le roux. Il était en bref, tout le contraire de Kidd.

« …

\- ...

\- …

\- Euh...et vous êtes ? Demanda timidement le châtain.

\- Personne. Répondit-il froidement, puis tournant ses yeux vers son futur ex-petit-ami qui se frottait le front : Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. Son ton était glacial. Il était clair qu'il se retenait de ne pas hurler. »

La mâchoire serré, il tourna les talons et lança son poing dans le mur du couloir, créant ainsi quelques fissures. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cage d'escaliers. Il fit quelques pas quand il fut arrêté par une main sur son poignet.

« Eustass-ya attend !

\- Lâche moi. Dit-il en ne tournant que la tête

\- C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de malentendus que je voulais que tu reviennes plus tard ! Tenta désespérément d'expliquer Law

\- Un malentendu ? Quel malentendu ? C'est très clair! Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau mec à la fac. On arrête tout. Point barre.

\- Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ?!

\- …

\- Je suis ton mec depuis deux ans ! Tu pourrais au moins me laisser le bénéfice du doute ! Finit par s'énerver le brun »

Kidd réfléchit 2 secondes puis se tourna complètement en croisant les bras. Law comprit que le futur ingénieur le laissait s'expliquer.

« Il s'appelle Driss. Il a 19 ans. Il est en première année de médecine mais pas dans le même groupe que moi. On s'est rencontrés à la bibliothèque où on va tous les deux souvent. On a finit par discuter et devenir ami. On étudie régulièrement ensemble. Aujourd'hui on révisait et au moment de faire une pause je lui ai servi un café. On parlait de choses et d'autres puis on a finit par parler de nos vies amoureuses. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était célibataire depuis un moment. Il est bi. De plus, il est difficile de faire de nouvelles rencontres quand on est aussi occupé, il s'est donc plaint de cela. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais un copain : TOI, que c'était compliqué de se voir et de s'appeler et que même si ça pesait sur notre relation on s'aimait toujours. C'est là que... » L'étudiant glissa un regard derrière lui, Driss se trouvait dans l'embrasure non loin d'eux. Il parla plus bas.

« Il m'a posé des questions sur toi. Je t'ai décrit physiquement et caractériellement. J'ai remarqué pendant que je parlais qu'il avait un petit sourire en coin. J'ai tout de suite compris que tu l'intéressait. Ça m'a énervé, j'ai tapé du poing sur la table et sa tasse de café s'est renversé sur lui. Je lui ai donc laissé l'usage de ma salle de bain. Et tu es évidemment arrivé au mauvais moment. » Kidd fit une grimace, puis regarda en direction de l'entrée du studio de Law. Le pauvre châtain attendait là, ne sachant trop que faire. Il prit le poignet de son chéri et alla vers l'intrus. Il le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Driss crut qu'il avait suscité l'intérêt du roux qu'il avait enfin compris être le petit-ami sexy que lui avait décrit Law un peu plus tôt.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Driss. J'étudie en médecine. Tu es Eustass Kidd c'est ça ? »

Le susnommé regarda la main puis de nouveau son propriétaire.

« J'aime les bruns avec un petit cul bien serré, un air de rockeur et des cernes si profondes qu'on croirait qu'ils détestent dormir. » expliqua-t-il doucement. Il tira ensuite son médecin personnel à lui et lui fit un énorme suçon violacé dans le cou. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Driss. « À moi » dit-il. Puis il entra dans l'appartement, tirant un brun surpris derrière lui et ferma la porte.

« Toujours aussi possessif... » murmura un brun coincé entre un roux et une porte.

« Toujours. » grogna son compagnon, occupé à laisser plusieurs marques bien voyantes.

Une fois satisfait il lécha le cou maltraité et commença à meurtrir les lèvres cette fois de son brun. Les mordant, les léchant, les suçotant tout en descendant une main qui alla masser une bosse nouvellement formée dans le jogging gris d'une masse gémissante brune. Kidd l'emmena doucement vers le clic-clac où il le fit asseoir. Se positionnant à genoux entre les deux jambes, il fit glisser le jogging le long de celles-ci. Il recommença à masser l'érection en se léchant les lèvres.

« Arrête de plaisanter ! » se plaignit son amant

Il sourit.

« Toujours aussi impatient... »

« Toujours. »

Ne voulant pas faire souffrir son amoureux trop longtemps, le roux se décida à enlever le boxer.

Il suçota d'abord les bourses puis fit remonter la pointe de sa langue le long du membre palpitant. Il lécha le gland, tourna autour, suça les côtés. Après deux années de pratiques il était devenu plutôt bon en fellation. Lui qui était au départ complètement contre l'idée qu'il trouvait dégradante, avait finit par s'y faire, devenant un bon dévoreur de phallus – mais seulement de celui de Law, dont il connaissait exactement les points sensibles.

Il prit enfin entièrement le membre en bouche, alternant la vitesse de ses vas et viens tel un expert, il fit durée le plaisir une bonne quinzaine de minutes, encouragé par un étudiant en médecine qui appréciait visiblement la façon dont il traitait son anatomie.

Lorsque ce dernier jouit, il avala le tout sans broncher. Ça aussi c'était devenu une habitudes malgré les premières réticences.

« Ça t'avait manqué hein ?

Putain oui ! S'exclama le brun en le tirant sur le canapé-lit »

Plus tard, lorsque Kidd rentra, il reçut un message de son amant.

_L: 'J'ai reçu un avertissement de la résidence.'_

_K: 'Pour quel motif ?'_

_L: 'Nuisances sonores'_

_K: 'Mdr. Ces jaloux. On devrait les inviter à regarder la prochaine fois.'_

_L: 'Toujours aussi con...'_

_K: 'Toujours.'_

* * *

**_Et voilà !_**

**_Bon je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire: C'est trop court ! Et il est où notre putain de lemon ? Tu disparais 4 mois et tu reviens avec ça ? C'est une honte !_**

**_Je saiiiiiiiiis ! Mais je fais ce que je peux je vous assure ! :(_**

**_Enfin bref j'espère que ça vous plaira un peu quand même_**

**_Des reviews! Des reviews !_**


	31. Bonus 3

_Yooooo ! Sortez vos doudounes il va neiger ! Blackopf réussit à sortir un nouveau bonus 2 semaines et pas 2 ans après le dernier ! c'est un miracle !_

_Bref, petit bonus sans prétention (et peu long). Je rappelle que les bonus sont dans un ordre chronologique absolument désordonnés._

_Voilà, bonne lecture._

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

_AnimeExpression: Notre couple national est TOUJOURS meugnoooon ! Je suis super contente que tu aies aimé ! Merci pour ta review :)_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: KiddxLaw_

_Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas_

_**Merci à Monkey D Ann, Mathiewpr, olukkalp, AnimeExpression et Lilas Chupa pour leurs reviews.**_

* * *

Bonus 3 : En amitié, on ne juge pas.

POV Law

_Comment je vais lui dire... ?_

_Comment je vais lui dire... ?_

_Comment je vais lui dire... ?_

Voilà la question qui me tourmentait depuis près d'une heure.

Cela faisait maintenant près de deux ans que j'étais amoureux de Kidd. Je pensais que je n'étais pas gay, que c'était juste l'effet que me faisait mon meilleur ami. Cependant en regardant autour de moi je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était mon regard sur tous les hommes qui avait changé. Je les trouvaient tous – ou presque – beau, attirant, sexy tandis que les filles me paraissaient fades et vulgaires. Bien sûr aucun homme ne me faisait ressentir la même chose que Kidd mais une chose était sûr : j'étais gay.

Je ne l'avait pas dis à Eustass-ya, ayant trop peur de sa réaction. Seulement j'avais eu dans la matinée une longue discussion avec Bonney. Une fille que je connaissais depuis à peine un an mais qui était vite devenu ma meilleure amie. Elle s'engueulait souvent avec Kidd mais je savais qu'ils s'appréciaient plus qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Enfin, elle m'a longuement expliqué qu'il valait mieux le lui dire, que s'il était vraiment mon meilleur ami ça ne changerait rien et que si au moins il savait pour mon homosexualité, ce serait plus facile plus tard pour lui révéler mes sentiments. Révélation qui n'aurait certainement jamais lieu.

Simplement je ne savais pas du tout comment aborder le sujet. J'aimerais au moins connaître son opinion sur l'homosexualité en général avant de me lancer. Ça me rendrait plus sûr de moi...ou encore moins.

Le mieux serait sûrement d'en parler de façon très détaché...'Hé Kidd j'ai un ami qui...' _Non ! Il me captera à des kilomètres ! C'est sûûûûûûûr !_

_L: 'J'y arriverai pas...'_

_B: 'Allez un peu de courage !'_

_L: 'Mais comment j'aborde le fucking sujet ?'_

_B: 'Il va bien falloir trouver vu qu'il arrive chez toi bientôt'_

_L: 'Comment ça ?'_

_B: 'Je lui ai envoyé un message en disant qu'il fallait vite qu'il aille chez toi, que c'était urgent'_

_L: 'Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça'_

_B: 'Parce que je savais qu'autrement tu te déciderai jamais ! Ça fait près d'une heure que j'attends. Et je sais que si tu ne m'envoies pas de textos c'est tout simplement que tu n'as rien fait. Lassée j'ai donc pris les choses en main.'_

_L: '…'_

_B: 'Dis pas merci surtout.'_

_L: 'Tu lui as envoyé le message quand ?'_

_B: 'Il y a un peu moins de dix minutes :)'_

_L: 'Mais putain il peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre !'_

_B: 'Ouep :)'_

_L: 'Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?'_

_B: 'Que t'es gay.'_

_L: 'Mais comment je vais lui dire ?_

_B: 'Chai pas.'_

_L: 'Tu m'aides vachement...'_

_B: 'Mais ooooh j'ai déjà presque tout fait !'_

_L: '…'_

_B: 'Attends je regarde sur internet'_

_L: 'Genre tu vas taper : '''comment annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'on est gay ?''' sur le net ?'_

_L: '…'_

_L: 'J'ai un mauvais pressentiment'_

_L: 'Dans tous les cas dépêche toi il peut arriver à tout moment !'_

_B: 'J'ai trouvé !'_

_L: 'Bon bah alors ?'_

_B: 'Y a un mec sur un forum qui explique comment il s'y est pris. Il dit qu'il a regardé le film Brokeback mountain, un film gay apparemment, avec son pote puis qu'il en a discuté avec lui après pour avoir son ressenti et quand il a vu que son ami réagissait bien il lui a dit pour son homosexualité. Voilà.'_

_L: 'Il lui a mis un film de cul ? O.o'_

_B: 'Mais non c'est un film de romance idiot !'_

**Toc toc !**

_L: 'Merde il est là ! Je te laisse !'_

_B: 'Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé !'_

Un peu tendu je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrit, sachant déjà qui se trouvait derrière.

« Law ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! J'ai reçu un message du chewing-gum disant qu'il fallait rapidement que je vienne !

\- Ah...oui...euh...ce-c'était rien tout s'est arrangé !

\- Ah bon...et qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

\- ...C'est pas important !

\- Bon...ok.

\- Mais c'est pas grave entre un moment. Dis-je en me mettant sur le côté.

\- Ah..euh...merci. Dit le roux en pénétrant dans mon appartement.

\- Je te sers à boire ?

\- Ouais une limonade steup

\- Okay. »

Je propose à Kidd de s'asseoir sur le canapé et me dirige vers la cuisine pour récupérer la limonade. _Bon Law il va falloir la jouer finement !_

Je retourne au salon et m'asseois près du roux.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu cet aprèm ?

\- Non je comptais glander chez moi pourquoi ?

\- Ça te dit de rester ici ? On pourrait se mater un film ?

\- Ça marche ! On regarde quoi ?

\- Il y a un film que j'aimerais voir depuis un moment. Il s'appelle Brokeback mountain.

\- Ça parle de quoi ?

\- Je-Je sais pas trop...une amie m'en a parlé et elle a adoré donc j'avais envie de...

\- Si cette amie est Bonney alors il ne faut surtout pas l'écouter ! Les goûts cinématographique de cette psychopathe ne sont pas fiables !

\- Non...ce n'est pas elle...

\- Bon. Dans ce cas ok.

\- Tu le mets sur l'ordi ? Je vais faire du pop-corn.

\- Ok.

Je retournai dans la cuisine et pris un sachet de pop-corn micro-onde. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu. J'espérais vraiment que Bonney nm'avait pas menti sur la qualité du film. Je récupérais le pop-corn à la sortie du micro-onde et allai rejoindre Kidd.

« Euh...y a des cow-bows sur l'affiche du film ? »

Je me penchai vers l'écran.

« Euh...Oui ?

\- Bon bah c'est lui alors.

\- Ok.

\- T'es prêt ? Je lance ?

\- Oui. » J'éteignis les lumières.

~ 2h plus tard ~

Le film venait de se terminer. C'était un beau film. Les personnages étaient bien, leur amour était beau. _(NDA : Très honnêtement j'ai pas encore vu le film. Je voulais mais quand j'ai vu qu'il durait deux heures j'ai eu la fleeeeemeeee. Regardez-le si vous pouvez et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé. On m'en pour l'instant dit que du bien...)_

Maintenant c'était l'instant de vérité : Qu'en pensais Kidd ?

Je me tournais vers lui, il arborait une expression indéchiffrable.

« Euh, Eustass-ya ?

\- Hn ?

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que t'en as pensé ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De la coiffure de la voisine ! À ton avis idiot ?! Du film !

\- Hn. se renfrogna-t-il.

\- … je commençais à me mordre nerveusement la lèvre. Avait-il détesté ?

\- Bah...je sais pas trop quoi te dire...je m'attendais pas tellement à une histoire d'amour gay.

\- Et ça t'as...dégouté ? Mon cœur battait si vite qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine.

\- Non. J'ai absolument rien contre les gays. C'est juste que je m'y attendais pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. T'as aimé toi ?

\- C'était un beau film...

\- Hm. »

Allez c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Kidd.

\- Hn ?

\- J'ai...quelque chose à te dire...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- C'est pas facile à dire...sur tout que ça fait deux ans que je te le cache...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, il semblait paniquer.

\- Je...Je...

\- Putain Law mais crache le morceau !

\- Je suis gay. »

Le roux stoppa tous ses mouvements et me fixa un moment. Un silence – très pesant pour moi – s'installa dans la pièce. Je retins ma respiration sous l'appréhension.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité. Il ferma les yeux et s'affala conte le canapé en soupirant.

« Putain.

\- Écoute je...

\- Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille !

\- …

\- Je pensais que tu allais m'annoncer que tu étais malade ou un truc du genre !

\- Donc ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non connard t'es mon meilleur ami ! Tu pourrais m'annoncer que tu suces des tortues je m'en fous ! C'est tes bails point ! Je te jugerai jamais !

\- Merci Eustass-ya. Dis-je en souriant, j'étais très heureux de sa réaction. Nous nous regardâmes un moment.

\- Je suppose que c'est la séquence émotion du film.

\- Lequel ?

\- Le nôtre.

\- Mdr. Qui voudrais produire un film aussi nul que celui qui raconte notre vie ?

\- Notre film n'est pas nul ! Il serait d'ailleurs bien meilleur que ton Brokeback mountain ! Je t'interdis de parler de notre bébé comme ça !

\- Notre bébé ?

\- Parfaitement ! Respecte les choses.

\- Toutes mes excuses.

\- Bon. »

Pendant qu'il continuait à raconter ses bêtises, j'envoyais discrètement un message à Bonney.

_L: 'Tout s'est bien passé'_

_B: 'Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?'_

_L: 'Que les amis ne jugent pas'_

_B: 'Pour une fois il a bien parlé'_

* * *

**_Voilà ! Alors c'est court je sais mais dîtes moi quand même si vous avez aimé !_**

**_Des reviews ! Des reviews !_**


End file.
